Love and Forgiveness
by HarryPGinnyW4eva
Summary: After the war and university, Hermione Granger lives in New York City beginning a new life. Draco Malfoy fled his life of misery, fear, and cowardice with Blaise Zabini. Can time and distance lead to forgiveness, and perhaps, love? Post DH Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

"I congratulate you, the first class to graduate since, The Fall. The witches and wizards who will bring about the future. The class of 2002. And, now, before you toss those hats and leave our grounds, for what many of you may be the last time, let's hear from your class valedictorian. The first student in over 250 years to graduate with a 4.75 GPA, the pride of the Education department, of American Wizarding University, of New York City, and indeed the wizarding world, Ms. Hermione Jane Granger."

_Okay, here we go_ she thought to herself.

As the applause erupted around her, she stood and slowly made her way to the podium. Outwardly Hermione was calm, composed, serene even. But, on the inside she quaked and prayed to not fall apart. She quickly and nervously tossed her long auburn curls away from her face and allowed her light brown eyes to glance quickly over the crowd. Then she smiled at the University officials, shook hands with the President, and turned to search out the faces of the people who could always ease her fears.

She smiled. It wasn't hard to find them. On the side of the stadium they sat together, a small group, with many red heads reflecting the sun, all with faces shining with tears of pride and love, the people who held her heart. She didn't know how they had done it, many she knew couldn't possibly afford it, but here they were. For her. It humbled her. She addressed the crowd, but hoped they knew her words were for them, her family, her friends, her support.

"Esteemed witches, wizards, friends, family, teachers, fellow graduates and students. I have wracked my brain for the past few weeks and wondered what to say today. I know many of you may laugh to think the always talkative, opinionated me would not have something ready, but there you have it," she laughed at herself as a soft wave of laughter slid across the crowd.

"I have thought about this day and planned for this for what seems like my entire life. But, as the reality has slowly sunk in, and the future that I dreamed of for so long is now here, all I can think to say is thank you. Thank each and every one of you for every day of the past twenty two years. Five years ago I didn't think it would happen. As we fought for all we held dear, lost people we loved, and lived in such abject fear, I honestly didn't believe I would make it to stand in front of you today and say that. But, here we are. I know many valedictory speeches are about what the world should expect from us, and what we should expect from it, but I don't know what to tell you. I honestly don't know what to expect. If I have learned nothing else in the past twelve years, it is to expect the unexpected."

Again a ripple of laughter flowed over her and she felt warmed by the radiant smiles flashed up at her.

"So, here is what I have come up with to commemorate this most important day. Thank you to our families, be they muggle or magical, for loving and supporting us to get us to this day. Thank you to our many teachers, professors, and counselors for educating us and helping us to think and focus on more than just yesterday or today. For helping us ponder and plan for the future. Thank you to our comrades in arms. That is, those who struggled, fought, lived or…or," her voice hitched a bit with the unshed tears she bravely swallowed, "or died to get us here, alive and living without fear, to seek a bright new future."

She took a moment to breathe as she saw the many handkerchiefs dabbing at fallen tears throughout the crowd. She closed her eyes and allowed the names of those she had lost flit across her mind. Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Fred, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Bones, Dobby and so many more.

Raising her head she smiled and continued, "And, last, thank you to you, our friends. It is said that you can't choose your family, but you can, your friends. I sometimes wonder if that shouldn't be changed to you can choose your family of friends. Because for each of us here today, that is what you have been. Our family. Thank you for being there for us in the darkest and happiest of times. For being shoulders to lean on, study partners, roommates, and fellow miscreants, as needed. So, before I say my last congratulations to the class of 2002 please allow me one more personal set of thank yous. I know many of you would expect it, so it comes as no surprise that I take this time to thank a few people of my own. Mom and Dad, my cousin Shelley, the entire Weasley family, Ms. Georgina "Snoop" Handlecark, Minerva, and finally the three people without whom I wouldn't be here today, Mr. Ronald B. Weasley, Ms. Ginevra Weasley Potter, and Mr. Harry James Potter. For more than I could ever list here today, thank you. I love you all."

The crowd, upon hearing the names of the people who had led the charge in freeing them from over thirty years of fear, oppression and pain, erupted in loud cheers. It was several minutes before the quiet reigned again and most missed the kiss she blew softly in her friends' direction.

Standing to her full height of five feet five inches and smiling at the crowd, she said, "So, please stand class of 2002 and grab those tassels." She waited until all 172 students were on their feet, their brilliant smiles aimed at her.

"I charge you, my fellow graduates, to keep the last thirty years in mind as we forge the new history. Keep the pains, prejudices and horrors in the back of your minds, but in the past, as we all aim for a better tomorrow. Strive for peace, seek your own excellence and never believe in the impossible. Congratulations class of 2002. We did it!"

With that, she crossed the tassel of her own cap to her left side and beamed as her classmates followed suit.

The University President then stepped forward and placing his wand to his throat to amplify his voice, yelled over the growing thunder of cheering, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the American Wizarding University class of 2002. Go forth and make us proud!"

Hermione finally allowed the tears of joy she had held back to fall, as she watched the caps flying in the air. She had done it. She had survived. She, and her friends, had beaten every odd and come through. With one last look and wave to her friends and family she allowed herself to be swept into the throng of celebratory hugs and congratulations.

"Well roomie, this is it, huh?" Georgina asked a bit sadly as she broke off the last of piece of tape from the box she had been filling.

Hermione glanced around the apartment full of boxes and tape and sighed, "Yeah I guess it is."

"What time do you have to leave for your graduation party?"

"I have another few minutes," Hermione said as she sat on the box closest to her. She looked across the room to her roommate and closest friend of the past four years and remembered.

"_No freakin' way!"_

_Hermione jumped and fell over the box she had just put down upon hearing the feminine screech from behind her. Before she could right herself she saw a hand reach out to help her up and heard the voice continue._

"_I can't believe it. I mean I saw the name on the school forms, but I honestly didn't believe it. The one and only, Hermione Granger, my roommate?! Seriously! This is so cool! I wrote so many articles on you and your friends. It's like I have known you forever. Things over here weren't near as bad as over there in the thick of things, so I had the time to write and research a lot. I mean, come on, you're like a living legend! And, now I get to room with you?! This is so un-freakin'-believable."_

_Hermione stepped back from the tiny, exuberant woman in front of her and smiled a little._

"_I think legend is a bit much, but whatever. I guess I don't have to introduce myself, and uh, I guess you are Georgina?"_

"_Snoop," the dark haired girl smiled._

"_Huh? I didn't look through any of your things, I promise!" Hermione quickly defended herself._

_The bright blue eyes flashed with mirth as Georgina giggled, "No, no, no. That's my nickname. Snoop. I write articles for newspapers and magazines. And, I have had quite a few printed in other papers, even national ones. Nothing you would have read over there in England though. I'm hoping to write for AWUs, too."_

"_Oh," Hermione laughed with her. "Well, my friends call me…"_

"_Mione, I don't know where you expect to put all these darn books! This school of yours has to have less of them in their whole library!" an exasperated deep voice interrupted them from behind a high mound of books._

"_Stop complaining and move, this chair is heavy, man!" another low voice said from outside the door._

_The third more feminine voice reprimanded them both as the three people entered the tiny apartment, "Like Mione needs to hear you two prats complain all day. Sheesh! Give it a rest. She's nervous enough already with a new school, a new damn country and a roommate she doesn't even know. Now shut up and move!"_

"_Hi guys," Hermione laughed. "Ron just drop them there and I will get it all straight later. Harry that chair can go over by the window in my room. And, everyone, allow me to introduce my flatma..er roommate, Georgina "Snoop" Handlecark. Snoop, these are my friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny."_

_She watched as Harry smiled a quick, "Hi," as he continued on into Hermione's room to put down the huge papasan chair he held._

_Ginny waved from behind Ron and gave a cheery hello._

_Ron dropped the books he had been holding and straightened to smile down at Snoop. He smiled as he held out his hand to shake hers and opened his mouth to say hello._

_But, he was interrupted by her squeak of, "Holy, Moses!"_

"_Uh, no, Ron," he blushed._

Thinking back Hermione laughed under her breath as she recalled that day over 4 years ago and how nervous Snoop had been to meet Ron. It had amazed all four of them a little, that she had had a crush on him and not Harry, the more famous and traditionally cute of the two men, but she had. And, now, remembering back on it all, Hermione smiled to herself as she recalled the pale face and round eyes of Snoop, as she finally touched hands with the man that would now, in only a week, be her husband.

"So," she asked bringing herself back to the present, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know, HG. I mean, nothing really, I guess. It's just so weird, you know. In under a month there's been so much change, you know? Just a while ago we were cramming, now we're graduates. Then, I marry Ron next week and have to live with a boy forever." She laughed a little as she continued, "And, you off to start your summer teaching internship, so far away!" A tear slid down her face as she began to crumble to the sofa.

Hermione rushed over to her, "Listen, change is good, right? I mean, yeah you have to live with Ron, how you will and why you would want to I will never figure out, but whatever," she laughed. "But, it's not like any of these changes are bad ones. And, what do you mean far away? My new place is like 3 blocks, ten minutes, from your new flat, er apartment, at most. And, we will be working near each other."

"I know, I'm being silly, it's just, you know, you've been here with me for what seems like forever. We've been through so much together. I don't know what I am going to do when I can't just call you from across the room. I'm going to miss the, what do I call it, normal, I guess."

"I know," Hermione breathed softly, "I will, too. But, it's not like we can't apparate as fast as we can call each other," she giggled. "And, once you get back from your honeymoon, we'll see just as much of each other."

"You're right, HG. I just hate change you know," Snoop laughed.

"Well, if things didn't continue to change, you would have nothing to write about," Hermione laughed as they hugged.

Both women finished their packing and gathered their things to floo to their respective family celebrations.

"I'll see you at my parents' house around seven, right?" Hermione asked as she prepared to step into the flames.

"Yep. My parents and brother just want a little time with me before we head over there. Phil is so excited. He keeps going on and on about getting to use his international wizardport for the first time."

"Okay, see you then. Have fun."

With that, Hermione tossed in the floo powder, followed by a pre-stamped page from her own, well used wizardport and shouted out, "International, London, Granger Home."

With a smile and a wave she was off.

The party had been a smashing success. People she had only corresponded with by post or owl for the past four years had shown up to congratulate her. And, she had gotten to spend some extra time with her two godchildren, Teddy, son of Tonks and Remus, but officially adopted and raised by Harry and Ginny, along with their own two children. And, Luna's daughter, her own partial namesake, Jane. It never ceased to amaze her how big her family had grown in such a short time.

After all the food was eaten, presents were opened and appreciated, and the older group of muggles and wizards had left for home, she disappeared to her old room and sat for a while. She heard the voices of those she loved a floor below and sent one last thanks up to the powers that be for allowing them all to make it to this day.

She then stood, looked into the mirror above her dresser and told herself, "Okay, Hermione, here we go. Onto the future. Time to grow up for real this time. No more studying, no more hiding. Time to live!"

With that she returned to her friends and the party. It was well past 4 am when she fell out of her new fireplace in her first New York City new apartment and stumbled over to her bed to pass out.

The following week passed quickly as she set up her new place and prepared for her friends' wedding. Before she knew it, Friday night had arrived and with it, the bachelorette party. She and Ginny had planned the night with great care. Ginny, being married young, a mother and commuting to school, hadn't had the luxury of a real college life. Georgina and Ron had gotten together so quickly and easily that they hadn't ventured out too often. With him working at the Ministry in England and her in school in the US, they had spent as much of their precious time together time away from others. And, Hermione, ever the studious one, hadn't really thought too much about the partying aspect of being at a large university. She had been more than content to spend her evenings and other free time reading, watching TV, or spending time with her friends. It had been a very rare thing for them to venture out to a bar or club. With that in mind, Ginny had suggested going out dancing and Hermione had agreed. A night clubbing with friends would be a perfect way to celebrate their new lives.

They picked out the top three clubs in the area and were going to spend a couple of hours in each. The plan was to see how many guys they could each get to dance with them. There were about twenty girls going and they planned to hit on every male they could reach. Ginny just kept reminding them with a laugh that Harry didn't need to know about it. They had gotten together a few weeks before and made little cards for the night that could be signed by each of the men they danced with. Then, at the end of the night, the planned to compare notes and the loser would have to pay for breakfast for everyone.

Not too wild or crazy by most people's standards, but fun for them. When the doorbell on her apartment rang, she called out, "Coming!" as she finished putting on the last of her lipstick.

She flung the door open to see Ginny and Snoop, along with a few other women, laughingly fall through.

"You ready?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so, what do you think?" Hermione did a quick turn to show off her new outfit and was rewarded with loud whistles and clapping.

"HG! Are you wearing a miniskirt?! My, goodness, you do have legs!"

Hermione laughed with them and did a small dance, "Yes, ma'am I do. No sweats tonight. And, I just got this top today at this little muggle secondhand shop. I can't believe someone didn't want it."

Their friend Beth, a muggle that Hermione and Snoop had worked with at _Barnes and Noble_, said, "Well, they knew it would look better on you. I mean, wow girl, 'the girls' look huge in that thing."

Blushing, Hermione looked down at her very exposed cleavage and asked a bit nervously, "It's not too much is it?"

"Oh come on, I wish I had 'em to show off," Beth laughed. "I mean, all you witches and not one of you can enhance a friend a little."

Hermione handed out glasses of champagne as her friends laughed and talked around her. She heard Ginny remind them all of the rules one last time.

"Okay, so only 3 rules ladies. One, no getting so drunk you spew! Two, no cheating and counting the same guy at a different bar twice. And, three," she directed at Hermione specifically, "no acting shy. No one says no to a dance. Be they muggle or wizard, no matter how stupid or trollish, unless they are so drunk they may puke on you, you say yes. Agreed?"

All of them agreed and raised their glasses as Hermione nodded and said, "To Georgina. May this night be a night you always remember fondly and may we all have the best time ever!"

Just before their glasses all clinked together she heard Beth laugh, "And, may Mione finally get some!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

One muggle and one wizard club later, they were all more than a little bit tipsy as they waited in line to get into the last bar. They all had rather long lists of men, and not one could remember most of the names. They had been a sensation in both clubs, as it wasn't often that twenty pretty girls descended on a place and tried to work their way through the entire male population.

"And, did you see that old guy she had to dance with?" Beth laughed with the group as one of the girls groaned in memory.

"Yeah, but at least he wasn't a groper like the guy you danced with at the first club."

Ginny and Hermione fell into each other laughing as they entered the last club. Club Wizzaro was one of the hottest spots in Manhattan. From the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse to most muggles. But, wizards, and those muggles with The Sight could see a very happening New York City club. The décor was 1980's American and the music ranged from the 50s to current top 40 hits. The mix of muggle and magical was shown not only in the people and the music, but also in the decorations. It was one of the few places where both sides could relax, have fun, be accepted and enjoy freely being who they were.

Hermione had already had two more drinks and added 15 more names to her list when she and Snoop headed to the bar to cool down. The crush of bodies made it hard to be heard, but they continued their conversation as best as possible.

"Any good prospects?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh please. We aren't here for me. This is your night, remember?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt for you to keep your eyes open. You never know who you might meet. Your very next dance could be 'the one'."

"Yeah, right, with my past luck, he'll be a very drunk muggle with a I-wanna-lay-a-witch thing going on. No, thank you. I don't need some slobbering idiot all over me the rest of the night." Hermione laughed and tried to get the attention of the bartender.

It took a few minutes, but soon she and Snoop both had new drinks and were about to head back to the dance floor to join the group. Unfortunately, an unexpected shift in the crowd and an elbow later, and Hermione found herself wearing both drinks down the front of her sparkly blue top. She screeched as the ice slid down her chest.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Hermione chanted as she danced in place and tried to shake the drinks from her shirt.

"Oh my goodness Mione! I am so sorry. Crap, where's a wand when you need one?! Let me get some napkins."

But, before Snoop could get even a foot away, they heard a very sexy, low, accented voice say, "Allow me, ladies."

With a flick of his wand, the drinks disappeared as if it they had never been. Snoop thanked the man in front of them and said she would get them new drinks. She drifted back to the bar and never noticed how still Hermione had gone.

Upon hearing that voice, Hermione's breath had left her body. She barely registered the noise of the club, much less her friend stammering and leaving, as she let her eyes slowly slide up the long, lean body in front of her. Disbelief showed on her face as her eyes took in the narrow chin, perfect lips, aristocratic nose, halo of almost white hair, and finally the startling eyes, such a strange shade of blue, they almost appeared grey.

She saw the telltale smirk just before he leaned in to say in her ear, "Hello, Granger. Long time, no see, huh?"

As their eyes met once more, his cologne enveloped her senses and she heard herself say in a voice she didn't recognize, "Malfoy?"

A smile the likes of which she had never seen on his face appeared. But, it was the sudden darkening of his eyes that captivated her. _Wait! Did I just shiver over Malfoy?! Huh? Well, did I? No, I most certainly did not! Well, I did, but it was NOT a shiver of desire. Desire?! Where the heck did that come from? Man, his eyes are so smoky looking. Did they always do that? It's so se…I WAS NOT going to say sexy. I wasn't. I was going to say sickening. Yeah, that's it. Were his lips always so…STOP it Hermione! He's a jerk and a coward, remember? I mean he wasn't a Death Eater or anything, but his family wasn't loyal to anyone or anything but themselves. He could have at least tried to…to…to what? Yeah, to what? He was a 17 year old kid. What was he supposed to do? Fight his whole family and Voldemort? Well, we did. Harry did. But, we had each other and The Order, who did Draco really have? WAIT! Did I just call him…no, I most certainly did not! And, why is he looking at my lips? No, he's looking lower...at my…No way! Should I stand a little straighter or would that be too obvious? And, why do I care?! I should be slapping his face. But, it's so nice looking. He really has grown up nicely…HERMIONE, get a grip!_ She didn't know how long she would have stood there transfixed had Snoop not reappeared by her side.

"Wow. Thanks again, Cutie. I can't believe that happened. Can we buy you a drink?" she smiled up at him.

"No, thank you. It was my pleasure," he replied casually, as his eyes bounced back and forth between the two pretty women.

Hermione finally came to her senses and stiffened. "Okay. Well, um, thanks. Bye!" she said as she grabbed Snoop's hand and made to take off.

"Mione!" her friend admonished. "Forgive my friend, she doesn't get out much," she laughed.

Those eyes settled on Hermione again and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. But, before she could defend herself, a guy interrupted them all to say, "Hey, aren't you two part of the bridal party that's supposed to dance with every guy here?"

"That's us," Snoop said with a wide smile. "And, what's your name?"

"Bill, muggle lawyer and witch lover," he bowed dramatically and comically before them.

Draco stiffened a little as he watched Hermione smile and laugh at the guy that had taken her eyes off of him. He stood beside her and barely registered the flirting going on around him. He hadn't planned to go out that night at all. But, Blaise, his best friend and flat mate for the past 4 years had convinced him to go out to celebrate their new futures. Both had graduated from USWU, the United States Wizarding University, that morning and needed to blow off steam. Draco would have been happier in a smaller, more cozy bar, Blaise always wanted to party big. It was like he had to make up for all the time they had spent keeping to themselves and worrying as teens.

He had only been in the bar about ten minutes and had already lost Blaise to a small group of laughing, flirting women. Draco had planned to aim for the bar and wait it out, but his heart had slammed into his throat when he heard that voice.

_It can't be! Hermio…Granger?! Here? What's she doing here in the US? Damn, she looks even better now than she did four years ago. And, those legs…wow. I should leave before she notices me and hexes the crap out of me. No, you stopped running remember? Coming here was your new start. A chance to finally be your own person. Maybe she'll see the real me now, and not the scared, little hurtful boy that I was. Yeah, right. And, Potter will be Best Man at my wedding someday. Okay, seriously she needs to stop hopping up and down like that. Those things are going to bounce out of her shirt. Not that that would be a bad thing. Heh heh heh Okay, Draco, stop it. Get out of here before she sees you. Okay, must stop staring and find Blaise. Time to go._

But, instead of listening to his brain he turned just enough to face a giggling, dripping wet Hermione Granger. The one and only woman to ever set his blood to boil. In anger, envy and in lust. The first he was sure she was well aware of, as he'd taken most of his childhood anger, aggression and pain out on her and her friends. But, the other two, he was positive she would have laughed herself silly over, if she had known. Why would she believe the hateful boy he had been would ever have wanted anything she had, much less everything she was? Despite his better intentions he had stepped forward.

He brain snapped back into focus as he heard, "..getting married tomorrow night."

"Well, then allow me one dance with the bride-to-be," the guy said and took Snoop's hand.

Draco prayed Hermione had not seen the momentary panic on his face when he had thought it was her, nor the immediate relief when the guy took Snoop's hand. He glanced down into her eyes and saw them staring back at him in shock. She had.

He blurted out the first things that came to mind. "Snoop, what a strange name." _'Seriously, that's the best you could come up with? Smooth, man!'_

Hermione saw him actually wince and her eyes widened further as she realized that she wasn't the only uncomfortable one.

"Um, well, that's not really her name," she smiled a little. But, then she straightened and challenged, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Before he could answer, they were once again interrupted. This time by Beth.

"Mione!" she yelled over the crowd. "We were waiting for you to…Oh my. Hello, there. Aren't you a tall, sexy beast!" Then she seemed to realize he was standing with her friend and grinned at Hermione. "Well, young lady, when I tell you to go find yourself a winner, boy, do you ever! Are you a model hot stuff?"

Draco laughed self-deprecatingly at himself and with the blonde with the dancer's body in front of him, "Uh, no, but thanks."

She whipped around and faced her friend, "Mione, now no forgetting the rules, did he ask you to dance?" Then before Hermione could answer, she turned to Draco, "Did you? 'Cause she's not allowed to say no to any man tonight."

Hermione realized how that must have sounded and squeaked, "Beth!"

Beth laughed, "Oh jeez, calm down! I meant no to dancing! Of course, maybe you can persuade her to do other things later, model boy."

Hermione prayed the floor would open up and swallow her then and there. Beth was still chattering on about them dancing together, and filling Draco in on what their night entailed. There was no graceful way out of the situation and Hermione couldn't bring herself, even after all this time, to be outright rude to him for no reason. She tried to think of ways to get away from the two of them.

"Beth, maybe he doesn't want to dan…"

But, she got the biggest shock of the night so far when he took her hand and said, "The Granger I know would never break the rules. Shall we?"

Hermione let herself be dragged onto the dance floor and with a moment of hesitation pulled into Draco's arms. Billy Joel's "Uptown Girls" blared around them and she let herself enjoy it a moment before her brain intruded.

"How on earth did this happen?" she wondered unknowingly out loud.

Draco smiled down at her and laughed, "So, you are speaking to me?"

He watched those intelligent brown eyes focus on his face and felt his gut twist. The music changed to a slower song from the early 90's and neither seemed to think about it as they stepped closer to one another and continued to dance.

"I'm sorry, but you never answered my question, Malfoy. What are you doing here?" But, before he could answer, her other questions bubbled out, "And, why are you being so nice to me? What do you want? Where have you been all this time? Why do you look so damn yummy?" Then realizing what she had said she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward in embarrassment, "And, why am I such an idiot?"

Draco barked a laugh at her barrage of questions and then smiled devilishly at her discomfort. "Well, Hermione, let's see. Celebrating my college graduation. Because you're letting me. Nothing…yet. At USWU studying forensics. 'Cause my parents were pretty people. And," he paused to out his hand under her chin to lift her eyes to his, "unless you've had a lobotomy in the last four years, you could never be an idiot."

He had felt her shiver slightly and almost groaned. _Is she cold? Or, was it because I touched her face? Or said her name? Let's try the name again. _"So, Hermione, my turn. What are you doing here in the US? Who are these women you're with? What have you been doing for the past four years? And, uh, why haven't you hexed me to oblivion for touching you?"

"What do you mean, yet?" was all she could think to say.

"Huh?"

She stopped dancing and looked up at him, "You said you didn't want anything, yet. What did you mean yet?"

_I've never met a woman like you and now that I have found you again, I won't let you go. So, what I want is forever. No, Draco, not a good idea. Okay, how about, a few dates and let's see how the wedding plans go from there? Wanna try again 'Oh so smooth one? You. Better!'_ "I was kidding," was what actually came out.

"Oh," she answered and began swaying again to the music. _Am I seriously dancing with Draco Malfoy? Dancing with Draco Malfoy in a club in the US. And, he's being nice to me?! Why exactly am I dancing with him? Why haven't I hexed him? Even if he does smell delicious and look amazing. And, man his arms are unbelievable! I guess he still plays Quidditch. I never thought he would be this warm, I mean he always looked so cold. Oh my goodness, those lips. Could they be more perfect for kissing? Whoa, girl! What the heck are you thinking?! Stop that! This is Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy! The bane of your existence. Then, why am I still dancing with him? Because it feels too good to stop and you know it, sister._

Draco smiled as he watched the many emotions flit across her expressive face. That had always been the problem with Gryffindors, they wore their hearts on their sleeves for all to see. And, Hermione had always been the worst liar of them all. The only person who had every believed any of her farfetched cover up stories was that lump Neville Longbottom. But, of course he had been so in awe of her that he would have believed her if she had said Hogwarts was located on the moon. Draco laughed to himself in memory.

"So, you didn't answer my questions, Hermione," he interrupted her thoughts. He was beginning to like that small twist in his stomach each time her eyes touched him.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asked.

"What are you doing here in the US? I mean, I get the bridal party thing, but why are you over here?"

Hermione decided to go with the flow for a while and enjoy the feeling of being held so close. "Well, actually I just graduated from AMU," she laughed.

"Still rivals then," he smirked down at her.

"There it is. You are really Draco Malfoy?!" she said. Then with a slight blush continued, "I mean, I thought that smirk was gone for good."

When he laughed and gave her a quick wink, she tried to control her breathing and kept up with her explanation, "My friend and roommate, Snoop, who's real name is Georgina, is getting married tomorrow to…"

"Weasley!?" he jumped in.

"How did you know?" she asked in amazement.

"No, coming this way," he laughed. Then, "Wait, she's marrying Weasley?!"

Before he could get an answer several voices erupted around them.

"Mione, there you are!"

"Still dancing with the hunk?"

"Did you feel him up?"

"Check out that butt!"

"When do I get my turn?"

"Draco Malfoy?! What fresh hell is this?!"

The last was said loudly enough to be heard over the din and he cringed at the sound of disgust in Ginny's voice. All nineteen pairs of eyes turned on him, as the only ones he cared about slid away from his.

Snoop stopped laughing and looked worriedly at Hermione, "Mione? Where do I know that name? Malfoy…Malfoy..Wait! Tell me that's not…"

With a sigh, Hermione stepped back and answered, "Ladies, Draco Malfoy. Drac, uh, Mal um, uh, my friends."

Beth finally found her tongue, "That asshole kid from your high school?!"

"The same," sniffed Ginny. "And, what did he do to you to make you dance with him, Hermione?"

As wands slowly starting to appear around him, Draco stepped back a little more from Hermione, "Uh, maybe I should, um…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Blaise bounded out of the crowd, "Draco, my man, you found the party! These beautiful ladies need us to dance with each and every…Ginny Weasley?! Hermione?! What the hell?"

"How about we take this somewhere else?" Draco sighed heavily.

Hermione was shaky, confused and getting more embarrassed by the moment. People were starting to stare and she just wanted to disappear. Without thinking Hermione blurted out, "How about we go to my place, it's closest."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

A/N: Thank you to all who have read my story and an additional thank you to those who have reviewed it. You don't know how much I have loved reading each one. You have made me smile. Last, kudos to CGMoonlight, MiaRWeasley, X-miss black-X, classygyrl, and hpdork22 for setting Alerts for it. Wow. I am surprised and humbled.

Thank you all very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Chapter 3 

Each of the girls nodded and started to apparate away. The men watched Beth step closer to Hermione and the two of them disappear. Draco looked from them to Blaise and with a quick nod from the other man, grabbed the girl closest to each of them before they could pop away. A pull and squeeze later Draco stood with his arms wrapped around a cute girl with green eyes in the middle of a living/dining room.

The women in his arms pulled away quickly as if she had been burned and Draco heard Ginny from across the room, "You two weren't supposed to follow us!"

He turned to see several of the girls had formed a semi circle around Hermione and most of them had their wands drawn, pointed at either Blaise or him.

Blaise, ever the ladies' man laughed nervously, "Okay, girls, let's just relax here. A minute ago Julie, Tala and I were dancing. Nothing bad happened, right? Just having some fun and a few drinks, right? So, how about you all put the wands down and let's talk and drink some more."

His smile and wink started doing the trick as a few of the girls, giggled and lowered their wands.

"I mean I never got to dance with half of you," he continued. Then, as more wands lowered, he let out a held breath, leaned back against a bookshelf and glanced around, "Nice place, Hermione."

"Shut up, Zabini," Ginny sneered, her wand moving between the two men. "What are you two up to?"

Draco shouted, "Dammit, Weasley, nothing!" Just as Blaise laughed, "About 6 feet four inches."

The women nearest him giggled, but Ginny, Beth, and Snoop, didn't crack a smile.

"Okay, Gin, Snoop, wands away now!" Hermione yelled. "And, what the hell were you going to do with that, Beth, cook the two of them to death?" She snatched the spatula out of her friend's hand and stepped between the men and women. "Okay first, everyone calm down. And, sit down."

As people started to drop onto sofas and chairs around her, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need a drink. Anyone else?"

A quick glance around showed all the girls with their hands in the air and Blaise waving a finger at her as he winked and smiled. The only one not sitting was Malfoy. He stood resolutely by the fireplace, his hands moving restlessly, indecision on whether to stay or go clear on his face, as his eyes darted to the floo powder on her mantle.

"Don't even think it!" Ginny hissed from across the room.

"Okay, stop! Ginny, Blaise, Malfoy, let's go into the other room and deal with this. The rest of you get Snoop another drink. I don't think this is the way the night was supposed to end. I'm so sorry," she whispered in her friend's ear as she hugged her.

"No worries, HG. Just hurry up, okay?" Snoop smiled at her. "And, I know I am drunk, but I'm just saying, for a malicious, self-centered, prejudice asshole, he sure looks like walking sex on a stick!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to gag as she followed the others into her kitchen. Before she got out of ear shot though, she heard them all launch into a discussion of which one had the cuter butt.

When she stepped into the room, both Ginny and Draco had their wands out, while Blaise lounged in one of her kitchen chairs a smirk on his handsome dark face.

Catching his eye, she smiled softly and saw his dimples flash at her, "Just like the good old days, huh?"

Neither Ginny nor Draco turned at the sound of her voice, but Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm as she said, "Yeah, Granger. Just like 'em. Why don't you call Potter-Dee and Weasel-Dum. Then we can have a real reunion."

"Nice, Malfoy," Hermione sighed and added with a small laugh. "Way to endear yourself to the girl with the wand. Um, Mrs. Potter, please lower your wand. Gin, please?"

"Only if he does!" Ginny said petulantly. "Ignorant jerk insults my husband and my brother and expects me to..."

"Okay, enough! Both of you. This is my apartment. Wands down!" The authority in her voice did the trick. Both arms snapped down to their sides, and even Blaise sat up a little. _Wow! I hope that works on the students in my class next week._

"Ginny, they were just out for a night of fun. Like us. They were celebrating their graduation, too."

"Yeah right! They didn't go to school with you. And, I know they didn't go anywhere in Europe. The Order and The Ministry would have been all over them!"

"Which," Blaise put in smoothly, "is precisely why we came over here to continue our studies. We went to USWU. And, I promise you, we had no idea you or Hermione were here, so close. We sure as hell didn't know you were with that group out there."

"Okay, then why were you dancing with the ferr…"

"Ginny! Look, we need to pick our party out there back up. Trish owes all of us a big breakfast. And, we still haven't done the gifts. Why don't you go out and get everyone ready to go?"

"And leave you here alone with them?!"

Hermione looked between the two men. Blaise still looked rather relaxed, if a bit annoyed, as he glanced around her kitchen, taking in her many muggle items. But, it was Draco's defeated posture, and downcast eyes that made her sigh, "I think I'll be okay. You guys are just outside the door, Gin. Just give me a minute to get rid of them, okay?"

"Okay, but I will be RIGHT OUTSIDE THAT DOOR. Any funny business and I'm coming back in to hex you two to within an inch of your lives!"

All three watched her back slowly out of the door, and Hermione saw a sea of curious faces trying to look back into the room. "I'll be right out guys," she smiled and waved.

Before she turned back to her unexpected guests, she heard a shuffling at the door and knew they were all queued up to listen. With a heavy snort, she wrenched the door open and stepped back from the flailing arms and legs, as the women tumbled into the room and hit the floor.

"Honestly!" she admonished as they untangled themselves and hurried back out each apologizing to her.

"Sorry, Mi."

"Yeah, sorry Mione."

"Just checking on you, sheesh!"

"Would you be mad if I gave Blaise my number?"

Hermione hung her head in her hands and tried not to laugh as she heard the conversation continue behind the door.

"Are you stark raving mad?!" – Ginny

"Well, he is hot, Gin." – Tala

"And, Mione wouldn't be in there alone if they were really bad guys." – Trish

"You guys don't know them!" – Ginny

"But, I would love to get to know that tall, blonde one better." – Holly

"Ewww!" – Ginny

Finally remembering that she was a witch, Hermione placed a silencing charm on the room and raised her head to look at the men in front of her.

Draco spoke softly from his corner of the kitchen, "So, uh, why haven't you hexed us to oblivion already, Granger?"

"Come on, D. If she was going to, she wouldn't have stopped Ginny." Then, those eyes that had made girls from all of the houses melt to nothing and agree to anything turned to her, "By the way, hello and looking good, Hermione."

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and allowed the small smile on her lips, "Yeah, thanks. You, too, Zabini."

Blaise was one of the few people who everyone had liked. He stayed middle of the road in almost everything he did. And, he had never engaged in the house infighting, as it would have seriously cramped his dating life. Blaise had a knack for getting what he wanted, never getting attached and still leaving a girl happy as a clam. Hermione couldn't think of one girl who hadn't fallen under his spell, gotten her dream, and then badmouthed him afterward. He was a marvel.

She glanced at him as he got up and moved to stand in front of her. _Okay, now what is that cologne he's wearing? Wow. Strippers Are Us? Do Me Daily? Ode de Trying too Hard? I mean, dude, dial it back a bit. Try something more manly and subtle like Draco is weari…NO! Bad Hermione! Stop those thoughts right now! And, it is MALFOY, not Draco. Got it?! Good. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Blaise looking down my shirt,_ "Aw come now, after all this time, you still can't call me by my name? Come on, just once, say it."

She barely contained her own smirk as she said, "Fine. Blaise, my eyes are up here."

He lifted his gaze to hers and winked unapologetically, "Sorry, can't help myself."

She laughed with him, but then stepped to the right and addressed them both. "Look, first, congratulations on your graduation. I hope you both did well. And, I know you guys didn't plan this or mean any harm, so I won't hold it against you. But, as you can see, you did interrupt a bachelorette party, so I am going to have to ask you to both leave. It was, um, interesting to see you again though."

"So, we can't stay? Twenty gorgeous women and just the two of us? Sounds like a great night to me," Blaise tried as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah right," she couldn't help but giggle. Hermione had never allowed herself to succumb to him, but that didn't mean she hadn't been tempted. The man was hot! "Sorry, but no go. Now, quickly, go and say your goodbyes, so we ladies can continue our evening."

Draco stood and started for the door without a word. Blaise shrugged and turned to follow and Hermione was left standing there to wonder what she was feeling and thinking.

_Well, Draco could have at least tried to get me to let them stay. Wait! He barely said a word the whole time. What's going on in his head? Why do I care? I don't, remember? That's right, I don't! Draco can fry in…MALFOY!!!! Stop calling him Draco. It's like you don't hate him or something. Or something…man did he smell and feel good. And, he can dance. I wonder what those lips would feel like against…WOAH! Get a grip, Hermione! Blaise! That's right, think of Blaise. Sexy. Check. Not too full of himself. Check. Funny. Check. Ladies' Man. Check and double check. Not a bad idea for a date now that things have calmed down from school and all. Hmmm. Maybe I should give him a chance now. He seems like a lot of fun. But, Ginny might kill me. But, it's not like anyone else is banging my door down. And, he seems interested, right? Right. Ooh those sexy blue grey eyes…WHAT?! No. Brown. Blaise's eyes are brown. But, you just know Draco would know how to do things right as your first sha…Holy Hannah! Where did that come from?! Stop! Get out of the kitchen and your own head before you explode!_

Fleeing her own mind, Hermione stumbled through the door. She practically fell on her face, but felt two strong arms grab her to help her right herself. She glanced down at the pale hands and then quickly up to his eyes. _Jeez, they are beautiful._

"Th…tha…thank you," she stuttered.

It was a long moment though before he pulled his hands away from her waist and finally nodded with a tiny smile.

She felt that darn blush creeping up again and stepped away from him to look at the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Are you sure you want to marry Weasley tomorrow? Today? I mean, that takes you completely off the market."

Snoop nodded, but continued to giggle with the rest of them as he made his way through the group. It seemed Hermione had missed the introductions, but she got the gist as several women pressed slips of paper into his hands and pockets. _Okay, ladies, get a grip. There's only one of him. Margie, you are married!_

She caught Ginny's eye as the younger woman sat with her legs crossed, tapping her foot impatiently on the side of the sofa. It was time to end it before the red-head exploded.

"Okay, that's enough. Time to say good bye to the boys and get on with our evening Ladies," she called over the din.

Fifteen minutes, a lot of girlish laughter, a huge amount of flirting with both men, a couple of "Come on B's" from Draco, and more than a few "for Merlin's sakes!" from Ginny, and they flooed away.

Hermione still stood by the kitchen door she had never left and Ginny still sat on the sofa in a huff, as silence finally reigned. Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace to place a blocking charm on it and let out a pent up breath.

The quiet was finally broken when, Margie, a muggle teacher, said with a giggle, "I can't believe I gave my number to a wizard! Frank is going to kill me if that man calls my house!"

Even Ginny had to laugh.

Hermione took the opportunity to pull the group back together and get them headed to breakfast. "No worries, Margie, he has some scruples. Not many, but some. Anyone else hungry?"

With that they left the apartment and went to the diner on the corner to discuss their very eventful evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

Chapter 4 

"And, then at noon we meet at the spa and get our hair and nails done. And, no one is allowed to be late. We only have 3 hours and no offense, but muggles are slow!" Ginny said to the five women at their table. "And, Frank is picking up the flowers, right Margie?"

Margie nodded and sipped her coffee, "Yep, he's picking them up at two and taking them straight to Ron's dad to charm."

"So, we should get to the church by six and be ready to go by seven!" Snoop smiled. "Mrs. Georgina Weasley. I can't wait!"

Hermione smiled with everyone else, but her thoughts were definitely more on the conversation being had by the women at the table behind them. They were keeping their voices low, so as to not be heard by Ginny again, but they didn't seem to realize Hermione could hear them loud and clear.

"Blaise, what a name." (sigh)

"But, did you see those dimples? A girl could swim in them." (another sigh)

_Way to go Blaise, you're still wracking 'em up. Ha ha ha_

"And, that Draco guy, yum! Did you see that tight little tush?"

"Yeah, and those lips, like a perfect little bow!"

"A perfect gift, wrapped in a great package. Heh heh heh."

_Hmmm, yeah. I think that was at least a bit of a six pack I was feeling while we were dancing. And, it felt really goo…STOP! No. Bad girl! It's Draco, for crying out…Malfoy, Malfoy Malfoy._

"Why do you think Hermione and that Ginny hate him so much?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but apparently, he went to their school and was not on the right side during The Fall."

_He was a blazing git! And, a mean, horrible, jerk of a person who lived to torment Harry, Ron and me!_

"You mean he followed Vold...Vold…ya'll know who I mean!"

"Yeah. And, he tried to kill their school principle on Voldemort's orders. He failed and ran though from what Hermione said. But, maybe he was under some spell or something. I know she said he didn't actually fight on their side, just he didn't so much fight on our side. But, I heard his parents were Death Eaters, so maybe he was worse than I heard."

"No, he wouldn't have been able to walk around freely after that. And, The Ministry over there wouldn't have let him out of Europe."

"Man, we missed so much of it all being over here."

_Good for you!_

"Well, thank goodness!"

_Yeah._

"Yeah."

"What about Blaise? What side was he on?"

"I never heard anything about him either way. And, I have no idea about his parents. It's like they all just disappeared when the fighting started and reappeared the day it ended. I think Ginny would probably know. I'm sure she and Harry keep tabs on all of them."

"She sure seems to hate them more than Hermione does."

"Well, I don't think Hermione really hates them all that much. She sure didn't wig out like Ginny did." (giggle) "And, did anyone else notice the way she looked at Draco?"

_I did not! Did I? Oh man. Did Ginny see? She is going to kill me. Heck, Harry and Ron would kill me._

"I did! I don't think I've seen her blush that badly since the day she mistakenly blew up the science storage lab when she got overly excited about getting an A." (giggles)

"Maybe that's why she never dates any of the guys we try to set her up with. I mean, I sure as hell couldn't date anyone if I had him on the brain!" (more giggle and some sighs)

_He is not on my brain! Well, he is now, but he wasn't. I would never think of dating that…what is he now? He's…he's…I don't know. But, he does seem different. But, what if he hasn't really changed? Well, he has to have changed at least a little; he was in a club with loads of muggles, and seemed plenty comfortable. But, what if he was just in shock tonight and…what if I stop obsessing over him? Yeah!_

"No. I'm pretty sure she was as shocked as Ginny to see them tonight. And, plus, the few times we talked about the people she went to school with, he was always one she still got angry about. No, she hates him for sure."

"Well, you know what they say about hate. It's the other side of love, right?" (out right laughter)

_Love?! Eep!_

"She could sure do a lot worse." (sighs)

"Think Blaise will call me?"

_Maybe he'll call…me, that is. And, I mean Blaise, of course, not Drac…Malfoy. I need a good, fun date that means nothing and will go nowhere. And, he would be perfect. He's fun, funny, rich, thinks I look good, would make Draco jealous as hell, and…Oh, I did NOT just think that!_

Draco and Blaise had flooed to their loft apartment. Both were still in a bit of shock at the evening's turn of events. And, neither felt up to going out to another bar or club.

Blaise had started as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Okay, first, no matter what I say you can't hit me."

Draco walked over to their bar and tiredly grabbed a glass, "Why would I hit you, B?"

Blaise leaned into the fridge and came out with a muggle beer. He liked the taste and wasn't in the mood for Draco's drink of choice, firewhiskey.

"Well, two reasons. One, I think Hermione is looking great and I plan to ask her out."

"So? Go ahead."

"Well, two, I think she will say no because you two were so hot for each other you were shooting off sparks tonight."

Draco fell back onto the sofa and closed his eyes, "B, first, I would never hit you over a girl, much less Know-It-All Granger, and second, well…the best I can come up with right now is yeah right."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"D." Blaise's mouth dropped open. Draco had never not taken the opportunity to rip into her in the past. And, for him to not call her the M word was unthinkable.

As the silence stretched out Draco sat up and looked at his friend, "What?!"

"You like her."

"I do not! She's…she's…and I'm…well, I'm…Dammit!" He tossed his drink back and got up to get another.

"Okay, so you don't like her and won't care if I take her out. And, if I was to call her a mudbl…" Blaise's mouth dropped open for the second time, as Draco had whipped around and looked ready to strangle him.

"Don't call her that!" Then he seemed to stop himself and finished lamely, "I mean, um, you shouldn't call anyone that. It's uh, rude."

"Okay. So. Okay. I'll let it drop for now. Um, what about Ginny? Think she's talking to Potter about us right now?"

Draco seemed to relax as soon as Hermione was no longer the focus of their conversation, "Who the hell cares? It's not like it's against the law to be in the same bar as someone else. We haven't done anything since The Fall. Besides, after all the information I gave Potty Brain about stuff, he should just call off his she-dog!"

"Yeah, well. Hermione seemed to calm her down. And, the other girls could have cared less about ancient history. Did you see that one chick, Tala? Those legs just didn't stop! And, it's too bad that Margie is married, because I would…"

Draco nodded and smiled as he listened to Blaise extol the virtues of each of the women. But, by leaving Hermione off the list, he had made Draco think about her all that much more.

_So what if she looks like a naughty school teacher? And, anyone can learn to control their hair. It's not like she isn't a witch. And, why was I so enthralled with her eyes? They're just brown eyes. With little gold flecks. And, the way they, what's the word, get extra shiny or something when she smiles. That smile, it just makes me feel…Whoa! What I am doing? I can't be thinking about her that way. She's…she's…there I go again! Why can't I think of her like that? I'm a wizard and she's a witch. Boy, girl, easy. Yeah, right. I'm Malfoy, git of the century to her. But, she didn't act like that tonight, did she? Maybe I could show her that I have grown up and then she'd…she'd what, idiot? Just fall into my arms and we live happily ever after? As if! More like laugh her cute little ass off and then slap me so hard my grandchildren would be born dizzy! But, she didn't do anything tonight. Well, she blushed and looked at me funny. Kinda like she was into me…so maybe…give it up man!_

"So, then I plan to boil her in oil and serve her at our next bash."

Draco finally tuned back in, "What? Who? What?!"

"Just checking to see if you were listening," Blaise laughed. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about her any more tonight, but I need to ask. Are you going to be okay with it when I work my way around to Hermione? I mean, I have a couple others I want to check out first, but then, I seriously may give her a call. That's if you really don't care."

_No! Hands off, B! She's mine. She's…she hates me. _"All yours, man. Enjoy. Look, I'm headed to bed, it's been a long, interesting evening. Night."

"Night," Blaise called after him.

When the door closed behind Draco, Blaise tossed back his beer and went to look out over the city both men had grown to love and call home. Talking to himself, he mumbled, "Yeah right. I ask her out and you rip out my throat. You've wanted her since we were what, 15 years old? What do you think I'm stupid? Like I didn't know. I can read you like a book, man. I may not believe in all that fate crap, but seriously what are the odds we run into her all the way over here in the US? It's not like it's a small place. And, there are only about 200 wizarding universities she could have attended. But, no, you two end up going to schools in the same small city and partying at the same place. So, what to do, what to do? Maybe I should feel her out for you. I mean what more could a friend do? Ha ha ha That way, if she still hates you, you don't get hurt, right? And, I finally get to take my shot at her. Win win, I say."

Going back over to the kitchen he reached in to the fridge and got out another beer. He popped the tab and raised the can into the air, "Good luck, man!"

Draco lay on his bed and wondered what to do about all that had happened. He leaned toward forgetting the whole night and pretending it didn't happen. But, the 'what ifs' were keeping him awake and wondering.

Without really knowing what was going on in Hermione's head, he didn't know how to proceed. Or, if he should. Then, there was the fact that he had just told the one man in the world no girl had ever said no to, to go after her. _What was I thinking?!_ Well, too late now. He fell asleep hoping it would all make more sense in the morning.

When Hermione woke the next morning, it was to a splitting headache. Not due to a hangover, but instead due to stress and a lack of sleep. She and Ginny had stayed up talking long after all the other girls had left, and Snoop had gone to get her beauty sleep. Ginny hadn't taken the idea of Hermione_ possibly, maybe, kind of, in a way_, thinking the Draco could have changed very well. She vehemently denied that maybe he had grown up from the prat they had known. Ginny had agreed, begrudgingly, that he looked incredible, and that she had overreacted, _a little, maybe_ to his and Blaise's reappearance in their lives. But she stuck to her guns on him still being a jerk. And, she didn't even pretend to understand how Hermione could possibly be interested.

Hermione had let herself be convinced by Ginny's arguments when they switched to how Harry and Ron would take it. She knew she didn't have the strength, that night, or in general, to fight those she loved over something as stupid as Draco Malfoy. And, she had gone to bed resolute in her belief that her strange feelings were a fluke born of shock and that she would have forgotten it by the morning. Besides, it wasn't like she was really going to see either him, or Blaise, any time soon.

How wrong she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hermione sat at the Head Table and sipped her wine as she recalled the beauty of the ceremony they had attended. Georgina, as no one could call such a beautiful, happy woman, Snoop, that day, had been a vision. And, the love between her and Ron had been palpable. No one was left untouched as they exchanged their vows.

Tala, as Maid of Honor, had just given the toast, when Hermione let her eyes roam the crowd. She laughed at the way the tables of people had been mixed. Since Georgina had grown up in New York as a witch, she had a mix of muggle friends who knew she was a witch, muggle friends who just thought her eccentric, and witch and wizard friends, as well. Plus, there was Ron's side, which was all witch and wizard, but many of whom had little to no muggle knowledge. Where most brides had dress rehearsals and fittings, she had had muggle lessons and American muggle dancing lessons for her new family-to-be. Everything had been a challenge, but Hermione was very impressed that she had pulled it off. It never failed to amaze her how Georgina spliced her life together so seamlessly.

As she scanned the crowd of people jamming the dance floor, she saw something that made her sit up straighter. Only one man moved like that! It couldn't be! He couldn't be here. How? Who? _Oh, Julie, what were you thinking?!_

Before Hermione could finish her thoughts, Blaise's eyes pierced hers. She actually felt warmed by his appreciative smile. But, then she realized if he was there, then maybe so was…

"Is that Blaise?!" Tala leaned closer to whisper.

"Looks like it," Hermione answered as calmly as she could. She tried to not be obvious in her search for that telltale blonde hair. "I am guessing Julie decided to not come alone."

"Darn! I was hoping he would call me. I know you don't like him and all, but…"

Hermione interrupted her with a laugh, "I don't dislike Blaise, Tala. He's nice enough, I guess. And, anyone with eyes can see he's hot. I say you should still go for it. He's not really a one-woman kind of guy anyway, so if you aren't looking for anything serious, he's your man."

"Hmmm, well he's coming this way, so I just might take a chance."

"Ladies, you look lovely."

"Thanks, Blaise. And, hello again! What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Asking you to dance," was his smooth answer.

"Oh pooh! I thought you were coming to ask me," Tala pouted prettily.

Blaise leaned against the table and winked at her, "I already put in a song request for something for the two of us later, babe. But, the next dance goes to the girl who introduced us. Think of it like a thank you to her for getting us together."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Tala smile and melt under that infamous sexy stare. But, she got up to join Blaise on the dance floor.

_Wow, he's like walking talking sin. No one should be this good-looking. It's a shame he's such a male slut. I wonder if Draco came….NO! Malfoy and why do I care?_

"So, is it just you?" she couldn't help but ask.

Blaise laughed lightly, "Yep. D didn't want to tempt fate. He claimed he wanted to live a few more years. I, myself, figure you only live once. Seriously though, you look delicious. Are you here alone?"

She laughed with him easily and blushed prettily, "Why thank you. And, yes. Too much to do to do a lot of dating and such. School, learning the country and this city were enough, thank you very much."

Then she let her curiosity win out, "So, tell me, what on earth are you and uh, um, what are youdoing over here? I mean in the US? From what I recall, you could have gone anywhere. And, you sure could have afforded more than USWU."

Blaise took notice that she pointedly didn't mention Draco and decided to move his plan up a bit, "Well, let's see. My story is pretty simple. Mom and Dad were pretty successful in keeping themselves and me out things back before The Fall, so when the dust settled, I was free to continue being me."

He was pleased to see her smile up at him when he let his dimples flash at her.

"So, as you said, I could have gone anywhere. But, I had a best friend who hadn't had it as easy as I had."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, but noticed she kept her face impassive, so he continued, "Draco was in a really bad way. He was so lost and confused, it was sad. He had spent almost all 17 years of his life trying to be the person you knew him to be, even though it was never really him. All of his energy had been used up trying to not get himself killed at home, by being the ass you and your lot got to see all the time, that by the end of it all he really didn't know who he was. With Lucius and Narcissa under investigation for all they had done, and Draco still reeling from what he almost did that last year, it all just became too much for him."

Hermione hadn't been able to hold back her sniff of disbelief. She hadn't meant to let it out, but no matter how much she was attracted to the man she had re-met the previous evening, she couldn't forget all the pain he had caused.

"Seriously, Hermione, he was lost. So, I suggested we get away somewhere and start over. Somewhere where no one knew us and where our names, or more specifically his, wouldn't immediately cause hate, fear, or disgust. Well, you know he was good in school, and believe it or not, it was D that suggested going back for more school."

She stayed silent, but allowed a small smile to form. If nothing else, she did remember him to have been a good student back in the day. Almost as good as she had been. She was surprised to realize that it wasn't that hard to believe he would have wanted to continue his education.

Being forced to think of him in any kind of a good way made her stomach churn, so she snapped, "But, why here? Why not someplace like Austria or Australia? Or, even Germany. I would think you would have loved Durmstrang U. Kind of like Slytherin Pureblood heaven."

When Blaise blanched at the heat in her voice, she softened, "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

He had to force himself to relax again and took a breath before continuing sadly, "Despite what we all led the rest of the school to believe, there were many of us who could have cared less about blood, or color, or any of that crap. I thought you knew me a little better than that."

"Oh, Blaise, I really am sorry. And, I didn't so much mean you, but Dra…Mal…just…I meant him."

The music changed to a slow love song and she let him pull her close. She felt more than heard him sigh against her.

"Forgiven. But, you should know, I don't think D believed half of the shit he spouted. He was brought up a certain way and crucioed whenever he stepped out of line. You have no idea what horrors he lived through and I won't betray him by telling you. It's his story to share, if he ever does. But, I will say, the man I consider to be more of a brother than a friend, is not the boy you knew. He never was."

Hermione didn't know what to say or what to think. She stared up at Blaise and read the sincerity in his eyes. She had never seen them look so solemn or truthful. And, she had felt his pain as he had spoken about Draco's upbringing.

Blaise barely breathed as he watched her eyes search his. He saw the emotions flitting across her face and he could practically hear her brain churning as she tried to reconcile the past with the present. It wasn't until her confused stare slid away from him that he decided he had done enough. He had fulfilled his sudo-promise to Draco and felt her out, even if Draco wasn't aware of it. Blaise now knew, she would possibly give him a chance, but her heart would not be in it. She might not have known it, and most certainly would never admit it, but she had already started to accept the new Draco. And, Blaise believed, despite their history, or maybe because of it, they were meant to be.

Shaking himself and her slightly he smiled again, "So, anyway, that's the story. We wanted a new place to go, D wanted to keep up his schooling and I didn't have any other plans, so we came here. Money not being an issue, we got a place here and applied. USWU was the first to answer, although, had it been a day later, we would have shared classes with you," he laughed.

He felt better when the tension left her shoulders and she laughed with him.

"The letter from AWU came the next day, but we had already sent back our acceptance of USWU, so that's where we went. I think it was great. The classes were classes, but the girls were great!" he winked and was rewarded with her bark of laughter.

"So, you were the school playboy and DraMal…he was what? The school Know-It-All?" she joked.

"You are allowed to say D's name, you know," he teased when she blushed a little. "But, actually, yeah, he was our valedictorian." He finished with a touch of pride.

"No freakin' way!" Hermione exclaimed loudly enough to cause a few heads to turn their way. "Oops, sorry."

Blaise laughed and took her hand to lead her off the dance floor. _Well, never say I'm not a GREAT friend D! I'm about to talk you up to a woman you won't even talk to. _He continued to the bar and ordered himself a drink and her a white wine.

When he turned back to hand her the drink he continued, "Yep, all he did was study, sleep and play Quidditch. I could barely get him to go out with me once a month. Much less make use of the greatest loft apartment ever. And, trust me, I tried. Hell, Quidditch groupies and sororities girls all over campus tried their damndest, too, but no go. He was consumed with studying. It was almost like once he was finally free he took all that energy he had wasted before and put it into finding himself and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. He was kind of a bore at times, let me tell you."

He watched her take that in with a small thoughtful smile and then decided to lighten things up.

Again he took her hand and led her to a table, "So, that's enough of about us boring men, what's new with you? How'd you get here? And, why are you not the one married to Weasley, or Potter for that matter?"

Hermione laughed at the thought, "Eww, that would be like marrying one of my brothers. I know everyone thought there had to be something going on with us back then, but no. Well, Ron and I gave it a try for a bit, but it was too weird. And, believe me, he and Snoop are perfect together."

"So, what brought you across the pond?"

Hermione took a breath to give a quick answer, but found she couldn't stop once she started. "Well, after The Fall I just needed to get away. Things had been so bad for so long, and everyone was trying so hard to put their lives back together. Ron and his family needed time to get over losing Fred. Harry had Teddy all of a sudden, and he had to figure out how to deal with having succeeded. Let's just say winning wasn't easy on anyone."

Blaise put his hand on her shaking one to lend her strength, but remained silent to encourage her to continue. One thing he and Draco had decided when they chose to move was that they needed to cut ties with their past. That had meant seeing their parents only for very special occasions, no longer staying up to date on the European wizarding world, and ending long-held relationships. They truly needed to start again, to be their own men and make their own decisions. As Draco had put it, "At least this time our mistakes will be our own." So, on top of wanting to know more about her, he was interested I knowing more about what had happened to everyone he had known.

He blinked a few times when he realized Hermione had continued with her story as he had gotten lost in his own history.

"So, once I got my parents back home and told them the truth of everything, things got, let's say strained at my house. So, I started looking for a place of my own, but couldn't find anything I liked. I knew they needed time and I needed some place to escape to for a while and I didn't know what else to do, so I went back to school."

She laughed out loud at his look of "duh" and replied "I know everyone thought I just loved school and being the brightest know it all, blah blah blah, but it really wasn't like that. Schoolwork was my escape. I had some control there. I know you and…your friends had things tough, but there is no way to really describe the pressure and often sheer terror of being Harry's friend. And, it started when we were only eleven years old. Don't get me wrong, I love that man with everything I have, but it was hard."

She paused to take a sip of her wine, and he noticed her straighten her spine a little more. He knew she had just realized how much she had let slip. He didn't want her to clam back up, but he didn't know what to say or do to get her to keep talking.

"Sorry, I can get kind of maudlin sometimes, or so Snoop tells me. Anyway, I needed to get away and school called, so here I am. My parents and I are fine now, by the way."

When he didn't answer, but continued to look at her a bit sadly, she reached over to touch his hand.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bring things down."

"Hermione, no. It's just, I don't know. I never really thought about how you guys had it. I mean you were the winners; The Boy Who Lived Twice, Ron the Best Friend and Know It All Granger. I mean, it seemed like you three had it made. I never gave much thought to how hard it would have been. And, I'm sorry."

"Good gracious, for what?"

"For, well, I don't really know, but I am. I'm just sorry, you know?"

Blaise felt the warmth spread from her to him as she leaned in and gave him a hug.

"You know, you aren't such a bad guy Blaise Zabini."

"Thanks." He then glanced over her shoulder and saw something that made his façade of ladies' man fall back across his face. _So, is Draco's indifference a mask, too? Hermione Granger, stop that!_

"Looks like our time is up, my lady. Hey, Sexy," he said to someone behind her.

Hermione turned as she heard Tala's girlish laugh, "Hey yourself. Sorry Mione, but you can't keep him all to yourself. My turn."

"He's all yours, go have fun," Hermione laughed. But, before he left the table she reached out to touch his sleeve and get his attention, "And, Blaise, thank you, too."

His wink and smile were her answer.

Hermione spent the next few days in an endlessly, confused circle. She tried to concentrate on her new job, but at the oddest times, her conversation with Blaise would come back to her. That meant she would start to wonder about Draco; she had given up trying to call him Malfoy. Then she would spend the next few minutes berating herself for thinking about him so much. Last, she would refocus on her job. She usually got in about fifteen minutes before something else would set her off again. By Tuesday, she thought she would go crazy. But by Thursday, she knew she had gone completely around the bend.

She got home from work and went to put away her groceries, with, as was becoming normal, Draco on the brain. Nothing else was really filtering through. Her own thoughts had overrun any other sounds that she might have heard on her way home. But, as soon as she entered her kitchen it hit her, that delicious, perfect smell. Crisp, slightly musky, subtle, but very manly. Draco?! It hit her so quickly that she spun around in a circle expecting to see him there. But, when she faced nothing but her empty kitchen, she knew she needed some help.

She, Hermione Granger, had become obsessed with figuring out who Draco Malfoy really was. She needed a change of pace.

Earlier that same morning, Blaise had been ready to pull his hair out. When he had gotten back from the wedding late Sunday morning looking extremely satisfied, Draco had studiously avoided all talk of the wedding. He had teased Blaise a little about getting back 'so late' from the Saturday wedding, but he hadn't asked who he had been with that night. If he hadn't had to live with the brooding man, he might have considered it funny how snappy Draco had gotten over the next couple of days. But, over dinner Tuesday night, Draco had finally cracked and started asking about the wedding. It had started with little questions about who had been there and what the ceremony had been like. It then progressed to what the girls had worn and who looked how hot. But, by the end of dinner, Blaise had felt like he had been thoroughly and completely grilled.

While talking about how hot the girls had been, Blaise had slipped and mentioned Hermione and their talk. Draco had become like a dog with a bone until the whole conversation had been spilled out. Even trying to tease Draco about sounding like a nosy old witch at one point hadn't deterred him. At first Blaise had held back with the particulars, as he didn't want to say anything Hermione might not have wanted him to, but then he had remembered his main loyalty was to Draco. After that, he started over and just told him everything.

For his part, once the story started, Draco hadn't said another word. He had listened and taken in all that the two had shared. He'd even understood Blaise's need to apologize at the end. He, too, wish he had the chance to do so, to so many people. He only had one question at the end, and it was the one he couldn't bring himself to ask. And, it killed him that Blaise hadn't brought it up. Where had Blaise slept Saturday night? Or, more precisely, with whom? The longer he sat and listened to Blaise talk about their heart to heart, the more he believed his fear had come true. When Blaise then turned the conversation to his own feelings on the war and The Fall, Draco had participated and expressed his own opinions. But, the entire time he kept trying to think of a way to ask Blaise about his mystery date.

It was Thursday evening when he finally got a reprieve from the depression he had sunk into. Draco had walked into the apartment after a day of job interviews and Blaise had been on the phone and it didn't take Draco long to figure out the person on the other end was the girl he had been obsessing over.

"Yeah, I know, it was fun. We should definitely do it again soon. ….Oh she did, did she? Well, who are you going to believe her or me? …Come on, give me a chance, we had a good time this weekend didn't we?... Me, too. So, you up for dinner tonight? … Well, what about tomorrow night? We can go back the club. …"

Draco was just about to go to his bedroom and place a silencing charm on it, so he wouldn't have to hear any more when Blaise said, "Mione says, Mione says. Listen Tala, I like you, okay? And, Hermione doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does. So, you gonna give a poor wizard a chance or what?"

Draco didn't hear the rest of the conversation because as he fell across his bed, all he could hear was 'It wasn't Hermione, it wasn't Hermione, it wasn't Hermione,' accompanied by what sounded like cheers in his head. No one who knew him would have believed the smile that lit his face. His relief was so huge, that he didn't even register his own happy laughter until Blaise had peeked his head in the room to see what the racket was all about.

Draco sat up and smiled at his friend, "Nothing, man, just happy. I'll be right back."

With that, and before he realized what he was doing, he had pictured Hermione's toaster and apparated right into her kitchen. He glanced around the tidy kitchen with all its muggle appliances and took a deep breath. It hadn't been her! He was so happy he did a little dance in place that would have embarrassed him all the way back to Europe if anyone had seen it. But, his happiness was short lived. At first, when he heard the key turn in the lock of her front door, he had turned to the kitchen door with a smile. Then, it hit him that he had kinda, sort of, broken in and that she maybe wouldn't see his appearance in her kitchen as an all together good thing. Just as the kitchen door started to open, he sent up a quick prayer that she wouldn't notice the pop and apparated back to his loft.

"Where hell'd you go?!" Blaise asked from his spot still in the bedroom doorway.

"Um, uh, well, I, uh…"

The ringing of Blaise's cell phone interrupted them and saved Draco from having to try to explain himself. He didn't know how he would have anyway.

His heart was still pounding from the rush of emotions he had experienced in the past five minutes when Blaise answered his phone.

It faltered a bit when Blaise said, "Hey Hermione. What's up?"

It stopped when he heard, "Dinner tonight at your place? Sure. What time and can I bring anything?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 6**

"That was delicious. Seriously, you're a good cook."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, but it was just chicken and potatoes. No big deal."

"Well, it is to me. The only muggle things I have mastered are the stereo, blender and coffee pot," he laughed with her.

Dinner had been pleasant and easy. Blaise was surprised to note that it was the first 'date' he had had in a long while where he enjoyed himself despite the fact that he wasn't going to be hitting the sheets at the end of it. Not only was Hermione easy to look at, but she was funny, charming and could tell a great story.

For Hermione's part, she found Blaise to be easy to talk to and it amazed her how well they got along. As soon as she had hung up after inviting him over, she had panicked. She had been instantly unsure as to what to make, what they would talk about, and what to wear. And, she hadn't known whether it was to be a real date or just two pals getting together. Hermione had never been good with men and considered herself to be a horrible first date. Her nerves usually took over and she either retreated into being a walking encyclopedia, thereby embarrassing herself and her date, or, she couldn't think of anything to say at all, and bored them silly. Since the purpose of this date had been to get Draco off of her mind she didn't want to blow it.

Blaise had flooed in on time holding a bottle of wine that he had immediately opened and poured. Thirty minutes into the date all her apprehension had disappeared. His personality, easygoing manner, interest in her apartment and all her appliances, and jokes about getting to see her bedroom later had worked to relax her; just as he had planned. It had helped that neither had mentioned Draco.

Over dinner they had discussed everything from The War and The Fall, to the people she was still in touch with, to their schooling. It had been easy and the time had quickly gone by. And, his thirst for information from home was partially quenched.

"So, you don't cook at all?" she asked.

"Nope, D does a bit, but I'm hopeless. I thought I could master the scrambled egg thing, but it's simply a shame what I do to those poor baby chicks."

He noticed that she opened her mouth to comment, but then seemed to think better of it. He assumed it was because he had finally mentioned the proverbial elephant in the room. But, he figured he would let her talk about Draco when she was ready. He knew she was using him as a distraction, but since he was having so much fun with her, he didn't mind. They got up from the table and he watched her flick her wrist and make everything disappear. When he followed her into the kitchen he saw her turn on the machine she used to wash her dishes and couldn't help but laugh.

Blaise leaned back against her counter, "So, let me get this straight, you make dinner like a muggle, but clean up like a witch. You walk to work and take that underground train thing, but apparate to your friends' houses, and you want to teach Transfiguration, but plan to make your students do library research. I don't get it. It's like you can't figure out if you want to be a muggle or a witch."

"Or, maybe," she laughed at his confusion, "I just want to make sure I master both parts of myself. I spent too many years kind of ashamed of being muggleborn. It was like I was trying to hide who I was. Now, I get to relish in both. Is that too weird?"

"What? No! It's kinda cool actually. I mean, we've lived in this city for over four years and I haven't seen most of it. At first, we just hung out at magical places, which we could apparate or floo to, then as we got more comfortable, and honestly, the girls got harder to find, I realized I needed to branch out a bit. I go to all kinds of places now, but I still haven't seen most of the city from outside."

At her confused look he continued, "I mean, I still only really go places I can floo, portkey or apparate to. It feels weird to admit, but I guess I just don't have the bravery streak you Gryffindors are so famous for."

She laughed with him, not a him, but kept her back to him as she asked, "What about, Malf…, uh Draco? Does he get out much?"

He almost shouted, "Finally," but held himself in check. "Well, it took him a long time, but he proved to be a lot braver than I am. His first trip out was to a library our second year," he laughed in memory.

"There was some assignment we had and he couldn't find the book he needed in the university library. Our professor told him he could find the book at the muggle library that was near our loft. You should've seen the panic on his face," he grinned. "You would have thought she had told him he had to go back to Azkaban. It took him almost 3 hours to psyche himself up enough to walk out of our door. Especially, when I flat out refused to go with him. I admit I was panicked that we would never find our way back. D was only gone about a half hour, and he came back at a dead run, but he did it. We drank ourselves into a stupor that night. After that I think he started to enjoy going out there. Now, he runs or takes these long walks and stuff. He keeps saying I should join him. Maybe I will sometime."

Before she could stop herself Hermione found herself saying, "I run, too. Maybe we can all meet up sometime."

Blaise saw the color drain from her face when she realized what she had said, and refused to let her back out of it. "Sounds good. I might feel a bit braver with the two of you on either side of me for protection. We can even go to lunch or something afterward."

"Oh, um, okay, yeah, sometime, yeah, we should do that," she replied.

He wanted to laugh at her sudden nervousness, but acted very serious when he said, "But, I must ask you a question, Hermione."

Her eyes flew to his, "Uh, yeah?"

He grinned and said, "So, where do you live?"

Hermione had been expecting him to mention Draco again, and felt the breath rush out of her lungs in a whoosh at his unexpected question, "What? Huh? Here."

Laughing he said, "Okay, but where's here?"

"Oh," she giggled, "You are currently on the West Side of Manhattan, 56th and 10th to be exact."

"No way!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Hermione followed in time to him see pull back the living room curtains and say, "Well, if that doesn't beat all!"

"What?" she asked as she joined him at the window.

"See that really tall brown building about four blocks up?"

"Yeah, what about…," then it hit her. In her shock she didn't even notice her next slip, "That's where Draco lives."

Blaise decided not to correct her, "Yep, top floor. That light is probably…hey, hold on a second."

Hermione was so entranced by the fact that she had lived all this time only a few blocks away from him…them, that she didn't hear him pull out his cell phone. But, her head jerked up when she heard him talking.

"Hey D. … Because I didn't feel like getting in the fireplace and getting all dusty… Get over it already, man, it's just a phone, you'll get used to it when you use it more. …Oh yeah, do me a favor. Open the curtains in the main room and flash the lights. …Because, I wanna see something. …Just do it will you? …(heavy sigh) Fine, yes. You happy? …Okay, hold on."

Hermione's eyes bugged out when he looked down at her and said, "D says to tell you hello."

"I…uh…I….hi," she stuttered her gaze flying to the window as if she could see him from there.

The lights blinked on the top floor twice and she heard Blaise laugh behind her, "Cool! I can't believe we live so close to each other! Thanks, D. …Okay, see ya later."

"How funny is that, so close?" he asked and looked down at her. He actually laughed at the look on her face, a mixture of shock, interest and a bit of fear. "Hey Hermione, I do hereby solemnly swear to not become a peeping tom."

Hermione reminded herself to breath and tried to laugh with him. But, she was a little busy having yet another inner battle.

Blaise new she had reached her limit for the night. She wasn't even mentally in the room with him any longer. But, being Blaise, he had to try and see if he had a shot, even a slim one, before he left.

He walked back to the sofa and retrieved their glasses from the coffee table. With a flick of his wrist he turned on the stereo to a soft jazz station and returned to her at the window. He got her attention, handed her the glass of wine, and moved in close enough to invade her space. Then, with his back to the window, he held her eyes captive as he smoothly closed the curtain.

Keeping his voice at his most seductive, he said, "So, we had dinner, great conversation, we're having drinks, there's music, and just us. Any ideas on how we can spend the rest of this perfect evening?"

"Uh, Blaise, um…"

He moved in and stilled her words when he said against her lips, "I have one."

_Oh my! Well. This is…this is…nice. I mean, good! No, I mean nice. Damn! Here I am kissing the sexiest man I know and I can't even get turned on a little?! I mean, it's not like he can't kiss, he can. But, where the heck are the…the…okay I'll go with butterflies and figure out a better word later. I felt more than this when Draco had his hands on my waist the other night. Damn damn and double damn! I don't want to hurt Blaise's feelings, but how do I get out of this gracefully? I invited him over. It had to seem like I wanted him. I mean who wouldn't want him? What is he doing with his hand?! No, no, no._

"Blaise, wait!" she practically screeched. Then she held herself in check rather than leap out of his arms. "Look, I, um, like you, I do. But, um, I think we should, uh, maybe, just like, be friends. You know what I mean?"

Being a man of experience, he knew when a woman wasn't into things. And, she hadn't been. But, he had found himself enjoying kissing her nonetheless. The figure she had begun to get in school had blossomed into a well-rounded woman's. But, he acknowledged that she would be considered very average by most standards in both height and size. Her chest was a little more than average, but not anything crazy. No, it was her lips and taste that got him. Full and warm, with a taste that was a mix of the wine and woman. It had intoxicated him for a moment and his hands had started roaming before he thought better of it.

He realized he had to save face, their budding friendship, and her potential whatever with Draco. So, resting his forehead against hers he smiled into her eyes, "Yeah, that's probably for the best. I think I'm starting to like you too much to ruin things by rocking your world. Then we couldn't be friends."

It seemed to have worked because she smiled at him and lifted her head away, "Rock my world? Oh please!" She continued with a light laugh as she pulled away from him, "Someone thinks he's THE wizard, doesn't he?"

"Well, that's what they all tell me," he joked back.

Hermione was pleased that things seemed to have passed quickly and without too much awkwardness, so she flopped back on the big chair next to the sofa and said, "So, now that we know you aren't going to be seeing my bedroom any time soon, young man, sit and talk to me some more."

"Sure, but only if I can have some coffee," he smiled at her.

For the next hour they talked and laughed. It was like they had both agreed to let the kiss pass as if it hadn't happened. Hermione filled him in on more of the people they had known from school and he told her more about the few people he had heard about over the years. Finally, Hermione excused herself to finish straightening up the kitchen. While she was gone he flipped through the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

When she came back out, he told her he had to go, since they both had to work the next morning. Hermione walked with him over to the fireplace and told him how much fun she had had.

"You know, I don't know what made me call you, but I am glad I did."

"Well, I am, too. I really had a nice night. We'll have to do this again soon," he answered.

"Yep, but next time, you have to help me either cook or clean," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just want to see my burnt egg specialty," he came back. Then he reached out for a hug and she stepped into his arms easily.

"Thank you for a really good night, Blaise. It was relaxing and fun. And, I needed it," she told him truthfully.

He kissed her on the temple and then pulled back and took some floo powder before he answered with a grin, "Same here. And, I am glad we didn't do anything we would have regretted." He watched her nod in agreement as he stepped into the fire. But, before he shouted out his address, he winked and added, "Besides, I think D would've killed me."

It was a good two minutes before Hermione closed her mouth and stepped back from the fireplace.

Friday during lunch Hermione's cell rang. The teacher she was assisting had given her an hour off, while he had taken the children out for playtime, so she answered.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hi! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah, Gin, stop yelling," Hermione laughed.

They had had the same beginning to each phone conversation to date. Harry and Ginny had gotten the cell phone a few weeks before so they could reach Hermione whenever, wherever, now that she was on her own. Harry took to it easily, of course. But Ginny had trouble understanding how it worked and always felt she had to yell, since they were so far away. She was getting better, but she still tended to speak slowly for the first few minutes to make sure she was clear.

"Seriously, just talk normally, girl."

"Okay, sorry. Can you talk now?"

"Yeah, I'm on a break."

"Good. So, what's new? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"It's only been a week," Hermione laughed. "You guys just left Sunday."

"I know, but you've had a lot change this week and I want to know everything."

_How does she know? What does she know? Nothing! There's nothing to know! I don't even know!_

Hermione tried to keep her voice neutral, "Change?"

"Uh, yeah! Duh. You're living on your own for the first time. You got to setup and decorate your own place. You started your new job."

Hermione laughed in relief, "Oh, yeah. Well, I love, love, love my flat. It's not really big or anything, but it's perfect for me. And, I did end up making the second bedroom an office. I can't wait for you guys to see it without all the boxes and stuff."

Ginny cooed, "I can't wait. I would floo over there tonight, but Teddy will have loads of homework for me to check, Harry's on assignment this week, and Mom can't watch Jamie and Albie tonight, so I need to stay here."

"Oh, where'd he go?" Hermione asked while doodling on her desk calendar pad.

"Another Ministry retreat. You know the one where they meet up with the other European ministries to talk politics and stuff." She then laughed, "Harry always complains about all the boring meetings he has to sit through, but I know he likes it. They always have a huge Quidditch match and you know how much he loves that."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I do. So, have you heard anything from Ron?"

"Nope, not a word. He and Georgina should be back sometime Sunday though. I would guess they'll call when they get home. At least I hope they do. It's going to be so weird for Ron to be so far away."

"I know, but I'm kind of excited to have some family here. And, he's only…" Hermione said.

"And, he's only a floo away. I know, I know. Harry keeps saying the same thing," Ginny laughed. "So, how's the new job? Killed any of the little buggers yet?"

"Oh stop. I love it. I didn't know what to expect to be honest. I mean I went to a normal muggle school for primary, so I didn't know how much magic there was for kids. It's actually fascinating and a lot of fun. I mean to see them learn to control their magic is so cool, Gin."

Ginny laughed and teased, "Yeah, sure it is. You just wait until you have some of your own running around the house mistakenly blowing things up and changing the colors of your furniture."

When Hermione laughed Ginny continued, "So, what else is new? Have Zabini and Malfoy left you alone since the wedding?"

"Well, um…not exactly."

"Spill it. Do I need to come over and start hexing people?"

"No, nothing like that," Hermione laughed. "It's just, well, I kind of, um, hadasortofdatewithBlaiselastnight.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?!"

"I had a sort of date with Blaise last night." Hermione heard the silence on the other end of the phone and asked timidly, "Gin, you still there?"

She heard the chill in the younger woman's voice, "I'm here. But, since you don't sound like you've lost your mind or been imperiused, I am forced to ask, what you were thinking saying yes to that…that…well, you know I mean which I can't say because Jamie is here in the room with me!"

_Thank goodness for small favors. At least she can't completely lose it on me now. Might as well go for the gusto._

"Well, actually, I asked him over to my place for dinner, so it wa…"

"You WHAT?!"

"Gin, calm down, please. It wasn't like a real date anyway. Just two people getting together to share a meal."

"Yeah right. Zabini just wanted to sample your cooking skills. What where you thinking?! All he ever wants is one thing!"

Hermione felt attacked despite the fact that she knew she would have reacted the same way had their roles been reversed. Heck, she would have reacted the same way without the role reversal two weeks ago. But, things had changed.

Which is why she didn't soften her flippant reply, "I was thinking that we are both twenty-two year old single adults who are allowed to spend time together if we want!"

"So, what? You chose the Duke of Sleezerin as your meal companion? I didn't think you were that lonely, Mione. Sheesh! At least you didn't sink as low as to ask out their Prince!"

She winced at the venom in Ginny's voice and answered, "Oh grow up! We've been out of school for a long time and we've all changed, Gin. Even Draco!"

"Oh, so it's Draaaacoooo, now is it? What? Are you planning to sleep with him next?"

"Ginevra Weasley Potter! That was uncalled for! And, for your information I haven't slept with anybody. Blaise and I had dinner. You know, with food, drinks, conversation. That's it!"

"Okay. Fine. Sorry. Look, I have to go feed Jamie and get Albie up from his nap. I'll, um, talk to you later, I guess. Love you. Bye."

The phone went dead before Hermione could reply.

_Shit!_

"Dammit!" Hermione screamed into her apartment as soon as she shut the door. Then she finally allowed the tears she had been fighting for the past few hours to fall.

She was so confused. And, she didn't even know why. Nothing had happened between Draco and her…yet. And, she wasn't even positive she wanted anything to happen. And, the dinner with Blaise had been innocent and fun. Why did one conversation with Ginny make her feel like she had done something wrong?

And, what if she liked being friends with Blaise? What if something did start up with Draco? Would Ginny stop speaking to her all together? And, Harry? Ron? Oh Boy. Ginny was the most rational of the bunch and she hadn't even pretended to try and think about being okay with their, for all intents and purposes, innocent night. Should she put an end to it all now and just let Blaise know they couldn't be friends? And, Draco, what about her new thoughts and feelings about him? And, what had Blaise meant the night before? Did that mean Draco had said something about maybe being interested in her? Why should she have to end something before it even began?

"Why is life so damn hard all the time?!" she cried into her sofa. When she finished taking her frustrations out on her couch, she sat up and wiped at the remaining tears. It was then that she saw the message light on her answering machine.

"What, Gin? You couldn't even call me back and talk to me. You had to leave me a message?" she said into the air. "What? Now, you're sorry? Why? Did you just finally realize that people can grow up and change? Maybe even him?"

Satisfied with having yelled at her friend even though no one had heard her one-sided conversation, she hit the play button.

"Um, hello, Hermione. It's me, uh Draco. Malfoy. Look, I was wondering…well, Blaise said that you run, and so I thought we could, um, maybe, uh, run together, maybe. Tomorrow, if you want to. Run that is. Together, I mean. But, if you don't want to it's okay. I understand. I do. But, if you do, you can owl me, us that is. Blaise would go, too, of course. Or, you can call. I have a cell phone. Or, you can just call Blaise back if you want. So, um, yeah, okay. You don't have to call if you don't want to go. But, since you run anyway, I thought…we could…uh…Dammit, Blaise this is stupid! She's never going to come anywhere near me! How can I erase this thing so she doesn't hear me rambling? …What?!" beeeeeeeeeeeeep

Hermione fell back onto the sofa she had just vacated once again in tears. But, this time the tears were of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

Author's Note 1 – _Las Vegas_ is an NBC television drama in the US. _Barnes and Noble_ is a large book store chain.

Author's Note 2 – Thank you all again. I know there are those who will find this story cliché or trite, but I am glad to know there are those who still find fun, humor, ease, forgiveness, growth, and simple desire and love, to be enough. Thank you very much for every read, every review, and every smile.

Chapter 7 

Hermione couldn't have said if it was the earlier call with Ginny and her upset over it, the voice mail from an obviously nervous Draco, or her own basic interest and curiosity, but at least one of the three made her want to return the call immediately. But, since she rarely did things on impulse, the previous night's date with Blaise being a glaring exception, she decided to give it some time and instead went to make herself some dinner. A call from Beth later while she cleaned up the kitchen had helped calm her nerves considerably.

It was nice to have a person to talk to who didn't have a long history with everyone concerned. And, Beth had encouraged her to call him. As she had said, people changed, right? After talking to Beth, Hermione found herself standing at her window, staring over at his brown building. It was so strange to have two friends with such different attitudes toward her interest in getting to know Draco better. While Ginny was stuck in the past, in their history, in the pain he had caused all of them, Beth only knew the man she had met a week ago and the Hermione she'd known for the past three years. Hermione knew there was no way she could really make Beth understand the full breadth of their turbulent past, no matter how much the other woman wanted to understand. But, she couldn't deny that she herself had grown up, changed, and let much of it go. So, Beth's words helped her decide to take a chance.

"Well, here goes nothing," she laughed to herself. She went into her office and sat down to write the letter.

_Dear Dra…no. To Mr. Draco Malfoy? No, too formal. Hello Draco? Simple and informal without being too weird. But, wait, should I write to just him? Blaise is coming to, right? Okay, how about…_

Hi Guys,

I got your message and…

_And, what? Burst out laughing? Can't tell him that, now can I? he he he Okay, uuuummm_

I got your message. As a matter of fact, my friend Beth and I were planning to go running tomorrow morning, if you are both available. We usually go pretty early though, so we will leave it up to you two to let us know what time works best for you. Owl or call to let me know when and where to meet you.

Oh, and Beth has offered to make everyone lunch afterward, if you are interested.

Hermione

_Nice. Nothing weird. Talks to both of them. Leaves the quaffle on their pitch, so to speak. Perfect. Now, to get Snoop's owl._

Hermione apparated to Snoop and Ron's new apartment. It had been her job to take care of their plants and pets while they were gone. So, she figured Snoop wouldn't mind her using the bird, even though Ron would blow his top if he knew the reason.

"Okay, Article, I need you to take this to Messrs. Malfoy and Zabini. Then come back to my place, okay? I'll give you a treat when you get there. Now, off with you."

She watched the bird become a dot on the horizon and apparated back home to wait for their reply. She was happy Beth had suggested joining them, that way if they didn't show, Hermione wouldn't feel like she had been stood up, and if they did show, she wouldn't get overwhelmed by her own panic. With Beth there she would be able to stay relaxed. And, Beth could make conversation with anyone, so there wouldn't be a lot of conversation lulls at lunch.

Hermione flopped onto the sofa and reached for the remote just as Article swooped into her apartment. She glanced quickly down at the bird's legs, but saw nothing.

"Oh, well," she said sadly to the bird, "I guess he changed his mind. I tried though, right?"

Article hooted and nipped her finger gently, as if he understood and she laughed, "Thanks for your support."

After she had given the bird some water and a few treats, she flooed him home.

It was a few hours later while she watched _Las Vegas_ that her phone rang. Being deep into the show, and having given up on the guys, she assumed it would be Beth when she answered, "Hola Chica! Tell me Josh Duhamel is not the sexiest thing on two feet."

"Uh, well, people tell me I'm not too bad to look at," a deep voice laughed.

"Malfoy?!" she exclaimed as her feet hit the floor and she shot to her feet.

He laughed, "Yeah. Um, hi, Grang…uh, Hermione."

"Hi. Sorry. Hello. Um, I thought you were Beth."

"I should hope so," he laughed again softly. "But, people don't usually mistake me for a girl. And, who's this Josh person?"

"Just a guy from a show we both watch. So, um, I uh, got your message."

She relaxed a teeny bit and smiled at his groan, "Oh man. Sorry about that. I just, uh, didn't know what to sa…I mean, I wasn't sure if you would want to…crap! There I go again."

She held back a laugh at his nervous rambling. It actually steadied her a bit to know that he was as nervous as she was.

"Well, did you get my note?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Blaise got it while I was out flying. Sorry it took me, us, so long to answer. Blaise is here, too."

"Hey sexy thing!" she heard from somewhere near Draco.

She heard Draco's exasperated growl and giggled, "Tell him hi back."

"She says hi," Draco repeated. "So, anyway what time do you two usually go?"

With his attention back on her and her nerves still in overdrive, Hermione couldn't stop her rambling, "Well, on weekends we try to get out around seven. Then, we go back to one of our places and get cleaned up and eat. Like a brunch, I mean. Nothing too fancy or anything. After that we usually go window shopping or something. But, of course we can go later, if that's better for you guys. And, you don't have to shop with us or anything. I mean, you are welcome to join us though…"

Her rapid-fire words were interrupted by his light laugh, "So, I'm not the only one, huh?"

"What, huh?" she asked as her thoughts scattered.

"If I remember correctly, you only ramble like that when you're nervous," she could hear his smile through the phone and caught the light teasing in his voice. "And, since you heard my message, I think you already know where I stand."

She took a deep calming breath before she answered, "Yeah, I guess. Is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

"More, I would think," he laughed a little. "But, we can talk about it more tomorrow. So, the fountain at the park a good place to meet?"

"Sure. What time?"

She assumed Draco put his hand over the phone because she could hear their suddenly muffled voices in the background. Then Blaise was on the phone, "Babe! Are you trying to kill me?"

The nerves she had been experiencing while talking to Draco vanished as Blaise's voice washed over her and she finally sat back down on her couch.

"Hey, Blaise," she laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me D is kidding please," he begged. "I mean it's bad enough that I am going out in the city for you two, and running, which I hate, by the way, but seven am?! That's just cruel."

Hermione decided she would analyze the 'for you two' part later and said, "Well, I said we could go at whatever time you guys wanted to go."

"What? D, she said we can go later. Come on, please. How about nine? Hermione?"

The pleading in his voice had her giggling, "Not a morning person, huh?"

As his harrumph, she continued, "Okay, nine it is. At the fountain by the park."

"Okay, I can do that. Thanks, I think," he laughed. "Running, what the hell am I thinking?!"

Hermione decided to let him know his messages had gotten through and joked, "Helping two people with a really long history and who are completely and totally socially inept?"

He laughed with her, "Man, am I a good guy! Well, I am going to have to go get my beauty sleep, so I am going to say goodnig…What?"

Again a hand muffled the phone before she heard, "Oh, well, night Hermione. Hold on, okay? D wants to say good bye."

She heard a door close before she felt the thrill of nerves slide back over her at the sound of his voice, "Hermione?"

"Uh, yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks."

Her brow puckered in confusion, "For what?"

"For giving me a chance," he said softly.

"Oh, well, I," she took a breath. "Draco, I thank you, too, then."

"Okay, well then. I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

With a smile on her face she sighed, "You sure will. Good night."

"Night, Hermione."

She jumped up and squealed like a giddy school girl who'd just been asked out on her first date. Then, realizing how silly she looked, even though she was alone, she fell back across the sofa with a large smile of wonder on her face.

_What a difference a few years makes, huh?_

Quickly, before the feeling could fade, she grabbed her phone again and called Beth.

"I feel like a teenager again," she giggled.

Hermione smiled into the morning sun as she ran beside Beth. As usual, Beth had been right in suggesting she join the three for the run. The first ten minutes of stretching would have been done in absolute, uncomfortable silence, if she hadn't shown up and started chattering away. She and Blaise kept the conversation light and forced Draco and Hermione to relax a little. They even participated in the debate on how long to run, each of the three claiming they could go further, until Blaise had finally begged them to put a time limit on it. By the time they had set off in the park, a much more companionable silence had taken over. The guys jogged in front of them and the girls followed behind, as they enjoyed the gorgeous view presented to them.

The contrast between the two men was startling as they moved together, like they had done this forever. Where Blaise was darker and bulkier, Draco was lighter and more streamlined. Blaise ran all out, as if he had a race to win, while Draco ran with an easy confidence and a more measured step. Hermione also took note that the image of Draco in her head differed greatly from the man moving so fluidly in front of her. She had always thought him too pale and a bit skinny, but years of Quidditch and running had given him a finely cut physique, with broad shoulders, strong arms and a narrow waist. She realized as her eyes traveled up his well-muscled legs to his tight little tush, that he also had an even light tan.

A quick glance over at Beth had her blushing when she realized she had been caught staring at Draco's rear.

"What can I say, it's cute," she laughed softly.

"What was that?" Blaise called back.

Beth laughed, "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

The laughter bubbled up in the women until they had to step off the path to get their breath back. Blaise took this as a sign that his torture was over and doubled back to fall dramatically at their feet.

"So, we're done?" he asked hopefully.

Draco glanced at his watch and then looked around to see how far they had gone, "Well, there's only about a quarter mile back to the starting point, so we're almost there B."

"Aww, poor baby, Blaise. Out in the big bad city, with muggles and the like, AND being forced to exercise, too? What awful friends you have," Hermione teased the man at her feet. Then she reached out to help him up, "Come on Big Guy, think of what those legions of women would say if they saw you like this."

Beth giggled, "Well, having a good looking man at my feet isn't such a bad thing, Mione."

Draco and Hermione laughed when Blaise bounced up and winked at Beth, "Oh really? Well, I guess I will have to show off my more manly side from here on out. Race you back to the start?"

Beth looked down and said, "I don't know, my ankle…"

Blaise bent down to examine the offending body part, "Oh, let me…"

And, Beth was off and running.

"You cheat!" Blaise yelled as he took off behind her.

Draco laughed and looked at Hermione who shook her head and smiled, "You guys never learn."

He simply shook his head with a smirk and then inclined his head, "Shall we?"

With a nod she fell into step beside him.

When they reached the other pair they found them slumped together on the edge of the fountain.

"I would have won if you hadn't grabbed me," she laughed.

"Well, I couldn't let you beat me. How would that have looked? I would have lost all my man points!" Blaise laughed.

Beth giggled, "Well, you didn't do too bad for your first run."

Hermione started her cool down stretch and asked, "So, what's for brunch?"

"Sandwiches. Do it yourself style," Beth answered. "Is that okay with everyone?"

Hermione bent over and touched her hands to the ground, "Fine with me."

Blaise stood and stretched, "Finally, something I know how to do."

Beth turned to Draco and burst out laughing. Blaise and Hermione looked over at him and Blaise joined her when they caught Draco staring at Hermione's butt.

"Damn, that stings, Hermione!" Beth screeched when Hermione had completed the cleansing charm that they all agreed would be faster than 4 separate showers.

"My turn," Draco said as he stood in front of her.

Hermione smiled up at him for a moment before she murmured the words of the charm and tapped his shoulder with her wand.

When he didn't flinch Beth asked, "So, it gets easier the more you do it?"

Blaise stepped forward so Hermione could repeat the charm on him and answered, "No!" as the sting hit his skin.

Hermione then repeated the charm, tapped her own shoulder and let out a soft, "Eee."

"Well, at least it's not just us muggles that have to suffer," Beth laughed.

They all moved over to the kitchen to starting putting together a light brunch.

Hermione started to pull out plates and silverware, while Draco took the things she pulled down and placed them on the table. Blaise leaned against the counter and admired the view of Beth bent over in her fridge, "So, tell me. How did you two meet? And, how are you so okay with all this magic stuff?"

Beth glanced back and saw where his eyes where, "You sure won't find the answers there," she quipped. "Here, take these."

Blaise took the condiments from her and continued his train of thought, "Well?"

Hermione began the story, "Well, I went for a walk one day a little after the start of second year. I needed a break. Some days Snoop kind of made me tired." She laughed in memory, "It was like living in a constant interview for a while there. Anyway, so I went out for a walk, and there was a big, beautiful building full of brand new books!"

Beth shook her head and laughed as she spread mustard on her bread, "Only Mione."

Draco joked, "Some things never change," and earned himself an elbow in his side.

Hermione poked her tongue out at her friend and continued, "So, I went in to _Barnes and Noble_ and before I knew it I was begging for a job. I didn't need the money, but I was told I got a discount on all purchases."

"I got to be her trainer," Beth jumped in. "We had all the same shifts, so we were together like every waking moment for a while there. We got to know each other pretty well and started hanging out together on weekends and stuff, but she would never invite me over, no matter how often I had her over here."

When the men looked to her, Hermione defended herself with a grin, "Well, I lived in a University apartment. I couldn't very well explain away the owl, fireplace to nowhere, potions, cauldrons, and a roommate that could disappear and appear at will. I thought she would think I was a wacko."

Blaise joked, "Well, I always thought you were kind of wacko and I knew you were a witch."

Hermione tossed a potato chip at him, "Ha ha ha. You are so funny!"

They all retreated to the table and Draco poured ice tea for everyone as Beth continued, "So, anyway, one day I decided to follow her to see what was going on. I had begun to think she was in the Witness Protection Program or something. And, I knew she lived near me and the store, because she always walked to and from work. So, there I am following her, when she ducks into an alley. I took off running to catch up, but when I got there she was gone."

"I wasn't ducking her. I didn't even know I was being followed," Hermione laughed.

Draco smiled over at her, "Finally let your guard down, huh?"

She knew that he was talking about all the years she had spent in panic mode, and smiled at his understanding, "Yeah, I guess I had."

Beth winked at Blaise and smiled at the obvious link between the two opposite her, "So, for about a week, I kept it up, each time running down the alley to search the streets on the other end. Finally, I figured I should just get to the alley first. Imagine my surprise when she showed up, walked to the middle of the alley, looked around as if checking for something, and then disappeared."

"I still can't believe you got up the nerve to come see me do it again!" Hermione laughed.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, the next day, I got there before she was supposed to come to work. I knew what I had seen, but I still couldn't quite believe it. I wanted to see if it had been a figment of my very active imagination. I was there for about ten minutes before she just popped up in front of me."

Draco leaned forward a bit, "And, you weren't scared or anything?"

"You know what? No. Honestly, I've always believed there were a lot of strange things in this world that can't be explained by science and such, so no, I wasn't scared. To tell you the truth, I think Mione was a lot more scared than I was," Beth laughed.

"That's for sure," Hermione concurred. "I was running late for work because of a late class, I apparated to my normal place and was about to take off running when she hops off a dumpster and says, as calm as you please, 'Can you teach me how to do that?' I about had heart failure."

"Seeing as she had no choice anymore, Mione had to come clean with me. So, we both called in sick to work, and I got to see my first witch's apartment. We've been friends ever since."

Hermione shook her head, "You guys would be surprised how many people out there just don't care."

"And, I must say, there are times when having a witch or two on your side can be really helpful," Beth smiled at Hermione fondly.

"Like when?" Blaise asked.

Beth blushed and answered, "Well, that's a story for another time."

Draco got the feeling they were touching on a subject neither Beth nor Hermione wanted to elaborate on, so he decided to change the topic.

"So, what is you do, Beth? For a living I mean."

"Advertising copywriting. And, you guys?"

Blaise answered, "I got my degree in marketing, but I still don't know what I want to do yet. Luckily, I have the time and money to figure it out."

"B's going to be an eternal student, so he never has to get a real job," Draco joked. "My degree is in forensics. I know that would shock most of the people who knew me," he risked a glance at Hermione, "but, I found I liked the research work. And, loved being able to solve mysteries."

Hermione thought she understood where some of his drive came from. Without thinking she placed her hand over his on the table and asked softly, "And, it doesn't hurt to get to fight for the good guys, huh?"

_She gets it. Okay. Wow!_

He smiled at her and turned his hand over so the two could join, "No. No it doesn't."

For the next hour they sat around and talked. Hermione was relieved that the conversation never really lulled and she found Draco to be easier and easier to talk to. It pleased her greatly to find out how much they had in common, from music, to foods, to authors. And, it thrilled her when he slung his arm over the back of the sofa they shared and idly played with the ends of her hair.

By the time the men stood to leave they had already agreed to another running date. And, Blaise had decided that he and Draco were going to host a party the following weekend for Draco's birthday. Beth tried to be subtle, but failed miserably, when she, out of the blue and very awkwardly, asked Blaise to help her take the trash out before they left.

They ran out together each holding on to the same one bag of trash, and left Draco and Hermione standing together each with an amused smile on their faces.

"Well, this is awkward," she finally laughed into the silence, unable to meet his eye.

Draco laughed, but stepped forward to her. When he stood close enough for their bodies to almost touch he said softly, "Please don't hex me, but I've been wanting to do this for the past week and a half."

She looked up just as he lowered his head and their lips met. An instant shiver ran down her body and back up, and she sighed as he moved closer and laid his hands on her hips. With a slant of his head he deepened the kiss a fraction and Hermione's hands lifted to his chest. His appreciative groan at her touch warmed her to her toes.

Draco decided that ending the kiss ranked way up on his list of things he hated. But, he knew neither of them would want to go too far too soon, so he pecked her lightly one last time and looked down into her dazed eyes.

He wasn't sure what would be the best thing to say, so he stayed quiet and just enjoyed looking at her. He loved watching the play of emotions across her face as she assimilated and dissected the kiss.

He let out a surprise bark of laughter when she finally focused her eyes on his and sighed, "I just kissed Draco Malfoy."

When she beamed up at him and didn't pull away he asked playfully, "So you aren't planning to hex me then?"

"Not after that," she answered with a grin.

They were interrupted from further conversation by the return of Beth and Blaise. And, a few hugs later the girls were left alone.

Hermione noticed a slightly dazed look on Beth's face as she leaned back against the door she had just closed. With a knowing look she asked, "Beth, you okay?"

Beth swallowed and nodded, "Damn, that man can kiss!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note – Again, my thanks to all of you who have read this story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I loved/love writing it. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

Chapter 8 

Hermione helped Beth straighten up her place and then they sat around for a while comparing notes. It was nice for Hermione to be able to talk to someone so freely about things. Plus, she got to hold on to her high from Draco's kiss for a while longer. She and Beth compared their kisses and giggled like schoolgirls. While Hermione described hers as tender, surprising, and toe-tingling, Beth could only keep saying, "Hot!"

It was a little after noon when she finally apparated home, a huge smile on her face.

"Supwise!" small voices called out.

She let out a scream of fright at the appearance of people in her living room and before she could recover fully two tiny blurs hit her in the knees, "Aunt Mione!"

"Teddy? Jamie?" she said slowly, "What? Uh, hi." She bent down and scooped them into her arms as her eyes collided with Ginny's.

She jumped again when she heard Harry's voice from her left, "I guess we really did surprise you, huh?"

She laughed nervously and stood up, "Yeah, you did. So, hi. Um, what brings you guys here again so soon?"

Ginny looked away and started to fuss with Albie's diaper. Harry sighed heavily and answered, "Well, I got back from my retreat and Ginny gave me an earful about you. Then, we had a bit of a row about things. Then Molly got involved. She rightly suggested you two needed to talk. One thing led to another and we thought it best we come over so we could all talk."

Hermione turned to where Harry had indicated and saw Molly in her kitchen doorway, an apron already wrapped around her motherly form.

"Oh, I, um, okay." Hermione looked from Molly to Harry to the top of Ginny's bent head and felt her giddiness ebbing away. "Well, let me go change."

Before she could leave the room though, Ginny spoke with her head still down, "Um, Mione, we've been here a little while and you got a message on that phone machine thing a little while ago. We didn't mean to listen, but we were here and, well, um, you should probably listen to it."

Confused, Hermione walked over and pressed play.

"Hi. It's me. Draco. I know I just left you, but I wanted to tell you again that I had a great time this morning. And, I am really looking forward to seeing you again soon. Call me later if you want to talk or anything." Then she heard his deep chuckle as he added, "Oh, and since I didn't ramble this time, can we pretend this is the first message I've ever left for you? Bye Hermione." Beeeeeeeeep

Hermione giggled at the last part of his message and smiled as she looked up. Only then did she remember two very important things. First, she wasn't alone. And, second, three of the people standing in the room with her would not have been happy to hear that message the first time, much less the second.

With a deep sigh the smile fell from her face and she pressed save on the machine. Without looking at any of them, she said heavily, "I'll be right back."

She shut her bedroom door just as she heard Teddy ask, "Who's Dwaco daddy?"

Her brow lifted in surprise when she heard Harry's reply, "I think he's a friend of Aunt Mione's. Come on, Champ, let's see if we can find some cartoons on this TV?"

She flopped on her bed let her mind wrap around the arrival of her friends.

_Hmmmm, a friend of mine, huh? Seems Harry has learned to control his anger. I wonder how long I can stay in here before they come in after me? Seriously, why now? I love them both, but I was actually happy for a whole morning! Well, time to face the music. Wait. Why am I the one who has to face anything? I haven't done anything wrong, dammit! Yeah, he was a git and a prat and an ass in school, but he's not that person anymore. I can like him if I want! And, I do, I think. _

Their kiss came back to her and a soft smile lit her face again.

_Yes, I do._

She changed her clothes and straightened her shoulders before she went to her door. Her righteous indignation flowed through her as she wrenched the door open a bit harder than she'd planned. And, she saw everyone in her living room flinch.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Can I get you anything to drink or whatever?"

Harry walked over and hugged her, "No, we already raided your fridge and Molly made the kids sandwiches." Then he leaned down and said softly, "Relax Mione. We're okay."

Her eyes flew to search his and she relaxed when all she saw was love and support looking back at her. Then she risked a glance to where Molly and Ginny sat cooing at Albie.

"Okay, then." She was unsure what to say or where to start, so she simply stood there wondering how to get the conversation started.

Molly saved her when she stood up and said, "Okay boys. Time to go to the park, like I promised."

Hermione smiled as Teddy jumped up and down yelling, "Carousel, carousel." But, her smile turned to shock when three year old Jamie clapped and shouted in glee and everything in the room turned rainbow in color.

Even Ginny laughed, "Sorry about that. But, I did warn you."

With an experienced flick of his wrist, Harry set everything back to its normal color and handed Molly a large diaper bag.

"You remember how to get there and everything? You'll be alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione grinned at his fatherly worry and smiled outright when Molly answered indignantly, "Harry James Potter, I raised seven children, I think I can manage my grandchildren and moving about a few blocks in this city!"

"I know, Molly, just be careful okay?" Then he bent down on one knee to face Teddy, "No magic. No making Grandma yell at you. And, you help her take care of Jamie okay?"

He put his little hands on his hips in a perfect imitation of Harry, "I know Dad. Can we go now?"

"Sure thing," Harry smiled and ruffled the child's hair as he stood. "Thanks again, Molly."

"Of course," Molly answered. And, finally giving Hermione a clue as to why she was there, she smiled lovingly at Hermione and added, "We're going to be gone a while, so take your time getting Gin's head on straight! Bye now."

With that she took the boys' hands and left the apartment through the front door.

_Wait! Molly's okay with this? And, Harry? Huh?!_

As if he could read her mind Harry laughed softly, "No need to pinch yourself, you're not dreaming. Come on, sit down."

Hermione slowly made her way over to the chair and perched on the edge, while Harry relaxed back on the sofa. The silence weighed on all of them as Ginny took her time putting Albie in his rocker. Then she joined Harry on the sofa and looked at her clasped hands.

"So, you and Malfoy, huh?" Harry asked, breaking the quiet.

"Um, well, he, that is I, I mean, well yeah, but it was only one date. And, I'm sorr…No, I'm not sorry. But, it wasn't even a date really, just the four of us jogging and, well we ate, but I mean Blaise and Beth were there, too, so, well, I…" she trailed off not knowing how to explain things properly.

She heard Ginny take a deep breath and braced herself for the onslaught. She noticed Ginny glance up at her and then drop her eyes again before she spoke.

"Look, I've been forced to think a lot about this and Mione, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and not jumped all over you. I guess it's still hard for me to see beyond the past. I still see the beaver teeth he gave you, the way he treated you, the names he called you. I watched him and his cronies make all of your lives hell for years and I, well I guess I overreacted a little. I mean, I love you and I trust you, and your judgment, so if you say he's changed, and even Mom and Harry suggest that it could be true, then, um, I guess I can deal with it. For you, I mean. I want you happy and if dating Malfoy makes you happy, then I will not make things more difficult for you."

"Oh, Gin," Hermione whispered.

Ginny's tearfilled eyes finally lifted to hers and she grabbed blindly for her husband's hand as she continued, "But, promise me one thing, okay?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm not saying he will, you understand, not at all, but if he hurts you, ever, in any way, you'll tell me?" the fiery red-head asked softly. "I want us to still be able to talk about everything, Mione. I wouldn't want you to think you have to hide anything from me, from us, just because I can't, as you said, grow up."

Hermione rushed over to hug her. They shared tears and a hug as they made up and then Hermione turned to Harry and sat back down.

"And, you?"

"Well, I know things about him that you two don't, from work. Both good and bad. And, it's been a long time, but the last time I spoke to him I realized he wasn't the same kid we knew. The war changed everyone, like I told Gin. We've all changed, why wouldn't he? I do admit to being initially shocked when she told me about you guys meeting up with him and Blaise at the club though. But, only because I never thought he would have the guts to approach you."

At her surprised look he answered her unspoken question, "Yes, I knew he was here. We keep tabs on everyone who was involved back then. I was the one who made sure he got the letter from USWU first. I couldn't stop AWU from accepting him, but I hoped he would jump at whatever came first and I got my wish."

"And, you didn't say anything?!" she asked more than a little upset that he had kept that from her.

"I'm sorry. But, we were so busy just watching everyone and keeping tabs on everything that the only thing I was thinking at the time was to keep him and Blaise away from you. You had enough to deal with after The Fall. I didn't want you worrying about him, too. Then, as time passed and you starting becoming yourself again, I just didn't want you to have to deal with it. So, yes, I kept it from you and before you jump all over me you should know Ginny already did."

Hermione laughed a little, but then answered, "Okay, I get what you did, but I don't agree with why. After all we've been through together I can't believe you didn't think I could handle that. I'm a big girl, Harry. I can protect myself."

"Hey, I, of all people, know that!" he said as he sat forward and grabbed her hand. "But, I didn't want you to have to handle it. You were strung so tight after everything; so paranoid, scared, sad, hard. You didn't trust anyone or anything. And, you never spoke to anyone outside of us and the other Order members. You jumped at the smallest things and you and Ron had, well…you just had so much to get over. You just weren't yourself anymore and I missed you. Call me selfish, but I wanted my best friend back. I was overjoyed when you finally took charge of your life again and started to come back to me. I couldn't be the one to cause that all to come back. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't."

Hermione squeezed her friend's hand, but before she could say anything Ginny laughed a little, "And, just think, you and Malfoy wouldn't be getting together now if you had known about him all along."

"I guess not," she smiled.

Ginny asked softly, "So, we're okay?"

Hermione smiled a real smile at her friends, "Yeah, we're okay."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled back. "So, um, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Hermione answered as she blew out a breath. "Shoot."

Ginny grinned and curled up next to Harry, "Care to explain how this all happened? I mean, how'd you go from hating to dating and from Zabini to Malfoy in just three days?"

For the next couple of hours she filled them in on all that had transpired. They laughed and joked and Hermione rejoiced in being able to share her life with them finally. Things felt right.

She and Ginny shared a laugh at Harry's overprotective behavior when he called Molly to check in for the third time. And, they teased her good-naturedly over her new affinity for Slytherins. When Molly returned later in the evening it was to find a very happy Hermione holding Albie and giving him his bottle, while Ginny and Harry fought over the TV remote.

After dinner Molly said her goodbyes and flooed home. Since things were back to normal between them, Hermione asked them to stay. It made no sense for them to go back home before they got to see Snoop and Ron, who were due back the next day. And, although it remained unsaid, they each felt Hermione needed the extra support around when Ron found out.

Ginny put the children down in Hermione's second room, which they transfigured into a nursery for the night, and the three sat around talking and playing board games. It was almost ten o'clock when her cell phone rang.

She saw the name on the readout and glanced nervously at her friends. It was time to put their understanding to the test.

"Hey," she answered.

"So, I guess my amazing kiss didn't deter you from him, huh?" she heard him purr.

"Uh, sorry Blaise, but no," she laughed. She hoped he was joking and realized he was when he laughed in return.

When Ginny and Harry both turned to look at her, she looked away before continuing, "So, uh, what are you doing home and calling me on a Saturday night?"

"Well, all that getting up early and running crap made me tired. I don't know what you guys see in it," he laughed.

"You get used to it," she answered. "Um, look, I have company right now, so I really can't talk, but…"

"Oh really?" he interrupted. "Should D be jealous?"

She laughed, "No, nothing like that. Harry and Gin came over to surprise me today."

She heard him pause before he answered, "Oh. Well. Oh. Do they know it's me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, well, um, I guess I'll let you go then. Don't let them give you too hard a time, okay?"

She smiled at the protectiveness in his voice, "No worries. They…"

Harry then surprised her when he called out, "Tell him hello."

"Um, Harry says to tell you hello," she repeated.

"I heard," he said with a laugh. "I almost choked on my gum."

Her jaw dropped when Ginny added softly, "Maybe you should invite him, them, over for lunch or something tomorrow. Might as well get to see this change for myself, right?"

She let out a garbled laugh when Blaise said in her ear, "Hell just froze over, right?!"

"Jamie, stop hitting your brother!" Ginny demanded.

Harry, without even looking up from his morning paper, added, "Boys!" And, Hermione held back a giggle at seeing her friends be so parental, while the boys ignored them completely.

She continued to layer the items on her lasagna for their luncheon, "So, anyway, Beth should be here any minute and she says she wants Harry to teach her Wizard's chess."

Ginny teased, "Well, at least he'll finally have someone he can beat."

"Hey!"

"Relax, love, I was kidding…mostly," Ginny answered.

Hermione laughed with them and added the cheese to the top. Ginny quickly scribbled down Hermione's actions and asked, "How do you know how much to put on top?"

"You just do, Gin. Once you do it the first time you'll…"

They all jumped a little when at the same time the doorbell rang, the fireplace bell tinkled, and a loud pop was heard from the living room.

"What the…" Hermione exclaimed.

Each grabbed a child and hurried into the living room where Ron and Snoop stood beaming at them. The boys screamed for their Uncle Ron, as Ginny and Hermione ran to embrace both. It wasn't until the fireplace bell tinkled a second time and the doorbell went off again, that any of them remembered the other arrivals. In her joy, Hermione didn't think as she flicked her hand towards the fire releasing the protective charm and went to open the door for Beth.

_Wow, I almost forgot Beth. And the fireplace. Blaise and…Crap!_

She opened the door and Beth bounded in with a cheery hello, but the silence that greeted her stopped her in her tracks.

Hermione saw the look on her friend's face and couldn't make herself turn around. The silence stretched uncomfortably, until even Albie felt the tension and started crying in her arms. Beth stepped around her, patted her on the arm and went into save mode.

"Hey guys! Snoop, you look fabulous! I see marriage agrees with you. Blaise, Draco long time, no see."

Hermione slowly closed the door and turned to face the group. Harry and Ginny stood stiffly, each holding a child and trying to smile politely. Snoop stood still and looked from one person to another in shock. Ron looked to be holding his breath, while he flexed and fisted his hands. Beth had moved to stand next to Blaise and had her hand on his arm. And, when she finally let her eyes rest on Draco's face, Hermione smiled. He stood straight and proud, looking at her with a mixture of hope, defiance, and support, and he held a tiny bouquet and a bottle of wine. His wink eased the tension in her shoulders and she pushed away from the door.

"So, this is an unexpected surprise," she said brightly to Snoop and Ron. "I thought you guys wouldn't be back until later tonight."

When no one moved, she continued and edged toward the kitchen, "Sit, sit. We all want to hear every detail of your trip. Well, not every detail," she laughed awkwardly. No one else laughed.

"Well, let me get everyone something to drink. Um, Draco why don't you bring me that wine." With that she slid into her kitchen and dropped her head into her hands.

She heard the door close behind her and felt his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed once and she leaned back into him. His hands slid down her arms to enfold her in a hug before he said, "I'm sorry. Want us to go?"

She spun around to look up at him, "No! I…"

At that point it seemed Ron had reached his breaking point.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Ginny gasped, "Ron, the children!"

His voice dropped a fraction, "I suggest you put them in the other room then, Ginny!"

From the kitchen all they could hear was the movement of bodies and the children complaining about having to go in the nursery. Hermione flinched when Harry yelled at them to listen to their mother, and Jamie started to cry. She dropped her head onto Draco's chest and drew in a shuddering breath. As silence reigned once again in the other room, Draco put his hand under her chin to lift her eyes to his.

"Hermione, I'm only asking because I don't want you hurt, not because of me. Are you really sure enough about wanting to try this, I mean see me, to do this now? If you are, then I'm in one hundred percent and behind you all the way, because I know I want to at least try this, whatever it is between us. But, if you would rather, you know, let it go for a while, then I'll understand and B and I can..."

In answer she slid her hand up to his face and covered his lips with her fingertips to silence him. Then she smiled up at him, "I'm in."

His relief was so clear on his face that she giggled a little.

"Well, then let's pop this wine and go face the music," he winked at her. "But, I think we're going to need more than just this one bottle."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note 1 – _I Love Lucy_, is the greatest US television comedy ever created. It is not mine in any way shape or form.

Author's Note 2 – THANK YOU!!! You guys make me feel really good about this story. And, to those of you who have marked it as a Favorite, or me as a Favorite Author, wow and thank you very much. I am truly touched.

Chapter 9 

Hermione levitated the glasses on a tray, while Draco carried the now two bottles of wine and two of firewhiskey and together they entered the silent room of glaring adults. Their entrance seemed to act as a signal for the fight to begin as everyone jumped to their feet.

Ron – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Ginny and Snoop – Ron, please.

Harry – Let her explain.

Blaise – Same hot head as always.

Beth – Maybe we should all calm down.

Hermione – Ron, I…

Draco – Cool it, Weasley!

Ron –WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPLAIN?! TELL ME I AM NOT SEEING WHAT I THINK I AM SEEING!

Snoop – Ron, honey, please calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Ginny – Would you stop yelling, dammit!

Harry – RON, WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN? GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN.

Blaise – What's it to you anyway, Weasley? They're just seeing each other. It's not a crime!

Ron – SEEING EACH OTHER?!

Beth – Hermione? Should I….

Hermione – Oh, Ron, would you just listen to me?!

Draco (tiredly) – This is so ridiculous!

Blaise – SO, WHAT OF IT?! D'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER OR SOMETHING?

Hermione, Beth and Ginny – Blaise!

Harry – Back off, Blaise!

Ron – WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Harry – Mate!

Draco – Shut it, Weasley!

Blaise – Stupid and crude!

Snoop – Hey!

Ron – YOU'RE SCREWING HIM?!

Hermione – Ronald, I am not SCREWING ANYBODY!

Ginny – Hermione. Ron. The boys!

Snoop – Wait, you lost it to Draco Malfoy?! I was only gone a week, HG! How'd this happen?

Beth – No, Snoop she hasn't…

Harry – WOULD YOU JUST STOP YELLING AND LISTEN!

Hermione's firm, "Everybody. Shut. Up!" silenced the lot. She took a deep calming breath and felt Draco's hand on the small of her back giving her his silent support.

"Ronald Weasley, you will stop shouting this instant. You're scaring your nephews! Ginny, go check on them please. Blaise, you will act your age and stop egging Ron on right now. Beth, would you please help Draco get everyone a drink? And, Snoop, if you just give me a minute, I will explain everything."

Everyone, but Ron, mutely went about their assigned task or took a seat. Beth squeezed Hermione's hand as she passed her and took the still floating glasses. Draco rubbed her back a little before he moved away to the counter to pour the drinks.

Hermione moved over to stand near Ron, "Okay, look. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. But, Draco and Blaise were INVITED here by me. And, Harry and Ginny were kind enough to give them a chance. Beth is here also at my invitation. You and Snoop…"

"YOU INVITED THEM HERE?!" he exploded again.

Her voice was a hiss, "You. Will. Let. Me. Finish!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but the look in her eyes kept him quiet. He nodded once stiffly.

"Now, you and Snoop know you are always welcome here. And, you know I love you both. I am sorry that this was how you got to end your honeymoon and that this is how you had to find out. But, and hear me clearly on this, Ronald, but, if you EVER act like this again, in my home again, in front of my guests, it will be a cold day in hell before I forgive you."

He believed her, but wasn't even remotely ready to accept the things he had seen or heard. So, he swallowed his initial reaction and nodded.

Then with a much more quiet tone, but a full on sneer, "So, would you care to explain what the two of them are doing here at your _invitation_?"

"Maybe you and I should go into my room to talk," she answered and swept her hand in that direction.

He nodded once and stomped across the room. Snoop stood and looked unsure of what to do; stay with the others or follow her new husband. Hermione went over to her former roommate.

When she stood in front of her she said softly, "I'm really sorry about all of this. I know it's not the right time, at least not now, but I do want hear all about your honeymoon. And, I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"Missed you, too, HG," Snoop hugged her back. Then she laughed a little, "But, Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!"

Hermione laughed a bit at their shared _I Love Lucy_ joke, "Don't I know it? Beth can fill you in on some of it. And, Ginny and Harry I'm sure have their version. Keep things under control out here for me, okay?"

"Will do. But, um…" Snoop paused as if she wasn't quite sure how to say what she was thinking. Then she sighed, "Don't be too hard on him. He's shocked, hurt, and confused, but he loves you. And, you love him. Remember that."

"I know."

Hermione glanced quickly at the others and turned to walk to her bedroom. Draco stopped her with a hand on her hip. She looked up at him and he leaned down to give her short kiss on her cheek.

"Chin up."

She smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand before she turned away and left.

It was only twelve steps, but the walk to her bedroom door seemed to stretch like it was a mile. She felt like she was walking the plank to her doom. And, she hated that she didn't know what to say to a man who had been through so much with her. A man that she loved like a brother; respected, trusted. She knew his strengths and his faults. And, one of his greatest of both was his sense of loyalty. He was a good guy through and through. He was a forever Gryffindor and had a sense of righteousness second to none. After The Fall he had made it his life's work to punish those who had fought for the wrong side. His work and dedication with the Magical Law Enforcement Force had propelled him from the bottom rung to Captain of his own squad in only three years.

She also knew he had an extremely strong prideful streak that ran through that tall body of his. It often got him in trouble and caused him more pain than necessary. He rarely backed down when he believed he was right, regardless of any apparent evidence to the contrary. He just kept digging in until he either proved to others he was correct in his gut feelings or embarrassed himself fully. And, she feared this would be the case again.

The look she received when she stepped around the doorframe froze her in her tracks. Disgust, pain, betrayal, disbelief, and simple anger all mingled on his mottled red face.

Then his words reached across the room to slap her in the face, "How could you?!"

Hermione straightened her spine and stepped in to close the door. With her eyes on his she cast a silencing charm on the room and moved forward to try and make him understand.

In the other room, the adults each had a drink and tried to force themselves to relax. The women had gathered around the counter and each looked into their drinks as they tried to figure out all that had transpired. The three men had fallen into chairs and the sofa and nursed their drinks in silence.

Finally breaching the uncomfortable stillness, Harry threw back his drink and turned his head to stare at Draco. When his stare was returned without rancor, but with curiosity, he took a moment to think about all he knew about the boy-turned-man who sat across from him.

Blaise tossed back his drink and reached out to pour himself another as he muttered, "Weasley's still a stupid, arrogant ass!"

"B," Draco admonished with a heavy sigh. "Leave it, okay?"

Blaise harrumphed, crossed his arms over his wide chest, glared at Harry as if everything was his fault, and then fell back into silence.

Each of the women watched the male interaction and then looked at each other. Ginny sat forward and said to Snoop, "Well. Okay. So, that didn't go too well, huh?"

Snoop let out a nervous laugh of agreement and nodded, "I can't believe this. We thought we'd surprise Hermione and thank her for taking care of the apartment and then pop over to see you guys." Her eyes took on a slightly dreamy, wistful look as she continued, "Then we were going to celebrate our first night together in our new place."

Beth reached out to put her hand on top of her friend's, "Could still happen."

"Yeah, right. He's sure as hell not going to be in the mood now," she laughed a little. Then she sobered and looked from one to the other, "Either one of you want to start filling me in?"

Ginny started with a small thoughtful laugh, "Honestly, I'm not sure. One minute she hated both of them, then she's dating Blaise and now Mal…Draco."

Beth said more to herself than them, "Well, she only really asked Blaise over to get her mind off Draco."

"But, why?" Snoop asked the two women. "Why was she thinking about him at all? I thought she hated him. Well, until last week at least."

Ginny replied thoughtfully, "You know what? I don't think she even understands it. But, if you look at him objectively, which is hard for me believe me, he's a smart, good-looking, can be funny, seemingly nice single guy. At least he looks that way now. And, they do have a lot in common…and a history."

Snoop took a sip of her wine, "You think it's one of those hate love things? You know like their hate covered their actual attraction or something."

Beth shook her head and finished her glass. Then with a shrug she poured another, "No. I think they really did hate, or at least really dislike each other. From what she'd said about him before all this, and from some of the things Blaise has told me they were like oil and water in almost everything."

"Well, actually they weren't when you think about it," Ginny said softly as she took a quick, thoughtful glance at the brooding man across the room. "I mean they were always at odds, but they were both also always a lot alike, too. Driven, strong in their convictions, goal-oriented, loyal, and obsessed with being right and being the best. It's just their upbringings, friends, and goals were polar opposites."

Snoop nodded, "Okay, maybe now that they aren't on opposite sides, they have nothing to fight about anymore and that's the attraction?"

"No, I don't think that's it either," Beth said. Then she looked at Ginny, "I don't know everything he put you guys through, although I know a bit. But, I think it's simple chemistry, you know. They've both grown up and changed. They aren't the same people anymore. And, their new selves just like each other. Like their drawn to each other or something."

Ginny nodded slowly, "I guess that makes the most sense. And, maybe their long history made the falling for each other part easier in a way."

When both women looked at her in question she continued, "Well, most of us have to take time to get to know someone when we start dating. I mean we don't know anything about them and it's new and kind of exciting, but it's also weird and awkward. Maybe since they already know each other pretty well, each other's faults, strengths, histories, and stuff, maybe it was easier to just, I don't know, just fall, you know?"

Snoop lifted her glass in a toast and grinned, "Well, go Dr. Potter. I think we have a winning theory."

Each toasted the other and laughed as Beth and Ginny went back to filling Snoop in on the events of the week. Their relaxed conversation and tinkling laughter worked its way across the room and helped relax the men. As it was the first time Harry had ever conversed with either of the men opposite him in a conversational manner, their conversation was a bit different though.

As if he had come to a decision, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, "You better prove worth all this, Malfoy."

Draco let out a self-deprecating laugh, "We shall see, huh, Potter?"

"Why's it always D who has to prove himself, eh Potter?" Blaise asked petulantly, more tired then angry. "I mean the past is the past, we can't change it, and he paid his dues, in full. Why can't we just let it go? Mione did."

Harry quirked a brow and opened his eyes at Blaise's use of Hermione's nickname, but refrained from commenting. He looked thoughtfully from one to the other, "I'm willing to make peace and put it behind us, if you are. For her. She's my best friend and I trust her. If she's willing to put the past aside, I can."

Draco looked at Harry searchingly and then sat forward on his chair. He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed, "Agreed."

Then he swirled his drink and said softly, "I don't even know how this all happened. I mean if you had told me two weeks ago that I would be falling for her, and going through all this, I would've…I don't know, but I sure as hell wouldn't have believed you."

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, "So, what changed all of a sudden?"

"No idea, really," he laughed a little. "I saw her in the club and everything else just kind of fell away, I guess. I didn't think about the past or anything. I just saw her and…"

He stopped, clearly uncomfortable with all he had said in front of Harry. He and Blaise had spoken of it, but sharing his thoughts with Potter was a very different thing.

"Um, it just happened," he finished.

Blaise looked to Harry, "So, tell me Pot…Harry, why are you willingly going along with this? Really."

"I love her," Harry said simply with a shrug. "Plus, I know more about you two than she does. I know what really happened back then. I know when Malfoy changed and why. So, if Mione, even without knowing all of that, can trust him, I sure as hell can."

"Thanks, I think," Draco laughed into his glass.

Harry smiled over at Draco and the two came to silent agreement.

A shadow passed over Draco's face, "I never did thank you."

"No need," Harry answered dismissively.

"Well, thank you anyway," Draco continued staring into his glass. "I don't know how I would have gotten out things if Saint Potter hadn't vouched for me."

Because the nickname was said without rancor, Harry let it pass and raised his glass in Draco's direction, "Well, I guess you're welcome then."

"You think she's okay in there?" Blaise asked as he looked towards Hermione's bedroom.

"She can handle herself," Harry answered. "And, he would never hurt her."

"Maybe not physically," Draco sighed.

All three lapsed back into silence, each lost in this own thoughts. Then, Blaise looked over to the women and caught them giggling with one another.

"Okay, ladies, what's so funny over there?"

"Seriously, Mione. How could you?!" Ron spat at her as she walked toward him.

"How could I what, Ron? Take a chance? Like a man? Grow the hell up and let the past go?!"

"You know what I mean!" he said into her face.

Hermione's bravado crumbled when faced with his anger and she sat heavily on the bed to try and calm down.

"Look, Ron, I don't know where this is all going. Or, why it's happening. But, it is. And, I like it so far. I want to see it through."

"But, it's Malfoy!" he cried as he crouched in front of her. "Wake up! He's DRACO MALFOY!"

She winced at his shout in her face, "I know his name, Ronald! And, I know as well as you do what he was like. But, he's not like that now. And, you need to…"

"Need to what?!" he interrupted and stood to pace in front of her. "Forgive and forget?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Slugs."

"I know, but…"

"Your teeth."

"Listen…"

"Letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts!"

"Ron, he…"

"Tried to kill Dumbledore! Sided with Voldemort!"

"Okay, I was there you know!"

"But, you seem to have forgotten it all! And, what? Now, you expect us to all just let it go and give that sleazy, ignorant, prejudice ass a break? Why? When did he give us one? When did he EVER give you one?! And, he fought for and with Moldy Voldy! Or, did you forget that little detail in your lust to get laid?!"

She shot to her feet and balled her hands into fists to keep from hitting him. "Because you are angry, hurt, and confused, I am going to TRY and forget you said that, you pig-headed bastard!"

"What the hell, Mione?! Why am I in the wrong here? We're talking about Malfoy!"

"Again, I know who we're talking about! But, dammit, Ron, it's over. And, you know, as well as I do, that he suffered for his loyalties. And, his switch of them."

"If he ever really switched," Ron spat. "We still don't have proof that he changed sides. We just have his word on all that the information he supposedly gave us. He was saving his own ass!"

"We have Harry's word, too, don't forget," she reminded him acidly. "Or, don't you trust him either?"

Ron stopped and stared at her as if he had never seen her before, "You are seriously standing in front of me, your best friend since forever, defending Draco Malfoy? I…I don't even know you."

"Oh, Ron, stop being so melodramatic!" Hermione stamped her foot.

Ron sighed and shook his head sadly at her, "I'm not, Hermione, really. Or, I don't mean to be. But, if after all we've been through together, after all he put us through, after all he's done to us, to you, you would choose him over me, over us, then you aren't the woman I knew."

He turned to leave and she jumped forward to grab his arm, "Ron, wait, we need to talk about this."

"No," he answered without looking at her. "No, we don't. There's nothing left to say. Goodbye Hermione. Call me when you've come to your senses!"

With that he wrenched the door open and walked out. It took a moment before the shock of what he had said wore off and she followed.

"Ron, wait."

"Georgina, we're leaving!"

Harry stood up as they reentered the room, "Ron, why don't we…"

Ron rounded on him, "Don't! Don't you dare! Georgina, let's go!"

"Honey, maybe we should…" she started from across the room. The look he gave her made her swallow the rest of what she might have said. With a sorrowful glance at Hermione she silently moved across the room to join him.

Before they apparated away, she turned to her former roommate, "I'm sorry, HG. I'll call you tomorrow."

The last thing they heard was his loud, "Harumph," as they popped away.

"My brother, the ass," Ginny mumbled.

Blaise grinned widely at her, but refrained from commenting when Draco caught his eye before he could.

Hermione still stood in the hallway leading from her bedroom. It wasn't until Draco stood and stepped toward her that she snapped out of her shocked trance.

She held up her hand and shook her head, "No. Just give me a minute, okay?"

When he stopped, she tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. Then, she took a breath to stem the flow of tears, "I'll be back in a second. You guys just relax, okay?"

"Mione?" Ginny said softly. "Want me to…"

"No, I'm just going to…I'll be right back."

The room again filled with silence. This time though it was charged with more pity than anger.

"I think we should go B," Draco sighed.

"I think maybe, you…" Beth started.

Ginny surprised them when she said, "You really don't know her all that well do you?"

Blaise jumped in to defend his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"She means," Harry said calmly from where he lounged in his chair once again, "that you two still have some things to learn about one another. The two biggest mistakes you can make right now are to either go in there after her or leave right now."

Draco tried to relax faced with Harry's apparent calm and sat back down. And, since he was torn between doing both of those things he took a deep breath and looked at the man he had considered until an hour ago to be his greatest enemy.

"Okay, Potter, what would you suggest?" his tone was bitter, but laced with such defeat that no one took offense.

Beth, who understood her friend pretty well decided to join in the conversation as she brought the bottle of wine with her to the other side of the room.

"I think she just needs a minute like she said; she needs to calm down, Draco. And, she needs to see that you aren't going to run out, too."

Blaise reached out and pulled Beth and the bottle of wine toward him, "Okay, so what do we all do while we wait?"

Everyone looked around at each other with no idea what to say. Then to the shock of many people in the room Ginny grabbed Harry's firewhiskey, threw it back and looked at Blaise and then Draco.

"Well, this all started because we're supposed to get to know you two, so start talking. Blaise, tell us about yourself."

In her room Hermione heard the whole conversation and smiled through her tears that her friends knew her so well. And, she sent a thankful thought out to Ginny for continuing to try, for her. She wiped away the last traces of tears and moved to the mirror to fix her face. Then she straightened her shoulders and looked down at the picture of Harry, Ron and her from one summer at The Burrow.

"We'll get through this somehow, Ron," she whispered to his smiling, waving visage.

Then, she looked back up at her own image in the mirror, forced a smile and said to herself, "But, for tonight, I have guests."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note - You all humble me with each read, review, mark as favorite, and/or alert. Thank you!!**

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

Chapter 10 

By the end of the week, Hermione found herself unable to reach Ron, as he wouldn't talk to her, or stay in the same room when she appeared. She also felt the enormous strain on her friendship with Snoop. The two had met for lunch on Monday and Wednesday, but neither had been able to relax or open up to each other fully. Neither wanted to betray Ron by broaching the subject, but neither could get it off their mind.

Hermione's work even suffered. She had snapped at the children repeatedly, and been taken to task by her boss for it. She couldn't even come up with a good excuse, as 'I'm having a fight with my best friend' just didn't seem like an acceptable adult explanation. By Friday night, she was more than ready for the party at Draco and Blaise's apartment.

She and Draco had not seen each other again since the previous weekend, but they had talked a lot. She appreciated his desire to give her space, but thrilled at his inability to have no contact. Their time on the phone gave them each a chance to really get to know the other and put to rest issues of the past, without the attraction they each felt getting in the way. It was almost as if the phone gave them carte blanche to be more open and honest with each other. The pain he had caused, the person he had been, and some of the self-righteousness she had thrown and anger she had held, had finally come out. Without being physically together, their newfound friendship and budding relationship, was better cemented.

As the class in front of her scribbled their way through their end of the week tests, she recalled her talk with Draco the night before.

"_I understand that, but why can't you just tell me?"_

"_Mi, I don't…"_

"_Listen, if we're going to keep this up, we need to get that behind us, too. After everything else we've talked about you know I won't hold it against you. I got over that Parkinson thing, didn't I?"_

_He laughed nervously into the phone, "Yeah, and you do believe me about her, right?"_

_Hermione nodded, "Yes, for the thousandth time. Now, back to what we were talking about."_

_He closed his eyes and said, "Yeah, I know, it's just…look, I just…it's not something I'm proud of, you know."_

_Hermione sighed, "Draco…"_

"_Okay, okay. But, you have to promise to let me finish. Let me get it all out before you say anything, okay?"_

Her stomach knotted at what she might hear, but she knew this last step had to be taken before they could honestly move forward any more.

"_I promise. Tell me," she said softly._

He was quiet for a moment, but then he let it pour out.

"_I didn't hate it," he confessed. "I mean, not at first. A childhood of suffering, beatings, and…well worse. And, then, with just one action, albeit a horrendous, unforgivable one, I could earn their approval, respect, and maybe even a little love, finally. Honestly, I never thought of Dumbledore as a person until that year. I mean, he was the headmaster, but in my house he was a nutcase, muggle lover, who hated the fact that he even had to have us Slytherins in his school."_

He heard her draw in a breath, but smiled a little when she kept her promise and remained silent. He wondered where she was in her apartment and got up to go look out the window, so he that could see her place. It made him feel less disconnected when he saw her lights.

"_At first, it wasn't real to me, so planning was easy. I mean, it was all kind of theoretical, you know? I had the power; I was in control. But, when it started actually happening, it was like I couldn't control it anymore. I didn't know how to continue and I didn't know how to stop. My family was on the line and that was, I don't know the right words, but…huge. But, at the same time, so were my pride and self worth, I guess. Then I was faced with the final moments. And, all of a sudden he was a person. He was real. And, this man I was supposed to hate, to…to k…kill, looked at me like I could be more. Even with my wand in his face, he just didn't react like I expected. He didn't hate me. He didn't believe I could do it, but it wasn't because I was weak or evil. He believed I could be better. He believed I could change. And, for a brief minute, I thought he could be right. I wouldn't be the evil being you guys thought I was. I wouldn't be the puppet anymore. I would be…and there's the rub. What would I be if I failed? Nothing. I would lose everything I had and everything I knew. But, I looked him in the eye and knew…I couldn't do it. I was what my father had always claimed me to be, a failure."_

He heard her sniffle and thought he should stop. He didn't want her to hurt for him. He had come to grips with his actions, his life, his choices, long ago. But, he didn't know if he could handle her pity or worse, her renewed fear, mistrust and even hatred of him.

He nodded when she blew out a breath and whispered, "Go on."

"_Well, then Professor Snape showed up and before I could think more on it, it was over and we were running. Did you know I saw you that night? I did and I could feel your pain and horror, and it spurred me to keep running. You, Potter, Weasley, all those others, were fighting, possibly to the death, because…because of me. I tripped over bodies as I ran and all I could think was that I had caused it all."_

_He took a minute to pull himself together before he continued with a little laugh, "And, I know you're biting your lip right now to keep from correcting me, so I will say it for you, I know now, it wasn't my fault; it was The Dar…Voldemort's."_

_He heard her shaky laugh of agreement and kept going, "But, much of what happened that night, hell, that whole year, was my fault. By then I was so lost, Mi. And, I didn't know how to change it all. I knew The Order would have taken me in, but that, too, was failure. Cowardice. I just couldn't do it. Because as much as I hated what I was involved in and how far I had gotten with it all, I was that cowardly failure. I was too afraid to take a chance on change. I hated everything my life had become, but I was a lot more scared of trying something else. There were so many what ifs. What if my family was tortured and killed for my disloyalty? What if The Order wouldn't take me? What if I got others killed…again? I just couldn't find it in me to make a decision, so I didn't. I did nothing. I acted and pretended and let it all happen around me._

"_Then, it was over. Potter had won. My family was alive. And, I was still the same coward, but now on the losing side. That day you all flocked around him and hugged and consoled each other. It was then, while I sat between my parents and saw the devastation all around us, that I realized, maybe for the first time, that I was alone. We had lost people, too, people I had known all my life. But, in that moment, I couldn't think of one of them. And, I knew none of those that lived cared that we had made it. It was so hard to believe. I had spent my entire life being, well me, and that person had lost everything and I didn't know who he was. I just knew I didn't want to be him. That's why I arranged a meeting with Potter and the Ministry a few weeks later."_

_He heard her sharp intake of breath. "You didn't know?" he asked._

"_No, Harry never said," she answered._

"_Well, yeah. I couldn't live with all of that pent up any more. My parents still wanted to act as if we were better, smarter. They wanted revenge for their loss of belief and change of lifestyle. They started calling old friends and checking to see where people stood. It was ridiculous! I couldn't believe it. And, I knew I didn't want any part of it. The day the aurors showed up to arrest them was the happiest day I had had in longer than I remembered. I could finally get it. My forgiveness. My change. Maybe the hurt, the self-pity, the feeling of loss could finally start to go away. I just wanted to stop feeling so damn sorry for myself all the time."_

_He paused again to reign in his anger and hurt, "So, I asked for him. He didn't have to see me. But, he came. He gave me a chance to talk. And, he wasn't nice, he wasn't forgiving. He was pissed off, hurt, angry, and ruthless. But, he was real, there was no more acting for either of us. Everything he threw at me was real, and I deserved it. I told him, and the rest of them, everything I could remember, any detail that came to mind. And, I was saving my ass that day. I wasn't being noble. I hadn't actually switched sides. I didn't have a side. I just needed to get free of it. Of everything. Over the next few months, I sat in my cell and all I could do was think and remember. Blaise was my only visitor. My only real friend as always. He believed in me still; that I could and had changed from the boy of only a year prior. He said it so much that I actually started believing it. Then, they let me out. I had no where to go, no one left. My parents had been freed, but I knew I would never go back there. So, I went to Blaise._

"_He saved me." Then he laughed ruefully, "You know, I owe two people for my sanity and my life: one, my best friend, and the other, a man who until last week, I honestly believed lived to see me suffer. He listened and heard me through his anger. And, he kept his word about never telling anyone. I honestly never believed he would. I mean, you three were inseparable. It was like you shared a brain sometimes."_

_Hermione's soft laugh relaxed him, "I don't know that Potter and I will ever be friends, but I know he is no longer my enemy."_

_He stopped and heard her sigh. He waited for her to speak. _Silence._ He laughed, "You can talk now. I'm done."_

"_Of course Dumbledore believed in you! He wouldn't have had Slytherins in the school if he didn't believe they were of worth. And, you are not coward! At least not any more. And, you surely are no failure. You changed your life. You made it better. That took bravery and risk, Draco. And, yes, it was Voldemort's fault, not yours. All of it! The Order…" he laughed as she ran out of breath, but he didn't miss the rest of her pent up speech. "… would have taken you in, protected you. It would have been hard, but they would have done it. If only….well, never mind that. I'm glad Blaise and Harry were there for you, each in their own way. And, I hope you and Harry can be real friends someday, and maybe even Ron, too. Maybe."_

_She took a longer breath and finished, "Draco, you were an ass back then, no question. You hurt people…you hurt me. And, there are some things you can't change or take back, no matter how much you might want to. But, you could move forward and make different, better choices, become a better person. And, you did and you did it for you. That's amazing. I don't know if you understand how much. And, as hard as it maybe for you to believe, as much as it still shocks me sometimes, I do forgive you. And, I like the you, you've become. I now know you better and, I think, understand you better. Thank you, Draco. Thank you for letting me in."_

"_Boy, were you holding a lot in," he laughed. Then more quietly he said, "Thank you."_

Neither spoke for a moment as both felt a bit drained. He had spent the week trying to make her understand his life, who he used to be, and why he was who he was now. And, she had shared more of herself with him, some of what she had been through, her fears, her pains. They had listened, accepted, and forgiven. They were tired, but felt closer than before; like they could now move on to wherever their mutual attraction led. And, although neither knew what to say, they also were unwilling to let the conversation end there.

Hermione went to her window and looked over at his building. She almost believed she could see him standing there looking back at her. It hurt her to think he would dwell on things and beat himself up with recriminations, so she tried to change the subject_, "Okay, so new topic…"_

"_New topic?" he laughed lightly. "Trying to help me feel better?"_

"_No idea what you are talking about!" she answered with a light laugh. "But, since you do have a birthday party to think about, I thought it would be more fun to talk about the future than the past. So, what do I have to look forward to at a Zabini/Malfoy celebration?"_

The school bell sounded and interrupted her thoughts signaling the end of a very stressful week for everyone in the room. The children's cheers and laughs as they ran from class to begin their weekend, worked its magic on Hermione, and she found herself smiling and humming as she straightened the room. As an assistant teacher, she was always the last one out, so with one last look at the now clean classroom, she grabbed her bag and flooed home to get ready for the party and put the finishing touches on his gift.

"Janet, Becky, Kim, Bridgette, Lisa, Lissa, Lee, Tala, Amanda…"

Draco checked the levels of the liquor bottles and raised an eyebrow at Blaise as he laughed, "Wait, wait, wait. Whose birthday is this? Is there anyone coming that I know?"

"Well, you've got Mione, Beth, and the guys from your Quidditch team," Blaise smiled as he flicked his wand to clean the floors. "I needed some people for me."

Draco laughed, "Right." Then he stopped and looked over at his friend, "B?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say Janet, Kim and Tala are all coming?"

Blaise grinned a devilishly, "Yeah, should be interesting, huh?"

"Okay, buddy. But, um, what about Beth?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you two have been talking a lot."

Blaise stopped pulling food from the fridge and looked at Draco, "So? She's easy to talk to."

"Look, B, I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, but you do realize that Beth isn't like the others, right?"

Blaise cocked his head to the side, not fully understanding what Draco was going on about, "I know that D. She's just a friend, like Mione. It's kind of nice having more than just you to talk to, you know!"

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, just be careful."

Blaise was completely confused, "Huh?"

Draco decided to let it go. He wasn't Blaise's father or conscious. This was something Blaise was going to have to figure out for himself.

Draco laughed, "Just be careful with all those girls fighting over you in one place. I don't want my party ending in hexing and bloodshed."

"Oh!" Blaise laughed with him. "Gotcha."

Right before the first guests arrived, Blaise lowered the lights and Draco flicked his wand at the stereo to turn on some dance music. An hour later the loft was filled to capacity and the liquor flowed freely. Blaise had lowered the lights a bit more and people were crowded into three areas.

Draco sat with his arm on the back of the sofa and played with the ends of Hermione's hair as he and his Quidditch buddies, along with some of their girlfriends, told stories of their university days. Their tales ranged from hysterical to a bit raunchy to outright lies as they tried to one-up each other. The more drinks they had the more farfetched the stories became. Hermione laughed at their stories and enjoyed their attempts at embarrassing Draco. It amused her greatly to see him blush and stammer when they started in on a Quidditch groupie from their junior year that had stalked Draco around campus.

But, Hermione also noticed that Beth, who sat on the end of the sofa with them, was not fully engaged. She laughed with everyone else, but she had barely touched her second drink and her eyes rarely stayed within their circle. She wasn't looking at the group that had gathered around the bar doing shots, but rather at the dance area, where Blaise was working his way through the women at the party. When Hermione followed her friend's gaze it was to see Blaise doing a bit of dirty dancing with Tala. They seemed oblivious to the eyes that followed their every movement.

Blaise was having a great time. He had caught up with some of the guys he and Draco had hung with in school and had just enough alcohol to make the room a bit fuzzy. He tried to keep Draco's words of warning in his head and made sure to dance with each girl there, and not anyone more than twice in a row. But, as the previous song had ended and Tala had blown in his ear, he hadn't been able to resist one more with her. Then she had spun around and pushed her backside against him, while placing his hands on her hips. The swiveling gyrations that followed blocked out everything else for a while. Eventually, he did feel like someone was watching him, and he assumed correctly that it was another girl, but he wouldn't have been able to guess who if you had paid him a million galleons.

When the dance ended, Tala blew a kiss over her shoulder and moved off to dance with someone else. Blaise laughed happily and moved on to the delicious little red head he had gone out with for about a minute their sophomore year.

Tala finished her dance with a really cute Quidditch player friend of Draco's and got herself another drink. With a quick glance through the crowd she saw Hermione and Beth and made her way over to them.

"Hey ladies! Having fun?" she yelled above the noise as she leaned across the back of the sofa.

"Hey you," Hermione answered. Then she leaned in and told Draco she would be right back and took her friends' hands to lead them to a slightly quieter area.

Hermione then turned to her friends, "Look, I have let you two meddle in my life for forever. And, I am about to return the favor. You two need to talk."

Beth looked away, which let Hermione know her assumptions about Beth's feelings for Blaise were right. But, Tala simply looked confused.

"Why? About what?" she asked.

Hermione leaned in and gave them both a quick hug before she said between their heads, "Blaise."

She then left them to go back to Draco.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she plopped back down next to him.

"Yep, fine," she smiled up at him.

He took a minute to inhale her scent and nuzzle her ear before he asked, "So, when do I get to open my presents?"

Hermione almost groaned as his warm breath tickled her ear and neck, "Whenever you want to. It's your birthday.

"Now!" he laughed and got up to pull her off the couch.

Only a few minutes later they sat across from each other on his bed surrounded by the shredded trash that had been his wrapping paper. He had all four items, a book, a bottle of his favorite firewhiskey, a new set of Quidditch gloves and pads, and a new tie, spread out in front of him and kept thanking her. Hermione laughed when he picked up and put down the self-updating book of famous Quidditch players for the third time.

"So, you like that better than the Quidditch stuff?" she giggled and tossed a pad at him.

"I like them all. This is better than Christmas!" he laughed and leaned back against his headboard. "I should have more birthdays."

"I don't think so," she smiled. "On a teacher's salary, you'd be getting nothing but homemade pumpkin pasties by the third one."

"Like you don't have millions of galleons stored up somewhere," he teased. Hermione had been rewarded quite nicely by the Ministry, as had Harry and Ron, after The Fall for their part in taking down Voldemort.

She shrugged and blushed a little, "That's for the future. And, it's not the point. I'm living within my own planned budget."

"Nutty," he laughed. Then he sat up and reached across the bed for her, "But, as long as you're here, I really don't care."

With that he leaned in to kiss her. The party raged outside the closed door, but neither thought of it as they fell slowly across the bed. Draco swept his hand out to move the gifts from under her and pushed her further into the mattress as he deepened the kiss. He loved the little sound she made in the back of her throat when their tongues met, and the way her hands fluttered on his back as she grabbed and released his shirt. It was if she wasn't quite sure where to put them, but couldn't stop touching him. When he moved his lips down to her neck and traced a line slowly back up to her ear with his tongue, her moan became a groan, her hands slid up to move through his hair, and a gasp escaped her lips. The blood left his head and rushed down his body when she innocently rubbed her chest against his.

Hermione felt like a live wire. Every sense seemed heightened and she wanted to let herself drown in his scent, taste, and touch. When his hand skimmed down her side and slowly inched upwards, it was all she could do to not hold her breath. It wasn't as if it was her first time kissing a man, but she had never been kissed so thoroughly. Draco kissed with his whole body, as if every part of their bodies needed to touch and he couldn't get close enough. Her inexperience, slight fear, and curiosity all mingled as they fought for supremacy over the blood pounding in her ears and the intense feelings pooling in her body.

When his hand closed over her breast, she groaned and pushed herself closer to him. Their lips never ceased their exploration of each other, but she smiled a little to herself when she heard the sound of his deep throated groan of satisfaction. He had finally found out that she hadn't worn a bra that night.

Draco, upon realizing his good fortune, almost gave up his plan to take things slow.

_One, we're at a party. Two, anyone could come in. Oh man that feels good. Where'd she learn to do that with her tongue? Who cares, it feels…mmm…I should lock the door and we can just….NO! Where was I? One party, two people coming in. Oh, honey, do that again. Was my neck always sensitive there? Damn, her boobs feel perfect. And, what is that perfume? Like apples. My new favorite fruit. Screw it, I'm locking the door and…no, Draco, she's a virgin, remember? Is this how her first time should be? Oh shit! Virgin. Virgin. Virgin._

"Virgin," he sighed out loud.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelped and pulled back. "Oh god!"

He dropped his head to her shoulder and begged, "Damn, please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

Since he was on top of her, she couldn't get up even though she tried to push him off, "Yes, you did!"

He knew she would bolt from the room if he let her up, so he didn't move, but he did lift his head to look at her red face, "I'm so sorry, Mi."

"Get off of me," she said forcefully. When he rolled to the side she hopped up and started to leave the room.

"Wait, please," he asked as he grabbed her hand. She stopped but wouldn't look at him, "I didn't mean to say anything or embarrass you. Please look at me."

She shook her head and allowed her hair to hide her face. She didn't leave, because he still held her hand, but she couldn't talk for fear of crying in front of him.

"Mi, please? I really am sorry."

A tear escaped anyway as she took a breath to steady her voice and whispered, "Was I really that bad?"

"What?!"

"Nothing," she mumbled and tried to pull away again.

"Bad?!" he asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She risked a glance up at him and saw his look of incredulity, "Well, we were…and I thought it was…but then you…" She took a breath, glanced at him and then looked back down, "I thought things were going well, but was I so bad you could tell I'm a…vir…"

Draco started to laugh, but quickly realized she wasn't joking. "Are you kidding me?" he asked instead.

Her head shot up to look him in the eye, "Do I look like I am joking, Draco?"

He decided to go for shock value. He stood up, smiled softly at her, and put her hand to his crotch, "No, but does that feel like you were bad in any way?"

She pulled her hand away and her face reddened again as she turned her back to him, "Um, no, I um…okay. So why'd you say it? And, how did you figure it out?"

He slid his hands down her arms, pulled her back against him and leaned down to let his breath tickle her ear, "I said it to stop myself from enjoying you for the first time at a party with our hundred closest friends only a door away."

When he felt her shiver against him he smiled, "And, actually, Snoop and Beth kind of told me last week."

She whipped around, her eyes wide with disbelief, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down," he laughed. "Remember the fight with Ron in your living room?"

She nodded and he continued, "Well, it was kind of mentioned in the midst of all the yelling."

He watched her face as she remembered the fight and he knew just when she figured it out…

_Ron – YOU'RE SCREWING HIM?!_

_Hermione – Ronald, I am not SCREWING ANYBODY!_

_Ginny – Hermione. Ron. The boys!_

_Snoop – Wait, you lost it to Draco Malfoy?! I was only gone a week, HG! How'd this happen?_

_Beth – No, Snoop she hasn't…_

Her head hit his chest in mortification, "I don't believe this!"

"Look, it's okay, you know?"

She pushed away from him, "I know. I am not ashamed of it. It's just never been right before and I wanted it to be special the first time. But, it's not like I wanted to talk about it with you tonight, either."

"Well, then let's not," he suggested. "Let's consider it discussed, forget about it for now and go back to the party."

When she hesitated and still wouldn't completely meet his eye, he hauled her against him and smirked, "But first, it IS my birthday."

It was another ten minutes before they emerged from the room. Draco looked extremely pleased with himself, even though his pants felt three sizes too small. And, Hermione couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

She was most definitely convinced he wanted her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Hermione reached up and gave him one more soft kiss before she moved off to find her friends. They were no longer in the corner where she had left them and she didn't see them near the bar. Her jaw dropped when she saw them dancing and laughing together in the middle of a group of people. Another quick glance and Hermione saw Blaise sitting in a chair with a girl on his lap. But, she noticed he ignored the girl completely and was instead staring intently at the duo on the dance floor. The look on his face was less than pleased. Picking her way through the crowd, Hermione reached them just as the song ended and a few people moved away.

As the next song picked up she joined them and asked, "Care to explain what happened while I was gone?"

Tala looked her up and down and joked, "Well, I would say someone got good and ravished, that's what."

Hermione laughed a little as she blushed, but continued, "Ha ha ha. Back to you two?"

Beth laughed, "We talked, Miss Butt-in-ski. And, thanks."

"So, everything's okay?" Hermione asked. "Just like that?"

Tala smiled at her, "Well, it took a little while, but I finally got her to admit she likes him."

"But, it's not like he feels the same," Beth stated.

"And, I told her she just has to shake him up a little and he'd be putty in her hands."

"But, I don't want to be just another notch to him," she said and then looked to Tala, "Sorry."

Hermione was surprised to see Tala shrug it off, "Let it go, Beth. I knew what I was doing when I hooked up with him. We've both moved on. You just have to get over it."

"I know," Beth said. "So, anyway, she suggested I show him my wilder side and dance with her. She seems to think he's going to join us any minute."

Hermione spun in a circle and found the object of their discussion. Then she shimmied back around and laughed, "Well, you do have him staring."

Tala reached out with a smile and took Beth's hips in her hands. "Okay, time for the final kill. Hermione get in front!" she demanded.

As the three girls formed a line and proceeded to dip and grind to the music. They allowed the beat to drive them and let their hands slide up and down their own bodies in time to the driving rhythm.

Suddenly Hermione felt an intense stare and opened eyes she hadn't realized had slipped shut. When her eyes met Draco's she felt seared by the raw desire she saw there. The feeling of sexual power flowed through her as she slowly ran her hands over her hips and up her ribcage. Then, without breaking eye contact, she moved her hands up to her hair and lifted it slightly off her neck and back, before allowing it to fall around her once again. She smiled to herself as his eyes left hers and followed the slow path of her hands back down her body. Just when she thought he would step forward to her, the music was suddenly shut off and the lights blinked.

Everyone froze and looked around as they tried to find the reason for the interruption. She almost laughed when she saw Blaise, wand in hand, staring at the three of them. Then, as if he had just realized what he had done, he relaxed his face and smiled at the rest of the room's occupants.

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone, but it's cake time!" he announced.

Hermione and Beth giggled when Tala said softly for only the three of them to hear, "Yeah right, cake, that's why he cut off the music."

With a flourishing flick of his wrist, Blaise lowered the lights completely and produced a large hovering cake in the center of the room near Draco. Another flick lit the many candles and then he slid a table under the cake to set it down. He moved across the room to stand near his friend and said loudly, "Happy birthday, D!"

Everyone broke out singing and cheering as Draco blew out his candles, and Hermione made her way through the crowd to him. She put her arms around him and hugged him from behind as he used his wand to slice and serve cake.

"Happy birthday, Draco," she said and kissed his shoulder.

He looked back at her smiling face and turned to whisper seductively in her ear, "You've been very naughty little girl, Ms. Granger. And, you will have to be punished."

She smiled sweetly up at him, "I have no idea what you mean."

"I'll be sure to remind you later," he said with a laugh.

For the next few minutes everyone ate and drank. Finally, the cake was moved off to the kitchen and the music was turned back on, but the lights weren't turned back up. People began to dance again and Draco took her out to the dance floor.

"So, you wanna try that again with me right here?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled innocently up at him and said, "Try what? I was just dancing."

Draco barely heard her answer though for the blood that started pounding in his head. Hermione once again moved and gyrated to the music. But, this time she held eye contact as she repeated her earlier actions. The difference? She used his hands instead of her own.

She grinned wickedly as she led his hands down to skim past her breasts and saw his eyes darken. But, when they reached her hips he took control and she let out a gasp as he spun her around and pulled her, almost roughly, back against him.

"You're killing me," he growled into her ear.

Her whole body quivered against him as his hot breath caressed her ear, but also from the feminine power surge she received when she felt the evidence of his desire against her. No one interrupted the dancing pair, but many noticed how lost they were in each other. And, several women in the crowd sighed out loud in envy at the looks that passed between the two.

Tala and Beth had moved to stand near the bar. They watched Hermione and Draco dance and while Tala's face was lit with a knowing smile, Beth's was more filled with longing. She forced herself to turn away from them and reached for a bottled drink. When her hand met another in the tub, she looked up into Blaise's eyes. They stared for a few seconds before Tala interrupted them.

"Hey Blaise," she smiled. "Nice party!"

He glanced over at her and returned her smile, "Yeah, thanks. I see you two are having fun."

Beth nodded, "Oh yeah. You?"

He nodded and winked at them, "You know me."

Tala chose that moment to back away, "Oooh, there's Jeremy, he promised me a dance or two. See ya."

Before either could say anything she was gone.

Blaise popped the cap on his drink and moved around the bar to lean back against it next to Beth.

"So, why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

Beth shrugged, "No reason. You?"

He looked down at her and answered honestly, "Actually, I've already danced with everyone twice and I'm tired." Then he laughed, "D warned me against starting any girlfights at his party, so I have to either stop or work my way through them all again."

Beth nodded and refrained from reminding him that he hadn't asked her to dance at all. She simply sipped her drink and watched the party in front of her.

"I didn't know you could move like that," he laughed down at her. "Nice moves by the way, babe!"

Beth felt the blush creep up her neck and laughed nervously, "I guess."

"Yeah," he continued, oblivious to the undercurrents around them, "you two were hot out there." Then he turned and leaned down close to whisper conspiratorially, "So, who's the unsuspecting bloke?"

She looked up at him with startled eyes and stuttered, "What?"

"Oh come on," he laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I know you. That wasn't normal. Don't get me wrong, you looked great out there, but you haven't danced all night. Then you two run off for a while and when you come back you're like a little sexy, spitfire out there. So, who is he? The guy you're trying to catch?"

Beth almost laughed at how wrong he had gotten things, but couldn't over the lump of failure lodged in her throat. She reminded herself that he saw her as just a friend and changed the subject painfully, "So, you and Tala, huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's fun, but nah, too tiring," he shrugged against her. Then he took another pull from his bottle and winked, "Nice little butt on that friend of yours though."

Beth smiled and looked away. She glanced around the room looking for an escape and found one as she saw Hermione and Draco heading in their direction. When Hermione raised a brow at his arm around her shoulders, Beth shook her head quickly and stepped out of Blaise's embrace.

"Thanks again B, this is a great party."

"Anything for you, D. Glad you're having fun. Need another drink?"

Draco nodded and they walked around to the other side of the bar. Hermione moved to lean back against the bar and nudged her friend with her hip.

"You okay?"

Beth nodded and sighed quietly, "Yeah. But, Tala was wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it worked enough that he thinks I'm out to catch someone, but he missed the fact that it's him," she said with frustration.

Before Hermione could reply they were interrupted by the same good looking guy Tala had danced with earlier. With the words, "Hey there, you little hottie. Name's Dave. Let's dance," he pulled Beth with him to the dance floor.

Beth's nervous laugh trailed behind her as she was dragged across the room. Hermione watched her fend off his roaming hands for a few minutes before she felt someone brush by her. She looked up in time to see Blaise head in their direction and felt Draco lean down to nuzzle her neck.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

"Them," she sighed.

Draco followed her line of vision and answered, "So, you see it, too?"

Neither spoke as Blaise approached the dancing couple. But, then he seemed to think better of it, shrugged, and turned to join some guys playing a drinking game nearby.

"See what? That Blaise is a great, big, oblivious, oaf?" she laughed.

"Hey, that's my oaf your insulting," he laughed with her.

The next morning Hermione woke to a searing headache. She squinted her eyes open and found herself in an unfamiliar bed and bedroom. Her hands flew to her body and she tried to recall the end of the evening. With a sigh she remembered stumbling in with Draco and falling across his bed. Then she smiled and closed her eyes once again as she relived the feeling of him slowly stripping her and then redressing her in one of his shirts. But, she giggled a little when she remembered that he had then stripped down to his boxers, pulled her down with him on the bed, kissed her quite thoroughly and then promptly passed out across her chest.

The light laugh reminded her of her headache and she reached out blindly for her wand. When her hand hit air, she opened her eyes again to see where he would have put it. It was only then that she realized she was alone. Swinging her legs off the bed with a groan she sat up and saw the note and her wand on his pillow.

_Morning Beautiful,_

_Blaise and I are out there cleaning up the mess. No need to rush out. Relax. But, there's coffee, tea and breakfast sandwiches when you're ready. Take your time._

_Yours,_

_D_

_PS: I liked waking up next to you. ___

Hermione smiled and used her wand to cast a pain-relieving charm on herself. After a short shower she felt more like herself and put on the tee shirt and shorts he had left out for her. With her hair up in a loose ponytail she opened the door and the noise made her jump back a bit. She hadn't realized they had placed a silencing charm on the room for her, so that they could blast music as they cleaned. She heard them on the other side of the loft yelling back and forth to each other.

"So, did she leave with him?" Blaise called out.

"I have no idea. What the hell is that under the sofa?"

"Looks like pizza," Blaise laughed. "Dave's kind of a player, you know."

"Takes one to know one," Draco called back as he aimed a cleaning spell at the floor under the couch. "Beth's a big girl, B, she can handle herself?"

"I know," Blaise called back from the kitchen. "It's just, I don't know, I just don't see him as her type, I guess."

Hermione chose that moment to make her presence known and walked over to slap Draco's upturned butt, "Morning boys!"

He straightened quickly in surprise, but then turned, grabbed her and tossed her down on the sofa. She giggled as he tickled her lightly and nuzzled her neck.

"Stop, stop, stop," she gasped.

He did and then lowered his head to kiss her slowly and more thoroughly, "Morning."

"Mmmm, good morning," she sighed against his lips.

They broke apart when Blaise said, "You two wanna get a room?"

They pulled apart after one more kiss and she joined them in putting the apartment back together. They talked about the party, the people she had met, the friends they had caught up with, and the gifts Draco had received. Both noticed that Blaise wouldn't talk about Beth or Dave anymore though. And, she and Draco shared a silent smile at that fact.

Hermione dropped her grocery bags on the counter and adjusted her cell phone to her other ear, "You took him home with you?!"

Beth laughed, "Good gracious, no! I let him apparate me to the corner of my street, that's all. I didn't want him to know exactly where I lived."

Hermione began emptying her bags, "So, uh, you like him? Dave, that is?"

"Sure. I guess. He seems nice enough. And, you have to admit, his body is pretty damn near perfect. I don't get this whole Quidditch thing, but it sure does a body good," she giggled.

"Okay, so what about Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"What about him," Beth huffed. "He's Blaise. Playboy. Sex fiend. Ladies' man. Eternal friend to muggle me."

"Ah Beth, I.." 

"What, Mione? I know what I am and I know that he doesn't see me like that. I think I just had too much to drink last night, that's all. I let my emotions get away with me."

Hermione shook her head, "If you're sure? I mean, you seemed pretty upset. And, this morning Blaise said…" 

"What?"

"Well, he kind of implied that he and Dave were a lot alike. You know, playboys."

Beth laughed, "Takes one to know one."

Hermione smiled to hear Draco's words echoed, but then Beth continued, "Well, he might be a little like Blaise, but at least he doesn't see me as just a powerless 'friend'."

The hurt in her voice seeped through and caused Hermione to frown for her friend, "Did he say that?"

Beth sighed heavily, "No. Not in so many words. But, come on. He's a wizard. All his friends are witches and wizards. I'm just this normal girl who comes along with the package that is you."

"Beth, I seriously don't think that is how he sees you," Hermione tried to soothe her.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter any more. I'm over it."

When Hermione didn't answer she said more forcefully, "I am! And, I have a dinner date to get ready for, so I need to get going."

"With Dave?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. He said he couldn't wait too long to see me again."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Well, have fun. And, be careful, okay? Don't let him apparate you back to his place or anything."

Beth laughed, "Yes, Mom. I'll call when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later."

When Hermione hung up and had finished putting her things away, she decided that it was time for a nap. She had stayed longer than she'd planned at the guys' loft and the lack of sleep was starting to catch with her.

It was dark in her apartment when she woke up, and she realized she had slept a lot longer than she had originally planned. She still had papers to grade and two lesson plans to write before she returned to work on Monday. Plus, there was her dinner date with Draco Sunday night. There first time really being alone together. She smiled in the darkness and thought about what the next night might bring. With a happy sigh she flicked her wrist to bring the lights up and her gaze fell on the picture on her dresser.

The smile slowly slid away as she realized she hadn't thought about Ron and their need to talk for almost a full day.

"Ron, that's it. I gave you a week. It's time you talked to me."

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to the following for making my story a Favorite, marking an Alert for it, or added me as a Favorite Author (that one still blows my mind!):

hoTTpINkfREaK00, x-Lazart-x, gwiz, SICOTICBITCH, saynomore15, MiaRWeasley, AshleeSlyhterinPrincess, celtic enchantress, engaged-n-underage, genivieve, hiddenstarz, jessicasheckler, Amour toujours, ginnyginny, green123, cemicool, CGMoonlight, ChastityMorrows, classygyrl, crystallightwings, dawntodusk08, em-z-paiger, Etherealspring, hpdork22, Justice's Quill, LadyLex13, Little Toaster, livin-in-a-cardboard-box, mhaj78, MissDitzy, Mrs.Malfoy-Zabini, NeonStraw, Riley Black, Satannpink, Shortycake09, todraw, and X-miss black-X, EvryflvrLisha


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

Chapter 12 

Hermione took a little time to refresh herself as she bolstered her own resolve, before she flooed to Snoop and Ron's apartment. She dropped out of the fireplace with a little surprise, as they didn't have any protection charms up to stop her arrival.

She called out her arrival as she stepped further into the room, "Snoop? Ron? Anyone home?"

Ron stepped out of their kitchen and sniffed contemptuously, "Georgie, honey, _you_ have a guest."

"No, Ron, I…" Hermione started, but he had already disappeared back into the room.

Snoop came out a moment later to greet her. She looked a bit nervous, but still smiled warmly at her friend, "Hey, HG. What brings you here?"

Hermione met her in a hug, "Missed you." Then she pulled back and said, "And, I want to talk to him. We haven't had a disagreement this bad since school, fourth or fifth year. I can't keep going like this."

Snoop looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry. He won't talk to me about it either."

"Great! Now, I'm messing up your relationship," Hermione said as she fell back on the couch. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, we're fine," Snoop rushed to tell her. When Hermione just looked at her unbelieving, she took her friend's hands and said with a tiny smile, "Really, HG. He's intent as ever on starting that big family he has planned and has worked very diligently at it."

Hermione laughed a little at her friend's eye wiggle, "Okay, got it."

Then she pulled back and stood up, "But, I have to try again, Snoop. I want my friend back." She had to breathe deeply to stop the tears from falling, "I miss him."

Snoop pulled her into a brief hug, "I know. He misses you, too. He's so stubborn, he won't admit it, but he does. He and Harry had a shouting match about it a couple of days ago, too. And, I know Ginny has been giving him grief. Hell, at dinner Thursday, his mother was even shooting him 'I'm so disappointed looks' all night long. I think I'm the only one not going at him about it all the time. You need to find a way to make him understand this whole forgive and forget Malfoy thing, HG. He just doesn't get it. He won't let himself. And, he can't understand how you could choose Draco over him."

"But, I didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "I would never do that!"

"But, you did," Snoop said gently. "At least in his eyes, you did."

Hermione felt her shoulders droop once again and nodded in agreement, "I suppose he could see it that way. But, I never intended to do it. I mean, I did tell him I wasn't going to stop seeing Draco, but that didn't mean I wanted to walk away from Ron."

"You need to make him understand that, HG."

Hermione nodded and looked to the kitchen door. She hadn't heard a pop, so she knew he hadn't left.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she whispered more to herself than to Snoop.

She felt the squeeze on her hand and heard, "Good luck, hon," as she began the walk toward the door.

Hermione squared her shoulders before she pushed the door open. He stood at the counter across from her and looked out the window. Not quite knowing what to say, she silently crossed the room and placed her arms around his middle.

He stiffened in her arms, but didn't pull away. It gave her a little hope.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Please talk to me, Ron. I need you."

He didn't turn to her, but asked quietly, "Are you still seeing him?"

She knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but she nodded against his back and answered, "Yes, Ron, I am."

Then he did pull away. He walked across the room, sat heavily on a kitchen chair and just stared at her.

Since he hadn't left entirely, she took it as a sign that he would at least listen and slowly approached the table. At his silent nod, she took a seat across from him.

"I know I hurt you. And, I am so terribly sorry for that. You know I love you and I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything in this world. I didn't mean to make it seem like I had chosen him over you. I'm sorry if it seemed that way."

He sat back in his chair and stared at her for a moment before he said softly, "So, if I asked you to stop seeing him, would you?"

The pained look on her face was his answer and he got up to pace the room as he spoke, "See! You would do it again. Choose him! I don't get it. Why? What is so great about that damned condescending git that you would throw away our friendship over him?!"

"No, Ron, I don't want to throw away anything," she said as she got up and went to him. "I want us to go back to being the way we were. I miss my best friend. I want us to be able to talk and share our lives with each other."

When he raised a brow at her, she knew what he was about to ask and turned away, "Please don't say it. Don't make me choose. It's not fair, Ron. And, you know it! You and Snoop get to be happy and in love. Harry and Ginny get to. Neville, Luna, Charlie, Bill, George, everybody we love gets to be happy with someone they love, why not me? Why don't I deserve to be happy, Ron? Why?"

Ron found it hard to breathe as he watched her pace back and forth. He didn't want to believe what he had heard, but he couldn't ignore the fact that she had practically admitted to being in love with Malfoy. A part of him, the part that wasn't angry, betrayed and hurt, almost laughed at having figured it out before she did. But, the rest of him only felt more of the three as it hit him once again that it was Malfoy that made her feel that way.

He did a quick check of his own feelings to see if his judgment was born from jealousy. He immediately rejected the idea, he loved his wife more each day. He settled on the one thing he could understand and cling to, his unending hatred of, "Malfoy!"

Hermione stopped her pacing and looked at him in surprise. The vehemence with which he said the name made her realize her battle was going to be harder than she'd planned.

She tried to keep her voice neutral as she answered, "Yes, Draco, Ron." She kept talking when she saw him about to interrupt, "Why can't I be happy with him? Why don't I deserve at least a little of what everyone else has, finally?"

He refused to answer that question as he didn't know what to say to it. She did deserve her happiness. More than any of them, as she had spent so much of her life fighting with and for them, that she had put her life, her needs, on hold. She deserved to be loved and worshipped. But, he couldn't accept a former Death Eater, especially Malfoy who had made their lives so miserable, as the person to be that for her.

"Stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy here," he answered instead. "You know my reasons. I'm sure if I pulled his files and showed you the things he'd done, you wouldn't be so keen to defend him to me! He's hated you, belittled you. Treated everyone like dirt underneath his spit shined boots! He's evil incarnate and so far beneath you, dammit! If we are truly friends, you can't ask me to accept something so wrong."

Hermione sat heavily in the chair she had recently vacated and looked down at her shaking hands, "I know what he's done, Ron. I know what he did and he's told me more about it than I think even you and Harry know. And, I've made my peace with it. He's worked hard for the past few years to earn back some respect, from others and from himself. I don't know what to say to convince you he's not the same person. When did you stop trusting me?"

"It's not you," he said as he turned away from her tortured face. "I trust you with my life. I think you know that. But, on this Mione, you're wrong. You are going to get hurt. He's going to show his real self sooner or later, and by then it will be too late for you. I don't want you to get hurt any more. And, he's going to, believe me."

He moved across the room to kneel in front of her and take her hands in his, "When did you stop trusting me?"

"Ron…"

"No, Mione, listen to me. You're letting your emotions get in the way of reality on this one. I know it probably feels oh so perfect right now. But, that's the way he wants it. He knows you haven't had a lot of experience in this area and he's using that. He's setting you up, hon. Get out of this now. You'll find your real 'someone,' I know you will. Hell, I'll help. I know a bunch of guys that would love to have you on their arm."

She shook her head at him and pulled her hands away, "I'm not an idiot child, Ronald! I know when I'm being used. I fought beside you for eight friggin' years. I know what it's like to be set up. And, I may not have your many years of experience in the dating world, but I'm not stupid!"

"Oh Mione, I'm not saying you're stupid," he said and took her hands again. "I'm not. But, this isn't the same thing as fighting in a battle. This is your heart. Your beautiful, fragile, innocent, loving, giving, forgiving heart, Mione. I can't bear to see that bastard twist it for his purposes, whatever they are. I won't stand by and watch you get ripped to shreds when he shows himself for the ass he is. I love you too much. Please trust me and end this. We'll find you someone more suitable, I swear. And, you'll forget this little, whatever, ever happened. I know it."

Hermione smiled sadly at him. She heard the hope and honesty behind his words. And, she longed to hug him in reassurance, but she held herself in check. Reassuring him meant letting go of Draco and she was not ready to do that, not yet.

"So, I'm only allowed to be happy with someone you approve of?" she asked, careful to keep her voice soft. "What if you're wrong, Ron? What if he is the one for me and I let him go before I get to find out? Would you be happier if I was miserable and alone? I know you don't like nor trust him. But, Ron, I do. I don't know how to explain it to you, but I do. And, no, it's not just lust or whatever speaking. It's not like he's my first crush, babe."

He smiled a little at the reminder of their long past relationship. Then, she continued, "We're not children any more. And, if I get hurt in the process of getting to where you and Snoop are, then I get hurt. That's life, right? And, hey, I could be the one to hurt him, you know?"

He didn't smile, she saw the hope flicker in his eyes and quickly squelched it, "No, Ron. I'm not pulling away from him. Not now. Not yet. I need to see where this goes."

"But he's…"

She maintained the soothing voice she had begun with, "I know, I know, alright?! He WAS a Death Eater, he WAS an ass, and he WAS an insufferable git in school. But, Ron, just like us, he grew up. I accept that you don't see that yet, but trust me and know that I am a big girl and can take care of myself, okay?"

He looked at her for a moment and an image of her from their ball fourth year flashed in his mind. She had been naïve, and brave, and so sweet in her giddy joy over having been finally noticed as a girl. He saw that same look of hope, happiness, and awe in her now. He hated to be the one to take that light out of her eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of the past and see Draco Malfoy as anything but what he used to be.

He leaned forward and placed his hand on the soft skin of her cheek, "You know I love you, right?" he said softly. He waited for her hesitant nod before he continued, "And, I always will. And, I will always be there for you when you need me; that will never change. But, on this, Mione, I can't support you. It kills me to see that look right there in your eyes, disappointment and hurt, and know that I caused it, but there is nothing else I can say or do. I love you too much to lie to you. I can not accept Malfoy as a part of your life. I can barely accept that he walks the streets freely every day. But, know this, when he shows his true form, I will be here for you. I promise not to say I told you so, but to only be there and help you get through it. Our friendship is too important to me to do anything else. But, until you get past this…thing…you have with him, I can't be…I just can't be…us. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the resolve and the pain. It would have been so much better if he had ranted at her; that she knew how to handle. But, this raw pain and honesty leveled her.

With a brief nod of understanding she stepped closer and hugged him tightly with her eyes closed against the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you, too. We will get past this, I know it, somehow. But, for now, I understand how you feel and you know where I stand. I'm sorry it has to be this way." She stepped away and looked up into his sad eyes, "We'll talk again soon, I hope. Please tell Snoop I'll call her later."

With that, she apparated away.

Ron watched her disappear and closed his eyes in loss, grief, and disbelief. He quickly thought back over their conversation and shook his head. He just couldn't figure out how they'd ended up where they were.

_How did this happen? How could she possibly think that jerk could change? It doesn't make sense! She knows me. She knows I only want what's best for her. Why can't she trust me on this? Hell, why isn't anyone listening to me? Not, Ginny. Not even Harry. I don't get it. What the hell? My best mate in the world defending that…arse! What is going on here?! I need to talk to Harry again and this time, I want answers dammit!_

"Georgie?" he called to his wife.

"Yes, Ronnie?" she asked as she slowly entered the room with a sorrowful smile. He knew she had heard the pop of Hermione's departure and would be there for him, no matter what. But, he also knew he was ripping her friendship with Hermione apart.

He shook his head at her unanswered question and saw her shoulder sag a little. "Listen, honey, I hate this as much as you do. More. But, I'm sorry, I just can't let the past be forgotten like they all seem to be doing. There was too much pain and hatred involved for it to all just go away."

She walked over to sit on his lap and softly kissed him, "I'm so sorry you guys are going through this. I just wish…" 

"What?" he prompted.

"Nothing," she mumbled and made to get up.

He pulled her back against him and said with a grin, "Just say it. I won't get mad. Promise."

When she just shook her head, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Georgie, I love you and I know you want what's best for everyone. Thank you for trying so hard to stay neutral about this, for me, but talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, please?"

"Well, I just wish you and she could work around it, you know. I mean, she obviously sees something in him that you don't, or won't. You keep seeing the kid you grew up with. And, I just think maybe you should, I don't know, trust her more."

She felt him tense beneath her and quickly added, "I don't mean to get to know Dra… Malfoy any better, or try to spend time with him. Not at all, nothing like that. But, maybe you could try talking to HG more. Maybe let her tell you what she sees in him. And, then, if he does hurt her in the end, you two won't have to work around your disagreement for you to be there for her when she needs you. Does that make sense?"

Ron hugged her to him and nodded against her shoulder, "You know, that's not a bad idea, I guess. I mean, I have to hold down my bile while she spouts about what a great guy the ass is, but at least I would have my friend back, mostly."

"Exactly," she smiled. Then she leaned down to kiss him, "But for now, how about I take your mind off all this for a while?"

He smiled roguishly at her as his hands slid up from her hips slowly, "Well, if you insist."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked for the third time.

"Yes, dammit. Stop asking me that!" she snapped. Then she blew out a breath and sighed heavily as she switched the phone to the other ear. "Shit! I'm sorry, Draco. This isn't your fault and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Forgive me."

"Well, it is, kind of," he answered. "I'm sorry."

"And, would you please stop apologizing? You aren't responsible for Ron being a stubborn, unforgiving pain."

"Well, Mi, you have to admit he has a lot to be pissed about. And, no real reason to forgive me," he sighed. When she didn't respond he asked, "Okay, so is there anything I can do to help tonight? To make you feel any better?"

She smiled at the phone, "No. I just need to get in the tub with some candles and a book and let this afternoon go away for a while. I'll be fine."

"You still want me to come over tomorrow night?" he asked.

She heard the hesitancy in his voice and shook her head. With a light laugh she answered, "You trying to get out of our first real date, Malfoy?"

"What? No!" he answered quickly before he realized she was teasing him. "I, uh, okay, so six, then?"

"Yep," she answered.

"What can I bring?" he asked.

"Well (beep beep)…hold on, my call waiting is going off. Hold on. Don't hang up," she ordered.

"Hello?"

"He's an ASSHOLE!" Beth screamed into the phone.

Hermione's feet hit the floor and she was standing ready to run to her friend as she spoke, "What? Who? Beth, are you okay? Where are you?"

Beth laughed bitterly, "I'm downstairs. Can you ring me up? The damned door's locked."

"Of course," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold on."

She pressed the numbers on her phone to release the building's front doors and then flashed back to Draco.

"Draco?"

"I'm here. Everything okay?"

"I think so, but that was Beth and she's on her way up. She didn't sound all that happy with her date."

"Well, then I am going to let you go. I'll call you in the morning, okay, lov…okay?"

Hermione's breath hitched at his slip, but she stopped herself from asking him about it. "Oh, okay. Um, okay. Talk to you in the morning."

He smiled at her obviously flustered answer, even as he blushed like a teenage boy, "Sleep well."

"Night, Draco."

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. _He almost called me 'love!' Does that mean he…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud pounding on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Hermione ran over and yanked the door open as Beth flounced in and threw her bag on the floor with a loud, "ARGH!"

Hermione closed the door and took a tentative step towards her friend, "First, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, just pissed as all hell!" she screamed. "I want to hit something!"

Hermione stepped back with her hands raised in supplication. Beth caught her move and her anger faded a little. Just enough to laugh before the hurt came through. She then sank into a chair and started to cry.

Hermione ran to her friend and threw her arms around her, "Oh, Beth, what happened?"

Beth sniffled and pulled back, "Well, Blaise was right."

"About what, exactly?" Hermione asked as she reached for her wand and transfigured the television guide into a box of tissues.

Beth reached for one, but then let out another wail, "About that!" Hermione looked around to try and figure out what Beth had pointed to near them. Her eyes landed on the box of tissues and she looked back at her sniffling friend.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, very confused. "Blaise was right about tissues?"

Beth had calmed down enough to laugh a little, but sobered quickly and shook her head.

"Come on, Beth. You have to help me out here," Hermione begged. "Please start from the beginning."

Beth took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she started to speak.

"He was right about me being just a muggle."

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Hermione demanded, affronted on her friend's behalf.

"That I can't do what you guys do. That I'm not special. Not really good at anything," she whispered sadly. "No wonder he doesn't want me."

"Okay, we'll deal with you being non-magical in a moment. And, we'll take on the Blaise topic next. But, first, what the hell happened with that Dave guy to get you like this?"

Beth smiled at her friend's defense of her, even against herself.

"Well, things went fine at dinner. We went to that nice little Thai place near our old job. Remember?"

Hermione nodded and then Beth continued, "Well, we had a nice dinner and good conversation. He told me about how much he'd loved spending time in Virginia Beach over the summer. And, we talked about some of the places there we both knew. We both loved this little seafood place on the boardwalk."

Hermione smiled at the story and urged Beth to continue. She didn't know what the woman was talking about, but she figured it had to be going somewhere.

"So, anyway after dinner, he suggests we go for a walk. So we get up and leave and we're standing outside of the restaurant and I ask where we should go. And, he said how about the beach. And, I smiled 'cause I was thinking he was kidding, but I guess he took it as consent 'cause next thing I know he's gone in a pop! And, I'm standing there looking like an idiot."

"He just left you?!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged at his behavior toward her friend.

"Oh, wait, it gets better," Beth sighed. "About thirty seconds go by and he pops back beside me and goes, 'Damn, forgot you were _just_ a muggle. Sorry about that.' JUST. Like I was, I don't know, insignificant, I guess. Then, he grabs me and says, 'Let's try that again, shall we?' Like I was going to go anywhere with him after that! So, I pulled away and told him to get off of me."

"Good for you!" Hermione cut in.

"But, he didn't want to let me walk away and tried to grab me again. So, I punched him and pulled my arm back again for another hit. I thought for a second he was going to hit me back. But, he didn't. He just stepped back and looked at me like I was dirt under his feet and said 'Oh I give up. No piece of ass is worth all this. It's not like you're anything special, just a stupid muggle with gifted friends!' And then he was gone."

"He just left you there alone?! That bastard! I'll kill him," Hermione shouted. "No, I'll get Draco and Blaise go first, and then I'll…"

"Mione, stop!" Beth interrupted her rant. Then she started to cry again, "Don't you see? He's right. I'm nobody. Not compared to you guys. I don't even know why you…"

"Don't you DARE!" Hermione said into her startled face. "I will not stand here and let you insult my friend! And, I will not let you doubt or belittle yourself that way! He's an ass, Beth. You said so yourself. Why would you let him get to you like this?"

Beth's head dropped and she sniffled into her tissue, "Bembmsblamdmbmsameway."

'I'm sorry, what?"

"Because Blaise feels the same way," she said into a new tissue.

"Is that what this is all about?" Hermione asked softly. "Blaise?"

When she got the tiny nod, she sat back and sighed, "Okay, I guess it's time to get on to topics two and three then. Two being that you are a very special woman. And, just because you can't do magic does not make you any less special. I don't know what makes you think anything less, Beth. But, for future reference, we are going to have to work on this little complex you seem to be developing."

"Good, a smile," she said when Beth's dimples appeared for a second. "Seriously you have to stop thinking of everything as muggle versus magical. Measuring your worth against witches is like saying you aren't worth anything because you don't have brown hair. It's not better, it's just different. I believe it, why can't you?"

"I know," Beth said sadly. "I do. And, I don't think about it too much or too often. I mean, you guys always include me, and you don't show off or shove it in my face. But, it's there Mione. I won't ever be able to do the things you can do. I'm not saying I'm not okay the way I am, I am usually. But, meeting Blai…more people like you guys, reminds me that I'm not special enough for someone who can do those things to want me."

"And, now we get to number three. Blaise Zabini." Hermione smiled softly as Beth's eyes misted and then slid away from hers. "You've got it bad, huh?"

Beth didn't answer, but shrugged instead.

Hermione got up and went to get them both a bottle of water from the fridge. Normally, she would have wanded them over, but with Beth's current state, she didn't want to risk it.

"You know, he's not that great a wizard, actually. I mean, he barely scraped by in school. If he hadn't been friends with Draco, I figure he probably would have flunked out. He was so busy chasing girls, he never studied. I don't know how he got any homework done, unless all those girls did it for him." Hermione realized what she was saying and who she was saying it to and quickly changed gears. "Anyway, he's never been that good at anything beyond third year magic. He's practically muggle himself, to tell you the truth."

She heard Beth's little giggle and came back around the counter to join Beth on the couch. "And, since he can't cook, clean properly, use a washing machine or dryer, turn on a computer, much less use it, cross a street at the light, drive a car, work a blow dryer, read a map…"

"I get it," Beth laughed at the long list Hermione was making. "Stop picking on him."

"Well, anyway," she laughed, "what I'm saying is he's really not worthy of you! I mean, you know so much more about real life than he does. And, so what? He can apparate, unlock doors and flick on a tv without touching it, but that doesn't make him better. Or, smarter. Or, a better friend."

Beth blew out a breath and looked up at her bangs as they fluttered back into place, "I know. It's just, sometimes I wish I could…you know. Then maybe we'd be on more equal footing. Then maybe he'd see me as more than just a friend."

"He will, Beth, I just know it. Give him time, okay? You two just met each other. He doesn't know you yet. And, he hasn't had time to figure out how much he needs to get to know you better. He still has a lot of growing up to do, you know. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he's been playing all his life. And, you've only known him a few weeks. And, don't get mad at me for saying, but you fell pretty fast and you can't expect him to keep up with you."

Beth looked at her a bit defensively, "You've only been with Draco the same amount of time and you two are already up to marriage and kids!"

"We are not!" Hermione blushed as she shook her head in denial. "And, it's different for us."

"How?"

Hermione looked down as she gathered her thoughts. She'd been thrown by the image in her head of Draco and her in wedding clothes.

"Well, we've known each other a long time, not just a few weeks, Beth."

"Yeah, but you hated him," Beth pouted.

"I did. But, I still knew him. And, now, it's different, we talk and we're getting to really know each other, but our history is still there. In some ways we've been together, albeit as enemies before we were friends, but together nonetheless, since we were eleven years old. We didn't have to learn about each other's habits, quirks…everything. We already knew them." Hermione shifted to a more comfortable position and sighed, "In many ways we're doing everything backwards. We're even dating all wrong. We've been out with you two, and there was the party, but we're having our first actual date tomorrow. See backwards."

Beth laughed with her and took a sip from her drink. "So, you think this…Blaise and me getting together, can happen? Maybe? In time?"

"I do. He just has to get there, Beth. And, trust me, he's coming around already," Hermione assured her.

"Huh? What do you mean? Did he say something?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Not directly. But, he was surely not happy about you going out with Dave."

Beth beamed at the news, "Really? You're not just saying that to cheer me up?"

"Not at all, promise. He seemed to feel quite strongly that Dave was not your type. I heard him tell Draco."

"Oh," Beth smiled. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Hermione asked as they rearranged themselves to both fit on the sofa with their legs stretched out.

"I am much better, thanks to you, Mione. You're the best, you know that, right?"

"Well, since I am such a good friend, how about I help you get a little leverage in this situation," she smiled wickedly at her friend and then flicked her wand at her.

Beth felt a tingle slide over her and looked down to see what Hermione had done. Her eyes flew open in shock and her jaw dropped as she looked back up at her friend.

Hermione giggled and smiled with a shrug, "You asked for it, remember? And, hey, he's male, a little more cleavage can't hurt."

Beth laughed with her and looked down again to stare at her newly enhanced bust line.

-- -- -- -- --

The next evening Beth giggled into the phone, "They feel funny."

Hermione laughed, "Well, I can always change them back."

"No!" Beth was quick to answer. "It's just weird. I mean, I guess I still don't_have_ to wear a bra, I mean, you didn't go crazy, but they still feel huge."

"You went from nothing to a B, so it's gonna take some getting used to," Hermione answered.

Beth giggled into the phone and changed the subject, "So, enough about me, my non-existent love life, and my chest. Let's talk about you. Are you ready for your big first date? Excited?"

"Yes and yes! It's our first time really alone. We're having dinner here and then he's taking me one of his favorite hangouts."

Beth asked, "And, where's that?"

Hermione shrugged with a laugh, "No idea. I tried to pry it out of him this morning, but he won't tell me."

"Well, how are you supposed to dress?" Beth asked.

"He said just comfortably," Hermione answered as she adjusted the phone to the other ear and tossed some dried cranberries and almond slices on top of her mixed salad.

"Well that's not helpful," Beth sighed.

"Don't I know it," Hermione laughed in answer. "It took me forever to get him to understand the difference between dressing comfy for dancing and comfy for a movie."

"So?"

"Comfy for a movie."

"Think that's where he's taking you? A movie?"

"I don't think so, but who knows."

"Well, I better let you go, it's almost six. Have a fabu time and don't forget one detail!"

Hermione laughed at Beth's enthusiasm, "I'll try not to. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and looked around her kitchen to make sure everything was in place. She had prepared the salad, had the steaks marinating, and already finished the potatoes au gratin, so all she would have to do was heat it up. She stopped herself from making dessert, because Draco had said they could have dessert where they were going.

_The park? A movie? Walking along Broadway? Comedy Club? No, I would need to dress better than jeans. ARGH! I hate surprises! What is it? Bowling? Oh, I'd love to see that. I would kick his cute little butt. I wonder if he knows how? Hmm I'll have to ask. Okay, lipstick!_

Hermione rushed to her bathroom and touched up her makeup. She slid some gloss across her lips just as she heard a pop of apparition from the hallway outside of her apartment, followed by his knock on the door.

"One minute," she called as she stopped herself from running to the door. _Breathe! It's just Draco. Relax. BREATHE!_

Her feet moved to the door, even though her brain was still trying to make her lungs function, and she opened the door to him.

Both stood staring at one another for a moment before they together breathed, "Hi!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but quickly lost his train of thought. Her little bare feet peeked up at him with each toe sporting bright red polish. As he moved up her body he saw she was dressed in tight jeans that seemed to be molded to her legs and hips, and a tight green shirt with little teeny straps. The straps called for him to slide them down and kiss her shoulders, and then continue pulling to reveal the rest of her. But, he felt the breath rush from his body as his gaze found her lips, full, lush, open just slightly, glazed and beckoning.

Hermione's lips had parted in surprise and joy when she saw Draco in her doorway. He was dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt that brought out more of the blue of his eyes. She let her eyes slide hungrily down and back up with a tiny smile, as she took in the taught stomach and muscled chest displayed so nicely by the well-fitted shirt. It wasn't until her eyes reached his, which were sparkling in laughter that she remembered that she was blatantly staring and hadn't yet let him into the apartment. She blushed a little and stepped back to allow him entrance.

Draco moved forward with a light chuckle and said, "I must remember to get a bunch more of these shirts."

"Oh stop!" she laughed embarrassed.

He raised a bottle of wine and smiled at her, "I hope whatever you're serving goes with a red."

She nodded and fidgeted as if she didn't quite know what to do or say. Truthfully, she didn't. The enormity of finally getting to her first date with him dropped on her like an anvil. She was top of her class in every subject ever put before her, but she had never really gotten the hang of dating. And, she hadn't had a lot of experience with men other than Harry, Ron and Ron's brothers. She liked Draco and didn't want to blow things in one night, but her nerves were revving on high and Ron's words kept running through her head.

_He knows you haven't had a lot of experience in this arena and he's using that. He's setting you up, hon._

She was as sure as she could be that he wasn't using her or setting her up, but she couldn't get past the fact that he knew of her inexperience. _What if I turn him off? Or, he gets bored with me? What should I say? I need to be calm and interesting. Crap, I should have made a list of small talk items._ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize he had moved to stand in front of her.

"Hermione?" he said softly to get her attention.

He saw her eyes fly up to focus on his and then blink rapidly as she struggled with something.

_She's scared! Huh? Why would she be scared? What do I say? Okay, good, her color's coming back. Say something, idiot! Something that won't scare her more._

"Come here," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She was stiff as a board and her arms didn't immediately rise to hug him back. He was really worried.

"Hon, whatever's wrong, we'll deal, okay? Just tell me what it is."

She didn't speak, but he heard her take a deep breath. Then her hands slid up his sides to rest on his chest on either side of her head.

His heart clenched at the shakiness of her voice when she softly said, "Nothing's wrong. Not really. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to…I mean… Some hello, huh…I'm sor…Draco, I'm just really nervous all of a sudden. I…I don't know what to sa…" Then she looked up at him, "I don't want to blow this."

He almost laughed in relief, but knew that wouldn't help matters. He blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and hugged her tighter for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm glad it's not just me," he said into her hair. When her head lifted and she looked at him in question, he continued with a little chuckle, "Yes, Draco Malfoy gets nervous. I don't want to mess up, either. I really like you, more than I probably should at this stage, but there it is. And, it's nice to know I'm not the only one having a little panic tonight."

Hermione stared up into his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

When he arched a brow at her, she smiled and shrugged as she pinkened, "It might relax me."

"My pleasure," he answered and lowered his lips to hers.

What the feel of his arms around her had started, and the smell of his unique scent had prodded along, while his words had slid over her like a warm cascade, his lips touching hers finished the job. His tender ministrations eased her tension, and as his tongue swept in to meet hers, she felt the thrill of being with him glide over her like silk.

His light moan brought her back to the fact that they hadn't left the doorway, even though the door had somehow closed behind her.

She pulled back after one last peck and smiled up at him, "So, you still want to have dinner with the crazy lady?"

"Well, Granger, I might as well," he laughed with her. "No sense wasting good food."

-- -- -- -- --

**Author's Note – **

**Thank you again to every one of you who has read this story. Another thank you and a hug to those who have reviewed it. And, finally, a hug, kiss, and squeal to the following additional people who have added this story as a Favorite, me as a favorite author, or set an alert for it.**

**DRACOANDHERMIONELOVER, cheeks, drakeofshadow, babiijorx0, hermione6913, j2poet, LuvDramione22, saynomore15, Kmommie, purplepanties, and raedae**

**Feel the love!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Author's note 1 – I had planned to wait until my normal Sunday post, but I took the day off from work and was writing more on the end of the story. It made me want to post more, so here is another chapter for you. And, yes, I will still post on Sunday!**

**Author's note 2 – I was recently alerted to the fact that this system removed the section breaks in my story. I apologize for any time the story seemed to jump. I will use different symbols and see if they work. Thank you for your patience and continued reading and reviewing of it.**

**Thank you all!!!**

Chapter 14 

She playfully hit him on the arm and took the bottle of wine from him, "Okay, now that my mini-freak out is out of the way, why don't you go sit down and I'll open this. Be right back."

He watched her walk quickly to the kitchen and shook his head.

_Hermione Granger nervous? Nervous about messing things up with me. Me? Who would ever have thought…wow. How far we have come. Why would I make her nervous? It should be the other way around. I mean she's near perfect and I'm…well, me. I still don't even see what she sees in me really. I'm glad she does though. Really glad. Damn, that woman feels good. And, she can kiss like there's no tomorrow. I can't wait to see how she is in be…STOP! No going there yet. She's not ready. Okay, quick, think of something else. Anything else….Not THOSE! Above the neck, above the neck! Okay, she's smart. Yeah, think about her brains. Okay, no. ha ha ha Her face? Yeah, that's safe. Okay, I love her very expressive eyes. I love her pert, straight little nose, I love love love her lips, I love the way she looks at me and makes me feel…worthy. I love…her. Shit shit shit! Too soon! Stop! It's only been a few weeks. Too soon! Don't even think it, you moron! Think of something else!_

Before he could pull himself back together fully she was back and handing him a glass of wine.

"So, what do we talk about?" she asked as she sat down on one end of the sofa.

Draco took a breath and a long sip of his wine before he sat opposite her and answered, "Honestly, I don't know." Then he laughed, "This is ridiculous! We talk on the phone all the time."

She took another sip of her wine and laughed with him, "I know. I don't know why tonight's any different, really."

When the silence stretched a bit Hermione finally thought of something to say, "So, I figured out where we going tonight."

He arched a brow at her and turned more toward her, "Oh really? I highly doubt that."

"Bowling!" she said with a grin. When he started laughing she thought she had it and continued, "Yep, ten pen bowling. And, I am going to kick butt!"

He grinned at her triumphant look and shook his head, "Sorry, but no. Although, I would love to see you bowl sometime."

"Darn, I thought I had it," she laughed. She took another sip of her wine and he watched her tongue peek out to lick a drop off her lip. He got lost in the movement and when she asked, "Ready to tell me yet?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

He had lost focus on the conversation. She noticed him staring at her with an intensity, and it scared her as much as it thrilled her.

"Draco?" she asked. "You okay?"

His eyes popped back up to hers and she saw him take a slow breath. He then nodded and tossed back the remainder of his glass.

"Sorry," he answered. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"You," he answered without a trace of shame and full on dazzling smile. "But, where were we? Oh yes, you were asking me about bowling."

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I was asking you to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet," he answered and stood up. He reached for her hand and pulled her up next to him. "Let's get some more wine. And, you can tell me what's for dinner."

"Okay," she sighed. "But just so you know, I don't really like waiting."

"I remember," he laughed. When she slid past him into the kitchen he pulled her back against his chest, "But, you should also remember, I like having people at my mercy."

"Oh, really," she giggled. "Well, I am not at your mercy. I just don't know where we're going. Yet."

He turned her around and pushed her gently back against the counter as he rested his hands on either side of her. Then he lowered his face to hers and said softly, "That's what keeps you at my mercy, love. If you don't know where we're going, you will have to depend on me to get us there. And, that means I get to hold you for a while later."

He winked at her and then slowly nibbled at her lips for a few minutes. When he pulled back she smiled up at him. She couldn't think clearly enough for a good comeback and merely nodded at him, as her body shook with the tiny shivers his nearness and silky voice had caused.

He knew he had gotten to her and it made him smile a bit wider. For a time in his teens he had reveled in his ability to get girls. Then for a long while his 'skill' had repulsed him, as it was part of the person he had grown to dislike being. Later at USWU, he learned to accept it as a part of himself, but still steered as clear as possible from the hordes of Quidditch groupies who tried to snag him. Hermione was the first woman he had met that he actually wanted to fluster, to make smile, to make quake. He wanted her to want him. He planned to use everything in his relationship and sexual arsenal to make her happy enough to stay with him for as long as possible.

But, he also knew he had to take it slow. So, he lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed her neck softly before asking, "So, love, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, um, salad, steak and potatoes," she answered as she squirmed out from under him and went to the fridge.

Hermione knew it wasn't her most attractive position, but she couldn't stop herself from bending low and sticking her face into the fridge. She needed to cool down. If she didn't, she was afraid she was going to jump on him and ask him to take her on her kitchen table. What had been nerves was slowly building to an inferno of a completely different sort. Every time he looked at her, her toes scrunched. When he smiled her stomach dropped. And, when he called her 'love' a tingle of desire shot through her and her heart did a flip. She had to get control of herself.

Draco watched her breathing in the cool air from the fridge with an amused and knowing smile, but said nothing.

"So, how do you like your steak?" she finally asked as she turned to face him.

"Medium," he answered. He rolled up his sleeves and went over to her, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, really. I just have to put these on the grill."

"Well, I can at least help set the table," he said and reached over her to retrieve the plates.

"You don't have to," she said as she carried the marinated meat to the electric grill on her counter.

He smiled at her, "I know. But, I want to. I like to cook and stuff. It's relaxing."

Hermione glanced at him. This was yet another thing about him that surprised her. He had changed so much in just a few years. Finally, she shook her head at him and laughed, "Well, I'll remember you said that when it's time to clean up."

He smirked back, "That's when magic comes back into play."

They shared a laugh and it seemed to be what was needed to cut the final tension. Together they got the dishes and salad on the table and simply enjoyed being together. During dinner they talked about his newfound love of muggle items, laughed at Blaise's inability to master most of them, and shared touches that warmed them both.

After they had dinner and cleaned up, using magic, they were ready to leave.

She put her money, muggle ID and lipstick in her jeans pocket and walked over to him, "So, you really aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

He opened his arms and waited for her to wrap hers around him, "Nope."

"Fine, but I better like it after all this suspense," Hermione smiled up at him and then laid her head on his chest.

When nothing happened she looked back up at him, "What's wrong?"

He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss before he answered, "Nothing. I just didn't want to give up holding you yet."

"Oh," she blushed and smiled. Then she opened her mouth to say more and nothing came out. So, she repeated, "Oh."

"Amazing vocabulary there Granger," he teased. "Let's go."

Hermione felt the squeeze of apparition and then the release of standing on solid ground once again. She felt safe and warm with him, but looked around with a bit of unease. They stood in a dark alley somewhere near Times Square. She could see the lights and hear the sounds of people and cars, but it was very dark and creepy where they stood.

"Uh, Draco? Where…"

"Hold on," he chuckled. "We aren't there yet."

"Oh, okay," she breathed out with a nervous laugh.

"Come this way," he said as he released her, but took her hand.

It took her a few moments to get her bearings, but she soon realized they were near 42nd street. It was then she realized he had apparated to safe location, where muggles wouldn't detect them. She was still unsure where they were headed as all of the shows were well underway.

Hermione contented herself with people watching and enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. She tensed a little when they reached a corner and had to wait for the light to change while two bottle-blondes with terrific figures blatantly looked Draco up and down in invitation. But, her tension turned to a smile of happiness and a little triumph when he, in response, let go of her hand to pull her into his embrace.

"Since we have a moment," he said. And, then he kissed her. It wasn't a long one, but it told her everything she needed to hear.

Draco wanted to shout in triumph as he saw the emotions play across her face. She wasn't looking at him, so he was free to soak her in. She looked so happy and comfortable with him that he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. This is why he didn't miss the look on her face when the other two women had openly flirted with him. He knew she didn't have a lot of belief in her own sexuality and no knowledge of how much control she actually had over him, so he hoped his actions helped ease her worries.

Her brilliant smile was his answer.

When the light turned and they crossed the street, an older couple passed them and they heard the woman say, "Ah young love. Remember when we were like that Jeff?"

They didn't hear his answer as they grinned at one another.

Hermione was so lost in her happiness that she was jerked to a stop when Draco stopped moving.

"We're here, Mi," he laughed with her.

"_Dave and Busters_?!" she laughed. "This is your favorite place?"

"Yeah," he grinned down at her. "It's fun."

"I never thought I'd see the day. Draco Malfoy playing video games!" she teased. "This I have to see!"

He tickled her side as they entered the bar/restaurant/arcade and answered, "Just you wait! I'm a killer at _Time Cop III_!"

They played every game they could. Their matching competitive streaks led them to have several competitive rounds of _Skeeball_ and _Pole Position_, but each proved to be great sports when they lost to the other. While Hermione was no good at the basketball game, she encouraged him to play again, just so she could watch him. He moved with an easy grace and underlying sexuality that she wanted to bottle. He returned the favor as he watched her twist, turn, jump and gyrate on the dancing game. By the time she got off the game, he was uncomfortably warm and suggested they get that dessert he'd promised. They shared a decadent chocolate cake and ice cream that dripped with nuts, more chocolate and whipped cream. Unfortunately for him, her moans of appreciation did nothing to help cool him.

A lot of laughs, a few great wins and losses for both of them, and two stuffed animals later, they left.

"Well, it's official," he announced when they apparated back to her apartment.

"What?" she asked as she moved away to put the stuffed toys on her book shelf. She planned to give them to Albie and Jamie when she saw them next.

He came up behind her and kissed her ear, "This has been by far the most fun date of my life."

"Yeah, right," she laughed. Then she moved out of his arms to tease, "I seem to remember a Yule Ball in fourth year when you and Pansy...eeeeeee."

Her screech was caused by her body being tossed onto the sofa. It was followed by her loud choked laughter as he tickled her mercilessly.

"No. Draco, stop. Stop," she laughed and twisted as she tried to get away from his hands.

"I warned you not to bring her up again," he laughed. "Now, say you're sorry," he demanded as he found a new spot to torture.

"Never!" she heaved as she tried to breathe.

"Say it," he repeated.

When she could no longer breathe, she relented, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

During their tussle he had crawled on top of her to hold her down and held her hands above her head. As she tried to regain her breath, he felt her chest heaving under him and realized their positioning.

She saw the darkening of his eyes and felt him tense slightly above her. When his eyes left hers and slid down to her lips, she found herself short of breath once again. It gave her a heady sense of power to know that she had put that look in his eye. No one had ever made her feel as sexy and wanted as he did. She almost felt drunk just looking into his eyes.

The air itself seemed to tense in anticipation as he slowly lowered his head to hers. Just before his lips touched hers he paused and inhaled slightly. His purr of appreciation broke the silence and she smiled when his eyes closed and their lips finally met.

It started soft, almost reverently, but quickly changed as if the air had suddenly been electrified. His hand released hers and moved with tantalizing precision over her. He couldn't seem to touch enough of her.

She could barely think for the feelings coursing through her body and crashing in small waves in her abdomen. His taste and smell washed over her, as his hands slid under her shirt to smooth over her fevered skin. She gasped as his fingers slid up to cup her breast; she felt branded with his heat. His low groan near her ear as he nipped at a spot on her shoulder, flicked a switch in her and she let her inhibitions go to show him how he made her feel.

Draco felt her cool hands slide under his shirt and up his back, and had to hold back a low moan at the tingling sensation that followed. When she tilted her head to slide her tongue around his ear he bucked against her and heard himself sigh her name. She moved under him and he felt himself cradled by her hips in a way he could only name as perfect. He lifted his head and found her lips again, and even as he tasted that unique flavor that was her, he knew he would have to stop soon, for both their sakes.

Hermione was enthralled exploring the various dips and planes of his body. His muscles bunched and tensed under her fingers, and his skin was smooth and warm. She purred against him as she slid her hands over the butt she had admired so often. She felt him shudder when she ran her fingers back up his sides and over his chest and smiled against his lips. And, when she ran her tongue over his ear, in an attempt to taste him once more, he pressed himself against her and she felt the evidence of his desire for her. She marveled that she could bring him to such a state. Seeking to bring him closer she adjusted herself under him and was rewarded as she felt their bodies meet perfectly.

_Heaven._

"Mi," he said as he kissed and licked the spot just above her cleavage and pulled her shirt back down. "We should stop now, before..."

"Mm hmm," she sighed and sifted her fingers into his hair. Then she blew out a breath and whispered, "Yes, I guess we should."

She lifted her knee and tried to wiggle out from under him, but his voice stopped her.

"Mi, oh gods, please stop moving." He dropped his head onto her chest and groaned, "You're killing me."

She stopped moving and whispered with a giggle in her voice, "Sorry."

He heard the laughter in her voice and lifted his head to say, "Think this is funny, do you?"

She tried to stop smiling as she shook her head, but a tinkle of laughter escaped when she answered, "No."

His head dropped back down onto her and he laughed, "I guess I need to get up, huh?"

"Well, it would be difficult to sleep on the sofa like this," she replied.

Against her chest she felt his warm breath and couldn't stop her hands from moving back up to caress his face.

He sighed and slid off of her to sit on the floor. When he looked back up at her face his heart thudded in his chest at the feelings that swamped him.

"You are so beautiful," he stated and leaned up for another kiss.

"You make me feel like I am," she answered honestly when he slid back down onto the floor.

_Man, I want you, Mi._

_I wish he would just take me._

"I should go," he sighed as his fingers toyed with her hair.

She glanced at his watch and reluctantly nodded as she swung her legs down and sat up. Once again shyness overtook her and she didn't know what to say.

_What do you say to end a date? I don't want to sound flippant. Or needy. Can I ask him to call me? Should I? Damn, I hate this nervous first date feeling! Should I ask when I'll see him again?_

"Stop thinking so loud," he teased her out of her thoughts. He swiftly got to his feet and pulled her up with him. Then he took her hand and walked over to the fireplace.

He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"I'll call you tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," she answered happily. "I had a great time tonight, Draco. Thank you."

"Thank you, Hermione. It was perfect. You're perfect."

She shook her head in denial, but he nodded, "You are for me."

Before she could formulate an answer he kissed her again, stepped into the fireplace and with a smile and a flash of green fire, was gone.

She touched her fingers to her lips as if to hold his kiss there for a moment longer, as she smiled softly. Part of her wanted to fly to the phone and call Ginny, Beth and Snoop. But, the bigger part of her wanted to hold it to herself for a while longer. In a haze of wonder, lust, and memories of the evening, she closed up the apartment and prepared for bed. Her last thought before she drifted off was how skilled he was with his hands.

Four blocks uptown, Draco stepped into his apartment quietly. He saw Blaise's light on, but didn't want make his own presence known. He wasn't ready to share her yet. Instead he moved to window and watched her lights go off with a smile. He then went to his room and got ready for bed. The last thing he envisioned before he fell asleep were her eyes sparkling happily back at him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's note 3 - Last, the new people who have made me smile this week, by adding alerts and/or marking it as a favorite: em-z-paiger, ginger28, TamarackPines, schmanda banana, and margara.**

**Author's Note 4 –**_**Dave and Buster's**_** is a registered trademark restaurant and gaming business. I do not own it (though I do enjoy it) in any way, shape, or form, and make no money from the mention of it. All games mentioned are the same.**

**Author's Note 5 – Thank you. Being a favorite author, having a favorite story, that so many have set alerts for is humbling. Every review is a gift. I hope the story and I continue to meet your expectations. Thank you again!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Shane, Wes, Brian, stop that this instant. You know the rules. No magic in the halls."

The nine-year old boys looked more upset at being caught, than ashamed and replied, "Sorry, Ms. Granger."

Hermione wanted to laugh at their resemblance to the Weasley boys in their heyday, but she maintained her best 'McGonagall', "That was your last warning. Next time it's straight to the Principal. Do you understand me?"

All three nodded sullenly and she shooed them down the hall. She headed into the teacher's lounge to eat her lunch and read a book she had found in the school's library. As it was Tuesday, the children would have gym class right after lunch, so she had at least an hour and a half before she would be missed. She put her things down, pulled out her lunch and reached in her bag for the book just as her cell phone vibrated. She jumped a bit at the sensation and then reached back in to pull out the phone.

When she read the name on the screen she almost dropped it.

"Hello," she answered tentatively.

"Hi, Mione," Ron answered. "You busy?"

"Um, no, I'm at lunch. Aren't you working?"

"Yeah, for another hour or so, but I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair to brace herself for the oncoming fight, "About?"

"I'm off for the day and well, um, would you meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Why?" she asked warily.

Ron sighed heavily into the phone, "Do I now need a reason to see my best friend?"

Hermione didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt his feelings, but thankfully he continued before she had to respond.

"Look, I miss you, okay? I just want some time with you. I know things are kind of screwed up right now, but you're still my best friend, Mione. We can talk about other stuff besides that gi…Malf…you know."

Hermione answered hesitantly, "You're right, Ron. Sure. Where?"

"How about that pizza place on 33rd at 11:30?"

"Okay. But, I only have an hour, okay?"

"That's fine. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and stared out the window for a second as she tried to figure out his call and invitation. Then she shrugged, if Ron was willing to try, she was.

The phone rang in her hand and jolted her again.

This time she answered with a laugh, "What is this? Weasley day?"

Ginny's tinkling laughter came back, "Well, technically, I'm a Potter. Who else called?"

"Ron."

"He did? Why?"

Hermione shrugged again, "He asked me to lunch. I guess he's trying."

"Ronald?!" Ginny snorted. "He's willing to get over Malfoy?!"

Hermione laughed a little, "Well, no. It was made pretty clear that we won't be talking about Draco at all."

"Ooookay," Ginny said.

"So, you called me, Gin. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still planning to come this Saturday. And, to ask you to bring one of those fantastic cakes of yours for the birthday party," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione laughed, "Of course! I wouldn't miss Albie's first birthday! He loves me, you only want me for my cake."

"Well, they're good," Ginny giggled.

"What time do you want it?"

"Can you get here by one? Mom's coming around two and that'll give us some time to get caught up."

Hermione nodded against the phone as she smiled, "One it is."

"Draco can hang with Harry and the boys," Ginny stated.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, "Um, he…what?"

"I said," Ginny laughed, "Draco can han…"

"I heard you," Hermione interrupted, "but, um, do you really think that's a good idea? Does Harry know? And won't Ron…"

"Stuff him!" Ginny exploded. "And, it was actually Harry's idea."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Mione let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like him?"

"Harry?"

"No, Argus Filch! Draco, you idiot."

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Ginny ignored the question and continued, "Do you see this…relationship lasting a while?"

Hermione smiled as she thought about, "I sure hope so."

Ginny heard the way Hermione sighed her answer and her eyes flew open wide. She wasn't sure how far things had gotten with them, but she knew that kind of sigh. It was the one she used to get when she talked about Harry when they were dating. But, since Hermione hadn't made any confessions, she chose not to push. Instead she kept up her line of questioning.

"Do you honestly think I am going to not see my best girl friend on the planet for 'a while' because my brother can't get his head out of his arse?"

"Well, no, Gin. But, maybe right now isn't the best time to push things. I mean he's just starting to come around a little."

"Well, I want you here. You want to be with Draco. That means I want you and Draco here. It's a big house and I am sure he and Ron can avoid being together long enough to do any real damage. Besides, if he is going to be around for some time to come, Draco needs to start getting used to us, too, you know."

"I know. Okay, if you're sure," Hermione said skeptically.

"I am."

"I'll ask him."

"Good," Ginny answered. Then she added with a laugh, "Just don't forget that cake!"

"I won't," Hermione laughed back. "And, thanks, Gin."

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Hermione put the phone down on the table in front of her and stared at it. The two very unexpected calls in under ten minutes had ruined her desire to eat. Her nerves were a bit frayed.

When the phone rang the third time she actually groaned before she read the name on the screen and smiled.

"Hey Blaise," she said as she relaxed back into her chair. "What's up?"

"Hey babe," he purred. "Did I catch you at a good time?"

Hermione laughed at the thought, but answered, "Sure."

"Good. You've been ignoring me."

"What?"

"Seriously, Mione. Since you've started up with Draco, you never call me any more. I missed talking to you."

"You just saw me at the party Friday, Mr. Needy," she laughed. "Now, what do you really want?"

Blaise laughed, "Okay, fine. I wanted to know if you guys wanna meet for Chinese tomorrow night?"

"Us guys?"

"I really want Chinese and D can't go tonight, but tomorrow's good for him and he said we should go out instead of ordering or conjuring. So, I called to make sure it was good with you guys?"

Hermione laughed at his avoidance of the question, "Okay, but who is us guys?"

"You know," he hedged. "You, me, D, and Beth…or somebody, doesn't matter, just so I'm not a third tire."

_Men are so sad. His invitation and he doesn't want to be the third wheel. Yeah, right. Why can't he just admit he wants to ask Beth out?_

She giggled, "Wheel, not tire. And, I'm free, but I don't know who else I can get."

"Oh," he answered, "well anyone's fine."

"Okay, I'll call around and see. Changs?" she asked.

"Yeah. Seven good?"

She smiled at his sound of almost frustration, but continued cheerily, "Sure. Thanks for the invite. See you guys then."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye Blaise."

This time it was her turn to call someone.

"Beth, tell me you're free tomorrow night!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day Hermione stepped into the cool air of the packed pizza place and spotted Ron's red hair at a table in the back corner. He looked up as she entered and waved her over.

"Thanks for coming, Mione," Ron stood up and smiled at her.

Hermione smiled and gave him a brief hug before she sat down across from him, "Thanks for asking me."

"Well, we didn't really leave things right between us the other day," he said as he looked down at the table.

"I know," she whispered miserably.

"I don't like it," he sighed. Then he shook off the melancholia and looked at her, "So, tell me about your job."

For the next half hour they talked about their lives over the past two weeks. He filled her in on his take on his honeymoon. And, she talked about her job and the children. At first the conversation was a bit forced and stilted as they talked around all things Blaise, Draco and Beth, as that meant talking about Blaise. But, all their years of arguments aided them in getting around it to start talking like the friends they were. So, by the time she needed to get back to school, she almost felt like things were okay between them again.

"Ron, thank you for this. I really missed us," she smiled up at him as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the place.

"I've missed you and your smile," he answered with a hug. Then he straightened and looked down at her with a small frown. He started to speak and then seemed to think better of it as he stepped back.

"What?" she asked even though she knew what was coming.

He looked away for a moment, "Are you still wi…You two still, uh…"

"Yes," she answered softly.

He blew out a breath and nodded. Then he leaned down once again to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you Saturday."

She watched him turn to leave and remembered, "Oh, Ron?"

He stopped to turn back to her, "Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Gin?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you see, she and Harry thought, uh, that I, well, that Drac…uh, that is that he and I um, we should come together, and well…" she trailed off as his face darkened.

"They invited him?!" his tone was low, but his anger was obvious.

She nodded and waited for the explosion.

It didn't come. He simply turned and walked away.

Her shoulders drooped as she watched him turn the corner without a backwards glance. She shook her head and headed back to school.

"Why is this all so hard?" she sighed to herself.

Her discussion with Draco the night before hadn't been much easier. He had balked at going to Harry and Ginny's. And, when she admitted that Ron would be there he had almost backed out completely. She had asked nicely, then cajoled, and finally gotten snippy.

Their simple conversation had turned into their first fight since their school days. She crossed the street and smiled a little to herself as she thought about how much they had both grown, since neither had digressed into name calling over the phone. But, they had gotten angry enough at each other's unwillingness to bend and ended up hanging up with nothing resolved.

After she hung up the phone she had stomped around her apartment calling him all the names she had refrained from using on the phone. She had just gotten herself worked into a good lather about how he and Ron were just alike when he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Okay, that's below the belt!" he said interrupting her rant.

She had stopped mid-word and mid step and let out a scream of fright. And, then he had apologized for fighting with her. Her anger had drained away at the look of sincere apology on his face. When he agreed to go, if only so she wouldn't be upset with him anymore, she had jumped on him and kissed him silly.

Just as she stepped into the air conditioned school her cheeks flamed as she remembered how they had spent the next half hour making up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next night, as planned, she and Beth showed up at the restaurant a bit late. Hermione had explained that by arriving after the guys, they would be able to see Blaise's reaction to Beth being there and then witness together if he noticed her enhancement.

It was all they could do to not dissolve into giggles at the extremely happy smile that crossed his face when he saw her, before he covered it back up with his trademark lazy grin. Then when Hermione stepped out of the way to greet Draco, they saw his eyes widen as they lowered to her chest.

"What did you do?!" he asked rather loudly for such a small place.

"What?!" Beth asked defensively.

Draco chuckled, shook his head and pulled Hermione down next to him.

"Hi there," he said as he kissed her briefly.

She smiled and leaned into him, "Hi yourself."

They both looked back up to see Blaise standing over Beth seething, "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"What do you mean, stupid?" she said as she poked him in the chest. "I am not stupid!"

He ran a hand through his hair in a very frustrated motion and said through clenched teeth, "I did not call you stupid, Beth. I said what you did was stupid!"

"You have no right to tell me…hey!"

Both Hermione and Draco's jaw dropped as Blaise took Beth's arm and quickly steered her out of the restaurant.

"What I wouldn't give for a pair of extendable ears right now," she laughed a little.

At his look of question, she added, "They were these things Fred and George created, gosh what was it, fifth year? They were little, amplifiers shaped like ears, and they had really long cords. We all used them to try and spy on The Order when we were at the headquarters and they wouldn't tell us anything. I say try because Mrs. Weasley caught us almost every time." Hermione laughed at the memory. Then she sobered a little, "F..Fr…Fred and George made all kinds of things like that."

Draco reached over and took her hand, "I'm sorry, Mi. That's a nice memory to have of him, though."

Hermione blew out a breath and smiled a bit at him, "Yeah. Yeah it is."

They were quiet for a moment and Draco looked over his shoulder to the door, "Should we?" Draco asked a bit worried for Beth.

Hermione looked outside to see them yelling at each other and saw Beth poke him again. When he stepped back and raised his hands in surrender, Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"I think Beth can take care of herself."

Draco turned more toward her, slid his hand to her and whispered in her ear, "Well, while they're gone…"

Hermione shivered as his tongue unerringly found the spot right behind her ear. She closed her eyes to let the sensation slide over her and reached out to lay her hand high on his thigh. He groaned a little as she squeezed his leg. He then angled his head and their lips met in a kiss that curled her toes yet again. They continued to savor the taste of each other as their hands moved steadily higher. Just as she was about to reach her goal they were interrupted.

"Hello!" Beth laughed. "You are in public!"

They jumped apart like caught naughty teenagers and looked up at the couple in front of them. Neither seemed particularly upset anymore.

"Mione, can you please come with me to the ladies' room?" Beth sighed, but smiled as she said it.

Hermione nodded and slid from the booth, leaving the guys at the table to talk. She followed Beth's quick step and as soon as the door closed exploded with questions.

"Wow! That was actually funny. But, what happened? What did he say? What did you say?"

Beth laughed at the barrage, but then frowned a little, "Well, you need to put them back to normal."

"What?"

"Yeah," Beth sighed as she puffed her chest out and admired herself in the mirror. "I'm going to miss them though. I was just getting used to them."

"Wait. Why? What happened?" Hermione asked again.

"Well, first he yelled at me for getting a boob job. If I hadn't been so mad about being manhandled, I might have thought his concern was cute. But, as it was, I just yelled right back at him that it was my body and I could do whatever I wanted to it. Then he yelled back that I was fine the way I was and didn't need surgery to change anything. Again, I would have thought it sweet if it hadn't been yelled in my face. So, I yelled back that he wasn't in control of anything I did to myself as he wasn't my father, husband or boyfriend."

Hermione interrupted, "So, why are we changing them back?"

Beth's smile turned a bit dreamy, "Well, then he stopped yelling and kissed me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I think it was mostly to shut me up, but he didn't stop all that fast. Then, he leaned back and said, 'Beth, you were perfect the way you were. There was no need to change.'"

"Aww," Hermione smiled.

"I know!" Beth squealed. Then she continued, "So, then he said, 'Look, I like you, okay? A lot. I know I'm not your boyfriend or anything, yet, but I've heard those muggle surgeries are dangerous and I don't want you hurting yourself.' So, I confessed that you did it and he just smiled and kissed me again."

"Yet?" Hermione asked with a wide smile. Beth nodded happily.

Hermione smiled at her friend's joy, but was still confused, "Okay, so why do you want to change them back."

"Well, after he backed me up against the wall and kissed me senseless, he grinned and said that because it was magical then maybe it was okay. And, I got mad again and said, if he didn't like me the way I was then he didn't really like little old muggle me!"

"You did?! Good for you!"

"Yep. And, he looked completely confused and asked what my being a muggle had to do with anything."

"Told you," Hermione laughed.

Beth made a face at her and continued, "Well, I didn't know what to say, because I hadn't meant to actually say what I said, so I just stood there. But then he laughed and said that my being a muggle was part of what he liked best about me. Then he kissed me again."

Hermione just smiled as she finished, "So, I guess if he really likes me the way I am, then I don't need these."

They were interrupted by a woman coming in to use the bathroom and moved to the sinks to wash their hands. With the water turned on full blast Hermione mouthed, "Are you sure?" When Beth nodded Hermione quickly took her wand out of her bag and pointed it at Beth. One flick and she was back to normal.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel, "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Both left the bathroom giggling. When they reached the table, Blaise smiled at both of them. They watched his eyes flick down and back up and then he winked at Beth as he pulled her down next to him.

The rest of dinner was a laughing affair. Blaise started off acting like the ladies' man he was used to being, but after being teased by Hermione and Beth about his act, he finally let down his façade and relaxed. Draco enjoyed the company, the food, and the blush that crept up Hermione's cheeks every time he slid his hand over her thigh and toyed with the edge of her skirt.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

An additional thank you to the following for adding my story as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it:** Ixchel-of-Palenque, LuvDramione22, MissDitzy, EvryflvrLisha, waffenmac, todraw, and mistyfur.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Author's Note 1 – I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you will still enjoy it. Thank you!**

Author's Note 2 – SMUT AHEAD. SMUT AHEAD. SMUT AHEAD. You have been warned!  


**Chapter 16  
**

Saturday morning arrived quickly for Hermione after an eventful week, and she found herself up at eight in the morning, making the birthday cake. As the cake baked, she hurried through her remaining packing and pulled her bags to the living room.

"Ice cake, wrap gifts, take stuffed animals for the boys, don't panic, ice cake, wrap gifts, take stuffed animals for the boys, don't panic," she chanted to herself.

No matter how much she told herself to calm down it just wasn't happening. Somehow she had allowed her mother to convince her to come over to the house after the party and stay overnight with them. They wanted to meet Draco.

She wasn't nervous about them meeting Draco, per say, but more that this was the first man she was going to introduce to them. Ever. And, they were sleeping there. Not that they would be in the same room, but it was still weird to think of having a man stay overnight at her parents' house.

On top of that Harry had called the night before and ranted about Ron and his stubbornness for almost a half hour. By the end of the call, she'd had a raging headache and had not packed as she had planned. That was why she was running late.

The timer went off to let her know the cake had cooled, just as she stepped out of the shower. She threw the towel around her body, knotted it and padded to the kitchen. She flicked her hand toward the radio to fill the apartment with music and went about pulling items out for her homemade icing. They had an hour before they were supposed to be at Ginny and Harry's, and Draco was due to arrive in only thirty minutes.

Because the music was up rather loud, she missed the chiming of her fireplace in the other room.

Draco stepped out and winced at the sudden assault to his ears after the whooshing hollowness of flooing. Then he heard Hermione's voice singing in the kitchen and smiled as he put down his overnight bag and turned toward the door. His jaw dropped as he stared at the scene before him.

Hermione had her hair piled in a messy bun on the top of her head and wore nothing but a little yellow towel. He gawked as she flicked her hips and flipped her head in time to the music, while she stirred something in a bowl. When she dipped a finger into the bowl and tasted her concoction his knees almost buckled. The sheer ecstasy on her face and the way she sucked on her finger made him grip the edge of the doorframe to stop himself from pouncing on her. He didn't know whether it was the hope that the towel would shimmy off, the prayer that she would wiggle around some more in front of him, or simply the loss of blood to the top half of his body, but it never dawned on him to announce his presence.

Hermione danced and sang along to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ as she finished her icing. She reached in to taste it; she still needed to cut the icing in half and color it. Just as the icing hit her tongue she thought she smelled him mixed with the scent of cake. The picture it brought forth of him licking icing off of all kinds of interesting places on her body burst through her mind and she moaned and swayed. Then her eyes popped open and met with his.

Normally, she would have jumped at seeing him standing there so quietly in the doorway, but the hungry, almost starving, look on his face stilled her. She didn't know how long he had been there, but she knew what he saw, what she must look like. And, it slowly dawned on her that he could have magicked the towel off at any time, but he hadn't. He stood still as if she had petrified him. Only his eyes, shallow breathing and white-knuckled grip on the door gave away that he was very much in control of himself, if only barely.

Then he moved.

Slowly, as if through water, he slid across the room. Neither dared breathe for fear of dashing the perfection of the moment. She watched his approach and felt her body shiver in anticipation. His eyes never wavered from hers as his hands reached for her and pulled them together. Lights exploded behind her eyes when he finally lowered his lips to her. She melted into him and returned his hungry kiss as her hands slowly slid up his sides to caress his muscled chest.

The only sounds heard were their harsh breathing as they battled for more and the pulsing beat of the music, which they barely registered.

_Oh please, take me. Here. Now. Just do it. Oh please.  
_  
She whimpered as his hand found her chest through the towel and she arched into his hand. His moan was the answer as his other hand slid down the towel to cup her lovely, rounded rear and pull her more sharply against him.

The feel of her bare skin against his hand was almost his undoing. But, he knew this was not the right time or place. She wouldn't appreciate it later, when she had time to think. And, he didn't want anything to mar their first time together. But, then she moaned and shivered against him and he knew he couldn't stop completely. Not yet. He needed more. He wanted to give her more.

He ended a blazing kiss and picked her up to move her onto the counter. She leaned forward and nipped at his ear and neck as her legs wrapped around him. His hands slid from her waist down to her thighs and he rubbed them softly as he pulled back to look her in the eye. He didn't remember his shirt being undone or removed, but he hissed in a sharp breath at the feeling of her warm hands on his bare chest.

Then, keeping his eyes on hers, he raised one hand to the knot at her breast. He saw the flare of need in her eyes and her almost imperceptible nod and leaned in for another scorching kiss as he removed the towel from her. As his hands slid up her body, she shook under him and whimpered again, but she never let her eyes leave his. When he pulled back to finally see her, he noticed the blush that crept across her entire body and knew she was trying to not look embarrassed or scared.

_Still the brave little Gryffindor_ he thought to himself. But thoughts flew from his head completely as he saw her chest, heaving slightly, so close. With a barely contained growl he finally allowed himself to taste her.

_Perfection.  
_  
She gripped his head to hold him closer as sensations swept through her. Each swipe of his tongue as he swirled it over her nipple, sent a small quake through her center. His hand massaged her on one side and his mouth devoured her on the other. She couldn't think. She didn't know how she breathed. She just knew she didn't want it to stop.

The taste of her, mingled with the scent of her arousal nearly sent him over the edge. But, he battled it back to complete his task. He again met her eyes, as is asking permission, even though he had no intention of denying either of them at this point.

She watched in delirium as he slowly licked and kissed his way down her body to the juncture of her thighs. His touch feather light, he traced her folds and he saw her head fall back as her eyes closed. When he leaned forward to taste his prize he felt the jolt of pleasure shoot through her and felt her hands in his hair. But, it was the sound of his name bursting in gasps from her lips that almost finished him.

_Nirvana.  
_  
"Draco…Drac..Dra…Dra…Dra…oh," she moaned above him.

With the last vestiges of his own control slipping, he applied more pressure to her sensitive nub and slid a finger in to push against the tiny ridged spot inside her.

He knew joy like he had never experienced during actual sex when she sobbed his name and her body tightened like a bow string. He continued until he had wrung the last quake from her and she collapsed back against the cabinets.

Part of him begged to plunge into her and end his own agony, but the more stubborn part, insisted he wait.

_Not the right place. Not the right place. Oh shut the hell up!  
_  
Hermione finally opened her eyes and regained her ability to breathe. She saw him before her, eyes closed as if in pain, and knew he held himself back. She didn't know why, but she knew he did. And, she loved him for it.

_I love him! Oh my god, I love him. Too soon. Too soon isn't it?  
_  
His breath whooshed across her still fevered body in heavy puffs and she shivered slightly. Then, with bravery she hadn't realized she possessed, but born of her newly realized love, she silently slid down to the floor and turned, swiftly switching their positions. She felt a ripple of embarrassment slide over her as she realized she stood naked before him and he still had his bottom half completely covered. Stepping closer she put one hand behind his head to pull him to her for a kiss that shot straight to her soul. It bolstered her courage when he groaned and shivered in front of her. With her other hand she undid his belt and pants to slide her hand in to reach her goal. His eyes fluttered shut and he moved involuntarily against her hand.

His head fell back and he released a groan when she slid from the base to the tip and ran her thumb over him. He was so lost in her and the pounding of the blood in his body that he barely registered the cool air caressing his body when his pants and underwear fell away. But the feeling of her hands being replaced by her tongue brought him quickly back to reality. He knew it wouldn't take much longer, and it was everything he wanted at the moment, but he still tried to stop her.

Through clenched teeth he breathed and spoke as the sensations swamped him.

"Mi, you, (lick) oh man, (swirl suck) you don't (flick and swirl) mmmm, oh gods, (suck flick) you don't have to (lick suck)…"

"Shh, let me," she whispered against him and he had no choice but to obey.

One hand gripped the edge of the counter to keep him from falling, and the other gripped her head, his hands tangling in her hair. He wanted to watch to the end, but the intensity of his feelings swamped him and he closed his eyes as he came in a rush; her name ripped from his throat.

She loved the feel of him, the taste of him. The closer he came to the edge, the more calm she felt, the more in control; the more powerful; sexier. And, she felt a rush of sensation pool in her center as he moaned her name and shook against her. 

When his eyes finally opened to stare into hers, she shook with the love she saw there as she stood in front of him. Neither spoke. With a sigh he pulled her against him and held her tight, his body still quivering every few seconds.

Finally, she lifted her head from his shoulder and whispered with a smirk, "Hello, by the way."

The statement made him bark a laugh even as the feel of her warmed him again.

"Hi," he answered. "I should surprise you in the morning more often."

She giggled and reached down for her towel to cover herself as she whispered, "Scourgify."

"Too late to be shy now?!" he said with a laugh as he pulled his underwear and pants back up and he too quickly cleaned himself.

"Yeah, well," she said, suddenly unable to look him in the eye.

"No," he said more sharply than he intended. When her eyes flew up to his in surprise he realized how he must have sounded and softened his next words. He couldn't bear for her to regret their actions.

"Mi, never be embarrassed with me. Please. There's no need. I know you don't realize how unbelievably sexy and beautiful you are, but I do and there's nothing you can do to change how much I want you. How I feel about you."

Her dazed smile faltered a bit when she asked, "So, why didn't you…"

He pulled her close and kissed her softly, "Because we only have about a half hour and when I take you for the first time, it's going to take a hell of a lot longer than that."

He saw her flush and her eyes darken and almost changed his mind. But, he knew the time had passed. With one last kiss he set her away from him, so that he could think more clearly.

"So," he croaked and needed to stop and clear his throat, "What's left to be done?"

She smiled and blushed a little when she answered, "Well, I need to get dressed still…"

"If you must," he interrupted with a devilish grin.

In answer she threw his shirt to him and backed out of the kitchen, "Make yourself useful while I'm gone. Split the icing in half and color it, blue and green."

When the door closed behind her, he smiled and turned to his task, his mind still replaying the past half hour.

By the time she returned, he had not only finished the icing, but the most of the cake and stood bent over, carefully swirling the last of the icing into the shape of a rattle on the top left side of the cake. She saw the elaborate decorations he had done, a full crib, baby and toys with number ones along the edge. As there was more than just blue and green, she knew he had used some magic, but he was finishing by hand.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "My, oh my, what you can do with those hands never ceases to amaze me."

He moaned at the image her words painted in his mind and turned to pull her into his arms.

They were only twenty five minutes late.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Note 3 – **_**Pour Some Sugar on Me**_** by Def Leppard, 1987  
**  
**Author's Note 4 - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

An additional thank you to the following for adding my story as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it:** jessirose85, BlondeJenneh, ChaoticxTheoreticals, Nymphadora6, Chase13, Jullsy, and yourlastregret.**

I am so glad you all enjoy this story.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17&18

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Author's Note 1 –**This chapter is a bit longer for you. I know the last one was short, but sweet. So, I hope you enjoy a bit more.

**Chapter 17**

"Aunt Mione!"

Hermione had barely stepped out of the fireplace before the boys tackled her and almost brought her to her knees. At the last second, Draco stepped forward and caught her. She balanced the cake and a couple of boxes and he carried their luggage.

She laughed and leaned down to hug the boys with one arm, "Hey guys! I missed you."

Teddy kissed her on the cheek and said, "I missed you, too. Whad'ya bring us?"

Draco laughed at the precocious question and brought the boy's attention to him.

"Oh boy," Teddy sighed. "Not you again."

Hermione gasped and straightened, "Theodore Lupin Potter! Apologize, this instant!"

"But, Aunt Mione, he made everybody mad last time and Uncle Ron was yelling bad words. And, he…he made you sad!" Teddy said defensively.

"Teddy," Hermione began only to be interrupted by Draco.

She watched as Draco lowered himself to one knee to be on the same level as the indignant five-year old.

"Theodore, I would like to apologize for that. I didn't mean for everyone to get so upset the last time you saw me. I surprised everyone and I shouldn't have." He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, but kept going.

"Your mommy and daddy have forgiven me and given me another chance. Would you forgive me, too?"

The little boy looked at him shrewdly and tilted his head, "But, you made Aunt Mione sad."

Draco looked from the little boy's earnest face to Hermione's. Then he looked back at Teddy, "Theodore, you have my promise from here on out that I will never intentionally make her sad again. Okay?"

Teddy sighed heavily and put his hands on his little hips, "Okay, but you have to promise to be good today. Mommy made Uncle Ron promise and you have to, too! No yelling."

Draco wanted to smile at the very adult expression on the child's face, but he knew that was not the right action. Instead, he held out his hand to shake Teddy's and kept his face as straight as possible, "I promise. Can we be friends?"

Teddy looked at his hand and then shook it with a huge smile, "Yes. Friends. You can even call me Teddy, Mr. Malfoy!"

The two adults laughed when Albie shouted, "Fwends!" and patted Draco's cheek.

Draco ruffled the younger boy's hair and said to Teddy, "Thank you. And, you can call me Mr. D, if you want."

They jumped a little when Harry said from the doorway with a smile on his face, "Well, seems you are better at making friends these days, Mal..ahem, Draco."

Draco straightened and turned to face Harry with a small shrug, "Small children are more forgiving, I guess."

Hermione moved away to put her things on the sofa before hurrying to greet Harry. Draco followed suit and came over to shake his hand. With the adults distracted and the crisis past them, the boys ran over to the sofa and proceeded to try to get the top off the cake before anyone noticed. Hermione had sealed it magically, so their trials were futile, but they had a good time trying.

Ginny came in wiping her hands on a towel, "Mione!"

"Gin!"

The women hugged and began talking like they hadn't seen each other in months, rather than weeks, and soon moved out of the room, leaving both men standing awkwardly together. When they realized they couldn't open the cake, the boys gave up and went back to their game of Exploding Snaps.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, "Uh, why don't you have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

Draco nodded, "Sure. Thanks. Uh, whatever you have," and sat on the sofa behind him.

Harry poured them both a drink and then sat opposite him on a chair. As they had no idea what to say to one another, they turned to watch the boys play for a while. A cry rent the air next to Draco's elbow and he jumped to his feet.

Harry laughed, not unkindly, and gestured as he got to his feet, "Baby monitor."

At Draco's blank look, he added, "Muggle device, so we can hear when Jamie wakes up from anywhere in the house. Gin fixed it so it doesn't even need batteries. Easier than a baby charm or something she said."

Draco stared at the box and nodded. He wasn't sure about all that Harry had said, and while he was fascinated by the ingenious little object, he was a little concerned by the cries. Harry didn't seem panicked, but the sounds were freaking him out.

"Pott…Harry, should you, uh?" he indicated the monitor, "I mean it sounds like he's in pain."

Harry noticed the loss of color to the other man's already pale face and laughed a little, "Nah, that's his I'm-wet-and-I-want-to-get-up scream. But, I guess I should go get him. Can you keep an eye on these two?"

Draco's eyes flew to the boys, but they seemed content in their play corner and he nodded as he sat back down.

When Harry returned fifteen minutes later he had to hold back a laugh at the scene in front of him. Albie stood beside Draco on the couch and was trying to get Draco's hair to stand up on end, while Teddy sat on his lap and told him a story.

The part of him that still didn't fully trust Malfoy and wasn't sure he was really right for Hermione wanted to pull his children away quickly. But, the fact that Draco hadn't tried to stop either boy from what they were doing, and appeared to be listening intently to the story stopped him.

_Maybe he really has grown up._

"…but it wasn't really fair because all I did was call him a troll face, but then he tried to hit me, so I punched him in his face and when he tried to hit me again I ducked and then Miss Bones came out and yelled at us because we aren't supposed to fight on the playground and then he threw a rock at me, but it hit Theresa and she started crying and that's why we both got in trouble."

Harry's eyebrow shot up when Draco replied, "Well, it's really not nice to fight, Teddy. Did you apologize to Theresa?"

Teddy nodded and answered, "Yeah, that's what Daddy said, too."

Harry thought he would fall over when Draco said, "Well, your daddy is a very smart man."

Instead, Harry stepped into the room and said, "Okay boys, leave Mr. Malfoy alone."

Albie only squealed and yanked Draco's hair up again, and Teddy looked over Draco's shoulder and said, "Dad, he said we could call him Mr. D."

Harry watched the blush crawl up Draco's neck at being caught playing and talking to the boys and laughed, "Okay, well leave Mr. D alone then. He and Daddy need to talk."

The boys hopped off the couch and went to play and Draco attempted to straighten his hair. Before he could speak Teddy turned back, "Are you gonna tell Daddy your secret?"

Draco actually flushed as he felt Harry's stare and mumbled, "Um, no, not yet, Teddy. Maybe later."

"Okay," the boy answered and ran after his brother into the other room.

Draco stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the fireplace, wishing he could just step back through and wait for Hermione to come back home.

"Keeping secrets, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his tone as light as he could make it.

"No, not really," Draco shrugged. "He asked me a question and I answered him. That's all."

"But, he said it was a secret," Harry continued as he sat Jamie in his playpen and set the magical balls to bounce around him. He then stood and folded his arms across his chest, "Why would you have a secret with my son?"

Draco glanced at him and then reached for his glass, "It's nothing really. Just leave it, okay?"

It was the almost pleading note to his voice that stopped Harry from pushing, even though Draco's face remained passive.

"Okay. So, can I refill your drink?" Harry asked instead.

Draco nodded and looked around the living room. "So, uh, nice place you guys have here."

"Thanks," Harry replied and sat back down opposite him again.

When neither spoke and the silence threatened to engulf them, Harry leaned forward for the remote and said, "How about some football?"

Draco nodded gratefully.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"I just can't believe YOU did that?!" Ginny giggled. "Our innocent Hermione? In her own kitchen?!"

Hermione blushed, but answered with a laugh, "I honestly don't know what came over me."

Ginny snorted, "Sounds like Draco did!"

"Gin!" Hermione laughed, only a little outraged. Ginny had always been more comfortable than she when discussing sex. And, it was a sign of their tight friendship that she felt she could confide in her friend. "Well, at least I know I don't turn him off."

"What on earth would make you think that?" Ginny shook her head.

She had never understood Hermione's distrust in her own looks. She had always seen Hermione as striking with her soulful brown eyes and richly hued dark hair. And, her slender, yet shapely figure sure as heck didn't hurt. Hermione carried herself with such confidence, that it made her appear even prettier. It was something Ginny had always admired, but something Hermione could never quite see.

She turned away to continue setting up the party platters, "Mione, all you have to do is look at the way that man looks at you to know he's sure as hell not turned off," Ginny laughed. "He wants you bad!"

Hermione smiled a little and shrugged, "I guess so. But, I was in a towel. I mean, what normal man wouldn't go for it then?"

Hermione missed the exasperated look on Ginny's face as she continued to stack plates and bowls to take out to the yard. But she heard the sigh as Ginny took some of the platters out to the tables that were set up outside.

She wasn't completely unaware of her assets. She was smart, sometime too smart, but whatever. She was loyal, dependable, a solid friend. And, she knew she wasn't ugly. But, when she compared herself to her vibrant friend, she knew she was lacking. Where Ginny was tiny, but voluptuous, she was average. Ginny's bright hair and sparkling blue eyes compelled men to look at her, often more than once, while Hermione rarely got a second look with her average brown hair, average brown eyes and average height.

_I honestly don't know what he sees in me_.

Ginny came back in just as the kitchen door swung open.

Draco held the cake in front of him and looked across the room to see Ginny first, "Uh, hi. Ginny. I just thought you guys might want this."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Oh, thanks, Draco. Just put it over there on the counter for now."

He stepped fully into the room and his eyes landed on Hermione. The sheepish look he had worn into the room vanished, as his face softened and a smile lit it.

"Hey," he said as he moved to stand next to her and put down the cake.

She smiled up at him, "Hey."

The stood looking at one another for a moment before Ginny, who tried to hold back her laughter at how Hermione could even try to think this man didn't want her, said, "So, you and Harry behaving out there?"

Draco pulled his eyes away from Hermione, but his hand reached for hers before he answered, "Yes, we are, actually. We're just fighting over football," he laughed. "And, just so you know, I was informed by Teddy that I have to be good today; no yelling. I promised."

Ginny and Hermione laughed with him. Then Ginny picked up the last of the platters to head back out, "Well, that's good to know. Let's just pray everyone else can do the same. Be back in a minute." Then just because she could, she leaned back in the door and looked at them, "And, you two, be good while I'm gone. No, playing in the kitchen."

Hermione blushed to her roots as Draco laughed at Ginny's comment. But, then his hands slid around her waist to pull her against him, "No playing, huh? What were you two talking about in here?"

"Nothing much," she giggled. "And, what were you two doing? You're hair's a bit mussed?"

Draco laughed and lifted his chin proudly, "What? You don't like hairdos by Albie? He'll be crushed."

Hermione lifted her hands to his head to lay it back in place, "I think he'll get over it."

"Kiss me," he whispered. When she looked at him and then glanced around the kitchen nervously, he moved closer and cajoled, "Just one. I've been a good boy all day and haven't fought with Pot..Harry even once."

"Well that does deserve a prize," she whispered and smiled.

He lowered his head and their lips met in an unhurried, lazy embrace. Neither took it too far, as they didn't want to get carried away, but both got a little lost in the moment.

Ron's booming voice snapped them back to reality.

"Gin? Harry?" he called as he entered the kitchen. "We're here."

He stopped short when he saw Hermione and Draco standing wrapped around each other.

"Hey!" Snoop said from behind him. "I'm carrying gifts here. Why'd you stop?"

They saw him be pushed forward, a look of pure disgust on his face, as Snoop stepped around him.

"HG!" she squealed. The girls rushed forward to hug and her eyes fell on Draco. "Hey, Draco. How are you?"

"Uh, fine, thank you. Georgina, right?"

She ignored the light growl from her husband as she stepped forward to shake Draco's hand, "Yep, but everyone calls me Snoop."

"Her friends, that is," Ron stepped forward.

"Ron," Hermione stepped between them. "Hello, Ron," she said and hugged him. Then she leaned back and looked up at him, a pleading look in her eye.

He looked from Draco, to his wife and then down at Hermione. Then he took a breath and hugged her back briefly, "Yeah, uh, hi, Mione. Where's Gin?"

He saw the appreciation on her face and half smiled when she answered, "Out back, but she should be back any min…"

"Ron. Snoop!" Gin said cheerily as she breezed back into the house. "I'm glad you guys are here. Why don't you guys go on out with Harry and watch some TV."

Both men looked at one another and then away. But, feeling dismissed, they made their way from the room.

The girls looked at one another and let out the breaths they had been holding.

Ginny was the first to speak with a laugh, "Mione, why don't you fill Snoop in on what you were doing this morning?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The tension in the living room was palpable, but none of the men wanted to ruin the tentative peace. They sat and watched the game, drank, and let the children play at their feet. The arrival of Molly Weasley broke the tension for a bit, but when she left them to join the women, she took the children with her. The three men shifted uncomfortably, but maintained their stoic silence.

Over the next half hour the house filled with the rest of the Weasley family, friends of Harry and Ginny's from the neighborhood, and other people Draco hadn't seen since his years at Hogwarts. Luckily, some of them, like Luna and Neville tried to at least make small talk. But, it was still easier for him to talk to the strangers who didn't know of his past. He did find himself partially enjoying a stilted conversation about Quidditch with Harry, Lee Jordan and Dean ThomasHe never noticed Seamus Finnegan, who came late and was immediately pulled away by Ron.

Thankfully, Ginny called everyone to the backyard and the party moved outside. There he was able to stick pretty close to Hermione and her natural ease with people had the others relaxing around him. He was surprised, but pleased when someone suggested a quick round of Quidditch, and he was invited by Harry to join them. He placed a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek and walked over to join the mix of men, women and children who were picking teams.

Ron held back from playing and talked to Seamus the minute Hermione was left alone. Then he nodded in her direction and went to stand with the others who were not playing and prayed for the best. He didn't want to betray his friendship with Hermione, but he had to at least try to make her see she had other options. Better options. Ones that didn't start with Draco and end with Malfoy.

_That bastard!_

"Hey, Hermione. Long time no see," Seamus said as he took the seat just vacated by Draco.

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him, "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I was catching up with everyone and didn't know you were here. How've you been?"

Hermione smiled, "Really good. I started assistant teaching. How about you?"

"Working at St. Mungos. I'm in administration," he answered with an easy smile. "Gosh, it's good to see you. I think about you a lot, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered and put his hand on her knee. "A lot."

When she didn't answer and looked a bit flustered he backed off a little and asked, "Can I get you something more to drink?"

Hermione didn't quite know what to make of Seamus' actions and could only nod. She knew he had harbored feelings for her in school, and they had gone on one date the summer before she'd left for the University, but it hadn't gone well, and they hadn't tried for a repeat. Before she could think more on it, he was back.

"So, when are you going to invite an old pal over to see your new world?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed to cover her discomfort, "Oh, well, um, I guess, I should have a party or something soon. No one's really been over, but Harry, Ginny and Ron."

He scooted closer, took her hand and said softly, "I've missed you, Hermione. Really missed you."

"Seamus, I…"

"Look, I know things didn't go well the last time we got together, but I think we should give it another try. I've really missed you and I can't stop thinking about us. No other woman gets me quite like you do."

Hermione pulled her hand away and glanced over at the people enjoying the game, "Look, Seamus, I think we should…"

"Come on. One more try. Let's see if we can work," he whispered. "Give us a chance."

"I'm sorry, Seamus, but I'm uh, seeing someone now," she answered.

"Since when?" he countered. "It's only been a little over a month since you were here for your graduation party. It can't be so serious that you can't at least try one more time with me."

_Has it really been that short a time? Wow! It seems like it's been forever. In a good way. I can't believe I feel this much so soon. How can I have fallen in love that fast?_

"Hermione?" Seamus asked. He took her hand again, encouraged by her silence, "What do you say?"

Hermione focused on the man in front of her and shook her head in wonder, "I love him."

"Huh? How? What?" Seamus asked, shocked. "But, Ron implied…"

Ron had invited him to the party hinting that Hermione would be there and available. He had told Seamus how lonely she had been. How she had spoken of him often. Ron had made it sound like Hermione was still thinking about him and longing for what could have been.

Hermione turned her head to look for Ron and saw him not far away, pretending not to watch them.

"What exactly did Ron say, Seamus?"

The sadness and defeat in her voice made him feel bad for her, "Um, nothing much, really, he just kind of told me you might still be interested. That you missed me."

"Oh?" she said. Then she turned her eyes back to him, "I'm sorry. And, I do miss you as a friend, but…"

"It's okay." He looked away and then back at her with a grin, "So, who is this mystery man?"

"Draco," she answered while staring out at the field.

"Wait! Who did you say?"

She laughed and shrugged as she looked back out at the people playing Quidditch, "Draco Malfoy, Seamus."

"That git! How?!" he asked, outraged.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and looked at him with anger, "Don't call him that!"

"I'm, um, sorry, but seriously, how? Malfoy?"

She relaxed and laughed a little at the look of bewilderment on his face, "I don't know, it just did. He's changed so much, Seamus. And, I don't know, he's just…I…well, we…wow…I love him."

He saw the look on her face as she watched Draco in the air and knew he didn't have a shot, "Oh. Well, um, congratulations, I guess."

"Thank you," she beamed. "You know you're the first person to say that. Everyone else keeps…never mind. Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled shyly at her and leaned closer, "But, if you change your mind…"

She laughed and felt her heart soar at having said she loved Draco out loud, "Gotcha. But, I don't think I will."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…to you. Happy birthday, dear Jamie. Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped and smiled at the baby who cooed and clapped his hands. He sat in a high chair surrounded by a small mountain of gifts, some of which let out strange noises whenever their boxes were bumped. Jamie ignored most of the items he had been given, but seemed to love the tiny broom and snitch mobile that Teddy had picked out. To the amusement of most of the adults, Teddy had walked around telling everyone, "He loves my gift best," for several minutes, before Harry finally told him to stop.

As the candles were blown out on the cake, George leaned in to ask, "Is this a Granger special?" At her happy nod, he added, "Then I want a huge piece!"

"Me, too," added Ron from is spot a little away from her. "I love your cakes, Mione!"

Ginny pulled out a knife and said, "My goodness, girl, it's almost too pretty to cut."

Hermione smiled at her and felt Draco's hand on the middle of her back rubbing small circles. Knowing there were still some people there that held a grudge from their past, she refrained from announcing Draco's role in the cake. But, Snoop caught her eye and she blushed at the wink sent her way.

Soon, all that was left of the cake were crumbles and Ginny sent the empty platter zooming into the kitchen to be cleaned with the mounds of other dishes.

Draco leaned in and laughed, "Bet she wishes for a house elf or two about now."

"Oh stop, you snob," Hermione laughed.

"Still on that spew kick, love?" he asked softly.

"S.P.E.W." she replied automatically. But, then a shiver ran through her as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear and she closed her eyes and leaned back into him, "Mmmm."

"Geez, I think I'm going to puke," Ron's voice drawled, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Can't you at least not do that in front of us?!"

Everyone's gazes flew from Ron's look of extreme annoyance and disgust to Draco and Hermione, who stood with his arms around her from the back and Hermione holding his hands. While Hermione appeared sad, angry and disappointed, all Draco did was stare back at the redhead with a look of mild annoyance.

No one spoke as they waited for the dam to break.

Snoop's fierce grip on his arm and her loud clearing of her throat finally got through to Ron who turned a little red in the silence.

"Okay, look. I have put up with him being here all damn day. And, I haven't said a word. But, I don't have to stand for her being pawed by that git in front of everyone!"

"Ronald!" several voices said at once.

"Maybe we should leave," Hermione said to Ginny and Harry. "We have to get to my parents anyway."

"Mione," many people said to try and stop her, but she shook her head and started saying goodbye to people.

Harry and Ginny walked them into the house to floo to her parents.

Harry actually held his hand out to Draco, "Sorry about that. But, uh thanks for coming."

Draco smiled at Harry and shook his hand, "No, thank you. I had a nice time, Pot…Harry. You weren't so bad to hang around with after all."

Harry joked, "Yeah, as long as there's a game on TV."

Both men laughed as the women said their goodbyes.

"You don't have to leave you know? Everything was going so well."

"I know," Hermione answered, "but, that sounded like just the beginning of one of Ron's rants and I just can't today. I had too much fun to let him ruin everyone's day. It's best we get going."

Teddy came running in with Albie trailing behind, "You didn't say goodbye!"

Hermione turned to address the boys, but found them standing next to Draco looking up at him.

He looked a bit shocked at first, but then kneeled down and tickled Teddy as he ruffled Albie's hair, "Sorry about that, guys. I can't forget my two new friends now can I?"

Albie fell into him and gave him a sloppy kiss and hug, and all three adult watching were mildly shocked to see him accept it with a laugh and a returned hug. Teddy rolled his eyes at his younger brother and tried to be more adult. He held out his hand for Draco to shake and said, "When will you come back, Mr. D? You promised to show me how to beat Daddy at Wizard's Chess."

Draco took Teddy's hand and shook it before he pulled him in for a brief hug, too. He glanced briefly at Harry and Ginny before he answered, "As soon as I can. Or, I can show you the next time you come over to visit your aunt, okay?"

Teddy nodded and then leaned in to Draco's ear, cupped his hand around his mouth and said in a child's loud whisper, "You were good today, just like Mommy asked; no yelling at all, even during the game. I like you, even though Uncle Ron doesn't. And, I didn't tell anybody your secret, so that you can tell Aunt Mione that you love her yourself later, okay?"

Draco's head fell forward in his embarrassment and Hermione let out a little, "Oh!" Ginny looked wide-eyed from one to the other, but Harry let out a loud guffaw. "Never trust a five-year old with a secret Draco!"

Teddy looked indignant, "What? I didn't tell anyone!"

Draco stood up and ruffled his hair again, "No, you didn't, buddy. Thanks."

Draco wouldn't meet her eyes as he said his goodbyes and thank yous to everyone one last time. And, Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she gave Ginny one last hug and stepped into the fireplace.

As they righted themselves after stepping out of the fireplace at her parents' house, she turned to look up at him with a bright smile, "Keeping secrets with Teddy, huh?"

Draco blushed a little, but looked her in the eye, "I had planned to tell you myself. Not quite that way though."

"Well?"

Neither noticed her parents enter the room as he put down the bags he was holding and turned her to face him, "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Very much."

She stepped closer and went up on her toes to kiss him lightly, "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

"Well, isn't that a nice entrance," her mother called out.

They jumped apart and turned in surprise to the older couple.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After Hermione and Draco flooed away, Harry and Ginny shooed the boys back out to the party and returned to their guests. When they reached the back yard, they noticed that conversation was more quiet and stilted than before, and they saw Ron and Snoop off by themselves talking.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and said quietly, "We'll handle it later, okay?"

Ginny's stiff, angry stance relaxed and she nodded and pasted on a smile.

Soon, the party went back to normal, although much of the conversation centered on Draco and Hermione and their relationship, as well as Ron's reactions to it. Neither Harry nor Ginny would comment on the missing couple, except to say they had had to leave to get to her parents on time.

But, once the party ended, and the children had been put to bed, things finally came to a head.

Ron walked into the kitchen with the last of the items from the party and saw that only Ginny was in the room finishing up the dishes. Thinking it was Harry she turned with a smile, but it fell quickly when she saw her brother and she turned away with sniff.

Ron sighed heavily, "Okay, out with it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," she answered stiffly.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled. Then he thrust his hands in his pockets and said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Ginny calmly turned off the water and dried her hands. Then she turned to look at him and asked, "About what exactly, Ronald?"

He looked away from her and sighed, "Making Mione leave early. I didn't mean to really. I just saw that ass put his hands on her and kind of flipped, I guess."

"Is that all?" she incredulously.

"What do you mean, is that all?" he asked back defensively. "What more do I have to be sorry for?!"

She shook her head at him and walked out of the room in disgust.

"Wait, a minute, dammit, Gin," he said as he followed her into the living room. "Seriously, what else do you think I need to apologize for? I was civil all damn day! I didn't say a word to that git!"

"Exactly!" she exploded. "You didn't even try to give him a chance, did you? Your BEST FRIEND asked you to give her boyfriend a shot and you couldn't even do that for one damn day!"

"I don't have to. I know who he is and what he's after!" he shouted into her face.

Harry stepped up and put his hand on Ron's arm, "Calm down, mate."

Ron had had enough and pulled away from them, "No! This is ridiculous. I will not have all of you making this my fault! First, Georgie, and now you, two!"

"Three," Percy interrupted from where he stood in the corner of the room.

"Oh, don't you start!" Ron spit out. "You don't know anything about it!"

George stood up from his seat next to Angelina on the sofa and said, "But, I do and you're being an ass Ron. Like it or not, she's with him. Get over it!"

"Get over it?!" he sputtered. "Have you forgotten who it is we're talking about?!"

Molly harrumphed, "WE'RE talking about a man that our Hermione seems to like and who makes her happy. YOU'RE still talking about a boy who didn't know his ass from his elbow!"

"Didn't know wha…Are you freakin' kidding me?! Malfoy, remember! Death Eater, only out for himself and his pureblood bloody family! Malfoy!" he shouted.

"I hate to say it, you know I love Hermione like my own daughter and I want her happiness above all else, but I agree with Ron on this," Arthur Weasley added as he stood by his youngest son. "That whole family is nothing but evil trouble!"

"Arthur, listen…" Molly began only to be cut off by her husband.

"No, Molly. You listen this time. I have known Lucius since we were boys. He was horrible then and he only grew uglier as he gained his family's power and money. And, that woman he married was just as bad. They can only have raised the devil's own spawn!" he spat.

"Yeah," muttered Ron. He was happy to finally have someone on his side.

Arthur continued, "I think it best we get Hermione away from that boy as quickly as possible. She'll get over it and move on, but at least she won't get hurt!"

"Arthur, you're being as ridiculous as Ron!" Molly sighed.

"Oh, thank you!" he said sarcastically. "Just because I agree with my son, I'm ridiculous."

"I didn't call you ridiculous, I said how your acting…"

"Mom, Dad, can we get back on topic?" Ginny interrupted them.

A heavy silence fell and finally Angelina rested her hand on her rounded stomach and said softly, "Ron, Fleur and I both talked to him today. And, yes, before you yell at me, too, I do remember what he was like in school. Too well. But, he's different now. That was not the same guy we used to know."

Ron looked around the room and actually shook in anger. Before he could explode again, Charlie said tiredly from the chair he shared with his wife Cynthia, "Look, I was in that war, too, Ron. We all were. But, that was five years ago. None of us are the same. Why can't you wrap your thick head around the fact that he might have changed, too?"

Ron sniffed and folded his arms across his chest and turned to Bill, the only one who hadn't commented. "Wanna take a shot at me, too?"

Bill shook his head and sighed, "Nope, you are doing a fine job of making an ass out of yourself without me helping."

"I can't believe we're actually fighting over this!" Ron said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't any of you understand? I'm not the bad guy here! He is! He got people killed. And, he enjoyed it! If not for him, Fred might still…"

Snoop went over and took his hands, "Ron, stop. Listen to yourself. That war wasn't Draco's fault. And, neither was Fred's death."

"But, Georgie he…" he interrupted.

"I know. He was there and on the wrong side. But, you said yourself, he paid for it."

"Yeah, but that was to save his own butt after he was captured!" Ron spit.

"What else would you expect?" Ginny said. "He was alone and facing Azkaban! Of course, he was saving his butt. But, he didn't run. He didn't deny anything. He took his punishment and faced all that he'd done."

Harry decided it was time to tell Ron the truth of Draco's actions in hopes that Ron would start to see reason. This fighting was tearing everyone apart. "Ron, Draco was never actually captured."

Both Snoop and Ron turned to him in shock, and Harry looked around to see matching looks on everyone's face, save Ginny and Percy's.

"There wasn't enough evidence at the time to charge him with much of anything. The Aurors and I went there to get his parents, not him. We planned to confiscate everything we could and put those two away."

"But, he spent two months in Azkaban," Ron said in his confusion. "He was guilty!"

"Yes, he was," Harry nodded and sat on a chair. "But, Ron, he turned himself in. He came to me and confessed to things we didn't even know about. He gave up information about things we only had general ideas about and helped The Ministry get more people than we ever would have."

Ron fell back into a chair, "But, he WAS guilty. He did horrible things."

Snoop sat on the arm of his chair and patted his arm as Harry continued, "That he did. Not as bad as I wanted to think at the time, but enough to get him put in Azkaban for a while."

Percy took up the story, "But, if you'll remember it was only two months, Ronald. That's because Mr. Malfoy proved useful to the ministry. And, he did seem actually remorseful. He earned his forgiveness for his actions and paid for his crimes."

Ron shook his head at the new information, "Okay, so the git was sorry for all he did, and turned himself in, but that doesn't mean he's actually changed. Come on, Malfoy on the side of all that's good in the world? Please! He's using Mione, and I won't stand for it."

Ginny bristled at this, "What exactly could he be using her for, you idiot?! What? He can't just be attracted to her for who she is?"

Snoop joined in to defend her friend, "Yeah, honey. Don't you think Hermione can get a man just because of who she is? She's smart, pretty, self-sufficient. She has a lot to offer! Maybe you just can't believe any man would really want her!"

"Georgie," he sighed, "that's not what I meant."

"Or, maybe you just can't see her with anyone, but you," she added with an understanding look on her face.

Ginny realized what Snoop meant and added, "Yeah, Ron. You were in love with her for like half your life. Maybe it's not so much that you can't see her with Draco, maybe you just can't see her with anyone."

Ron shook his head at both women and grabbed his wife's hand, "No. I have considered that and that's not it. I know she deserves to be happy. To find love. And, I want that for her. But, you guys don't get it, it's not her, it's him! I know you lot want to think he's changed, oh so much, but he's a Malfoy! He's got to be using her to get something. And, when he's got it, he's going to crush her. I just can't stand by and let that happen. I can't believe all of you can!"

Molly leaned forward and asked, "Okay, Ron, Arthur, let's say you two are right and we're all wrong. What if he is using her for whatever nefarious purpose? What do you propose we do? Go over there, bring her back to England and strap her to a bed until she gets over him? Or, maybe you think we should all keep harping on her until she either breaks it off with him or with us?"

"She loves him, Ron," Harry added. The look of horror on Ron's face was almost funny, but no one laughed. Harry continued, "If you keep pushing this, we lose, not him. I, out of everyone here, get how you feel, but you have got to try and calm down about this."

Ginny nodded, "I honestly believe Draco loves her, too, Ron. You don't have to like it, but you need to accept it. For her. You're pushing her away, don't you see that?"

Angelina added, "Like I said, he's not the same guy we knew back then. Give him a chance."

Ron looked from one person to another and sighed heavily. He couldn't make himself accept Hermione with Malfoy. But, he didn't want to lose her, especially to HIM.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave it. But, when he finally shows his true colors, I'll be there. And, all of you will see that I'm right."

Snoop shook her head and patted his hand, "That's all we ask, honey.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Note 2 - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

An additional thank you to the following for adding my story as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it:** grumpy grizzly, Linthilde, and my-favorite-name**. Also, **yourlastregret, **thank you for your last review. I am sorry I couldn't respond, but those quotes were perfect! And, no worries, I will not stop writing.

**I am so glad you all enjoy this story.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Author's Note – This story is rated Mature for a reason! SMUT AHEAD! You have been warned!**

**Chapter 19**

At her parents' house Hermione pulled back from Draco and ran over to her parent's waiting arms, "Daddy! Mom!"

"Hey, babygirl," her father smiled. Then he turned to reach out a hand to Draco as he laughed, "And, I see you're this Draco fellow we've heard so much about."

Draco shook his offered hand, "That I am, Mr. Granger."

Not letting go of her daughter, her mother beamed at him, "Well, I'm Julie and this is Rich. Come on you, two, let's go have some tea."

Hermione's parents were warm, friendly people, and despite her nervousness at having to introduce them to Draco, he won them over rather quickly. They knew of him from their daughter's years at school, but trusted Hermione enough to give him a chance. His declaration of love for their daughter had made them forget completely the boy they had heard so much about, and aim to get to know the man Hermione clearly loved.

After tea and conversation, where her father grilled Draco on his future plans, changed beliefs, and general intentions towards Hermione, they sat down to a comfortable dinner.

It was later as they taught Draco how to play the card game _Uno_, that her mother asked their plans for the next day.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, not much really. I do want to take Draco to see my primary school and show him around the neighborhood, but I hadn't really planned anything else. Why?'

Her father played a card and laughed, "Your mother wants the family to meet your young man."

"What? Mom," Hermione whined, "how many people did you invite?"

Draco laughed, "Ashamed of me are you, love?"

"What?! No," she answered.

"Honey, it's just a few people," her mother answered and played a card. "Just the family."

Hermione sat back in her chair and asked her father, "My number of few, or hers?"

Rich shook his head and laughed, "You know your mother." Then he looked at Draco and said, "Julie doesn't know the meaning of a few. Son, you're about to get your fill of us muggles."

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed dressed in an old night shirt as she listened to Draco moving about in the guest room next door. She heard her parents talking in their bedroom and smiled at the comforting sounds of home. She laughed to herself as she realized they had uncharacteristically kept their bedroom open, she guessed to keep an eye on her and Draco.

She was still a bit miffed with her mother and the "small" party she had planned for them, but she looked forward to seeing Draco interact with her aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. And, she had missed her family. She had already warned him that most of them did not know she was a witch, so magic wasn't to be performed, and explained the cover story about her being away at boarding school all those years. Before parting for bed, he had even seemed to be partially excited about meeting them after she had tried to kiss some of his trepidation away.

She thought back on their conversation as she flipped to a more comfortable position on her childhood bed.

"_Wow, you really are nervous!"_

_He flushed a little and she saw his gaze flick over to the kitchen, where her parents were cleaning up._

_He nodded and swallowed, "Yeah, I am. It's just going to be so weird."_

_She laughed and took his hand, "Are you calling my family weird?"_

"_No," he smiled at her. Then he leaned back a little on the sofa and looked at her seriously, "It's just what your father said earlier keeps playing in my head."_

"_What did he say?"_

"'…_you're about to get your fill of us muggles,' Draco said and shook his head. "I've lived twenty two years on this planet and you were the first muggleborn I ever spoke to that I was aware of. I mean, my parents and their friends were the only people I knew until school. Then, well, you remember, I wasn't so keen on getting to know anyone who wasn't a purebl…well, like me. And, you were a witch, so it wasn't like you were really a muggle."_

_She looked at him and wondered where all this was headed, "But, you see and talk to muggles every day at home?"_

"_Yeah, kind of," he shrugged. "But, it's more like they exist and I exist and I pass them every day, but until Beth, I hadn't really ever talked to one. Really talked to one. Then, meeting your parents tonight. I didn't know what to expect, and I was ready for anything, but they're …"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He looked at her and grinned, "Normal."_

_When she laughed at his incredulous look, he continued, "I don't know what I thought they would be like, but I guess I never expected them to be so, just, normal. I mean, they have a witch for a daughter, and they can't do magic, but they love you unconditionally, and are just…parents. I guess I didn't expect to like them so much."_

_He smirked at her, "I guess I thought this would be a really strange weekend filled with all kinds of muggle customs I wasn't aware of, but…"_

"_But?" she prompted._

"_But, I like them," he confessed. "And, magical or not, they're good people." He laughed to himself, "Man, would Father keel over if he ever heard me say that. I, Draco Malfoy, like a set of muggles."_

_She laughed with him, "And, what would your mother say?"_

_He reached out and ran his hand through her hair. As he watched the myriad of colors shine through it, he answered honestly, "Depends on the day. Maybe nothing more than 'That's lovely.' But on other days, that it was a mark of my good breeding that I was able to accept creatures less than myself. But, not to get carried away and get too friendly with them."_

"Wow. But, that's so…" she didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound mean, so she stopped.

"I know," he laughed a little. "Bigoted, backwards, stupid. But, that's who they are and after all this time, I've learned to live with it. I don't agree with them, but they are my parents and I love them. We aren't as comfortable with each other as we used to be, but they love me, even if they don't fully understand me."

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Then a thought occurred to her, "Do they, uh, know about me? Us?"_

_He looked her in the eye when he answered, "Yes. Are they happy about it? Yes and no."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Well, they aren't happy in the least that I have chosen a muggleborn witch to, as Father put it, 'spend my spare time with', and they aren't looking forward to us visiting any time soon, that's for sure. But, since they knew who you are, and they respect you for your intelligence and all you've done, although very begrudgingly, they figure it'll make them look good to say we're together, so they've chosen to accept it."_

_She sneered, "Well, gee, thanks! I'm only good enough for you because I make them look good?"_

_He laughed at her disgruntled look and kissed her softly, "According to them. But, since I am still trying to figure out how I will ever be good enough for you, I think we can ignore their issues for the time being."_

_She lost her sneer. "Draco, I like you just the way you are. Now, that is. A few years ago not so much," she teased and laughed. Then she remembered what had started the conversation, "So, back to the beginning, if you like me, and my parents, and Beth, why are you so nervous about meeting the rest of my family?"_

"_They're all muggles," he answered as if that explained it all._

_She looked at him in confusion and asked, "And?"_

"_What if I screw something up and embarrass you? I mean, I know how to act at a family event at my house; formal manners, ballroom dancing, seven-course meal, conversations about who's who and such. But, being at Ginny and Po…Harry's today, I got to see that's that not how everyone acts at family gatherings. They were loud, the music was a crazy mix, there were all kinds of foods, people just everywhere, children everywhere, unruly really. But, it was, I don't know…kind of fun to be so carefree for a while."_

_When he remained quiet, lost in thought, she prompted, "Well, your birthday party wasn't all stiff and formal. You know what it's like to have fun."_

_He looked at her and shrugged, "Yeah, but that was different. Just a bunch of friends hanging out. Everyone there knew about magic, Mi. And, I knew everyone. I have no idea what to do with your family. What do I talk about? I don't know anything about the muggle world. Your other world. What do we eat? What games are played other than _Uno_? Are there current events I should know about? What do I say if they ask what I do? What if I screw up and disapparate a table or something?"_

_She giggled at his pout, "Oh Draco, honey, you'll be fine. Just be yourself. They already want to like you, because I do, so all you have to do is show them why I love you so much. They're people, just like you and me. Like my parents."_

Her parents called out goodnight to her one last time, breaking into her memories, and she heard their lights click off. Then she heard the bed next door creak and she sighed at the thought of Draco in bed so close to her. She wasn't brave enough to sneak over to the room, but she wondered what he looked like when he slept. What he wore. With another sigh she turned off her lights and lay back on the bed. For the next fifteen minutes she tossed and turned as thoughts of him, his lips, and their morning in her kitchen ran through her head.

Every time she closed her eyes an image from the day would come back. Draco kneeling next to the boys looking adorable. Draco kissing her goodnight. The look of desire on his face as he kissed his way down her body that morning. His declaration of love in her parents' living room. She moaned softly and rolled onto her stomach. Then she heard the bed next door squeak again and whispered, "Night, Draco."

She closed her eyes once more and tried to get to sleep, but her mind kept racing.

_Argh! I wish I could just…duh! I'm a witch!_

She eased out of bed and tried to make as little noise as possible. Then, she reached for her wand and flicked it at the wall. She giggled quietly as a door appeared and then tiptoed over to it.

Just as her hand reached the knob, it turned and there he stood with a smirk, "Took you long enough."

She took in his black silk sleep pants and naked broad chest and with a smile she fell into his arms. As their lips met in a heated kiss, he picked her up and reached out to close the door. Their lips never parted as he walked the two of them to his bed. But, before he could lay her back on it, she stopped him and took out her wand.

"Squeaky," she whispered and pointed to the bed. Then she quickly charmed the bed springs to make no noise and turned back to him with a shy smile.

With a wolfish grin he answered in his regular voice, "I put a silencing charm on the room the second that door appeared."

She laughed and jumped on him, "Good thinking."

"Well, you do get a bit loud," he teased as he laid her back on the bed.

She blushed, but held his stare, "You aren't so quiet yourself."

"That may be, but I only lose control like that with you," he purred in her ear.

A thrill ran through her as he kissed her neck and nibbled his way down her collarbone on his way to her chest. Her fingers found his head and she slid her fingers through his hair. She sighed at the feeling of it and then pushed him back, so she could roll him onto his back. She then leaned forward and kissed him, bracing her hands on either side of his head as she got up and straddled him.

He was a bit surprised, but didn't stop her. And, as he felt the heat from her body press down on him, he groaned and reached up to fondle her breasts. When she arched into his hands, he slid his thumbs over her hardened nipples and felt her body quiver against his. His body answered with a shiver of his own as her tongue found his ear and her hips rolled against his. He wanted nothing more than to rip off their little bit of clothing and end the torment, but he figured she wouldn't appreciate that in her parents' house, so he settled for sliding his fingers under the edge of her underwear to caress her butt and pull her closer.

She knew this wasn't the best time for them to finish what she had started, but she couldn't pull away. His scent, musky, yet clean, called to her and she couldn't get enough. She kissed him and sent her tongue in to drink in his taste. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord and as the sensations pulsed through her, she wanted more. When his long fingers finally found her and one slid into her core, she moaned and fell against him. It wasn't enough.

She opened her eyes and met his blue grey ones in the dim light.

"I love you," he said softly, as he watched the pleasure play on her face.

She leaned down, kissed him softly and then pulled back.

When she stopped moving her hips and sat up on him, he looked at her in question, "Mi?"

"Shh," she answered with a smile. She ran her hands down his chest and sighed at the feeling of his muscles shifting under her hands. He moved a little under her hips and she felt his hardness press up against her.

Her decision was made.

She stared into his eyes as she said, "I love you, too." Then, with a murmured chant, their clothes were gone and she felt his length against her moist heat.

Draco lost his breath at the feel of her naked body pressed against his. He held her stare as he slid a hand down to her hip, but otherwise remained as still as possible, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

She smiled softly at his unspoken question and leaned down to press her chest against his. Then she nibbled along his jaw until she reached his ear, "Make me scream, Draco."

That was all the encouragement he needed and he smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

She smiled and sat back up to move off of him, but he held her in place and smirked, "Uh uh, you started this, you're finishing it."

Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks as she confessed, "But, I…I don't…I don't know what to do."

He whispered a contraception charm and answered, "Just keep going and do what you feel." Then he moved to sit up against the headboard with her on his lap.

She was unsure, but didn't want to stop, so she did as he suggested and started to feel. She moved her hands up to his hair and ran her fingers through it as she leaned in to kiss him once more. As the fire was already stoked, it didn't take long for her soft, searching kisses to turn hard and demanding. His hands slid over her and lit tiny fires along their path, until she was once again moving against him.

Draco was shaking as he tried to keep from flipping her over and plunging into her. But, he held himself in check and slid his hand down to find her warmth. Her hips jerked against his hand and she groaned and sighed his name.

As his finger moved against her she rolled her hips to his rhythm and gasped his name, "Drac…Dra…Dra…"

He inhaled the scent of her and their arousal and leaned in to devour her lips once again.

Hermione had always thought about this moment as huge, monumental. She had thought about how it would happen; how it would feel. And, she had prepared herself for the pain. But, in the moment, with this man, there was no planning, no thinking. There was only feeling as she lifted her hips to slowly slide down his pulsing length.

Draco kept himself from grabbing her hips and slamming her down against him, and felt the moment she tensed against him.

"Okay?" he asked.

Hermione had expected a sharp pain, or at least a dull aching feeling. She hadn't expected the feeling of fullness or completion that overrode any amount of discomfort.

"Mmmm," she answered. "I love you."

She raised and lowered herself experimentally as his hands slid down to grasp her hips. His low groan, intense stare and clenched jaw, let her know of his pleasure. She sighed his name and set her rhythm.

"Mi…I love…love…love you," he gasped as he felt her heat engulf him. When her pace increased and she whimpered in his ear, he slid his hand down to help her reach completion.

"Dra….ohhh," she said loudly and then exploded around him.

The clenching of her walls around him and puffs of air against his neck as she gasped his name and shivered against him, breached his last hold on his control.

"Gods, Mi," he groaned as he took control. Without leaving her he changed their position until she was under him and he could grind against her to his own rhythm.

Their new position allowed him to reach deeper and fill her more than before. With her first orgasm still pulsing in her blood, she felt another wave build. He kissed her deeply as he picked up speed and she wrapped her legs around his hips to hold him closer. When the wave broke over her again, she heard her own guttural cry of his name.

Draco felt her entire body clench around him again and let go. He chanted her name and how much he loved her as his body emptied into hers. And, she rubbed his back as he calmed.

When she could breathe once again, she laughed and whispered, "Wow!"

He raised his head from her shoulder and smiled at her, "Yeah." He moved off to the side and pulled her over his chest, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She smiled at his concern and traced circles on his chest as she shook her head, "Yes, and no. Was it…I mean, was I…"

She felt his chest shake as he laughed, "Are you kidding me? You were perfect."

"Oh," she answered. Then she raised her head and looked up at him with a smirk worthy of him, "I bet I could get even better with more practice."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Note 2 - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

An additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it:** mazatrix isstrange, July93, suzieq2005, SweetandSour246, snapefan2007, Krystle Lynne, grumpy grizzly, SolarGuardianChick, cynikal and MusicalCatharsis.**

**I am so glad you all enjoy this story.**


	19. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 20  
**

The next morning Hermione awoke spooned next to Draco and felt his even breath against her neck. She smiled at the naturalness of it and marveled at what had occurred the previous night. Several times. They had only been asleep for a couple of hours, but she knew she needed to get up and showered soon, as her mother was big on serving a full English breakfast on Sunday mornings.

She started when Draco mumbled in her ear, "Mi, love?" but he didn't say anything else. He just pulled her closer, inhaled deeply and sighed a little.

_Talks in his sleep, huh?  
_  
She stopped herself from giggling and slid from his embrace. Then she picked up her clothes and placed his neatly on the chair by the desk. Hermione then moved back to the bed to indulge her fantasy of watching him sleep. Her smile widened when he pulled her pillow to his face, sighed her name once again, and continued to sleep.

_He looks like a sexy, fallen angel. And, he's all mine!  
_  
She leaned over, placed a kiss on his forehead, went back to her room and resealed the wall.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Draco woke to an empty bed and the smell of Hermione on the pillow. Then he heard her moving about in her room and closed his eyes once again to relive the night before. A part of him hoped she didn't regret it, she hadn't seemed to, and he knew he didn't, but he wanted to see her to confirm it for himself. As he thought back on the night he decided that of all the nicknames women had tried to give him over the years, Dra was his new favorite and one he wanted to hear again really, really soon.

When he heard her bedroom door open and listened to her pad down the hallway to the bathroom, he was sorely tempted to go join her. But, he assumed neither she nor her parents would appreciate it. He heard her parents go down the stairs to the kitchen and heard Hermione humming in the shower and decided this definitely ranked in the top ten of the best mornings of his life to date.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The morning past quickly, and although neither was really awake enough to go out sightseeing, there was no way to explain the reason why to her parents, so they went. As they walked the neighborhood holding hands, they spoke of the night before and expressed their desire to get back to The States. She showed him her childhood haunts and they shared stories from their lives before they met. And then, as they neared the house, she told him about things she had seen on the news that morning, in case anyone brought something up at the party and once again tried to calm his trepidation about messing up in front of her family. By the time they returned to her parents' house, her family had already started arriving and she felt him grip her hand more tightly.

Over the next hour, Draco was pulled into one exuberant hug after another as he met her family. It amazed him that she had so many people in her life that he had never considered. It was like she had a completely other life that he wasn't a part of, though he found he wanted to be. He floundered a little when left alone with anyone, but was soon able to repeat her story about him just starting his career as a 'police officer' with ease. Due to their earlier conversation he was able to laugh with her cousins about the state of the London Wasps rugby team, and comment on how strange the Prime Minister's recent actions had been when he talked to one of her aunts. He only slipped once, when he referred to her father as a muggle, but his comment was quickly lost when one of her younger cousins broke a glass in the other room and everyone went to check on him. He didn't remember most of their names and didn't understand much of what they talked about, but he soon realized he enjoyed their company and felt very comfortable with them. He was surprised by his ease with them and theirs with him, but very pleased.

A few hours later Draco pulled her aside to kiss her softly, "I like your family. And, your Grandmother is one funny woman."

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad. They like you, too. And, Grams said I should hold on to you because you have a sexy walk."

"Oh really," he smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck and up to her ear.

She felt her body warm to his, but laughed, "But, Granpa Granger said I shouldn't trust your walk and that you looked to pretty to do any real police work."

"So, your Granpa thinks I'm pretty, huh?" he asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh, stop," she laughed with him.

They stood together and looked out over the party. Hermione's family was more conservative and laid back than he would have thought. The adults lounged in groups and talked, while the children played kickball in the lower part of the yard. Soft music played in the background as her father and uncle manned the grill and kidded each other about who was the better cook. Julie flitted from group to group checking to make sure everyone enjoyed themselves. Initially, he had been shocked by how her family had accepted him without question. But, Hermione's pride in him and her family made him feel more comfortable than he ever had before with a group of strangers. They accepted him without reservation and treated him like family.

Her family was comfortable and happy just being together and their love flowed easily to one another. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. His history had proven that love and acceptance went hand-in-hand with how much one had accomplished or how much power one held. Being with her family was so very different, but he realized it was how he hoped to live and be with her someday.

_With Hermione Granger. Huh? Did I mean that? Wow, yeah I did. I do. I know it's too soon, but wow. I want this with her. Gods, our kids will be gorgeous and brilliant. Hogwarts won't have seen anything like them since…well, us. Ha ha ha  
_  
He smiled against her head as he smelled her apple scent, "It's funny how different this is, though. I mean, it's like there's four different worlds."

She looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Your family, The Potter-Weasleys, my, we'll call it more reserved, reclusive and slightly uh, stuffy family, and then our life in The States. All so different. Each nice in their own way, well, maybe not mine so much, but so completely different, you know?"

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, as she wondered which he preferred.

He knew that sound to her voice and pulled her closer to peck her on the lips, "It's all good. But, I think I like us best."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Me, too."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Draco and Hermione got back later than they had planned to her apartment. But, with the time difference it was barely six at night. With one last long kiss he went home to get ready for the week. Hermione went about putting her things away and was surprised to hear her cell phone ring in the other room. She ran out to get it and saw his number.

"Miss me already?" she laughed.

"Of course," he answered. "But, uh, are you still dressed?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked and heard laughter in the background.

He laughed and said, "We're coming over."

Before she could ask who "we" was, he had hung up and she heard the pop of apparition behind her. She turned around to see Draco, Blaise and Beth, who was swaying against Blaise dizzily, smiling at her.

"What's all this?" she asked as she put down her phone.

Beth launched herself at Hermione, "We eloped!"

"What? Who!? When? How?!" Hermione sputtered.

Blaise laughed and picked up the tiny blonde to twirl her in a circle, "Married. Us. Yesterday. Vegas."

Hermione stared openmouthed from one to the other, "Huh?"

Draco laughed and went over to her, "That was my reaction, too." Then he turned to the beaming couple, "So, now that we're all together…"

"Snoop!" Beth interrupted. "I have to tell her, too!" She ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey! Get over here to Mione's now! I have news! …No, nothings wrong, just…Snoop, just come over here…well get dressed…okay, hurry!"

She hung up and turned back to smile at the rest of the room. It was only a few seconds before both Snoop and Ron popped into the room.

Ron immediately demanded, "What happened, Mione?!"

Snoop turned to see Hermione and Draco standing together smiling and gripped his hand hard. "Beth said SHE had news, honey." Then she turned to her friend with a smile and said, "Well, I'm here. What's the big news?"

Beth's face was radiant as she held her left hand up to show off her shiny, new ring. As Snoop squealed and sputtered in much the same way as Hermione had done, Blaise held up his matching ring and said, "We eloped yesterday!"

All but Ron were dying to hear all the details and everyone took a seat as they told their tale. Ron stayed away from the group and tried to pretend Draco wasn't in the room. He ground his teeth together at their easy familiarity with each other. And, when he saw Draco playing with Hermione's fingers, he got up and went to get a drink in the kitchen, so that he didn't leap across the room and strangle him.

Everyone else did their best to ignore Ron's actions as they listened to Beth and Blaise's story, laughing as they overlapped each other in the telling of it.

"So, with all of you gone, we were left to our own devices. And, he told me Friday night that he'd never been to Vegas and I said we should go…"  
"And, she called and got us a room for the night and I apparated us there…"  
"And, we had the best time. He was so funny learning Blackjack! He kept counting on his fingers…"  
"Thanks, Bethy," Blaise laughed. "So anyway, we were having a blast…"  
"And, he let me play with his money 'cause you know I sure couldn't afford to gamble all night in Las Vegas…"  
"And, then we went for a walk…"  
"It was getting hot in there, and kind of stuffy…"  
"So, we were walking down the street looking at all the lights and stuff…"  
"And, this couple came running out of this little chapel, looking so happy…"  
"They were trashed, hon," he laughed.  
"But, they were happy," she retorted. "So, as we're walking by, I said how sweet it looked and he agreed."

Draco looked at his friend and asked shocked, "So, you guys just went in and got married?!"

Beth and Blaise laughed and Blaise shook his head, "Nah, man. We passed by the place, but it got us talking."

Beth looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah. We talked all night. About everything."  
"What we wanted in life. Who we want to be…"  
"How much we had in common. How we want the same things…"  
"And, I told her how much I liked her and how sexy she is…"  
"And, I told him I didn't think I could ever find someone who understands and accepts me like he does…"  
"And, the sex is amazing…"  
"Blaise!"  
"Well, it is…"  
"So, anyway, we hung out all day today and just kept talking…"  
"I know I have never talked to one person that much in my life…"  
"He told me about stuff from when you guys grew up, stuff I didn't know from Mione…"  
"I confessed, she means…"  
"And, I told him I thought I could really grow to love him…"  
"And, I said we should go ahead and get married then and deal with all the bullshit later…"  
"And, I laughed and said, yeah right…"  
"But, I told her we had as good a shot at making it work as anybody, and knowing each other for another year or two wasn't going to make any difference…"  
"He said we were friends who truly liked each other and that since we wanted the same things and wanted each other…"  
"She said she wouldn't let me touch her unless we knew each other better, or were married…"  
"I was joking about the married part…"  
"So, I figured, if it worked for Mel Gibson, it would work for us."

Hermione was flabbergasted, "So you just went ahead and got married?!"

Beth blushed and nodded, "Well, we talked about it a bit more first."

Snoop finally closed her mouth, which had been hanging open as her head swung from one to the other in shock. Then she started questioning them, "What about kids?"

They both answered with matching smiles, "Two."

"Religion?"

"Christian, but varied a bit," Beth answered with a smile.

"What about your parents?"

"We called them earlier tonight and told them the news. My folks kind of flipped, but Blaise's were okay about it. We're taking some time off this week to go see all of them."

"Did you tell them he's a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, not yet, but they will find out eventually," Beth answered.

Draco leaned forward, "And, your parents know she's a muggle? Not just muggleborn, but a muggle?"

Hermione's eyes flew to Ron's face across the room and watched his jaw work furiously. She knew he wanted to jump on Draco's statement, but he didn't. His face reddened dangerously, but after a few tense seconds, he swallowed back whatever he had wanted to say and threw back his drink. She almost thanked him out loud she was so relieved.

Draco continued, "And, I don't mean that in a bad way, Beth. Not against you anyway. But, his parents are…well, um, a lot like mine, you know. Not very tolerant."

Blaise leaned back and pulled Beth closer, "Yeah, D. They know. People change. Mom was a bit upset about her potential squib grandchildren, but believe it or not, Dad was fine with it. He only asked if she was pretty."

When they rubbed noses and pecked each other on the lips, even Hermione had to roll her eyes, "Okay, you two. Don't you realize how important marriage is? I mean, this is big! It's not like you can just take it back."

Snoop nodded, "Yeah, guys, no offense, but you've barely known each other for a month. This is crazy."

Draco added, "B, I'm happy for you man, if you're happy, but it's just a surprise. Are you sure you thought this through? This is a serious step."

Blaise nodded, but Beth answered for them, "We know it's crazy, and fast, and ridiculous, but I love him and he loves me. It's going to work."

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her again.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear her mind, "Okay, wait. You love each other? Since when? Just last week, you weren't even dating?"

Beth giggled, "Come on Mione, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Well, ours was more like third sight, but whatever."

"But, B, you do realize you are married, right? To one woman. Forever."

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, we talked about that, too. Bethy's promised to make me happy enough for that to be enough for me."

Snoop shook her head, "But, if you didn't have sex before this wedding of yours, how can you say it's great?"

"Well, it has been a few hours since the wedding," Beth laughed and blushed.

Ron had come back in and heard most of the explanation. Ignoring Draco and Blaise he asked Beth, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Beth? Really? Have you really thought this through?"

Blaise stiffened, but Beth put her hand on his knee to calm him. She knew Ron asked because he cared about her. They had known each other almost as long as he and Snoop, and she wanted to make him understand. "Yes, Ron, I do. We do. I know what you think of him, but you don't know Blaise, not really. You never did. I know you're worried about me, but as my friend I'm asking you, actually all of you, just be happy for us, okay?"

Hermione was the first to respond. She jumped up and reached for Beth, "I am happy for you, I really am. Congratulations."

Snoop joined their hug, "Yeah, honey. Congrats!" Then she turned to Blaise and leaned down to hug him, too, "You, too, Studly. Make her ecstatically happy, okay?"

Blaise nodded and winked, "I plan to." But then he looked to Draco, "D?"

Draco smiled at him and reached across to shake his hand, "I can't say I'm not surprised as hell, but you know me. If you're happy, I'm happy. Congrats, B."

Blaise felt the tension drain from him. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted Draco's approval until then. They had been through so much together in their lives, that they were closer than brothers. And, if Draco hadn't approved, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Thanks, man."

Hermione sat back down and snuggled next to Draco, "So, tell us about the wedding, since we didn't get to see it."

"Well, it was actually kind of fast and simple," Beth answered. "But, we are planning to do it again, so everyone can be there."

"Cool, when?" Snoop asked.

Hermione sat forward, "Yeah, when?"

Blaise chuckled at their excitement, "Told you they'd like that part."

Beth laughed and answered, "Well, we haven't gotten all that set yet. I was hoping you guys would help."

The girls squealed and went into wedding planning mode, as the guys leaned back and listened to them plan.

Draco looked at his watch and realized it was after seven. He was hungry and knew the evening was going to be a long one.

"Pizza anyone?" he called out as he stood up to go order.

Blaise got up to join him and the women called out what they wanted on theirs and went back to planning. Ron still sat off by himself and didn't speak. He was torn. He wanted to be there for Beth, and as her friend, he was happy for her. Her joy was contagious. But, the other part of him wanted to leave and get away from Draco and Blaise. He didn't have any real feelings either way about Blaise, but talking about love, marriage, and kids with Draco in the room, made him want to puke.

He jumped and almost reached for his wand defensively when Draco called out, "Weasley?"

He had to bite back his immediate retort when he saw everyone's eyes on him. Without looking at Draco he swallowed and asked, "What Malfoy?"

"Pizza." Draco spat. He had seen Ron reach toward his wand and watched his hand flex by his pocket. His immediate urge had been to hex the man into the next week. But, he knew he had to at least be civil to Ron for Hermione's sake. He didn't like the hothead, but he didn't want to be the cause of more upset for her. And, he had to admit, as much as Weasley hated him for the actions of the past, he had acted the same. He didn't know Ron as an adult. He didn't much want to get to know the man, but he hadn't wanted to get to know Harry either and look how that had turned out.

Ron nodded, but refused to look at him, "Yeah, whatever's fine." When Snoop raised her brow at him, he sighed heavily and mumbled, "Thanks."

Draco nodded stiffly and turned to leave the room with Blaise, but Hermione caught his eye and mouthed, "Thank you."

Her smile was his reward.

The rest of the evening went quickly as Beth, Snoop and Hermione started planning the wedding, Draco and Blaise shared more about their respective weekends quietly at the bar counter and Ron flipped channels on the television until he found an American football game and tuned everything else out. By ten everyone was ready to call it a night. Beth and Blaise were rather quick to leave as he planned to spend the night at her place. Draco realized then that they hadn't talked about living arrangements. Would he now have the loft to himself? Or was he going to have to find some place else to live?

Hermione and Snoop continued to chat after the couple had left and Ron and Draco sat in silence as the women pretended they weren't there. Soon enough both women decided to let the guys off the hook. Ron hadn't contributed to the evening, but he hadn't stepped out of line either. They didn't want to push him too far. Hermione was still hurt and angry with him, but he had partially redeemed himself by simply keeping his mouth shut for most of the evening. When the couple stood to leave Hermione gave Snoop a hug and whispered to her that she would call her the next day with more details about her time at her parents'. Snoop laughed and whispered back that she would tell Hermione all about what had happened after they'd left the birthday party.

Both men stood when the women did, but neither acknowledged the other. Ron seemed to want to hug Hermione goodbye, but since she stood next to Draco, he only mumbled a quick goodbye to her before he apparated home.

Snoop sighed and looked apologetically at the couple, "Give him time guys. He'll come around eventually."

Draco nodded and looked away. He really didn't care about Ron's feelings, but he didn't like that Hermione kept getting upset over it.

"Don't worry about it, Snoop. I'm fine," Hermione answered. "It's not your fight to fix."

Snoop nodded, but looked at Draco, "I know, HG. Can I be honest with you, Draco?"

He met her eyes in surprise, braced himself for the onslaught of insults, and nodded, "Sure. Go ahead."

"I like you," she smiled softly. "I know you and Ron have this whole history and stuff, but you make HG happy, so you've got my vote."

When he just looked at her in shock, she continued, "We all make mistakes in life Draco; some big, some small. And, from what I've heard, you made some real whoppers. But, if HG, Harry and all the rest of the Weasleys can get over it, then I have no issues with you. I just thought you should know that. Just treat my friend like the queen she is, and you and I are good to go."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and hugged her friend again, "Thank you."

Draco nodded and let out a deep breath, "Yes, thank you. And, not that you asked, but I like you, too, Georgina."

"You can call me Snoop," she smiled as she shook his hand.

He opened his mouth to repeat it, but years of upbringing rebelled at using the pedestrian nickname and he finally laughed as he shook his head, "No, I don't think I can."

Both she and Hermione laughed with him and then they said their goodbyes as she too apparated home.

When they finally stood alone they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

Then Draco blinked and said, "Well."

"I know," Hermione nodded. Then a laugh bubbled up, "I still can't quite believe it."

"Me neither. B married. And, happy about it." He laughed, "We always joked about marriage like it was some disease."

She tried to keep her voice light as she looked up at him and then away and asked, "Is that so?"

He noticed the way her hands fisted together as she turned away. He didn't want to start planning his own nuptials yet, even though he saw it in their future. It was still too soon for them to start talking about it. But, he also knew she would start over-thinking things if he didn't act fast.

He reached out to stop her from moving away, "Yes, that's so, Mi. But, neither of us had met the right woman yet, I guess."

"So, it doesn't sound so horrible now?" she asked, only half joking and not looking at him.

He put his hand under her chin to force her to look up at him as he answered, "No. Not any more."

She smiled shyly and nodded, "Oh. Okay."

He smirked down at her and then kissed her softly.

She pulled back and asked, "So, have you thought about the fact that you just lost your roomie?"

He nodded and laughed in relief that the crisis seemed to have passed, "Yeah, that thought did cross my mind. I have no idea what he wants to do. But, I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow night after work."

Just then she stifled a yawn and grinned, "Sorry. Long weekend, and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"I remember," he smiled wolfishly. "I remember quite well. You know, we could call in sick tomorrow and…"

"No way, buddy!" she laughed and stepped back from him to clear her head before his nearness made her lose her resolve. "You haven't even been on the job two weeks. No calling in sick yet. "

"Yes, mother," he teased. "One more kiss and then I will be good and leave so you get some rest. You'll need it, as I hope for a repeat of last night really soon. Like tomorrow night."

She grinned wickedly at his answer and stepped back into his arms, "Well, if you insist, then I think I can manage."

He laughed, "Mmm, the lioness is really a sex kitten."

He saw her blush and open her mouth to retort, but before she could he leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Then, he whispered, "I love you, Mi."

"I love you, too," she smiled up at him, her thoughts completely scattered.

With one last peck, he popped away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Over the next few days Blaise and Draco talked more about their living arrangements. It was decided that for the time being Beth would move in with them in the loft and give up her apartment. Draco wasn't really happy about the arrangement, as he felt he was infringing on the new couple's privacy, but both convinced him to stay. It helped that Hermione mentioned he could always come to her apartment if he needed time away from the new lovers. She even told him to bring a few things over to her place to make it easier to stay overnight, if need be. They had shared a laugh at his desire to test out the theory immediately, and had made the most of their first night together in her apartment. By the end of the week, without ever agreeing to it, or even mentioning it, Draco had already begun to live with her. Neither minded; it fit like it was meant to be.

Friday morning as they were getting ready for work, Draco looked over at her as she put on her makeup and sighed, "If I asked you for a huge favor, would you say yes?"

"Depends on the favor, Draco," she answered cheekily. "But, since I haven't said no to you yet…"

He grinned at her and came up behind her. Bending low he put his arms around her and leaned in to inhale her scent before he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Well, this is a big one," he sighed and met her eyes in the mirror.

The look of seriousness on his face made her stomach clench, but she turned and faced him, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, um, I got an owl last night from Father..."

She tensed, but nodded for him to continue.

"Well, you see, um, Mother's birthday is Sunday and she really wants me to come visit."

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't about them or their relationship. "Then you should go."

"Well, here's the thing, she's having a kind of party and, um, well, she…I…"

Hermione arched a brow at him and finished for him, "And, you told her WE would be there."

He nodded and looked at her pleadingly, "Kind of, since we're both off Monday anyway. It won't be that bad, I promise. And, if it gets bad or you're too uncomfortable, we leave, no questions. Please. I want them to get to know you. I want them to see us together."

"And, they want to show me off to their friends," she said as she stepped back from him. "like some damned prized pony. How could you ask me to do this?!"

"Mi, listen. I know I'm asking a lot, but please do this. For me."

She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He continued with a little more anger than before, "Look, I have done everything you've asked where Harry and Weasley are concerned. I have played nice and tried my damndest to make things work with them, for you. They're my parents, Mi. I love them and I want them to get to know you and you them. It's your turn to give a little here."

"We know each other already," she grumbled. Her resolve had crumbled a bit when faced with his argument. He had put himself out there for her and she should do the same. But, these were The Malfoys, the people who had tried to eradicate her and her kind from the planet. How could she be civil to them? And, in that house?

"No," he answered and turned her to face him once again, "you know of each other, but you don't know each other. And, regardless of their motives, they love me, Mi. In their own way they're happy for me. After I told them how I feel about you they figure they should get to know you at least a little. I want to be there for my mother's birthday and I want you with me. Besides, they want this to work, too. One day, a few hours, is that too much to ask?"

She instantly thought of hundreds of reasons why it was too much to ask of her, but her tongue stalled at the look on his face. With a heavy sigh, she instead said, "No. No, it's not. But, you have to promise we can leave if things start to go downhill."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, "Promise."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Note - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

An additional thank you (I still get a goofy smile when new people start to read it) to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Isabella Heart, white demoness, PiNK FluRO xX, melissa2005, MusicalCatharsis, The Tickle Monster, SweetandSour246, and Red Devil**. 

I am so very pleased that you all enjoy this story. 


	20. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**  
Chapter 21  
**

That evening Hermione sat on her sofa and waited for Draco to come back from work. She used the time to call Ginny to talk about the upcoming weekend.

"Is he back to sleep?"

Ginny sighed, "Yeah. Five year olds! It's so hard to get him down some nights. Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom, mommy I want some water, mommy I blah blah blah. Some nights I want to just strangle that child!"

"What? He never asks Daddy for anything?" Hermione laughed at her friend's exasperation.

"Sure, but it's so much more fun to bug the shit out of me. Harry just tells him to go back to bed in that no-nonsense way of his and he does it."

"So, try that," Hermione suggested.

"I have!" Ginny sighed. "But, then he starts to cry and I cave. That little beast has me wrapped around his finger and he knows it!"

Hermione laughed, but then Ginny said, "So, back to the reason you called…"

Her laugh died as she blurted, "Draco wants me to go with him to Malfoy Manor for a birthday party for Narcissa on Sunday."

She smiled again when Ginny sputtered, as it felt good to have someone understand her feelings on the matter. All day the thoughts of all the horrible things that could happen had plagued her, and she needed someone to listen to her and be on her side. Plus, Ginny had a way of helping her think more clearly.

"How can he expect you to go back there?!"

"I don't know. It's like he's forgotten everything or something." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Maybe he has," Ginny said after a pause.

"What? How the hell can you forget something like that?!"

Ginny took a breath, "Well, what if his memory was erased or something? I mean, Lucius wouldn't want his son to remember all the horrible things he'd done, would he? Especially after they didn't win. He knew Draco wasn't really on their side. Maybe he wiped Draco's memory of that night to save his sorry hide."

When Hermione said nothing, Ginny continued softy, "Have you two ever talked about that night?"

"No," Hermione answered, "not really. I mean, we've talked about school and stuff that happened back then. And, we've talked about the war in general, but he never talks much about that last year."

"Well, maybe you should try to get him to talk about it," Ginny answered. "Or, just feel him out and see if he says anything."

Hermione sighed and sat back to close her eyes, "Yeah, I guess. But, what do I say? And, if he doesn't seem like he remembers, how can I not go with him?"

"Well, do you think you can go? I mean, can you really go there and act like nothing happened?"

"I don't know Gin." Hermione sighed. Then she pouted, "And, I shouldn't have to! Why should I bend to the wishes of people who hate me?!"

"Draco doesn't hate you," Ginny gently reminded her. "And, with all we've put him through to be with you, maybe you sho…well," Ginny finally took a breath and muttered reluctantly, "Well, he's been doing a lot for you, Mione, maybe you should try to go, if you think you can."

"That's what he said," Hermione grumbled. "But, we're talking about that place! And, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! The only person they hate more than me is Harry. And, Draco as good as said they don't want me there, they just want to show me off to all their pureblood cronies. They want to show that they still have power and influence, even after all this time. I'm not a damn checkered flag for them to wave!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing."

Ginny heard the anger and frustration in Hermione's voice, but also the fear. "Mione, maybe you should look at it as a kind of compliment."

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"Think about it. They hate everything you stand for, they don't like you personally, but they respect you enough to want to brag about you being with their precious, pureblood son. It's a compliment in a very strange, crazy, screwed up, Malfoy way."

Hermione finally voiced her fears, "But, Gin, what if they have something planned to humiliate or…or hurt me? And, how do I face that room again? I can't. I really don't know if I can. Besides, I won't know anyone there or what to do. I'm on my own. And, they're so bloody rich, it's disgusting. He told me once what their parties are like. If they don't kill me first, I'm going to make a fool of myself! I haven't ballroom danced since Hogwarts, and I was awful at it then! That's probably what they want. Then, they can tell Draco how we don't belong together."

Ginny shook her head at her friend's insecurities, "First of all, there is nothing his asshole parents can do to make that man stop loving you or break up with you, so get that out of your head. It's actually kind of disgusting the way he fawns all over you, really."

She heard Hermione's light giggle and smiled as she continued, "And, Mione, think about it. They couldn't be planning to embarrass or hurt you if they want to show you off to their friends. It wouldn't make sense and would defeat their purpose of being able to say their son snagged Harry Potter's best friend."

"I guess," Hermione sighed. 

Last, Ginny added softly, "And, as for that room, I don't know, hon. If you decide to go, try to make sure you don't go near it. You're brave, Mione. Prove to them that they didn't best you. And, you won't be alone, you have Draco."

Hermione felt a tear of frustration, confusion and fear slide down her face as she nodded against the phone. "Okay. You're right. I can do this. But, what do I do about everything else? If they really do want this to work, then what happens if I blow it? I can handle dinner and I can get past the dancing. I have to go shopping, but I know how to dress. But, what the hell do I talk to these people about, Gin? We're talking about a house full of ex-Death Eaters, who wanted nothing more than to see me dead only 5 short years ago!"

Ginny sighed, "Mione, I hate to say it, but you're sounding a bit like Ron."

"What?!" Hermione yelled. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Ginny answered back. "We all keep telling Ron how everyone has changed since the war and how he should give Draco and Blaise a chance. I know it sounds weird, but maybe you should do the same for Draco's parents? Everyone has changed, you've said so yourself. There is a slim chance that they aren't the evil asses we remember."

"Fine," Hermione huffed.

Ginny giggled as she imagined her friend's pout, "Just keep telling yourself that no matter what, they wouldn't want to embarrass Draco, so they will be on their best behavior."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And, I am sure he'll make it worth you're while, if you just ask nicely," Ginny said with a wicked laugh.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

By Saturday morning Hermione had let Draco convince her that things were going to be fine. Several times. She grinned to herself as she showered and recalled his way of thanking her for giving his parents a chance. A shiver ran over her skin when she thought about his promise to continue thanking her later that night when they got back to the apartment from the wedding planning they were going to do with Beth and Blaise. Her smile slid a little as she recalled his complete lack of awareness as to why she wouldn't want to go though.

_As he had put it, "Just wait until you see the manor, Mi. Despite the ugliness it saw, Mother has really turned it into a rather spectacular place."  
_  
Could Ginny have been right? Did he truly not recall that night? Could Lucius have wiped out that memory?

_Come to think of it, he's never mentioned much of what happened that year…  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open and he entered.

"Mi, love?"

"Yes?" she called over the water.

"How long before you're ready?" he said as he peeked in past the curtain.

She smiled at him as she rinsed off in the water, "Almost done, about another half hour. Why?"

He couldn't stop himself from running a hand over her wet body as he answered, "Blaise just called and I have a few things over there that he thought I might need. I was going to pop over and get it and I didn't want you to wonder where I was."

She leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss, "Okay. But, you don't have to come back for me. I will just come over when I'm done. We can bring it back later."

"Okay," he said. "Hurry up. I'll see you there."

Hermione heard him pop away and finished up the rest of her shower. She was collecting her purse to leave when she heard a pounding on her front door. She thought of ignoring it, but decided to check the peephole anyway.

When she saw who it was she took a deep breath before opening the door. With all the thoughts in her head, she really wasn't in the mood for this now.

With a frown she opened the door and said coldly, "Wrong place. We're meeting at the loft."

"I know," Ron said. "But, I wanted to talk to you. Georgie said she would explain why we're late."

When she didn't answer, he smiled a little, "Mione, can I come in?"

Her hard expression didn't change as she stepped back and then shut the door.

When he didn't speak she snapped, "Look, I'm really not in the mood to fight with you today, Ron."

"No," he shook his head, "that's not why I came."

She raised a brow at his silence, "Well?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked sheepish, "Well, Georgie and I were talking again this morning and she thought I should come talk to you. To apologize."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for all of this crap," he said.

"Why?" she asked with her arms folded over her chest. "Why now?"

He shrugged, but answered, "Because I am honestly tired of fighting with you and everyone else over it. He's what you want and whether I like it or not, you're with him, so I need to accept it and move on."

"Sounds just like something Snoop would say," she commented. "Why are you really here, Ron?"

"What do you mean? I told you, to apologize."

"You could have done that at the loft," she reminded him.

"Well, I didn't know how well it would go and with him there, I didn't fancy getting into another row about it."

She sighed again, "So what? I'm supposed to believe that all of a sudden, you're fine with it? Just like that?"

"Well, no, I'm not okay with him, but I don't want to fight about it with you anymore, Mione," he said.

"Right, Ron. Say his name," she challenged.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because, if you really want to make this work, and you want to continue spending time with me, then you are going to be spending time with Draco. And, you are going to have to be at least civil to him. That includes being able to say his name without sneering," she answered with her hands now on her hips.

"Malfoy," he growled. "Okay, Malfoy. You happy now?"

"Not really, Ron, no. What would make me happy? For this to be behind us already. For you to honestly give him a chance. For you to be happy that I am finally happy for once! For you to NOT try and set me up with Seamus, or anyone else for that matter, behind my boyfriend's back!"

At his shocked look she said in a scathing tone, "What? You thought I wouldn't find out? Give me some credit!"

Ron had the grace to look ashamed, "I just wanted to help, Mione. I know you think this thing with that gi…ahem, Malfoy is serious or something, but don't you see, you have other options. Other guys want you, hon. You're not even giving anyone else a chance!"

Hermione shook her head at him, "Ron, I want you to hear me when I say this, because I know you are trying the best you know how, but Ron, I love him. I don't want anyone else."

Ron flinched as if she'd slapped him, but she continued as if she hadn't seen it, "And, he loves me. We're adults, not children and this isn't a game we're playing. This is my life we're talking about. And, I know you're trying in your own way, Ron. I know you are."

She stepped in front of him and took his hands as she looked at him sadly, "But, an apology isn't going to cut it this time. I love you, Ron, and I don't want to lose you over this. But, it's up to you. It took me a while to get past my guilt about all this, but I have. I haven't done anything wrong. I fell in love with a man who makes me feel treasured, loved and respected. He loves me, Ron. Me. Bookworm, muggleborn, bushy-haired friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. The woman who helped bring down his entire family and their whole belief system. It's amazing, Ron. I feel so…never mind, you don't care. Look, it's my life and Draco's the man I want to spend it with, at least for now. You have to give up this anger and mistrust you have towards him and let go of the past. Until you do, nothing's changed. I'm sorry."

He stepped forward and pulled her against him, "I'm trying, Mione. I know you don't really believe that, but I am. And, I do care. I love you and I want you happy. I just can't get it out of my head that he's going to hurt you. That he's using you. I can't bear to think about it. Every time I see him touch you, I want to rip his hands off his body and beat him with them until he tells what he's got up his damn sleeves."

"Nice," she laughed softly against his chest.

"I know," he laughed with her.

She stepped back and looked up at him, "Why can't you at least give him the same leeway you're giving Blaise? You aren't jumping all over Beth and she married Blaise."

"She's not my best friend and first love. And, he's not my lifelong enemy," he answered honestly as he hugged her close once again. "And, it's not jealousy, as everyone seems to think. You and I had what we had and it was great. I treasure every moment of it, but it's over. I just want nothing but the best for you, Mione. I just can't see him as it. Not now, not yet. But, I'm going to try to see what it is you see, okay? Hell, what everyone seems to see, but me and Dad." He pulled back and looked down at her, "Give me some more time okay?"

She looked up at the face she knew so well and nodded, "Always."

"Okay, well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I guess," he sighed and laughed a little.

"Thank you for continuing to try," she said. "Ready to go finish all this wedding planning?"

"Sure," he sighed. "Why not?"

Hermione laughed at his disgruntled look and shook her head as she apparated away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When she and Ron popped into the room, everyone looked at them apprehensively. In the sudden silence Hermione walked over to sit next to Draco and Ron crossed the room to sit on the arm of the chair next to Snoop.

"You two all right?" Beth ventured.

Ron nodded dismissively, "Yeah, fine. What'd we miss?"

For the next few hours all six finalized plans for the wedding, made calls to friends and family, and helped Beth and Blaise set everything up. Although Ron never spoke to Draco voluntarily, he didn't ignore him completely if asked a direct question. Draco, for his part, refused to let Ron's attitude or actions ruin his best friend's plans. As much as he loved Hermione and would do anything for her, for the time being, Blaise was his main concern. He loved Blaise and didn't want anything he himself did to cause Blaise's level of excitement to wane. He was so happy about his marriage and upcoming second wedding, and for all that Blaise had done for him, he would reciprocate, even if it meant playing nice with Weasley. It didn't hurt though that Hermione was looking at him with such love and gratitude.

"But, I hate hunter green!" Beth finally exploded. "I look sick in it!"

Everyone jumped and looked at the couple who had previously been talking quietly on the sofa.

Blaise ran his hand through his hair and tried to remain clam, "But, Bethyh, green and silver are my colors. Both my school and family colors. They need to be a part of the wedding."

"Silver?!" she sputtered. "You've got to be kidding me! No!"

They watched as she stood up and put her hands on her slim hips, "Blaise Zabini, I will NOT get married surrounded by colors that make me look like a dying hospital patient!"

He finally had had enough, "Well, I'm not getting married in any pansy colors like sea foam green and yellow, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, so now you don't want to marry me?" she cried.

"What? Beth, no, that's not what I…Beth!"

She had already run into the bedroom and slammed the door. Everyone stood around unsure of what to do for a minute and then Blaise flopped back on the sofa.

"Fuck!"

Draco put down the phone he was holding and went to him, "B? Maybe you should go talk to her."

"I can't talk to her when she's like this!" he shook his head. "That woman's ridiculous! Not get married in green and silver, what colors did she think I would want?"

Draco didn't know what to say and looked at Hermione for help.

She came over and sat down next to Blaise. "Blaise, maybe you two should try to come up with a compromise."

When he just crossed his arms and harumphed at her, she tried again, "Okay, how about I go try and talk to her?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. "This whole thing is stupid anyway. We're already married. I don't see why she can't just…"

Draco nodded at Hermione and she went to check on her friend. Snoop followed Hermione and left the guys in the room behind them.

Ron felt very out of place, as he watched the two friends talk across the room. He didn't really care about the wedding or Blaise, but he did care about Beth.

He hated to bring attention to himself, as they were nicely pretending he didn't exist, but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, "Maybe you could do like light and dark green, in like the flowers or something."

Both men looked at him and then at each other. When they looked back at him like he'd sprouted another head, he mumbled, "Never mind, I was just trying to…never mind."

Silence engulfed the room as all three tried to figure out what to say next.

In the bedroom the girls were finding it easier to talk to each other, but not any easier to get through to their now distraught friend.

"And, he leaves his clothes on the friggin' floor, I mean…"

"Beth…"

"…hasn't he ever heard of a hamper?! And, he never puts anything away. He comes in and just drops his shit wherever, like I'm his maid or something. And…"

"Honey, maybe you should…"

"…he's always here. Always. He won't leave me alone and give me some damn space. He's always…"

"Well, he doesn't have a job yet, so…"

"…touching me and trying to get me in bed. And, then he gets mad when I'm not ready at the drop of a damn hat. I have to WORK you know. I need sleep and my own money! Not everyone can just snap their fingers and have money appear out of nowhere!"

"Okay, but Beth, you said you lov…"

"I happen to like my job! And, working! And, his mother! ARGH!! She won't stop calling me! She's all, 'We must get together dahling, I want to get to know the mother of my grandchildren.' Jeez! We've been married like a minute and she's got me barefoot and pregnant!"

"I'm sure she's just…"

"Mom's told me again and again that I made a mistake. Maybe she's right. This was stupid! What was I thinking?!"

"Okay, stop!" Snoop finally shouted startling Beth into silence. "You're being an idiot."

"Gee, thanks!" Beth said sharply. "Way to be a friend!"

Hermione tried a different approach, "I think what she means, Beth, is that you're having a meltdown and need to calm down."

"No, I mean she's being an idiot!" Snoop corrected. "I'm not being mean, Beth, but listen to yourself. He's messy, wants to screw you blind, can't stand to be away from you and wants you to quit your job and spend his money. Come on! Duh! He's male."

"Okay, I know that, but…"

This time Hermione cut her off, "Beth, what did you expect when you married him? I thought you two talked about this stuff. It doesn't sound like he's changed in the last week. So, what's really wrong all of sudden? This can't really be about having his house colors as wedding accents."

"Okay," Beth took a deep cleansing breath. "But, seriously, a dark green and silver wedding. Puhleeeze!"

Hermione and Snoop each sat on one side of her and she looked from one to the other before she burst into tears.

"Oh, honey," Snoop sighed. "Come on, what's really going on here?"

They both had to lean in to hear her whispered answer, "What if this really is a mistake? What if I don't really love him like I think I do? What if he doesn't lov…love me? What if he leaves me for some other…I don't know what to do! This is all just happening so fast all of a sudden."

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered, "Beth, look at me. I know you're scared. And, yes, this was fast, but just a few days ago you gave me all the reasons why it's right. Have your feelings for him changed?"

"What? No!" Beth gasped.

"And, has he given you any indication that his have?"

Beth looked down and mumbled, "No, but…"

"But, what?" Snoop asked.

"What if he does stop loving me? Wanting me?"

Hermione laughed softly, "Look, I don't pretend to understand how you two feel so much so fast. But, just watching the two of you, it feels right. Real. And, you should be scared. You've made a decision that changes everything. But, that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, honey."

Snoop chimed in, "Yeah, just because it was fast, doesn't mean it was wrong. The only reason you're panicking and second-guessing is because it's so different. I mean I took 4 years to get to where you are in only a week. And, HG over there has taken, what? Twelve?" She laughed at the look on Hermione's face, but continued, "Fast and different doesn't mean wrong, Beth. And, it sure as hell doesn't mean it can't work."

"And, you have to a lot to get used to," Hermione added. "And, a lot to learn about each other. Remember when I told you that Draco and I were doing everything backwards? Well, you just went the opposite. You got to the end before the beginning. You just have to learn each other."

Beth nodded and blew her nose in the tissue Snoop made appear in her hand. "Thanks. I guess I did lose it a little. But, really, he said dark green and all I could think was I don't know this man. What the hell have I done?"

"Well, get to know him," Snoop laughed. "He is your husband after all."

They all laughed and let the tension roll away a bit.

"I'm so glad I have you guys," she smiled at them.

"Yeah, aren't you the lucky one?" Snoop grinned.

"You know," Hermione smiled softly, "as happy as I am that you can talk to us, there is someone else you should be telling all this to."

Beth nodded and the three hugged before the two stood to leave.

When the bedroom door opened all three men straightened. Ron still stood off by himself, and Draco and Blaise were still on the sofa. It was apparent that not much had been said between them, but there was also no lingering hostility, for which both Hermione and Snoop were grateful.

"She wants to talk to you," Snoop said to Blaise as she walked over to Ron.

Blaise's shoulder dropped as he stood up, "She's calling it off, isn't she?"

Hermione smiled at him, "No, Blaise. But, you two should talk. How about we clear out? We can come back later if you want."

Blaise crossed the room and gave her a brief hug, "Thanks, babe." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is the fact that I'm scared of her leaving me a good thing? Like 'we have a chance' kind of a good thing?"

She put her hand to his cheek and looked up into his eyes, "Yeah, I think it is. Now go."

"Thanks guys," he called over his shoulder as he went to the room and shut the door.

Draco went to Hermione and pulled her back against him, "He's so confused. I've never seen him like this. I don't know what to do."

She looked up into his sad face and knew he wanted to fix things for his best friend.

"Just be there for him," she said softly as she turned in his arms, "They took a huge leap and they just landed on the hard ground of reality. Now they just have to find a way to recover together."

He nodded and closed his eyes as he pulled her closer.

Snoop stood holding Ron's hand as she silently watched Draco and Hermione. She risked a glance up at Ron and saw him looking at them with a mix of anger, confusion and awe.

"Babe," Snoop said softly, drawing his attention to her, "Why don't we go get some lunch."

He nodded and glanced back over at Hermione. It was on the tip of his tongue to invite her along, but the thought of Draco coming killed the thought. He kept his voice neutral and his eyes only on her when he spoke.

"Give us a call or owl us when they're ready to finish this, okay?"

Hermione nodded and hugged them both. She watched as Draco and Ron nodded briefly to each other and then Snoop and Ron apparated home.

"Come on then. Let's grab your stuff and go back to the apartment. They'll call when they're ready."

He nodded and went over to grab the two boxes he'd packed. When he got back to her she saw his eyes flick back to the bedroom door.

"They're okay," she said. When his eyes met hers she added, "Blaise is going to be fine, Draco, stop worrying. Beth loves him."

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Okay."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Note - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

Additional thank you hugs (I find it absolutely amazing that people are enjoying it this much!!) to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **aingealfael, a.monster.underneath, sweetangel2617, tiffany2321, DaOnLeeSam, WhereIsEstonia, LadyKnightSusan, kcoffman, CGMoonlight, and ummaagumma.**

I am blown away that you all keep reading this story. 


	21. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 22  
**

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for them. They had talked a bit and then Hermione left soon after to shop for a new set of dress robes for his mother's party. She was apprehensive to say the very least, but she wasn't about to look it. Draco had put more of his things away in her apartment and settled back comfortably to listen to a Quidditch game on the radio, which Hermione had charmed to get the Wizarding Network. He grabbed a book to get his mind off Blaise and his problems. He knew there was little he could do and it frustrated him to not be able to help his friend.

He was stretched out on the sofa reading when she returned looking harassed, but triumphant. 

"Done, finally!" she shouted.

He laughed and got up when she dropped her bags by the door, "Had that much fun, did you?"

"I hate shopping," she whined and slipped her shoes off. "Nothing should be that hard."

He kissed her quickly and laughed, "You're the only woman I know who doesn't enjoy spending the day running from shop to shop." He picked up her bags and took them back over to the sofa, "So, how many books did you buy?"

She laughed that he knew her so well, "Only a few. And, I got you one or two."

He laughed and started to rifle through the bags. But, when he got to the ones from the dress shop, she jumped forward and slapped his hands away.

"What?"

She took the bags and stepped back from him with a grin, "No peeking. It's a surprise."

"Oh really," he smirked and advanced on her.

She nodded and sidestepped him, "Yes, really. Now, go find what I bought you. I'll be right back."

"Fine," he laughed. When she disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door he chuckled to himself and went back to the bags. He pulled out a few books that he knew surely weren't for him and then came across one called, _Magical Crimes and Their Solutions_, and smiled at her thoughtfulness. He flopped back down on the sofa and started flipping through it. He quickly got caught up in one of the stories.

"Um, Draco?" he heard from behind him.

His gaze flicked to his watch and he realized almost twenty minutes had passed since she'd gone in the room.

"Yeah?" he asked as he put a mark in the book so he wouldn't lose his place.

"Surprise number 1," she laughed softly.

He turned to ask her what she was talking about and froze in shock. His eyes traveled slowly over her from head to toe and he had to remind himself to breathe.

Hermione giggled a bit at his look of shock and pure lust. She turned slowly, feeling more powerful under his intense stare, than she ever had while wielding her wand.

"I thought you'd like some green and silver, too," she whispered.

Draco swallowed as his eyes drank in her in. She glowed in a short sheath of dark green silk with silver strands running through it. Silver fur lined the edges of the low cut top, drawing his eyes to the swell of her chest. And, when she turned, the fur at the bottom skimmed along the backs of her well-toned thighs and gave him a brief glimpse of a matching swath of silk covering her butt.

Hermione stood and watched the shifting emotions cross his normally controlled features and wondered what she should say or do next. When Ginny had suggested she do this, she hadn't given Hermione any real direction. She had implied that Draco would take over pretty quickly. But, he seemed immobile. His silence was a bit unnerving and she had to stop herself from fidgeting.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

Then she let out a startled squeak as that one word seemed to go through him like a stunning spell and he swooped across the room to grab her.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he mumbled against her neck.

"Thanks," she smiled as a shiver ran through her.

He pulled back and looked at her with a wicked smirk, "No, Mi. Thank you."

She laughed out loud when he picked her up and ran to the bedroom. She was put gently down on the bed and looked at him as he backed away.

He stood staring down at her for a moment and then he smiled wickedly at her. "Hold on."

With a flick of his wrist the lights lowered and the candles on the dresser and window sill flared to life. She smiled softly at him and he closed his eyes momentarily. She felt the bed under her change and looked down to see she was now resting back against black silk sheets.

With a light laugh, she held out her hand to him, "You going to join me?"

He nodded and pulled off his clothes as quickly as possible as he moved to the bed. When he stood naked and proud beside her she sighed happily. He grinned wolfishly and leaned down over her as their lips met in a frenzied kiss. He pushed her back and lifted his head to ask, "So, is this why I couldn't see what was in the bag?"

She nodded and smiled as her hand trailed down his shoulder, across his chest and settled on his hip. "But, you still can't see the rest until tomorrow."

"Is there more like this in there," he asked as he let his hands slide across her body, shifting the soft fabric against her skin to reveal one breast to his hungry gaze.

She purred and pressed herself into his strong hand, "Mmmm, maybe. You'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out."

He leaned down, sniffed her unique scent and released a groan of desire and pleasure. Then he nibbled and licked his way down to her chest as he teased, "Well, I'm sure Father would find it intriguing party dress, but I don't think Mother would approve."

She shivered slightly in revulsion, but forced a laugh and slapped his arm, "I meant tomorrow night."

He laughed and tugged on her nipple with his lips before answering, "Oh good, because as much as I do love my father, I don't think I fancy him seeing you this way."

Before she could answer, his lips found hers again and his tongue plunged in to wipe any thought of speaking from her mind.

When he slid down her body, hands, lips, teeth and tongue devouring her as he went, she sighed, "Dra," and felt him quiver against her heated body.

She felt him slide the wisp of silk down her legs as her hands tangled in his hair and she lifted her hips to assist him. Before she could lower herself completely, he grasped her hips and made them one. A shudder of delight ran through both of them as they lost themselves in each other.

All too soon she felt like she was flying and heard him chanting her name, as he grasped her tighter to him and let go.

With a smile of contentment and completeness she thought, _Thank you, Ginny!_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Too surreal," she whispered to herself. "I can do this. I can do this."

She and Draco had flooed to his parents' mansion and were standing in front of the huge fireplace. He had helped her right herself and took a moment to quickly clean them off, as she stood staring at the room in front of her.

Her eyes were round in her extremely pale face as she looked up at him. She saw him look at her with concern and forced a joke, "Good Lord, Draco, my whole apartment and half of your loft would fit in this one room!"

He saw how shallowly she was breathing and feared she would make herself sick, "Mi, look at me."

She turned toward him, but her eyes kept flicking back and forth, and while her one hand held his in a crushing grip, her other kept straying to her wand pocket. Her normally tanned face was almost as pale as his, and she was shaking like she was freezing to death.

He took her chin in his hand and said again, "Mi? Mione? Hermione!"

Her eyes snapped to his and she flinched. His stomach clenched at the fear he saw in her eyes. But he held her stare.

"Okay, love, breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. Good."

"I'm okay," she mumbled. Then more to herself, "I'm okay."

He laughed a little and brought her closer to hug her, "If you say so."

She dropped her head against his chest and said, "I'm sorry. It's just…I can't believe I'm really…I mean…okay, dammit, this is ridiculous. I'm stronger than this. I can do this!"

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "It's going to be fine, I promise. Just keep telling yourself, they're more scared of you than you are of them."

"Yeah, right," she said more to herself than him. 

"Seriously, they want this to work, Mi. So, straighten those Gryffindor shoulders and strap on that famous bravery for me."

Then she took a deep breath and looked at him a bit calmer than before, "Okay, lead on Macduff."

"What?"

His confusion steadied her a bit and she laughed, "Never mind, I'll explain later."

He took up their one bag and led her across the expansive, brightly lit sitting room. She took in the expensive furnishings, tapestries, and carpets and quickly calculated how much this one room must have cost them.

"Where are they?" she whispered.

"They're upstairs somewhere. Probably still getting ready."

She nodded and continued forward, chin held high. But, when they stepped out of the room and into the main foyer, her jaw dropped.

Above her head was a chandelier that could have graced Windsor Castle. The huge, wide windows gave her a view of a long sloping lawn that looked as if it could have graced the cover of the magazine _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_. In her awe she forgot her nerves and dropped his hand to spin slowly as she took it all in.

She had expected it to be dark, gloomy, and scary, like the images in her memory, but she stood in the center of beautiful brilliance. The crystal shone, the windows sparkled, and the carpet was so plush she wanted to sink into it. Her eyes followed the beautiful marble of the grand staircase up to where it split and she saw a painting of Draco and his family, each with a soft smile on their faces. It was so lifelike that his eyes drew her closer. Without realizing she had moved, she found herself in front of it. With a tiny smile she stared up at the small boy she had despised, but still reached up to touch the cheek of the younger version of the man she loved.

His chuckle, so close behind her, brought her back to herself and she spun to smile at him.

He laughed down at her, "There's a lot more. Come on."

Now that she had relaxed fractionally she forced herself to enjoy his quick tour. It was so different than what she had expected to see, that she forgot where she was and just enjoyed each antique trinket, precious glass, and beautifully kept treasure. In her slight daze, she realized, she couldn't tell which of the many rooms was 'The One'.

Draco watched her enjoy his childhood home as he showed her the fifteen rooms of the west wing. He explained that most of it had been reconstructed. The war had been as hard on the house as the family in it. He told her how he barely remembered what it had looked like then. Now, this was where they entertained; where his parents showed off their wealth and status. His mother kept it bright, well-kept, and welcoming. He mentioned that it hadn't always been that way, but that his mother had had several rooms destroyed completely and remade. She'd even had walls removed and some rooms redone from the ground up. While he told her the history of some of the items, and regaled her with stories of items he'd broken as a child, he also worried about taking her to the east wing. And, he had no plans to show her anything on the lower levels.

When they completed their tour of the one side and arrived back at the break in the stairs, he stopped her.

"Now, this side is a bit different, just so you know. This is the side we mostly lived on, and um, it's uh, not the same as the other side. Father refuses to…well, Mother hasn't had a chance to really change much of it."

His nervousness finally penetrated her happy bubble and trepidation filled her voice as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's not bad or anything, but, well, there's more, um, dark stuff, I guess. Not illegal or anything, I promise, but, well, I guess you'll get to see more of what you were expecting," he sighed.

He looked so sad about it that she took his hand, mustered up a smile and said, "Is your old bedroom this way?"

He blinked at her, but nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She leaned into him and teased, "Because I have always wanted to know what kind of decorations that bad little boy had on his walls."

He laughed a little and pulled her close as he said haughtily, "Nothing naughty I assure you."

She could still feel the tension in him and tilted her head back to look up at him, "Honestly, Draco, it can't be that bad. And, no matter what your parents have in their house, it's no reflection on you. I know you aren't that boy anymore and I promise to still love you when we leave tonight."

He still looked doubtful, but those were the words he seemed to need. She watched him close his eyes, nod and take a breath before he leaned down to kiss her, "Thank you."

With a soft smile she took his hand again and straightened. "Come on."

She willed herself to not to act as startled as she felt by the vast contrast. Where the other side had held paintings of landscapes and magical pictures of rolling country sides, this one had pictures of his family; each darker and more sinister looking than the last. None of them smiled and all seemed to be barely holding back their outrage at her presence. A few simply glared at her before they walked out of their frames. The rugs on this side were just as plush, if a bit more worn, but gone were the light colors, replaced with only black, dark blues and greens. The walls were darker shades of greys, browns and blues. Even the air seemed colder. This was the manor from her memory.

At the end of the long hallway stood another family portrait; painted sometime around their fourth or fifth year.

Hermione passed several rooms, with their doors tightly shut, without noticing, as she walked slowly toward the image. The three stood in the same stances as the first portrait, but were several years older. Narcissa was more brittle, her eyes harder, her mouth tighter, showing more a grimace than a smile. Lucius stood slightly behind the other two, unyielding, his gaze fierce, a sneer across his lips. She recalled that same look from her childhood and felt a frisson of the old fear. Last, she let her eyes rest on the teenager in the middle. There was the proud, angry, hurtful boy she remembered. He wore the same smirk, his eyes held the same contempt and hate. She could almost hear the word, mudblood, sneered at her again as a shiver ran through her.

She was so lost in it that she jumped when his hands fell on her hips from behind. She took a breath and closed her eyes to block it out when he asked softly, "You okay?"

With a nod she turned and met his tortured eyes. She put her hand to his cheek and smiled as he leaned into it.

"I'm fine. Really. Now, where's that bedroom?"

His eyes sparked with laughter and appreciation for a moment before his anxiety quickly wiped it away.

"Back here. But, really, there isn't that much to see. The Ministry confiscated quite a bit, and I never really had all that much in there anyway."

She let him lead her back down the hall to the door closest to the stairs. She was surprised to hear him go through five different charms, before he inserted a key into the lock on the door and it finally opened. He gave her an embarrassed shrug before allowing her into the room first.

She inhaled sharply at the starkness of the room and her heart broke a little for him. He wouldn't meet her eye as he put their clothing on the bed and moved to open the curtains and let light into the room. She turned slowly and took in the room. While his bedroom set was undeniably old, expensive and beautiful; it was also dark and very scarred, its beauty almost haunting. Under her feet, a dark green carpet, its tread worn from his many days of pacing. The walls were a dark brown. Hermione stepped over to his bookcase and saw books whose names made her shudder. On his desk, his Hogwarts prefect badge, a framed copy of his admittance to the school, and a letter announcing to his parents his acceptance into Slytherin. The rest of the room was bare, except for scars on the walls that she recognized as missed hexes or curses. A tear escaped as she traced one of the myriad of scars and thought of the horrors he must have lived through.

She turned to find him gazing out one of the windows, his hands in his pockets, his back straight, his proud face troubled. Without a word she went to him and hugged him from behind. He stiffened a little and seemed to hold his breath. But, as she held on and tightened her grip she felt him relax a little. Trying to express her sorrow for all he'd suffered, she placed a kiss between his broad shoulders and waited.

Draco was swamped with feelings he could barely separate as they rapidly assaulted him. Fear of her rejection. Shame at her seeing and being reminded of who he had been. Anger at himself for allowing her to see it. Rejection of her pity. Sadness and anger that there was so little to show for all his suffering, fear and angst.

He felt her come up behind him and waited for her to express herself. He braced himself for the onslaught of outrage or pity. But, when she remained silent he finally understood that she was trying to give him support. The relief that she didn't immediately demand to leave, the house or him, allowed him to breathe a bit easier and relax a little into her arms. The kiss almost buckled his knees.

Neither spoke, but he pulled her around in front of him and held on tight as he continued to stare out the window. She could only guess at the memories he was experiencing and the thoughts he had running through his head. But, she knew he needed her to be okay, so that he could be.

"You're home!"

They jumped apart and turned to see Narcissa striding elegantly across the carpet towards them.

"You didn't even announce yourself," she chided and opened her arms to her son.

"Sorry, Mother," he smiled and hugged her. He stepped back and took Hermione's hand, "I was showing Mione around."

Hermione looked at the graceful, bejeweled woman in the shining silver robes and was reminded of the picture in the first portrait. She looked younger, healthier, and happier; her whole being lighter.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she said softly, unsure of her reception.

Narcissa turned to her and smiled, "Welcome to our home, Ms. Granger. And, please call me Narcissa or Cissa."

Hermione couldn't dredge up a full smile, but took the offered hand and thinking of it as an olive branch answered, "Thank you for having me. And, it's Hermione. You look beautiful. Happy birthday."

Hermione's words were rushed and breathless, but Narcissa kept up her smile and nodded happily as she thanked her. Hermione was a bit shocked and worried to see that happiness reflected in her eyes.

_She must be really happy to have Draco home. Yeah, that's it. But why is she smiling at me then? She can't be happy to have me here. Oh shit, she must be planning something really awful? No, stop that! His mother was the semi-good parent, remember? And, breathe dammit!  
_  
Narcissa stepped back and laughed, "Well, I know two still have to change for the party and such, but your father and I do want to spend some time with you before the party. Will you join us in the green room for tea?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, but Draco answered for both of them, "Of course."

For a moment no one spoke. Then Narcissa's eyes rested on Hermione for a moment and she seemed to come to a decision, "Draco, go find your father and ring for tea for the four of us please? Hermione and I will be down shortly. I'd like some girl time."

"Mother, I…" he started only to be stopped by Hermione squeezing his hand.

"Draco," she smiled at him, "Go, say hello to Malf…your father. I'm sure Narcissa can show me the way."

He held her eye for a moment before he nodded. Then he leaned down to give her a kiss and squeezed her hand to show his support. He shot his mother a worried glance, but turned and left them alone.

Hermione knew she looked as stiff as she felt, but she couldn't make herself relax; her memories melded with her general worry and anxiety. But, instead of allowing them to crush her, she forced them to make her think more clearly, as she had done in the war. Her back straight, chin high, and eyes alert, she waited for the other woman to speak, her hand resting lightly on her wand pocket.

Narcissa flicked a blue-eyed glance at Hermione before she moved past her to the desk. She ran her hand over it and then rested there as she began to speak, "I want you to know that I do love my son. More so than I think he really understands. He is the best thing Lucius and I have ever done."

When she stopped and seemed unsure of what to say next, Hermione offered quietly, "He knows."

The older woman still didn't speak, but shook her head sadly and seemed lost in her memories.

Finally, Hermione squared her shoulders and asked, "Mrs. Mal…Narcissa, you wanted to speak to me alone. What is it you wanted to say?"

This brought those eyes back to Hermione as Narcissa turned to face her.

A soft smile lit her face as she took in Hermione's almost fighting stance and blazing eyes. "I know you don't want to be here agai…you don't want to be here."

"Well, I…"

Narcissa smiled, "No, please don't pretend to deny it. It's okay, really, with all that happened back when…well, I do understand. We do not know each other. But, there are a few things I do know about you, Hermione. And, it is because of those things I felt we should talk. Just you and me. Lucius was not made aware of my intention to speak to you, and it is up to you if you share this discussion with my son."

"Okay," Hermione answered. She didn't know where Narcissa was going, but she was willing to hear her out. She fingered her wand and bent her knees a bit to be ready to run or dodge whatever hex could be thrown.

_I have my wand and know the way out! Bring it on, Lady!  
_  
"From all I have heard, read and…even experienced first hand, the first thing I know about you is that you are an exceptionally intelligent, very brave, young witch. And, as such, I am sure you have spent the past few days wondering what we might have planned that we would ask you here. So, let me assure you, since you did have the backbone to come, the only ulterior motive I had in asking Draco to bring you today was to get my son home for a little while for my birthday."

Hermione took note that Narcissa had said I, and not we, but held her tongue.

"That brings me to the second thing I know about you. I believe you to be a very good person."

When Hermione's eyes widened, Narcissa laughed, "Never thought you'd hear that from me, huh? But, there it is." Then she tilted her head and added thoughtfully, "My Draco is right, you do show your every thought quite clearly on that lovely face of yours."

She giggled like a young girl again at Hermione's shock, "Yes, my dear, that was a compliment. But, as my son has always had exquisite taste, that can't be much of a surprise to you. Now, back to my point, I know you are a good person because over the past few weeks, I have gotten my child back. Not, the angry young man he became, who he was turned into, but the happy boy I've missed so much. So much. Only a person who knows forgiveness and how to love could have brought that about. So, I thank you."

"Well, I, uh, okay, um, you're welcome, I guess," Hermione sputtered. The conversation had gone so far away from where Hermione had thought it would, that she could scarcely think.

Narcissa walked over to stand in front of Hermione and took her hand. She felt the younger woman stiffen, but admired her control as she didn't pull away. Control was something else Narcissa knew how to respect.

Hermione looked Narcissa in the eye and for a moment saw a bit of Draco's. They were softer, more blue, but the shape, intelligence, strength and admiration in them, made her blink.

"And, finally, the last thing I know about you, Hermione, and hope to see proven today. You are brave, strong, and will stand by your beliefs regardless of the odds. You fight for what you believe in with all you are. I…I respect and admire that."

She paused and tilted her head a little in thought before she finished, "There are many coming today who may challenge you; your friendships, your loyalties, your…heritage, your past, your right to be with my son. And, you should know that my husband may be included among them. I know he would not be as crass as to be too forthright with you, but others might. There is little Draco, nor I, can do to stop it. Lucius, I think, has accepted today as a kind of test. He wants to see what you are made of and expects you to fail, of course. But, he also has agreed to civility. He loves Draco in his own way and wants him happy. And, of course, Lucius would never again embarrass the family."

Hermione couldn't hold her tongue, "So, he expects me to just take his verbal abuse all day?! And, that of his friends?!"

"No," Narcissa laughed softly and a bit bitterly, "he expects you to be pushed anger. To leave. He expects you to act in a way that shows him you are not fit to be with his son. I ask you to not let that happen. As your birthday present to me, I ask that you show every one of them the woman my son loves and why. Show them your intelligence, humor and strength. Be the person I believe you to be."

Hermione saw nothing but sincerity in Narcissa's eyes and nodded.

"I will do my best," she answered slowly. Then she added, "But, Mrs. Ma…Narcissa, I will only take so much of their, pardon my wording, but crap."

Narcissa laughed and squeezed her hand, "As expected. And, Draco tells me you have a sharp tongue when needed, so I think you will be able to use it, along with that large mind of yours, to put anyone who oversteps in their place. And, it wouldn't hurt if you could remind my son to do the same. I think he will be pushed to his limits this evening as well."

Hermione nodded and smiled a little at the mother of the man she saw her future with. "Can I tell you a couple of things I know about you?"

Narcissa looked a bit surprised, but nodded as she asked, only half joking, "Should I sit down for this?"

"No, unless you want to," Hermione smiled at her.

"Go on."

"Okay, the one thing I know about you is that you were a good mother, at least for a time. I know that surprises you, as much as your compliments did me. But, Draco wouldn't be the man he is, one who knows how to respect, befriend and love, if he hadn't learned it from somewhere. From all he has told me, you were more than just his mother; you were his first teacher, his first friend, his support in his younger years. So, he must have learned it from you."

Hermione looked away from the eyes that suddenly shone with tears as she finished her thought, "I know he had a…rather harsh upbringing, that he changed as he got older, but the foundation was there, and you gave it to him. He loves you, and since I love him, I would like the chance to know you. To start again, I suppose."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered.

Hermione's eyes met hers once again as she shook her head and smiled shyly. The she surprised herself and added, "No, thank you."

Hermione gave Narcissa a moment as the older woman looked away and blinked rapidly to force back her tears. When it looked like she had herself under control once again, Hermione continued.

"The second thing I know about you? You are a strong woman, too, Narcissa. I can't begin to comprehend all you have been through, the life you have led. And, I won't pretend to understand the choices you've made, but I know it takes a very strong person to withstand all you have with such forbearance and grace."

"Thank you again," Narcissa said, a bit stronger this time. "I do see what my Draco sees in you."

Hermione smiled and laughed a little to relieve some of her tension, "Well, that and my cooking."

"You know how to cook?" Narcissa asked in a bit of awe. "Well, there's something we could do together. If you wanted to that is…to maybe get to know one another better. I mean, you could, if you wanted to that is, maybe teach me a few things one day."

"I would be happy to," Hermione said. And, she surprised herself to realize it was more than a little true.

Hermione watched as Narcissa straightened and once again became Mrs. Malfoy. As often as she had seen Draco put on his façade, she now recognized it for what it was; their personal defense against the world.

Narcissa stepped closer and linked their arms as she led her from the room and down the stairs, "Okay, enough of this. Today is a day of celebration. It's my birthday and I have my son and his lovely girlfriend home with me. Nothing else but confidence, frivolity and smiles."

Hermione felt the last was more an order than a statement, but found that she didn't bristle at it, as she would have only an hour ago. She understood. Narcissa was assigning her her façade. They walked in companionable silence to the sitting room, but before they entered the room she heard Narcissa's sharp commanding whisper, "Stand tall and proud, Hermione. Remember, a Malfoy always stands their ground."

_Wait! Did she just include me as a Mal…Okay, that's it. I AM dreaming all of this!  
_  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
**Author's Note - Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**  
Additional thank yous to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Singingalone, sheldane, white demoness, aquaimp, xcheerios, inadaze22, GoddessVampAngel, yoyen007, mickey823, and crazyflyingsheep**.  
**  
**I am very honored that you all keep reading this story.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**  
Both men stood as they entered. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Draco's searching, worried ones as he approached her, but Lucius' clipped voice made her quickly turn her attention to him.

"Ah, there you are. You look absolutely enchanting Cissa, darling."

Hermione watched his eyes flicker with barely suppressed contempt before he smiled at her, "We meet again Ms. Granger."

"Mr. Malfoy," she nodded with a tight smile.

"You have changed quite a bit from the child I remember," he said as he turned and led his wife to the seat beside him.

Hermione didn't know quite how, but she knew she had been somehow insulted. Before she could even try to come up with a reply, Draco took her hand and shook it a little, forcing her to look at him.

She read the question in his eyes and knew he wanted to know what had transpired upstairs. She smiled at him to let him know things were fine. Then, partially to piss Lucius off, and partially because she just wanted to, she went up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered against him.

He nodded and his face relaxed, as he put his hand on her back to lead her to the sofa across from his parents.

No sooner had she sat down than two house elves appeared to wordlessly serve their tea and scones. She was mildly surprised to hear Lucius thank them before he dismissed them.

"So, Hermione, Draco tells us you are a primary school teacher," Lucius said as he stirred his tea.

"Yes, sir," she replied and mimicked his actions. "I am as yet an assistant, but will have my own class in September."

He sat back and looked at her in challenge, "Not a professor at least? You don't see that as a waste of your well-lauded talents?"

Narcissa sighed as Draco sat forward to address his father, but smiled inwardly when Hermione placed her hand on his knee. She watched as Hermione calmed him instantly, but unobtrusively, even as she covered her action by leaning forward to set down her cup gracefully.

Hermione held her polite smile as she answered, "I assure you, I have been asked that question quite often, Mr. Malfoy and, my answer is this. While I would have undoubtedly gotten along quite well in the many of the other fields offered to me or suggested by my friends and family, I feel they would have been the waste. By teaching the youngest of the next generation, I get to pass along my hard-earned knowledge and experiences, and maybe help shape their young minds to be more open, free-thinking and accepting in the future. We wouldn't want to repeat the horrors, prejudices, and mistakes of the past, now would we?"

Hermione knew she had scored a direct hit when he simply looked at her and then sipped his tea in silence.

Narcissa sat forward a bit with a genuine smile, "As you know, Draco was home schooled, as were Lucius and myself. Please tell us more about your school and lessons."

Hermione briefly outlined her general lessons and the children she taught, speaking directly to Narcissa, and only allowing her eyes to light on Lucius often enough to be polite. He tolerated her and the conversation for a while before changing the topic to Draco and his Law Enforcement training. As he spoke, Draco unconsciously toyed with her hair where it lay across his hand on the back of the sofa. And, Hermione found herself having to fight the childish urge to poke her tongue out at his father, as his eyes followed his son's movements. 

Draco then directed the conversation to other topics, which included bits of their relationship and that of their friends. The older couple was surprised to hear of Blaise's marriage. But, while Narcissa was pleased that he had found someone to "settle him down," Lucius was angered.

"He MARRIED a damn muggle?!"

After the last hour of his polite restraint, Hermione was taken aback by his explosion.

She raised a brow at him and coolly replied, "Beth is a wonderful person and a good friend. Blaise is lucky to have found her."

He looked dumbfounded. She was unsure whether it was because she'd dared to address him directly, or because he actually couldn't comprehend such a thing.

Draco added, his voice laced with warning to his father, "Father, I assure you B has definitely found his match. They're perfect together. You will see it at the wedding."

Before Lucius could snap out a refusal to attend, Narcissa jumped in with a smile, "Oh, we're going to be invited? Isn't that wonderful? I look forward to it."

Then she glanced at the clock in the corner and said, "Well, I know we all need some time to get ready, so I suggest we retire for a bit."

She stood and both men shot to their feet. Hermione followed suit and Narcissa turned to walk from the room, her hand in her husband's.

"Hermione, I will trust Draco to show you where everything is, but should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ring for an elf."

Hermione and Draco followed them out of the room and back to the staircase, "Thank you, Narcissa. But, I'm sure I will be fine."

When they reached the stairs, Narcissa leaned forward to receive a kiss on the cheek from her son before she took Hermione's hand for a brief moment. Hermione was happy to see a glow of pride in the older woman's eyes.

_I guess I did okay.  
_  
"We will meet you here to greet our guests in two hours," Lucius commanded.

Draco nodded and inclined his head a little to his father, before he turned to Hermione, placed his hand on the small of her back and led the way up the stairs. He took her back to his room and shut the door behind them. She looked back over her shoulder to see him leaning back against the door with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she went back to him. "All in all I thought that went rather well."

He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders as he walked back to his windows, "Well, until you and Father were about to begin hexing each other."

"It wasn't that bad," she mumbled around her little smile. "Yet."

"No, it wasn't," he smiled down at her. "But, you didn't see the flash in your eyes when he insulted Beth. I honestly started planning his funeral."

Because he laughed when he said it, she didn't get offended and knew he wasn't too upset.

"Well, your mother and I got on well enough."

'Yeah, about that. What happened up here with you two?"

She glanced back at the room and shivered involuntarily in revulsion at it. But she brought her eyes back to his and answered him.

"She wanted to let me know how much she loves you. And, she expressed her feelings about me."

She felt him stiffen and stroked his chest as she smiled, "No worries. She actually seems to want to like me. Whoda thunk it, huh?"

"That's it? You were up here alone for thirteen minutes," he asked.

"But who's counting," she joked. "No, Draco, we talked. She wanted me to know she's not against me, or us. And, she warned me, unnecessarily, that your father is. And, she gave me a kind of pep talk on how to handle some of the people coming tonight."

He seemed to slowly take in her words as he nodded, "Okay."

"She wants me to teach her to cook," she laughed softly in memory. "Can you just see that? Narcissa in her beautiful robes, dripping in jewels, sweating over a hot stove."

Draco laughed, "She's always had a fascination with the kitchens. When I was very young she used to sneak me down to them and we would watch the elves from our hiding place. It was a game to me, but I remember her talking about someday making me cookies."

"I wonder why she never just tried it," Hermione thought out loud.

He sighed and looked away, "A Malfoy doesn't do manual labor."

"Lucius law?"

He nodded and then shook away his thoughts. "Will you take a walk with me? I have something I've always wanted to do."

She glanced at her watch and calculated how long it would take her to get ready, "As long as I still have time to get ready. I wouldn't want to upset your father's delicate sensibilities by being late."

"I think he would survive," Draco laughed. "But, it won't take long. Come on."

He took her hand and led her back out and down the stairs. There, they turned and went behind the stairs to enter the long ballroom. House elves moved about quickly as they finished the final preparations for the party. But, Hermione had little time to appreciate the beauty of the room, or the elves hard work, as Draco hurried them towards one of the seven sets of double doors. He flung the doors open and turned to walk down the long patio. But, he was jerked to a stop when Hermione's feet planted as she took in the sprawling lawn and manicured gardens that seemed to go on forever.

"It's beautiful," she gripped his hand and whispered in awe.

He turned to look out and tried to see what she saw. "I guess it is."

She leaned back against him and sighed, "I always thought…well, I just never dreamed it would be so…lovely…romantic."

He smiled that she had found some beauty in a place she had so feared and retook her hand, "Come on. I have to get you back in time to get ready, remember?"

Hermione let him lead her across the patio and out to the lawn. She knew he was eager to show her something, but she couldn't stop herself from craning to see all she could. Beautiful statues dotted the gardens and flowers from everywhere in the world bloomed magically together and blended into a natural beauty. For a moment, as a light breeze carried the flower scent in the air, with her hand in his, she could pretend they were the only two in the world. It was breathtaking.

They crested a hill and he stopped and looked down at her.

He reddened a little, but said, "I know this may seem corny, but here goes. Turn around."

He heard her sharp intake of breath at the view and smiled against her hair.

His voice was soft as he said, "Once upon a time there was a little boy. He was exceptionally smart and unbelievably gorgeous. And, he was obnoxiously rich. He lived in a very large pretty house. He had a mother who loved him and a father who would give him any object he desired. But, he was lonely. One day while out walking by himself he found the most perfect spot on the whole grounds, the one from which he could see everything and it looked inviting, not lonely or scary, as it sometimes seemed. He made a promise to himself that day that he would never again set foot on that spot. Not until he had the most perfect person to share its beauty with. I kept that promise to myself and never again went to that spot. Not until today."

He paused and turned her to look at him, "Thank you for loving me, Hermione."

Her smile was dazzling even as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

For a moment neither moved as they shared the quiet beauty of the moment. Then he brought her close for a kiss that fired their blood, but soothed their souls. Turning her once again he began to point out his favorite places. He didn't have childhood haunts to share as she had. But, he could tell her about some of the good times from his past, reveal his play spots with Blaise, and show her his mother's favorite picnic spots. He wanted her to know that it hadn't all been sad or bad for him.

When he pointed back at the sprawling mansion, she saw his window winking at them and finally understood. "So, this is where you've been staring all day."

He nodded as he gazed at the house, "Come on. We should head back."

As they walked back, hand-in-hand they talked about his time alone with his father, and she shared a little more about her talk with Narcissa. Neither noticed that two sets of eyes that followed their progress. One pair, in a corner window, released happy tears. The other, from a dark study, glared at them, squinted and calculating.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hermione stood uncomfortably by Draco as she participated in the greeting of guests. She knew she looked the part, as he had spent a good amount of time convincing her. When they had reached the older couple at the bottom of the stairs, Narcissa had nodded her approval and complimented Hermione on her choice of black and gold robes. Even Lucius had been forced to offer up his version of a compliment.

"You're hair isn't nearly as unruly as I remember. A very wise use of your magic, Ms. Granger."

He had then turned and nodded to the house elf nearest the door to allow the guests in, thereby ending the conversation. Hermione would have been offended if Draco hadn't laughed under his breath, and Narcissa hadn't rolled her eyes slightly behind her husband's back.

She had then been forced to stand beside Draco and to the right of Lucius as she did her best to look like she belonged. Narcissa stood closest to the door, while Lucius took care of the initial greetings; introducing her as Draco's friend. Hermione got to meet people whose names she knew, but many of whose faces had only been masks to her in the past. She had expected the looks of shock, or at least startled surprise, and prepared herself for them. What she had not expected were the ones, thankfully few in number, of blatant disgust or dismissal. Her face hurt from her forced smile, but she held herself proudly as each person looked at her with his or her own version of interest. There were only two instances over the next twenty minutes where she felt the desire to turn and run.

The first was when the Goyle family arrived. She nearly stepped back at the matching looks of hatred on both the father and son's faces. Draco's hand on her back and the slight lift of Narcissa's chin, which she caught from the corner of her eye, stopped her flight. She heard Narcissa's words from earlier in the day and fixed her smile to show them all she would not back down. Draco barely acknowledged his old school friend and former bodyguard and then turned away abruptly to greet the next guest.

The second occurrence came with the arrival of the Parkinson Family. The family was announced and Hermione stopped her fidgeting instantly. Her eyes flicked to Narcissa and she found herself mirroring the older woman's regal stance. She smiled a little to herself at the almost imperceptible nod of approval. Hermione saw the dark swaying hair first, but when her parents moved a little to the side, she looked into the face of Pansy Parkinson. All four members of the family smiled at Narcissa and bowed slightly to Lucius as they thanked him for having them. Then Narcissa said her name and Hermione found herself the object of four matching, penetrating stares of hatred. Pansy lost some of her control and actually let out a tiny shriek as she stamped her foot in anger. Her parents both took an arm to remind her of her place, but their sneers told everyone of their real feelings. Then, her younger brother, who Hermione had never met as he had attended Durmstrang, stepped forward to stand in front of her.

His voice was low as he hissed, "I never dreamed the Malfoys would allow such mudblood trash to sully their home!"

Hermione blanched at the intensity of such hatred from a stranger as a quiet fell across the crowd of people nearest them. It was shock only that made her hold her ground and her tongue. Narcissa and the senior Parkinsons gasped. Even Pansy lost her fighting stance as she stared in horror at her brother's lack of decorum. Draco growled low in his throat and would have launched himself at younger man had his father's oily hiss not stopped all movement in the vicinity.

The sound was menacing as he said in a voice Hermione hadn't heard since her fifth year of school, "Young Master Parkinson, if you EVER malign my family in such a way again, I will personally see that you pay for it. Dearly. Now, you will apologize to Hermione and my son, before you and your family take your leave!"

Hermione was surprised beyond her imagination to be on the other side of things when Lucius was pushed to protect his family from any level of disrespect, even if it meant protecting her, too. She saw the entire Parkinson family pale in the face of his anger and watched their mouths move in apology, before they backed out of the room. Her brain hadn't registered their words, because it had stopped working the minute Lucius had said her name with familiarity for the first time. And, in her defense!

_What? What?! So, he can call me that horrible name, but no one else can? Well, think it about me anyway. What the hell kind of twisted logic is that? And, I thought he wanted me tested tonight. Well there was your friggin' test! Did I pass, oh great one? You damn hypocrite! And, what was that? Now, I'm a member of your family?! What the…Okay, Twilight Zone!  
_  
Hermione was so lost in her private rant that she didn't hear the names of the next couple to step forward. She would have continued to stare dumbly at them had Lucius not turned to look down his nose at her and take her arm in his icy hand and repeat the couple's name.

She risked a glance up at him and saw his answering look of warning. _We will have no further embarrassment tonight!_ Hermione looked away as she fixed her smile and applied herself once again to the task of greeting.

_So his anger and discomfiture with the Parkinsons outweighs even his hatred of me? What? So now you don't want to embarrass me in front of everyone? Oookay. Pride before paybacks, I guess._

She would have continued her private shouting match had she not felt the tension radiating from Draco. It dawned on her finally to stop thinking about herself for a moment and think of how he felt. She quickly realized he would have been hurt by Gregory Goyle's dismissal, but enraged at the Parkinsons' display. And, it hadn't helped that he hadn't been allowed to defend her himself.

As the clock chimed the half hour, Narcissa signaled the musicians to change the music and took Lucius' hand to leave the door and begin the dancing. Hermione could finally turn to Draco.

When their eyes met, she saw his regret and sorrow. But, before he could open his mouth, she shook her head. Stepping closer she lifted her hands to brush imaginary dirt from his lapels as she lightly caressed his chest. She felt his muscles bunch beneath her hand and saw his hands flex and release.

Since she knew everyone was watching them, she smiled brightly up at him as she whispered, "Don't you dare apologize for those sorry excuses for beings! Just let it go. I have. It's over, hon. And, don't forget your father is watching us."

Hearing that, he forced a smile back to his face and nodded as he whispered back, "Do you want leave?"

She laughed softly, "Before our dance and that incredibly long, boring, but delicious dinner? I think not."

He laughed out loud at her joke and leaned down to give her a quick kiss, "You're amazing."

She allowed the kiss to roll over her and then winked at him as she saw the remaining tension leave his face, "Don't I know it darling. Shall we?"

When they turned to the crowd, she saw several heads turn away so as to not be caught staring. But, she met Narcissa's eye and the woman's simple smile and nod, conveyed her approval of Hermione's handling of the situation. When they turned in a circle, Lucius' eyes met hers. And, while she still saw resentment, gone were the outright hatred and contempt.

Draco and Hermione spoke to very few people for longer than a moment between dancing and dinner, but she did get to spend some time getting to know Blaise's family. His father was a lot like Blaise and she found herself laughing quite a bit in his presence. His mother, on the other hand, was exactly the woman Hermione had expected Narcissa to be. She was cold, unbearably polite, very pretty, and bowed to her husband's every small demand. She was so fake Hermione felt she was talking to a robot. His sister, Blythe, was seven years younger than Blaise and in many ways reminded Hermione of herself at fifteen. She was smart, a bit awkward, slightly uncomfortable in her skin, and spoke only of school and how much she enjoyed her classes. Hermione was very surprised to hear the girl say she had been placed in Gryffindor. And, she laughed in delight when Blythe confessed quietly to admiring Hermione so much that she had threatened to hit a girl who had challenged her for Hermione's old bed.

Dinner was made more enjoyable because Narcissa had seen to it that Hermione was sat to Draco's left, while Blythe was put on her left. Their quiet conversation all the way through dessert kept it from being abominably boring.

After dinner there was more dancing and the cake was served to a round of polite applause. Then people began to take their leave. Hermione knew it was mainly because they didn't want to risk Lucius' wrath by offending Draco, but she was still surprised by the number of people who sought them out to thank them (mostly Draco) for a lovely evening and say goodnight.

Her face ached from smiling and her feet begged to be released from her shoes, but she kept up her smile as she stood by his side, not too far from his parents, and said good night to the last of the guests. Draco seemed to sense her need and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Only a few more minutes, love."

It took everything in her to not groan and fall against him when the front doors finally shut. But, just as she let her back slump a little Narcissa and Lucius walked back to them.

Narcissa's smile was happy and real, as she took Hermione's hand and laughed, "We will be right back."

Hermione allowed herself to be led to a powder room close by. Her mind raced to figure out what Narcissa could possibly want of her for which they needed to be alone.

Narcissa shut the door and smiled at her as she clasped her hands together in joy, "You, my dear girl, were magnificent!"

"Oh!" Hermione's mind blanked. Then, belatedly she stuttered, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Even Lucius commented on how much you surprised him tonight. You have made me very proud of my son for finding you."

Hermione nodded her thanks again and stared in wonder at the difference in Narcissa. Throughout the evening she had been the consummate hostess. Now, she was once again the giddy, loving mother from their earlier talk. The instant dropping of her façade was amazing.

Narcissa continued, "For the first time, I finally have someone to share my final party traditions with. These are things I never could share with my son, and since I never had a daughter of my own with whom I coul…well, I hope you don't mind me pulling you along."

Hermione could only nod in agreement as she wondered what else she could possibly have to do.

"Okay, first please remove your shoes."

Hermione's eyes widened and she thought she had heard wrong, "I…I'm sorry?"

"Come on my dear, off with them." Narcissa was already working on the straps of her second shoe when Hermione finally stooped down to remove her own.

When they both stood barefoot, Hermione followed Narcissa's directions in a shocked stupor as they scrunched and released their toes. When Narcissa started explaining that she should roll her ankles and stretch her foot muscles, she figured the woman had plain lost her mind. But, Hermione dutifully obeyed and then, as directed, turned with her to face the mirror.

"Now, think of every single inane, silly, boring, or just plain stupid thing you heard tonight."

Hermione looked quickly at her and Narcissa explained, "It helps you frown, sometimes when the company is bad enough, it happens quite quickly."

Hermione felt unsure, waiting for the trick, but she let her face fall into a frown. The release of her tightly held muscles hurt so baldy, she released a soft groan.

"I know," Narcissa frowned at her cheerfully, "but it feels positively exquisite after a moment. Now, massage the muscles right behind your jaw. It helps in the relaxation."

Hermione found herself asking, "You do this after every party?"

"Oh yes," Narcissa replied around her own massaging fingers, "if not, my face aches for days after one of these soirées. Now, the last step, and please don't try to be lady like on my behalf."

To Hermione's further surprise, Narcissa led her through a series of back bends and rolls which helped stretch and relax her aching back. When they straightened back up, and looked at each other in the mirror, they laughed together at the redness of their faces. Narcissa leaned back against the counter and fanned herself to cool her face.

"Where did you learn this?" Hermione asked and found her face no longer tight when she smiled. "Why not use magic?"

Narcissa laughed, "Magic is too easy, too quick. This gives me a few minutes alone. And, as for why, self-preservation. It took me a while to figure out that while these events left me tense, tired and sore, they seemed to give Lucius a surge of extra, uh, energy, so to speak. So as to not be worse off the next day, I found a way to relax myself beforehand. He often doesn't give me a lot of time after the last guest leaves."

Hermione was stunned at Narcissa's forthright admission and felt her jaw drop a little in shock.

Narcissa waited a beat to make sure Hermione understood her and then continued, "As my son is in many ways very much like his father and a Malfoy through and through, I would assume you will see what I mean for yourself later tonight."

Hermione blushed to her roots and started to stammer a reply, but Narcissa shushed her with a smirk much like her son's, "No need to be embarrassed, Hermione. I do know my son. Now, grab those lovely shoes and let's go enjoy our last glass of champagne together."

Hermione could barely meet Narcissa's eye as she nodded and followed the woman from the room. The back of her brain barely registered the fact that she was walking barefoot through Malfoy Manor as if it were a normal thing to do. They entered the same sitting room she and Draco had arrived in earlier to find the men in conversation and having a glass of firewhiskey. Hermione saw the name on the bottle and realized why it was Draco's favorite brand. She figured it must have reminded him of home.

As the woman approached both men stood and extended their hands simultaneously. Hermione perched on the edge of the sofa next to Draco, as Narcissa rang for their glasses. When the elf arrived, Narcissa took one glass and handed Hermione the other. Then she flashed a knowing smile at Hermione, which caused the younger woman to blush once more, before she lifted her glass in a silent toast and took a delicate sip. Draco and Narcissa kept the conversation going as they discussed events from the evening, while Hermione contributed only when necessary and tried to ignore Draco's hand sliding up and down her waist, getting closer and closer to her breast with each swipe.

Lucius seemed content to sip his drink and listen to his wife speak as he looked indulgently at her. He didn't look at Hermione at all, but she knew she was on his mind and that he was probably quite upset with her. She had let him down by not losing her control and acting like a child.

Conversely, she was quite proud of herself. She had survived the manor, his parents, their friends, and the party with grace, dignity, and her pride.

Soon, Lucius' hand drifted to Narcissa's knee and she shifted under his grasp.

Narcissa looked at the clock and said, "Well, we've kept you both long enough. I know you need to go soon, so why don't you go gather your things and come back down to say goodbye."

Hermione knew a dismissal when she heard one and rose to follow Draco's lead from the room.

When the door of his room shut behind them, she found herself pulled back against him. He held her tightly and leaned down to nibble and lick her ear as he sighed, "I can't wait to get you home."

He then pulled her hips back against him and rolled them together. He heard her sigh of pleasure and slid his hands up to cover her breasts and squeeze them through the fabric of her dress.

"You look amazing and smell delicious, Mi. I've been dying to peel this off and bury myself in you all night."

He then turned her around and lifted her to meet his lips. His arousal throbbed against her stomach and he moaned in satisfaction against her lips. Her body was suffused with sudden heat and she wanted nothing more than to demand he follow his words with actions. But, not there. She was more than ready to leave.

She pulled away with a soft sigh and said, "Come on. The sooner we get home the sooner we can finish this."

When he whined and reached for her again she laughed, "Remember the outfit from last night?"

He stopped and smirked wickedly as he nodded.

"I got it in red and gold, too."

She burst out laughing when he immediately grabbed his wand and flicked his wrist. Their things were ready to go in less than five seconds.

Very shortly thereafter they were entering the sitting room again to say goodbye to his parents. The couple sat together on the same sofa, but Narcissa looked decidedly disheveled and Lucius' robes were open at his neck. This time when Narcissa took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek, the knowing smile was returned, albeit with a blush on Hermione's part. Lucius shook his son's hand and expressed his desire to see him again soon. And, when he looked down at Hermione with a small frown, he surprised her once again by refraining from insulting her and simply nodding good night.

When they got back to Hermione's apartment, Draco wasted no time in getting her out of her clothes to see her second outfit. By the third time the earth shifted out from under her, Hermione had to admit that Narcissa knew her son very well.

_I wonder what she would think of me if I owled her a thank you for the warning. Ha ha ha. Or, maybe I should owl Lucius to thank him for passing on this drive to his son. Bwah ha ha!!!  
_   
"Oh, sheesh, Draco. Again already?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes – **

**THANK YOU!!!!! One of you beautiful people nominated my story for the Dramione Awards! I am shocked, humbled, tickled pink, and so very thankful. I really do love you all!**  
**  
Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. Thank you!**

Additional thank yous to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **TwilightDreamz13, Fireflytears, jordanacprovenzi, Silver Moonlight-81, Aleja21, fidens, starangel2183, LillyFan78, and saynomore15**.

I am very humbled, honored and pleased that you all keep reading this story. Hugs all around!


	23. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 24  
**(Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. But, I will update again on Sunday.)

(beep beep beeeeeeep beep beep beeeeeeep)

"Hello?" Hermione reached out and answered the phone without opening her eyes.

"Hey!" Ginny chirped.

"What? Gin? What time is it?" Hermione yawned and squinted over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, Mione. I always forget about the time dif. It's like seven there. I'm so sorry. I can call back later."

"Mmm, Mi, who is it?" Draco mumbled from behind her.

Hermione rolled over, "Gin, no it's okay. Hold on, okay?"

Once Ginny gave her consent Hermione put the phone to her chest and rolled over to look at Draco.

"Man, you're cute when you're asleep," she smiled sleepily.

He didn't open his eyes, but smirked, "I'm always cute."

"And, oh so modest," she teased. "Go back to sleep."

She moved to get out of bed and his hand shot out to grab her wrist, "You coming back?"

She leaned across the bed to kiss him lightly, "Yes. Now, go back to sleep. You earned it."

She watched the smug smile cross his face and giggled.

"Sorry, Gin. Hi. What's up?" she said as she padded naked across the room to get her robe.

"I'm sorry I woke you. But, I now know why you're with Draco," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"His voice was so sexy all gravelly and sleepy, I almost forgot who he was," she giggled.

Hermione glanced back at the bed and sighed with a smile before she shut the door, "You should hear it during…oh my gods, I don't believe I almost said that!"

"Sounds to me that someone has found the joys of sex."

"Well, uh, well he's um, let's just say I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Ginny burst out laughing.

Blushing furiously Hermione said, "So, what's up?"

"I want to know what happened at the Manor?!"

"Oh!" Hermione collapsed on the sofa and with a wave of her hand, made the coffee pot start up in the kitchen.

She told Ginny everything that had happened and Ginny exclaimed, oohed and ahhed at all the appropriate moments. She even told her how different the manor was from her memory and how they had changed it so much that she hadn't been able to figure out in what room her nightmares had come alive. When she got to the part about the Parkinsons she had to stop, as Ginny went off for about five minutes about how much she hated 'that pug-faced, snot-nosed, bitch, Pansy.'

"Well, it gets better," Hermione said and filled her in on Lucius' actions.

Ginny was flabbergasted, "So, wait! He defended you AND called you a part of the family? Are little devils ice skating?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's reference to hell freezing over, "I know! I had the same reaction. I mean, he wasn't any warmer or anything after that, but he did stop shooting me evil looks. And, before we left, he didn't even insult me."

"Okay, that's just weird!"

Hermione remembered the end of the night and laughed a little, "Well, he did have other things on his mind at the time."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Hermione told Ginny about her end of the evening talk with Narcissa.

"There's a visual I didn't need," Ginny groaned. "The Malfoys having sex. Ewww."

Hermione laughed as she reached her hand out to grab the coffee she was floating toward her. "Well, their son sure came by it honestly."

"Okay, another visual. Stop, stop, stop," Ginny laughed. Then she sobered a bit, "So, Mione do you seriously see yourself becoming, you know, friendly with his mother?"

Hermione sighed tiredly, "I have no idea. If you had asked me yesterday at this time I would have said hell no, but now, I don't know. She's not as bad as I thought. And, she loves Draco."

Ginny said, "That's what Harry said about her, too. But, you said yourself, she was like two different people. Sounds a bit crazy to me."

"I know it sounds that way, but that's not how she is. I mean, she's learned to deal, I guess. If you step back and look at her life, she's kind of had it rough. I mean, she didn't know Malfoy when she married him, but she made the best of it. She learned to love him. Then he turns out to be a power hungry asshole, and she can't turn away because she has a son. So, she figures out how to keep her sanity and make do with her life. Then the war. And, you know how Harry said she chose the right side at the last minute, well I believe that, too, was her dealing. The only thing she knew and loved was, is, her family and saving Harry would keep her family whole."

Ginny jumped in, "That's kind of sad. Can you imagine living your whole adult life, just accepting everything and having no control of anything? But, I guess it's like that thing you always say, when life give you oranges, make juice."

Hermione laughed, "That's lemons and lemonade."

"Whatever," Ginny laughed, "But, maybe that's why she's so interested in cooking."

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Well, think about it. Why do you cook?" Ginny asked, but then she continued. "It would be easier, faster, and a lot less messy to use magic, but you do it by hand. And, she's got like a bajillion house elves, so she sure doesn't need to do it. But, it's a way of controlling things, Mione. When you cook, you get to decide what to make, how to make it, you can do it your way, whenever you want. You're in control."

Hermione laughed, "I never put that much thought into it."

"Well, from what you've said, she's never had any control. I mean she had to sneak down with her son and hide to see her own damn kitchen! Maybe she sees cooking as kind of rebellion and a freedom."

"I'm sorry, may I speak to Ginny Potter, please?" Hermione laughed. "When did you get so darn deep?"

"Ha ha ha," Ginny commented dryly. "But, seriously, she gets to learn something new, that's she's always wanted to learn. She gets to spend time with you and get to actually know you. She gets to see her precious pureblood golden boy. And, she gets to kind of thumb her nose at Malfoy without really causing any trouble. I mean, we are talking about a muggle activity."

Hermione laughed, "Wow. You gave that a lot of thought in only a few minutes."

"Yeah, well, the whole cooking muggle style thing just seems to fit." Ginny then said, "So, tell me more about the party."

They talked for another twenty minutes as Hermione told her about dinner, dancing and the Zabinis. Ginny commented on how hard it must be for Blythe; the first Gryffindor in their family; and her idol was, Hermione, the woman who helped take down their idol.

When she was done Ginny filled her in on things back there. Ginny was in the middle of a funny story about Jamie when Hermione heard the bedroom door open. She glanced over her shoulder to see a sleepy Draco smile at her as he went into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and had a realization.

As Ginny finished her story, Hermione asked, "Gin? Is it weird that we haven't talked about the fact that he moved in here?"

"What do you mean? You had to have talked about it."

"No, we didn't. It just kinda happened. With Beth moving in, he didn't want to hang with the newlyweds. And, I told him he could stay here that first night. He just never left."

Ginny hesitated and then asked, "Don't you want him there?"

"Yes, I want him here. But, isn't it too fast? Shouldn't we have had some kind of talk before we started living together? It's only been about two months and I don't know, it's just…is it weird? I read just a few weeks ago in _Witches Cosmo _that you shouldn't take drastic steps with a partner without really talking it through and getting each other's take on the idea."

"Mione, do you love him?"

"Yes," her answer was quick and sure.

"And, do you think he loves you?"

"I know he does, but it's just so fast, Gin."

"Not really. You guys have known each other forever. You might not have been friends, but it's not like most relationships. You might have only been together as a couple for a couple of months, but that doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Okay, but…"

"Mione, does it feel weird? Or, wrong?"

Hermione thought back over the past two weeks and sighed, "No. That's just it. It feels right. Perfect. Like this is the way it should be."

"And, that's freaking you out," Ginny laughed, knowing her friend well. "Stop thinking about all those stupid relationship books and magazine you've read and all those silly television shows. Sometimes right is just right. There's no time limit on it."

"Okay. Thanks."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, then she asked, "He's the one, isn't he?"

Hermione heard the shower shut off and got up to get the paper from the owl at the window. Thinking about how easily they had fallen for each other and how natural being with him felt, she nodded, but felt her stomach clench at the thought. All of the feelings she had held in over the past few days crashed in on her and she felt lightheaded.

"Oh gods."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, that's how I felt when Harry finally asked me."

"No. He hasn't…we haven't even talked about anything like that!"

"But, you can see it can't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes to calm herself down, "Oh shit, Gin. I can."

"And, do you want it?"

"I think, no, I know I…I do," she whispered. "But, it's just so soon!"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's panic, "Calm down, hon. He hasn't even asked you yet." Then, just because she could, she teased, "Besides, you still have to befriend the mother and make the father not hate you. Plus, there's the whole getting the parents together for a dinner thing…"

She stopped and laughed uproariously as Hermione wailed and groaned.

"Look, just relax, okay? When it's right, it's right, Mione, and you will know it. Until then, focus on the now. Just enjoy it. And, if you really think it needs a discussion, talk to him."

Draco stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his lean hips. He leaned against the doorframe and crooked his finger at her.

Hermione pushed back all of her thoughts and worries and smiled at him. Then she said into the phone, "Thank, Gin. I will. But, uh, I gotta run, okay?"

"He's there, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione laughed.

"Well, you two go have fun. And, just a thought, you should talk to Blaise about having his sister come to visit. Sounds to me like Blythe would die to spend some time with you."

Draco started to walk across the room slowly toward her and she said to Ginny, "Good idea. Thanks. I'll talk to you later, Gin."

"Okay, I can take a hint. Tell him hello for me. I'll talk to you later in the week. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone just as his arms snaked around her, "Ginny says hello."

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled against her neck. Then he kissed his way up her neck until he found her lips.

He kissed her softly, without a lot of heat, but with a lot of feeling. She sighed at how right it felt and then remembered her conversation with Ginny and everything rushed back in on her. He sensed her change of mood and pulled back to look down at her, his blue grey eyes soft and warm.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Nothing bad, Draco, but we do need to talk."

He took a step back and looked at her with his head tilted a bit, "Okay."

She saw the worry in his eyes and leaned up to give him a quick peck on his warm lips, "Seriously, hon, it's not bad. Go put something on. I'll make us some breakfast."

He still looked worried, but nodded and went silently back to the bedroom.

When he came into the kitchen five minutes later she put a cup of coffee on the table for him and was scrambling eggs.

"Ginny thinks your mom needs some control in her life and that's why she wants to learn to cook," she commented as he took a seat.

He took a sip and asked, "What else did Ginny say?"

She could hear the worry in his voice and hastened to alleviate it, "Nothing much. I told her about our trip."

He watched her turn the bacon over in silence and waited for her to get to the point. He knew she didn't like being pushed and he wasn't about to upset her. She had uttered the four words that struck fear in his, and every man's, heart. _We need to talk_. His mind was racing with questions.

_Did I do something wrong? What could Ginny have said about me to upset her? But, she doesn't seem exactly upset. This is ridiculous! Just tell me already!  
_  
"And, she suggested that I should have Blaise bring Blythe over. She thinks I'm her idol or something. I think it could be…"

_Okay, she's laughing. It can't be that bad, right? Maybe. What if she is done with us? No! It CAN NOT be that. I love her. Doesn't she get that? I am not going to let her just end it, dammit! My feelings count too, you know! I know she didn't get along with Father all that well, but she said it wasn't awful. She said she had some fun. Okay, then why? She was fine last night. Really fine. He he he Okay, then what is it dammit?!  
_  
"So, I'm thinking maybe dessert, I mean, you said she wanted to bake cookies, right?"

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard a word she'd said. He looked up at her and realized she was holding their plates and waiting for an answer.

"Uh, my mother? Cookies? Yeah. She wanted to bake cookies," he answered, hoping that was the right answer.

It seemed it was when she nodded and put their plates down before taking her seat.

"Good. Then I'm thinking I'll owl her and see if she wants to come visit for a day in a few weeks. Cookies aren't all that hard. She should love it. But, what about your father?"

_Tell me what we need to talk about already!!!  
_  
"What about him? This tastes good, by the way. Thanks."

Hermione smiled at his compliment and bit into her own bacon slice, "Well, he won't be happy that I have his son and his wife in my domain. And, I don't think I could handle having him here. Not yet."

"Well, maybe I'll go home that day. We can spend some time together while you two are having your cooking fun."

"Hmmmm," she thought.

He stared at her and waited, but she didn't seem to have anything else to say. He couldn't handle the suspense any longer.

"Mi? You, uh, said we needed to talk?"

She looked at him and her mouth opened, but she couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

When she had imitated a fish for a few seconds, he leaned back and looked at her, "Just tell me, okay?'

"Well, um, I was wondering, I mean, it feels like we are already, but if you don't, uh, but I think we should at least discuss it, make it official or something," she said in a rush.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then shook his head, "I'm sorry. What?"

"What what?" she asked.

He laughed, "What are we talking about?"

"Living together," she said as if it was the only thing that made sense.

_That's what this is all about? Well, sheesh. She almost had me worried.  
_  
"Oh, is that all?" he laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean all?" she half shouted. "It's a big deal, Draco! It shouldn't be rushed into. And, you're here already and we haven't even talked about it."

"Okay, do you want me to leave?" he asked slowly.

"That is not what I said!"

"I'm not getting this. What's the problem?" he asked as he reached for his coffee.

"What's the…Are you listening to me?!"

"Mi, calm down. Yes, I'm listening. I just don't get the problem. You want me here. I want to be here. We love each other. What am I missing?"

She looked as if he'd smacked her. "You don't…the problem is…ooooh!"

He watched in shock as she stormed out of the room.

_What the hell? Must be PMS. Give her a few minutes to calm down. She'll be back to finish this._

Draco reached over and scooped the rest of her eggs onto his own plate and then grabbed the paper. He finished his second cup of coffee and had read the first page of the paper when he heard her stomp across the living room. He put the paper down and readied himself for the rest of her talk.

His mouth fell open in shock when he heard the pop of her apparition.

"Mi," he called as he hurried into the living room. When he saw no one there he shouted, "Dammit woman!"

He looked around to see if she had at least left him a note. Nothing. With a growl of frustration he threw himself on the sofa and replayed the conversation in his head.

_Okay, I'm lost. What just happened?  
_  
With another growl he picked up the phone.

"'Sup buddy?" Blaise answered cheerfully.

"B, is she there?" Draco asked.

"Who?"

"Hermione. Is she there?"

"No, why? What happened?"

Draco sighed and told Blaise what had happened.

"Wow. Sorry D."

"I just don't get what she's so upset about. I mean things were fine last night. Then, bam! She wants to talk about living together and now she's off, I don't know where, pissed. Damn that Potter!"

"What's he got to do with it?"

"Not him, the Mrs.," Draco sighed. "And, I have no idea. She woke us up this morning and they talked. An hour later, I'm missing one ticked off girlfriend."

"Hey, hold on a sec," Blaise said. Then Draco heard his muffled voice and then Beth's in the background.

"Sorry. Beth says hello and, no, Mione didn't call her."

Draco growled in frustration, "Okay, look, I'm sorry. You two go do whatever it is you were doing. I'm just going to sit here and be angry."

Blaise held back his laugh, "Call me when you find her."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Draco hung up and put his head in his hands. After fifteen minutes of waiting he decided he needed to do something and went to change for a run. Before he left he quickly wrote her a note in case she came back.

_At least some people are considerate!  
_  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes –**

**Some of you asked how to find the Dramione Awards, so here you go ******http://community. read is a treasure, every review a gift. I do thank you!

And, once again, additional thank yous to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Pamela, mazatrix isstrange, BrownEyedChick-a-dee, aquaimp, Mizz Kit, boarding-las, VictoriaEnchanted** **and Hopeless4NonExistentLove**.

I am very humbled, honored and pleased that you all keep reading this story.


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

"Hey," Hermione said when the door opened.

"Mione. Hi," Ron looked over her shoulder and then smiled down at her. "Come on in. What brings you here so early?"

"I'm sorry. I've been walking around a while. But, I needed to talk to Snoop, I didn't expect you to be here. Shouldn't you be at work?"

He watched her wring her hands and answered, "Actually, I just got here before you did. I get off at three UK time. Georgie's in the shower."

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that it was ten in the morning, "Oh, well, I don't want to intrude, I was just hoping Snoop was free and I…"

He saw the tears start to form and reached for her, "Mione, what's wrong?"

The tears began to fall and he just pulled her close and held on. When they had been in school, she hadn't lost it often, but he had learned that when she did she wanted to be hugged. Then she would babble out whatever had gotten to her and he would nod and agree. Then she would be better, even though he usually had no clue what had been wrong. This time though, he figured he knew. And, he prepared himself to be there for her now that Draco had finally hurt her the way Ron had always known he would.

"Come on, sit down. Tell me what arse did," he said.

"Don't call him that," she sniffled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, clearly not.

"He…I…"

"Hey, HG! I didn't hear you come…what's wrong?!" Snoop said as she hurried across the room in her robe, a towel around her head.

Ron let himself be pushed to the side as his wife took over hugging duty and led Hermione to their sofa.

"Snoo…Snoo…He…I…I…I talked to Ginny about it…living together…she said we should talk…it's all so fast, you know…and went back to that awful place…strangely beautiful now though…I did it and he doesn't even understand how hard it was…and, now he's there like it's not a big deal…tried to talk to him this morning…and he didn't even care!" she wailed.

"Okay, HG, calm down. Breathe." When Hermione calmed down enough to breathe easier, she asked again, "Okay, now tell me what happened."

Her breath hitched every few moments as she told her story. Ron and Snoop listened without interrupting as she filled them in on everything.

"And, finally, this morning I was talking to Ginny about how he and I are living together, but we never really talked about it, you know. And, she suggested that I talk to him about it because even though it feels right I think it's too fast. So, I tried to talk to him, but he was just so blasé about it. Like it was no big deal. He didn't even try to understand!"

"Is that all?" Ron asked from behind them. Both women turned to look at him and he shrugged, "What? I thought he did something to you."

"You hoped," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"No, Mione, I didn't," he answered. "I don't want you hurt by him. Not by anyone. And, I hate that you went to that damn house alone. I hate that you felt like you had to. But, this isn't about me. And, I hate to agree with him on anything, but all this? I don't get it either. What's the big deal? So, you're living together. You claim to be in love with him. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that we never even talked about it!" she seethed. "One day we're just starting to date, the next we're living together. How did that happen?" Hermione cried.

Ron had had enough. He had missed out on some very important parts of his best friend's life and it sickened him that Draco was the cause of it. Now, the part that hurt almost as much, he wasn't even understanding her. "Look. I'm sorry, I'm not getting this. Maybe it's a woman thing. Why don't you two talk? I'm going to go change."

Hermione harrumphed as he left and Snoop shook her head, "Men."

"Am I wrong here?" Hermione asked.

Snoop looked away before she answered, "Well, HG, I have to tell you, I think you're over-reacting here just a bit."

"What?"

"What are you really upset about? That you're living together? That you didn't talk it to death before you did? Or, are you still all mixed up from having to go back there? And, you had to deal with his parents." Snoop then stopped and tilted her head a little, her eyes smiling, even as her face remained concerned. "Or, Hermione Jane Granger, are you panicking because you finally figure out that this may be the real thing and it's with the man you once referred to as Ferret Boy?"

Hermione flounced back against the sofa and closed her eyes, "Gods, I hate that you can do that."

"Sorry, babe, but that's the reason you love me," Snoop laughed. Then she asked softly, "Seriously, why does this scare you so much?"

"That's just it," Hermione whispered. "It scares me that it doesn't scare me."

"Okay. What?"

Hermione spent the next twenty minutes telling Snoop about her time at Malfoy Manor.

"I mean, I, Hermione Granger, muggleborn extraordinaire, best friend to Harry 'Boy Who Lived' Potter, am actually considering _hanging out_ with Narcissa Malfoy! And, while I was out walking just now, I was thinking about how the hell I'm going to be able to handle sending my children to that house, with that man who would be their grandfather, on holiday without me there to protect them. And, it hit me that I am actually planning a future with Draco Malfoy. And, it just happened. No discussion, no planning, just bam! **I'm in my first serious relationship ever and it could be FORever. **And, he doesn't even get why I want to talk about it!"

Snoop smiled at her, "Wow, HG. You're really in deep. I didn't have this meltdown until Ron and I had been together for almost two years."

"Gee, thanks! What am I going to do?" she cried.

"Do? What's there to do?" Snoop asked softly. "You accept it. You love him. You get married and grow old and fat together."

"Accept it," Hermione repeated. "So, what, we never talk about it? I just let this keep happening."

"What do you think is happening, HG?"

Hermione looked at her in anger for a moment, then with confusion and finally in awe, "I'm really in love!"

"Yes, I think you are," Snoop smiled softly.

She watched the smile turn to a frown and then saw Hermione burst into tears again.

"What's wrong now?" Snoop asked with a laughing sigh.

"I left and didn't even say goodbye or tell him where I was going. He probably hates me. I acted like an idiot and blew up on him for nothing. And, then I just left."

Snoop laughed, "Well, the good news is men aren't that deep, HG. He's confused, so he's pissed. But, an apology and a blow job go a long way."

Hermione laughed through her tears. Then she blew her nose and hugged her friend, "Thank you."

"Any time, you know that. Now, go have make up sex."

Hermione laughed and apparated back to her apartment.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Draco!" she called as soon as she popped in.

"You're back," he said quietly from the bedroom door.

She turned quickly and ran to him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He hugged her and then pulled back to look down at her tear-stained face, "Mi, please tell me what's wrong. I don't even know why we're fighting. What did I do?"

She laughed a little as she cried, "Nothing, Draco, nothing at all. I just had a realization that I overreacted to, I guess. And, I took it out on you. And, I'm sorry. I love you."

"And, I love you, Mi. But, can you tell me what this realization was that made you so upset. And, what on earth does it have to do with me living here? Do you not want me here?"

She saw the sad look in his eyes and put her hand to his face, "Yes, I want you here. More than you know. More than I knew."

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, "You're girlfriend is a nutjob, that's all. She realized today that she loves you, a lot, and that we're living together. And, she freaked a bit."

"You freaked because you love me and we're living together? Did I miss an owl?"

She laughed and smiled up at him, "No, but as Ginny and Snoop pointed out, I seem to have."

He looked like she was speaking in a foreign language, so she took his hand and led him to the sofa.

When they were both seated she explained, "As I am sure you would have guessed, I have read a lot about relationships and how they're supposed to go. What you're supposed to do and when. But, this all just came so fast. And, it's wonderful. Perfect. And, I love you. And, wonder of wonders, you love me. But, then I started thinking about all those books, all those experts, and none of them said it could be this right this fast. I panicked because all of a sudden I thought that everything was moving too fast; dating you, loving you, moving in together. Being back at the Manor. Meeting your mother. Things just seem to be falling into place, you know. Like it's all just right. And, it was easy. So very easy. But, then I thought, maybe too easy. Maybe I had done something wrong. Maybe we weren't supposed to be here yet. So, I picked a fight with you because you weren't upset about it. Of course, you didn't know about it, but I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. But, Ginny told me to stop thinking about all those books I've read on how things are supposed to be and just live. And then Snoop said I should just let it happen. When it's right, it's right. And, even Ron said I blew things out of proportion. So, here I am. And, I'm sorry I left like that. And, I promise not to do it again. And, I…well, I love you. Can you please forgive me and forget that I'm insane?

At the same time as she rambled away, Draco was having his own silent conversation.

_You read about relationships? Hell, what am I saying, of course you did. So, what? I'm supposed to live up to some damn book? What do you mean fast? We've known each other forever! But, you've never been in the Manor before. What? Huh? You think it's perfect? Yeah, me too. Why are you still so surprised that I love you? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You panicked because we're living together, and things are right? Damn, women make no sense. There are no set rules to these things, Mi. Oops, sorry about accusing you Ginny. Guess I got that one wrong. And, thanks Snoop. Damn, the Weasel agreed with me?! Wow. Of course I can forgive you, you crazy, beautiful idiot.  
_  
Hermione saw him staring at her and wondered what he was thinking. He hadn't said a word and he appeared to be in deep thought. She thought of Snoop's recommendation and leaned over him.

"I really am sorry, Draco," she whispered against his lips. "Say you forgive me."

Before he had a chance to respond she kissed him. Moving her hands in to his hair she ran her fingers across the nape of his neck and felt him shiver against her. With a tiny smile she licked his lower lip before diving back in to tangle her tongue with his.

When his hands slid up her hips to pull her against him, she pulled back and looked at him in question.

He smiled, "Yes, I forgive you. You're insane, but you're mine."

She laughed and kissed him again. But, she didn't want to let things go too far, as she was, regardless of her stretching with Narcissa, a bit sore from their day and evening before.

With one last soft kiss, she pulled back, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I have an idea," he grinned wickedly.

"Give me at least a couple of hours," she laughed. "We could…"

They jumped as an owl pecked on the window, interrupting their conversation.

Draco picked her up and put her beside him, "That's Father's. I'll get it."

Hermione waited as he took the message and gave the owl some treats. When the owl didn't leave, they realized it was waiting for a reply.

"Guess this means I can't wait until later to read it," he sighed and broke the seal on the envelope.

Hermione got up to leave him alone as he read his letter, but was stopped when he laughed, "Mi, it's for you."

"What? Why?"

He laughed at her immediate panic, "Calm down, love. It's from Mother."

Hermione actually felt her knees give a little in relief, "Oh. Okay."

He walked over to her, handed her the letter and chuckled, "But, you may want to sit down anyway. You're still looking a little panicked."

She sighed as she fell into a chair and opened the letter.

_Hello, my not-so-little dragon,_

Thank you for coming yesterday and bringing Hermione. I enjoyed getting to know her a little. And, I am pleased that you found someone who fits you so well and makes you so happy. I know you never thought she of all people would be the one you fell for, but I am proud of you for growing up enough to let it happen. I miss you already. Come home again soon. And, write me. I love you. Now, the rest of this is for Hermione, so please give it to her. Thank you.

Your Mother

---

Dear Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well and recovered from your trip. First, thank you again for attending my party this weekend and for your gift, as well. I am wearing the very lovely necklace as I write this. It matches perfectly with a pair of earrings that Draco gave me last year. Lucius asked me to tell you to say hello to Draco for him, but I know him, so that was his way of saying hello to you. Isn't that wonderful?

I can tell you now that he was ready to call off the whole party at first when he found out you were indeed coming. We've never actually had a muggleborn witch or wizard here voluntarily, you see, and he was slightly put out. But, as he practically always gives Draco what he wants, he acquiesced. Then, you did the impossible, Ms. Granger. You made him think about why he didn't like you. That's not to say he's come around completely, but he's no longer growling around the house. Ha ha ha Just think, one day soon, we'll all be one big happy family!

That brings me to the other reasons I am writing. First, I wanted to arrange a little dinner party here for you two, and your parents. I think it's high time we meet, don't you? And, the second, I wanted to find out when we can begin my cooking lessons. I hear muggleborn children like their grandmothers (oh my, me a Grandmother! I can scarcely believe it), anyway, I hear they like them to bake cookies and such when they visit. And, I wouldn't want to let them down. I don't know how long it takes to learn these things, but I think we should get started rather soon, as it could take a while. I've never even been inside a kitchen. Now, I don't want you to think I am trying to keep this from Lucius or anything, he will know eventually, but for now I think it best if we start off these lessons in your flat in your kitchen. Draco tells me you only have one, and I assume it's a bit smaller than the ones here, so you might be more comfortable. Just owl me back and we can arrange a time and day to get started.

Now, I must stop as I have quite a few more thank you notes to write. But, write back darling and I hope to see you soon.

Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Draco watched her face as she read and wondered what his mother could have said. She had gone from smiling softly, to smirking with an arched brow, to looking slightly sick.

"Mi?" he ventured.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "Read this and tell me again that I'm the insane one!"

Draco took the letter and read from where he had stopped. At first he felt himself go through the same emotions he had seen on her face, but smiled when he realized it didn't sound so bad after all.

"Well, I can see why you'd be a bit shocked," he said.

"Shocked?! She's got us married with children! She's met me once. Once! What did you say to her?!"

"Whoa, I didn't say anything. And, what's so wrong? Didn't you just tell me that you were going to relax and just let things happen?"

Hermione looked at him as if he'd just sprouted fangs and horns, "Are you kidding me?!" She saw the look of hurt on his face and took a breath.

"Look, Draco, I love you. You know that. But, seriously, our parents having dinner together? Me teaching Narcissa Malfoy to cook. Lucius Malfoy all of sudden not wanting to see me dead, just because I didn't freak out at one damn party?! One big happy…ARGH!!! Grandmother?!?! Come on! You can't tell me you don't feel like things aren't going a bit quickly here."

She had gotten up and started pacing as she spoke and he watched with a bemused expression on his face. Then it hit him.

_She's scared! This is real and she's scared. Wait. Shouldn't I be, too? Well? Guess not. Oooookay.  
_  
He got up and folded his arms around her to stop her pacing, "Mi, breathe, love."

She listened and collapsed against him, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I don't want those things. I do, someday. But, what do I say to her? I don't want her planning my whole damn life after knowing each other for one evening!"

"She won't," he laughed. "She's just excited. She gets this way when things go well."

He pulled her back down next to him on the sofa, "Mi, she's had so much go wrong. And, she's handled it with grace and a backbone I didn't know she had. Since The Fall, she's just been trying to keep it together. At first, my father was on a crusade to prove he hadn't been wrong, and she was swept up in it all again. Then, when things fell apart completely, she's the one who held us together. I don't know if we'd still be a family if it wasn't for her."

Hermione stroked his chest and nodded for him to continue.

"Look, she likes you and she's happy for us. And, the fact that Father isn't screaming mad anymore has got to make things easier for her. She gets a bit, uh, detached, when he's upset. I'm not saying she's right in rushing us to the altar or anything, but just give her a chance. She'll calm down eventually."

Hermione was still a bit put out, but she didn't feel like fighting about it anymore. And, she didn't really know what she would be fighting about.

_I love him. I see a future with him. Why am I freaking out like this? Oh yeah! Lucius. Narcissa. Dinner with my VERY muggle parents. Children!! He hasn't even asked me to marry him and she's got us…marry him…oh God this is too fast! Breathe. Breathe. He isn't asking yet. Just breathe.  
_  
She grumbled her answer, "Yeah, okay. But, what do I write back to her? I don't mind getting to know her better and all, but I don't want her to see this as some sign to start enrolling her grandchildren in Hogwarts already."

He joked, "They could be squibs, you know."

Hermione looked up at his smiling face and remarked, "Yeah, that would be just perfect, wouldn't it. Something else for your father to hate me for."

"Nah, he'd forgive you. Eventually." He laughed when she pulled a face, "No worries, love. There's no way the two of us would produce anything but the world's most perfect little witches and wizards."

She nodded, but didn't look completely over it. "Mi?"

"I'm okay. Really. I just…how many did you have in mind? I mean, you said witches and wizards. Like plural!"

Draco laughed and pulled her up to her feet, "Okay, this is going no where. And, you seem to be in freak out mode today. So, how about I just say, as many as we both want and whether one or more, they will be perfect."

She looked at him solemnly for a moment before she nodded and relaxed against him. She was exhausted from the past four hours of losing her mind. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You waited for me and forgave me," he answered before he took her face in his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Of course you do," he teased.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A couple of hours, more than twenty pieces of muggle paper, ten tossed pieces of parchment, five broken pens, and 3 broken quills later, Hermione had finished her response to Narcissa. Draco had tried to help, but in her frustration, she had snapped at him and he had retreated to the living room to watch television.

"Draco?" she called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I think I'm done." She got up and walked out of the second room/office, "Wanna read it?"

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked without looking away from the TV.

She tried to joke, "Yes, Mr. Pouty, I want you to read it. I did say I was sorry."

"I know," he mumbled. "But, the remark about me being as overbearing as my father…"

She sat down on the arm of the sofa and put her hand on his chest, "Draco, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just really frustrated and you kept…helping. Look, I know we weren't friends in school, so you didn't get to see me in deep concentration mode, but Harry, Ginny or Ro…uh Harry or Ginny could tell you, I'm just a bit of a monster when I feel like I need to get something right. If it makes you feel any better, Snoop used to yell at me for it, too."

"I bet she did," he laughed.

"Come ooooonnnnn, I'm sorry, okay?"

He looked up at her and teased back with a smirk, "Yes, Miss Intense. Let me see this letter."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and then handed him the letter.

He glanced at it and then asked, "So, uh, what kind of response do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

He arched a brow at her, "Well, do you want my honest opinion? Like if I have a suggestion or something. Or, do you just want me to read it and shut up?"

She made a face at him and said, "Just be honest, PIA!"

"Pia?"

"Pain in ass," she remarked smartly and got up to go make a late lunch.

He laughed behind her and looked over the back of the sofa to admire the view of her swishing tush in her short shorts before looking back at the letter.

_Hello Narcissa,_

I am glad to know you liked the necklace. I did pick it out, but I guess great minds think alike, because when I brought it home, Draco told me about the earrings. I was very happy to hear you would have a matching set.

Now, since you confided in me, I will put the same trust in you. As much as your husband did not want me there, I must admit, you were correct, I didn't want to come. I did so with GREAT reservation, but to make Draco happy. But, I am very glad I came. I learned more about Draco, got to attend a lovely party, made a new friend in Blythe Zabini, and I got the chance to get to know you. I am very happy about the last one especially. I honestly look forward to us slowly getting to know one another better.

As to your reasons for writing me, first thank you. It is a great compliment to me that you want to get to know my family and I think we can arrange something like you suggested. I do think it best we wait a while though, as I am sure your husband has had quite enough of me for a time, and seeing as my parents are muggles, he might not be happy to have them over any time soon.

Last, your cooking lessons. You should know that I don't think it will take as long as you seem to think to have you cooking at least a few basic things. With my current work schedule and Draco just starting work, we will need a couple of weeks to get things on a schedule of sorts, but I think you should be able to come for a visit any time after the second week of July. I would say the first week, but the US celebrates a holiday called Independence Day that week and things will be very busy here. Please let me know what weekend day works best for you and we'll call it a date.

I am glad to know you had fun on your birthday and thank you for your tips both before and after the party. They were very helpful.

Take care,  
Hermione J. Granger  
  
Draco refolded the letter and went to the kitchen.

"It's perfect," he said as he handed it back to her to send. "What tips did she give you after the party?

"It's not too much?" she asked nervously as she tried to avoid his question. "Not too formal? Or, informal? And, should I take out the part about Blythe? I don't want to get her in trouble or anything."

"It's fine, love," he silenced her with a kiss. "Now, what tips did Mother give you?"

She stepped out of his grasp and smiled up at him, "Oh, okay, thanks. I should send the owl back. I made sandwiches, if you're hungry."

He watched in amusement as she ran from the room. By avoiding his question, she had made him want to know even more. He glanced at her half-eaten sandwich and knew she would be back soon.

Hermione stepped back in the room a few minutes later and saw the way he looked at her. She groaned and took her seat across from him. When he quirked a brow at her, she took a huge bite of her sandwich and pretended she didn't know what he was questioning.

"You can only eat for so long," he reminded her with a smirk.

Hermione didn't look him in the eye when she answered, "She, uh, just showed me how to stretch my face and stuff after the party."

He laughed and asked, "And, you're blushing to the roots of all that lovely hair because?"

"Fine, but you won't like it," she smiled devilishly as she thought about how best to explain.

"Try me."

"Okay, she said you were like your father," she laughed.

"What?! Why would she say that? And, how is that a tip?"

Hermione giggled at the exasperated look on his face, "Well, she said you would be like your father, actually. And, she showed me how to stretch last night before we left, so as to not be sore today, after…uh…well, after last night."

When he still looked confused, she added, "And most of the morning."

It finally dawned on him and he smiled wickedly at her. Moving slowly he got up to kiss her. Then, the look on his face changed and he sat down heavily in his chair once more.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh!" he replied and laid his head on the table. "Yuck!"

"What?"

He looked up at her with a stricken look, "That means she and Father…last night…they were…while we were…ugh!"

Hermione laughed so hard she had to wipe tears from her cheeks.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **broken and beautiful,** **Mari22Ana,** **gtbioteach, tsaxbabe412, Pookiepantsmcpoo, CrimChick227, **and** jessirose85**.

As always, I thank you all. 


	25. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 26  
**

The next few weeks passed with a lot less stress and drama. Draco and Hermione fell into a comfortable routine as he started work as an officer in the US Magical Law Enforcement Agency and she got used to the feeling of being part of a couple. They had a few bumps in the road; late nights, bringing work home, no time for each other, and who cooked for whom last, but on the whole, things went rather smoothly. But, as the wedding of Beth and Blaise on the 4th of July drew closer, the days began to fly by.

Hermione was wound especially tight as that weekend marked several large events for her. First, there was the wedding itself and keeping Beth from losing her mind. Then, there was the fact that Blythe was coming for the weekend and was staying with Draco and her the night of the wedding, so that Beth and Blaise could be alone. Hermione found Blythe, through her letters, to be a very intelligent, happy, funny girl, but she really didn't know what she was going to do with a fifteen year old trailing her every step all weekend. On top of that, Beth had insisted that Ginny and Harry come, which meant Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise all in one location again. And, the final added stress point, Narcissa had written back to both of them and told them that since she would be there for the wedding anyway, she might as well stay a few days. That way they could show her around and she and Hermione could start their lessons then. Hermione was most decidedly stressed.

Draco wasn't doing much better. Blaise was getting more nervous as the day drew nearer and seemed more prone to want to go out and get drunk. Hermione flipped out or cried at the drop of a hat and he spent a lot of time either apologizing to or consoling her. He also had his new job, which proved to be a lot more work than he'd ever thought. There was patrol, research, and mounds of paperwork, some of which he had to bring home, which upset both Hermione and him, as it cut into their alone time. Then, of course, he was nervous about his mother's visit (what would she do alone in the apartment all day when they were at work) that week, and his day trip the following Saturday back home to spend time with his father.

As the Friday before the wedding arrived, Draco and Hermione came home at the same time and fell across each other on the sofa. They had two hours before they were due at the dress rehearsal dinner and it was the first time they had had to just sit with each other in almost a week.

"Hi," he sighed against her hair.

She snuggled against him and wiggled out of her shoes, "Hi, yourself. Good day?"

He ran his hands up her sides and rested his hands beneath her breasts, "Not bad, actually. I got to take a woman in who was erasing people's minds after she robbed them blind at department stores."

"Yay, you," she smiled and leaned back to kiss him.

"And, yours?" he asked and slid his hands up to lightly caress her.

She sighed and arched into his nimble fingers, "Fine. Nothing crazy. But, it's definitely getting better now."

She felt his chest rumble behind her and slid her hands up his thighs before she sighed, "We have at least an hour before we have to get dressed. Want to take a nice, long, bath?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered as he nibbled her ear.

She got up and took his hand to help him up. When he stood next to her, she went up on her toes to kiss him, "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you," he answered. "Come on!"

She laughed giddily as he picked her up and hurried to the bathroom. When he uttered a quick spell and the tub doubled in size, she laughed, "Some days I just love magic!"

"So, who's going to smell like who?" he asked as he looked at the array of soaps and lotions lining the tub.

She leaned across him and chose a bottle, "How about this?"

He glanced at the bottle and scrunched his face as he pulled off her suit jacket, "Fall Wonderscent. I don't think so."

She laughed and did a quick spell, "How about that?" she asked and waved he bottle under his nose.

He unbuttoned her shirt quickly and laughed, "Apples? Love, that's you."

She laughed, placed a bit on his chest and inhaled, "Nope, spicy, musky, slightly sweet, that's all you, hon."

He smiled in understanding as he realized she had charmed it to smell like the wearer, "Ah, nice charm."

She tipped the bottle into the pouring water and turned to help him out of his clothes. He stopped working on her skirt and stood still as she pulled his robes off his shoulders and then slid his sweater up over his head.

He then laughed, "No fair. I didn't fondle your chest."

"Yes, you did," she reminded him, "on the sofa."

They finished undressing quickly and got in the tub. She sat in front of him and leaned back against his chest. Draco waved on the radio and between the music, warm water and lights she had lowered, they let themselves relax and bask in the quiet together for a few minutes.

Hermione's eyes were closed in relaxation when she smiled to herself as his hands starting sliding across her skin under the water. _That didn't take him long._

"My turn again," he said softly as his hands came up to cup her breasts.

She laughed a little and then ended on a soft moan, "Well, it's only fair."

Draco chuckled, but continued his path along her body. Every time they had sex and he traced her body with his fingers, he found a new spot to enjoy, not really caring if it was an already discovered spot from the time before. Today's focus was the soft skin on the tops and sides of her breasts.

Hermione moved against his hands urging him to move his caresses to where she wanted them. But, it seemed he was not in any hurry to move things along.

She decided to take control. Taking the soap in her hand she lowered her hand to the water and ran it over one hard thigh. She felt his legs tense on either side of her and smiled as he finally took her breasts in his hands. Switching to the other she hand, she repeated the action on his other leg. Then she put the soap back on the side of the tub and massaged his thighs in time to his motions on her chest. She let her hands travel slowly higher, making smaller more precise movements, until her hands met in back of her and she took him in between her fingers. He hissed his pleasure and lifted her hair to kiss her neck. She ran her hands along his length slowly increasing her speed until he moaned softly in her ear.

As he licked and bit the soft skin on her neck and shoulders, he felt her shiver and moved his hands down her body until one rested on her stomach and the other found her warmth. He took his time and used only the tip of his fingers until he felt her shifting restlessly against him. Only then did he slide his hand down further to stir her to a frenzy.

"Now, please, now," she panted quietly and let her head drop back on his shoulder.

He moved her hands away and leaned forward to capture her lips once more. Then in a fluid movement, she was lifted and found herself moaning as he filled her. He growled low in his throat as she took him in and the heat enveloped him. Allowing her to set the rhythm, he held her close, one hand on her hip, the other tweaking and massaging her breast.

Hermione felt like she was flying. His moans, groans, and whispered words of love and desire were as much a turn on for her as his hands and lips. Each slide of his hand left a trail of fire. Each kiss a shiver of delight. Then she felt the pull of desire in her lower stomach and new she was close. She bit her lip to hold back a small scream as he put his finger to her and helped send her over.

Draco felt her inner muscles pull at him and sighed in pleasure. The sound of her unknowingly chanting his name never failed to push him closer. He held her to him as she quivered against him and regained her breath. When he could take no more, he lifted her again and pushed her forward until she was on her knees in the water. He moved behind her and heard her sharp intake of breath as he reentered her quickly and forcefully. Her body pulled at him as he hurried to get his release.

The water sloshed in the tub in time to their movements, but neither cared about the water that splashed to the floor. Hermione felt him lean over her back and place his hands on either side hers on the floor of the tub. Then his lips were once again dancing over her skin and he was whispering her name. When he sped up, and his whispers turned to tiny grunts, she knew he was close. She tightened her muscles around him to urge him and felt the thrill shoot through her straight to her toes. She felt him let go and his last thrusts sent her over again.

He felt her tighten around him, her muscles milking the last from him and collapsed against her. His weight sent them both down into the water. They came up gagging and laughing as they reached for hand towels to wipe their eyes.

"Well, that's one way to end it," she giggled.

"Sorry about that," he laughed. "Forgot where we were."

She moved across the tub to kneel in front of him and pulled his head down for a lingering kiss, "I completely understand."

Draco let his hands move up her body again and Hermione tsked, "Nope, sorry. We have a dinner to get ready for, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled in mock sadness. Then he brightened, "But, we still have later tonight before the full craziness sets in."

She smiled at the thought of the evening to come, but rolled her eyes at everything else, "Don't remind me."

After their shared bath, they quickly got washed and dried before Draco shrunk and cleaned the tub and Hermione quickly waved her wand to clean up the rest of the mess they'd made. Then with a lot of additional kisses and caresses they got dressed.

The rehearsal went smoothly, considering both Beth and Blaise had customs they weren't quite comfortable with yet. Beth didn't get the circle of magic and love that was magically drawn around them, and still wasn't quite sure how Blaise planned to make the muggles at the wedding understand it. Blaise was still confused by the three candles that stood behind the alter and kept forgetting to not blow out his parents' candle when he and Beth lit theirs. There was a lot of good-natured laughter from everyone involved as the explanations kept being sent from person to person, witch or wizard to muggle.

Blaise and Beth had explained things to her parents a few weeks earlier and they were still trying to accept everything. But, faced with their very happy daughter and doting new son-in-law, as well as learning that Hermione, whom they had loved for years, was a witch, as well, they took it extremely well. As they understood the need for secrecy, they hadn't told anyone and were the only non-magical people in attendance. So, it was a very interesting night for them as they learned more than they ever thought to ask about the magical world, and explained to a very interested group, the customs of Catholicism.

After the rehearsal, they went to a nice Italian restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

"When we were very young, I remember Blaise telling me that one day he would marry a witch who was nice, funny, smart, beautiful, knew how to play Exploding Snaps like a pro, and would order him chocolate chip waffles from the house elves every day. Well, B, Beth's not a witch, and she has to make your waffles, not order them, but I think in everything else, you got your wish. And, Beth, I know we haven't known each other a long time, but I do like you a lot and value our new friendship. I have never seen Blaise happier or more grounded, and for that I thank you and welcome you to our crazy little family, albeit a few weeks late. Blaise, my brother, congratulations. Be happy. To Beth and Blaise!"

Draco toasted his friend and sat back down. He felt Hermione take his hand under the table and saw her dab at her eyes with the other hand. She sent him a soft watery smile and he leaned over to kiss her tenderly. Then she stood to give her speech.

"Well, since I have to do this again tomorrow night, I think I will keep this short." She waited as the people around the table laughed a little. All her friends knew she liked to talk and waited to see for how "short" a time she would talk.

"So, to Blaise Zabini, a man I have known about for most of my life, but never really known until a short while ago. You are a good friend, a good man, and from what Beth says, a good husband. I don't know what fates brought you back into my life, and therefore Beth's, but I am really thankful they did. And, to Elizabeth Anne Zabini, a woman I have known and loved for the past four years. We have shared everything and been as close as sisters. You have always been stable, solid, and sure. Over the past two months I have watched you fall in love with that man next to you and then do something I never imagined. You took a chance, a big one. But, even in that, you were sure. I admire you. I love you. I want nothing but the best for you, perfection. And, I know you have found that with Blaise. Congratulations to you both."

The table toasted once again as Hermione sat down. She looked around and saw the tears in the eyes of the women and a couple of the men at the table as the two at the head leaned in to kiss one another. She nodded at the kiss blown to her by Beth's mom and then turned her head to smile again up at Draco.

The evening continued with several more toasts from both of their parents (his father's funny, his mother's stilted and formal), her parents (both endearing), Snoop (funny and a bit embarrassing for Beth), and Blythe, who made everyone cry. She told the group how much she loved and admired her brother, how much she had already grown to love her new sister-in-law, and how thankful she was to finally live in a time were their love could exist.

Ron didn't make a toast, as he didn't know Blaise all that well, and didn't feel comfortable talking in front of people. He spent the majority of his evening watching Draco and Hermione out of the corner of his eye. It disgusted him to watch them be so familiar and comfortable with each other. He wanted to leap across the table and strangle the blonde man when he ordered Hermione's tea exactly like she liked it when she wasn't even looking. Then, when it arrived, she glanced at it and then gave Draco a quick kiss of thanks before turning back to her conversation with Beth's mother. Draco's arm rested on her chair and his hand was lost somewhere in her hair, while he continued his conversation with Blaise. Ron's blood boiled. And, it pissed him off royally that he couldn't see any reason for Draco to still be with her. The fact that he didn't seem to be using her, and that they both seemed happy, content, and whole, was horrifying to him. If Draco wasn't using her, was actually in love with her, then Ron was the one in the wrong. And, that pissed him off, too.

Snoop felt the tension rolling off of her husband and turned to see him staring at Draco and Hermione. With a long suffering sigh she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Honey, this is about Beth and Blaise. Just for this weekend, please let it go."

He looked into her pleading eyes and nodded. Her touch, as always, soothed his ruffled nerves and he took a breath to calm down.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm okay."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "Ten more minutes and we can leave, okay?"

He nodded and reached for his drink. He took a big gulp and glanced at his watch. Then his eyes rested on Hermione once more and he saw her lean back as Draco whispered in her ear. He watched a grin and a blush appear on her face, just as a confident smirk crossed Draco's. He patted himself on the back in his mind for not jumping up to rip them apart and glanced at his watch again. Only nine minutes to go.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The morning of the wedding was hectic for everyone involved. It was going to be a small wedding, but there were still quite a few details to be seen to by both Draco and Hermione. They had had a late night as they celebrated being alone one last time for a while. But, they woke early to get started on their separate assigned tasks. Draco only had to keep Blaise calm and get them both dressed, along with both fathers, over at the loft. Hermione and Snoop had to get Beth and themselves ready, while attending to Blaise's mother, Beth's mother, and Blythe. Beth's mother was a lot like her daughter and found all the magic of the morning fascinating. Once Ginny joined the group, Hermione realized how small her apartment could be. She was thankful Draco's mother and father were going straight to the wedding and not coming back to her place until the evening. Her panic over them being there in general, Lucius' short visit for a late dinner, and then Narcissa's extended stay could wait at least a few hours.

Thankfully, the wedding went smoothly and before they knew it Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini were having their first dance. When they were called, she and Draco joined the couple on the floor, along with the older Zabinis and Beth's parents.

"I know I said it already, but you really are simply gorgeous tonight," he said softly and then kissed her lightly."Thank you. Again," she laughed happily. Then she smoothed her hands down his chest and sighed, "And, you still look magnificent in a tux."

"Of course, I do," he laughed quietly before he twirled her in a circle.

"So, I've wanted to know all day, did Beth's dad do all the bowties?"

"Yep, but then Blaise's dad put a memory charm on them so they would retie themselves, in case they came undone."

"Smart," she said. Then she nodded at the couple near them, "Think Blaise is having fun?"

"I don't know if fun is the right word," he laughed. "But, he's getting through it. He was so nervous this morning. All last week he just wanted to go out, but then when I offered to take him the other night, he just wanted to be home with Beth. Then this morning he kept asking if I thought she would bolt."

"That's sweet," she smiled up at him.

"No, it's weird, which is what I told him," he laughed. "They're already married. What the heck was he all worried about? Even if she didn't show up today, they'd still be married."

"You do have a point," she laughed. "Crap, crap, crap…"

"What?" he asked startled by her quick change of mood.

"Your parents," she whispered.

"Wher…Oh." She felt his muscles tense a bit as he smiled, "Father. Mother. Having a good time?"

Narcissa nodded happily, "Hello, you two. Yes, it's very charming. A bit different, but…"

She was interrupted by her husband's snort, but continued gamely on, "BUT, I think it was quite ingenious the way they've mixed things like they've done. And, I find I quite enjoy this music."

Hermione smiled at Narcissa, "Well, not all muggle songs are like this, but I hope you like them, too."

"I'm sure I shall," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione felt she should at least acknowledge Draco's father, even though he didn't seem inclined to give her the same courtesy.

"And, you, Mr. Malfoy? Are you having an enjoyable time?"

She almost flinched when his eyes came to rest on her face. But, she felt the tension release in Draco's arms and knew she had done the right thing. The long pause after her question left her thinking he wouldn't answer, so she was surprised enough to jump a little when he finally did.

When her eyes snapped to his, he was looking directly at her and saying, "Well, Ms. Granger, it isn't the worst night of my life. It is no where near how it should be for such an auspicious occasion, but I assume it suits them. And, Stanford and Baina seem pleased. At least your little friend is pretty enough, even if she is just a muggle."

Part of her brain registered the insult to Beth, but Hermione couldn't respond as her mouth hung open a little at the number of words he'd used. He had said more in that one sentence than she ever remembered him speaking to her. And, it was said without malice. Of course, there were insults, but that seemed to be the way he spoke to everyone. She finally felt Draco's hand digging into her side and nodded.

"Oh, uh yes. Beth is pretty," was all she could formulate.

Draco laughed under his breath, but then added a bit louder to his father, "Father it is, of course, out of the ordinary, but it really is the right blending of the two of them. And, I assure you, Beth and Blaise are perfect for each other, muggle or not."

Hermione felt herself withdraw a little at the intensity of the Lucius' eyes when he spoke to Draco, but looked at her, "Just so we are clear, Draco, no wedding of yours will ever be anything like this fiasco. There are rules to be followed and customs and traditions to be adhered to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Father," Draco answered with a slight nod.

Narcissa, who had been very quiet during their exchange finally spoke up, "Lucius, I am sure Draco understands his duties. No need to harp on that now at this lovely party." Then she looked at Hermione and added, "Besides, I know his wedding will be the event of the century. I, for one, really look forward to that day."

Hermione wasn't sure if the look on her face reflected the rolling fear and panic in her stomach and tried to up the wattage of her forced smile. Her eyes flew to Draco's and he smiled at her. She immediately relaxed.

"Well, you two have fun," Draco said to his parents. "We're going to get ready for the other traditions we have to take part in tonight."

Lucius merely nodded in dismissal, but Narcissa smiled at the two of them, "Oh, there's more?"

"Yes, a few more things," Hermione smiled at Narcissa's childlike glee. "I think you will find them very interesting."

"Father. Mother," Draco bowed slightly to his parents. Hermione nodded to both and let Draco lead her from the floor.

"Well, that wasn't awful," she commented. "He spoke to me almost like a real person. Do you think he's drunk?"

Draco barked a laugh, "No, love, not drunk. That was dear old dad being warm."

She laughed with him, "Wow."

"You two having fun?" Snoop said from behind them.

They turned to see her leaning heavily on Ron and Hermione laughed, "Well, not as much as you seem to be having. It's the middle of the afternoon. How much have you had to drink, young lady?"

"Just enough to be able to get through another muggle/wizard wedding," she giggled. "I thought mine was bad. But, sheesh, she has like her whole damn family here. I see a lot of memory modifications coming."

Draco laughed, "I think everyone's being pretty well-behaved."

Ron snorted and looked at Draco as he said snidely, "Yeah, and your parents showing up in dress robes didn't cause _any_ questions."

Hermione stepped forward, "They didn't know what else to wear, Ron. Besides, everyone bought the story about them being eccentric, so no problem. They changed their clothes."

_I can NOT believe he is making me defend the Malfoys!!!_

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but saw the look on both of the women's faces. He didn't care about Draco's feelings, but he didn't want to cause any problems tonight. He had promised Georgie.

He looked away from all of them as he mumbled, "Yeah, well, there's other stuff, too. Everyone should be more careful."

"Careful about what?" Harry asked as he and Ginny joined them.

"Nothing," Ron grunted.

Hermione smiled at the couple, "You two having fun?"

"Oh yes," Ginny smiled. "But, I'm sick of this slow music. I want to dance."

As if she'd conjured it, the song changed to a fast one and Ginny squealed and pulled on Harry's hand.

He stood stiffly, "No, Gin, you know I hate dancing."

"Come on guys," Hermione laughed and tried to get them on the dance floor.

For the first time all three bonded over something as they refused to budge. Finally, the women gave up and left them standing there as they joined the other people on the dance floor. The three men stood silently as they watched the women gyrating to the beat. Then Draco's mouth fell open as his mother hurried out to the floor and joined them. He laughed at their matching looks of shock. But, he smiled warmly when Hermione recovered first and let Narcissa into their circle.

"Well, I never would have won a bet on that one," Harry commented with a shocked grin.

Draco laughed, "Me neither."

Ron even commented, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

All three watched as Narcissa tried to mimic the younger women's movements. And, all three were equally shocked when she picked it up quickly.

Draco's mouth hung open as he gawked at his mother. "Who knew my mother had hips?!"

"Not me, but she's shaking it," Harry laughed.

"Shit!" Ron said and moved a bit away from them.

Harry looked at him, "What?"

"Malfoy. Heading this way," Ron said barely moving his lips as he continued to step away.

Harry glanced surreptitiously to his right and then looked at Draco, his face hard, "I won't even pretend to deal with this tonight. Sorry, Draco, but we'll catch up with you later."

Draco nodded at their hasty retreat. "Yeah, sure. See you in a while."

He noticed the look of revulsion on Ron's face and the one of anger on Harry's and wondered if the past would ever be left there. Before he could ponder it further, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Chocolate Covered Cherry, LadyBash17, dancerbabe18, ktaggart, violingrl07, busyetbored,** **miss.pebbles,** **brooklynsam3,** and** mariecke.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

From the previous chapter…  
_He noticed the look of revulsion on Ron's face and the one of anger on Harry's and wondered if the past would ever be left there. Before he could ponder it further, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.  
_  
"Draco."

"Father."

"Would you care to explain to me what your woma…er, friend has done to your mother?"

Draco laughed a little, "It's called dancing, Father."

"It's vulgar!" Lucius hissed under his breath. "She's…she's…and you allow Ms. Granger to display herself like that?!"

Draco turned to look at his father and raised a brow, "As much as you _allow_ Mother to do anything."

His father snorted his answer and then held his son's eyes, "Am I mistaken in my impression that you plan to continue with her…until…well, until marriage?"

Draco's brows both rose in surprise at his father's directness and then he turned his head to look at Hermione. With a smile he nodded, "Someday. If she'll have me. But, it's early yet."

"If she'll…that's absurd! You're a Malfoy and she's just a mu…"

Draco's head whipped to the side and he pinned his father with a stare to rival his own.

"Muggleborn, I was going to say," Lucius sniffed in derision. "She's just a muggleborn witch from a poor family with no name. It is not up to her to decide. She should be proud you would even consider it!"

Draco laughed loud enough to turn several heads before he asked, "Have you met Hermione?" When his father just stared at him, he shook his head and looked back out at the dance floor and her. "Then you know how independent she is. All her decisions are her own. And, regardless of how you may feel, Father, she is stronger, smarter and a better witch than most of us on this planet. And, poor? I think not. First, her parents have plenty of muggle money and second, Mione's famous and rich in her own right. She has enough money to take care of both of us, even though she barely touches it. I daresay, if she were to say yes, I would be the lucky and proud one."

"You actually…lo…love her?" Lucius whispered in complete shock. "She's not just a…you really love her."

Draco smiled as he looked back at his father, "Yes, I do. Why would I consider asking her to marry me someday if I didn't?"

"Well, I just assumed, I mean, she's quite a valuable asset to have at your side and I thought…"

Lucius' face was such a mask of confusion that Draco almost felt sorry for him. "You're almost as bad as Weasley," he commented before he could stop himself.

"How dare you!" his father hissed.

"My apologies," Draco muttered sincerely as he turned to fully face his father. "But, the Weasleys, father and son, seem to feel the same way. I'm using her. I can't love her. I have to have an agenda. No, Father. The answer is a lot more simple than that. I love her. I like and respect her. She's warm, funny, giving, honest, forgiving, just short of damn near perfect. And, I want to spend the rest of my life earning the forgiveness and love she has given me."

Lucius stared at his son for a moment and then he looked out on the dance floor to see Hermione spinning Narcissa, both of them laughing happily.

"Well, you have my…my best wishes for a pleasing conclusion."

Draco simply nodded in thanks.

When the song ended and a slow song came on both women came toward them. Lucius noticed that Hermione didn't look particularly happy to be approaching them. He glanced to his side and saw the look on his son's face. With a sigh of defeat he did what he had done for the past five years. He swallowed his dislike and years of beliefs, at least for this one instance, and accepted the inevitable.

_My pureblood son is going to marry a mud…muggleborn witch. What is the world coming to? Damn that Potter and his saving the world complex! Does no one have pride anymore? Ms. Granger…Her…Hermi…Hermione (she's not naming the damn children if that's how muggles name them!) well she's attractive enough and will make nice looking children, I suppose. Heaven knows she's smart. Too damn smart, but oh well. She has her own money, so she won't be looking for handouts. And, it will raise the Malfoy name to be associated with her. I just better not be expected to have to accept Potter or those blood traitors! I can do this though, for my son. She would have been a perfect choice anyway, had she not had such an unfortunate birth. Oh, sweet Merlin! Will I have to get to know her damn muggle parents, too?! Too much to think about tonight. For now, Draco is happy. Therefore, I will be happy for him.  
_  
"That was quite a display, ladies," he greeted them.

Hermione stopped walking all together and simply stared at him. Draco stepped forward and took her hand and she seemed to shrink into him for a moment before she straightened her spine and raised her chin a little.

_And, she has backbone. Good. A Malfoy trait we won't have to teach her.  
_  
Narcissa stepped gracefully to his side and he smiled a little down at her, "I see He…Her…(cough) Hermione taught you some new…ah…dance steps."

If it had been in his nature to laugh freely, he would have, at the varying degrees of shock on each of the three faces that stared at him. As it was, he merely gave them his best smile. Hermione's hand actually twitched like she was going for her wand. When no one spoke he cleared his throat and took his wife's hand.

"Shall we?" with a polite nod to Draco and Hermione, he led his wife to the dance floor.

Draco and Hermione stood in shocked silence for a moment before she whispered hysterically, "What just happened? He spoke to me. Civilly. He…he smiled at me! He addressed me! He used my name?! What is he up to?!"

Before he could answer Blaise walked up to them, "Hey you two!"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Hermione exclaimed and turned to run to the bathroom.

Draco turned to stop her, but she was already gone. He saw Ginny leave the dance floor to run after her, Harry look at him in question, Georgie hurried after them, and then Ron staring at him angrily. He looked helplessly at Blaise.

Blaise looked from Hermione to Draco and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"No, actually it was Father," Draco sighed. "He decided to be nice to her." Then he shook his head in wonder, "He even kind of smiled."

"Well, that would sure as shit scare me to death," Blaise shuddered. "Why?"

Draco laughed a little, "Because he finally got it through his thick skull that I love her."

Blaise laughed and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "You've got the weirdest family in history, D."

Draco put his head in his hands for a moment and mumbled, "Don't I know it."

Harry walked up to his other side, "Is she okay?"

Draco looked over at him and saw nothing but concern. It floored him.

It seemed to surprise Blaise as well, "You're not going to ask what he did to her?"

Harry shook his head at both of them, "No. Mione can take care of herself, if need be. But, she looked upset. Is she okay?"

Draco accepted Harry's answer and nodded, "She's fine, Harry. Just a little shocked after talking to my parents."

When he saw Harry's green eyes spark in anger, he added, "They didn't do or say anything. Father was just, uh, nice to her."

Harry looked at him for a moment and then laughed, "Well, I can see how that would upset her."

Blaise relaxed and laughed with him, "That's pretty much what I said." Then he remembered the occasion, "So, before this exciting drama, were you both having fun?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, thank you. Everything's been great."

"Yeah, B, it's been perfect. Are you finally having fun?"

Blaise nodded, "Ever since the ceremony and that stupidly expensive dinner were over. Beth's happy, so I guess everything's cool."

Draco nodded and smiled, "It's great, B. When do we do the garter and flowers thing?"

"As soon as I get the signal from Mom that all the witches have been told not to use magic to get the flowers," Blaise laughed.

Harry looked at them and asked, "Why just the witches? Don't the wizards need to be told not to use magic to get the garter?"

Blaise laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Potter, do you know any single man who ever REALLY tried to get the garter at a wedding?"

All three laughed at the truth of his statement. Then Harry caught Ron's eye as he stood a little away from them and saw the anger in his face.

"I better go calm Ron down before he storms the bathroom to check on her," he sighed. "See you in a bit."

"Okay, thanks," Draco laughed.

"Bye, Potter," Blaise called after him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"He was NICE to you?!" Ginny shouted. "Why?!"

"I have no idea," Hermione said, her voice shrill in her panic. "I was dancing with Narcissa and you guys, and then we went over to them because she wanted to, for reasons totally beyond me, slow dance with her husband. Next thing I know he's being nice to me. Talking TO me, not around me. And, then he…he SMILED at me!"

Ginny looked scandalized, but Snoop just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped.

"Calm down, HG," she laughed. "It's a party. Maybe he's having fun and forgot to hate you."

Ginny shook her head and said very seriously, "That is not Lucius Malfoy. He doesn't do fun." Then she turned and hugged Hermione, "Don't worry hon, we'll figure out what he's up to."

"But, he's coming back to my apartment!" Hermione was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh stop!" Snoop shouted, startling both women. "Seriously, get a grip."

When Hermione stared at her in shock, but seemed to breathe easier, she added, "Look, from everything you've said, he's an ass, but he loves his son. And, they were talking before we all stopped dancing. Maybe Draco told him to start being nice to you or else."

Hermione seemed to think it over before she asked, "Or else what?"

"Maybe he threatened to marry you and not invite him to the wedding," Ginny said with a tiny laugh.

Hermione thought back over the first conversation she'd been involved in with the Malfoys and snorted, "Not, bloody likely!"

She then took a deep breath and shook herself a little, "I'm okay guys. Thanks."

Snoop looked at her shrewdly and asked, "HG? You don't think you're…uh, you know…with the throwing up and all…maybe you're…"

"What? No!" Hermione shook her head.

Ginny glanced at her nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. For sure, positive. Okay? I think this week just caught up with me and that was my final straw. I've been a little stressed, I guess. Malfoy being nice…confusing and a tad scary and…ugh, just…ugh!"

Ginny laughed and turned Hermione to face the mirror, "Well, let's fix that makeup and get out there. You can't look like a coward to him!"

Hermione nodded and between the three of them, fixed her makeup. They were just about to head out of the bathroom when the door opened and Beth entered.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione didn't want Beth to worry about anything on her wedding day and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Beth. Just fixing our makeup."

Beth seemed to relax and smiled at them, "Well, come on then. It's time for the garter and bouquet. Blaise wants it over with so he can get some cake."

All four laughed and went back to the reception.

Draco came up to her immediately, "You okay?"

She smiled at him and reached up to smooth the worry lines from his face, "Yes. I'm sorry. I think the stress of this past week just finally got to me. Your father being…nice…just too much, I guess. I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed, but smiled as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, "Well, since both Blaise and Harry had similar reactions, I won't hold it against you."

They turned to join Beth and Blaise for the rest of the festivities and she asked, "So, now that I'm calmer, and seeing as they're coming back to the apartment later, want to tell me why he was acting like that?"

Draco laughed, "Well, he seems to have accepted that you aren't going away anytime soon. He has finally figured out that being hostile to you isn't going to drive you away."

"So, he thinks being nice will?" she asked, only partially joking.

"Oh, stop," he admonished. "I think he's trying to be civil."

"Okay. I get it, I think," she said as she shook her head. "So, what? Now, I have to be nice to him?"

Draco laughed at the look of horror she tried to disguise, "No, love. Just keep being yourself. You'll have him wrapped around these beautiful little fingers in no time."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled as they reached the beaming couple.

"And, now the tossing of the bouquet…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When they got home around five, Draco stayed with his parents and Blythe in the living room, while Hermione quickly cleaned up the remaining mess left by the women earlier in the second room. She had finished the other rooms before she'd left for the wedding, but as that room was the last used, it was too late to clean it before she left. After cleaning it, she changed it into a bedroom with two beds and flicked her wand at each one to add sheets and bedspreads. When the room looked the way she'd intended, she nervously went back out to join the rest of them.

"…and, I think he was a muggle, 'cause I thought I heard him say something about Beth being his cousin, but he was really cute and he asked me to dance three times."

Narcissa laughed, "My, it sounds like you did have a good time."

Blythe nodded, "Yes ma'am. And, Blaise let me bring back three pieces of cake. And, Beth said I can have any of the extra table favors to take back to school in September. She even promised me some of the pictures from those muggle cameras!"

Hermione laughed from behind them as she crossed the room to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Draco. "I'm glad you had fun, Blythe."

"Oh, I did," the young girl squealed. "It was my first muggle wedding. I really expected it to be a lot different. Are they all like that?"

Draco laughed, "Well, no B-girl, but you got the general gist." Then he looked up at Hermione, "I made you some tea."

"That was sweet, thank you," she said and started to lean down to kiss him. But, then she remembered their audience and straightened back up, her eyes meeting Lucius'.

He merely looked back at her blandly for a moment and then turned to his wife, "And, you darling. What was your favorite part of this fascinating afternoon?"

Narcissa giggled, "I personally liked the garter bit. I thought Baina was going to pass out from humiliation when Blaise pretended he couldn't find it and went under Beth's skirt. I know I should side with his mother, but the look on her face was rather amusing."

"I didn't see her face, but I saw Mr. Zabini's," Draco shook his head. "He was almost ready to go help."

"Eww, that's his daughter-in-law," Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

Her head snapped to the side when Lucius stated with only a little disgust, "I couldn't agree with you more, Her…Hermione. Stanford does need to learn some decorum."

_What do I say to them? To him? How do I act civilly to a man who has hated me for being me, for most of my life? And, how the hell can he switch his hate off like that? He's not human. And, if we do get married, he's going to be my father-in-law. Stop! Don't think about it!  
_  
Blythe was not really aware of the tension in the adults around her and looked to Hermione, "Guess what?"

"What?" Hermione smiled at her.

"We drink our tea the same way," she enthused. "D said, we like our coffee the same, too!"

"What are you doing drinking coffee already?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "Has studying gotten that hard at Hogwarts?"

Blythe laughed, "Well, we need something to keep us awake in Professor Binns' class."

She and Draco shared a laugh in memory. Then Draco asked her who else was still teaching and they all listened to her talk about school for the next few minutes. Hermione knew who was still at the school, as she kept up her correspondences with Minerva and Hagrid, but she didn't want to stop the young girl's moment to shine.

When they had no more questions about the school, Hermione offered to show them around the apartment, while Draco refreshed their drinks. As they went from room to room, Hermione tried to answer all their questions about her many muggle items. Lucius barely acknowledged each room, but Narcissa was full of questions about every thing she saw. Hermione was reminded of Arthur Weasley and stopped herself from saying so just in time. Blythe kept a running list of all the items she "just had" to have.

After being in her tiny kitchen for almost half an hour, Lucius had reached his patience limit.

"Ms. Zabini, why are you here?"

Blythe stopped her chatter immediately and looked shocked that he had addressed her. Hermione was torn between relief that she wasn't the only one he spoke to like that and disgust that he would treat a child with such harshness. Then she recalled their first meeting her second year of school and realized he hadn't changed much in all those years. Narcissa, who was used to her husband's lack of tact, rephrased the question.

"I think Lucius means, dear, why did your parents go home and leave you here for the night? Not that we aren't pleased to get to spend the extra time with you."

Hermione found herself smiling gratefully at Narcissa and saw Blythe relax a little, as well.

Blythe's nerves caused her to stammer, "Well, um, I kinda, uh, wanted to get to know Hermione better, and well, they didn't really want me to, well more Mom than Dad, he didn't really care, so they let me stay an extra night. 'Cause I just think she's, uh, I mean, you're just amazing!" She blushed a little, but continued defensively, "And, I'm not doing anything wrong. Blaise thought it would be a good idea, too! And, Hermione said I could, and Draco, too. And, it's uh, educational! Yeah. I'm writing my 6th year final paper for History of Magic on her amazing accomplishments, so it's for school, too!"

Draco walked in to see Hermione looking amused, but embarrassed, his mother trying to hold back a laugh, his father looking scandalized and Blythe red-faced with her fists clenched at her sides.

"What did I miss?" he asked, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

Blythe turned to him, "Tell them you said I could stay and spend time with you guys!"

Draco looked from her to Hermione in question, but his mother answered for him.

"Blythe, no one suggested you shouldn't be here, dear. We were just inquiring as to why, that's all. I think it's a lovely idea to get a head start on your schoolwork. Don't you Lucius?" They all noticed her take his arm in her hand and squeeze as she spoke, even though she tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Schooling is important," he nodded diplomatically.

Hermione had to hold back a laugh. _The GREAT Lucius Malfoy stunned by a fifteen year old girl's temper tantrum. That is too funny. Guess he can't handle a little crying, screaming and foot stamping. Why didn't we know that back then? Woulda been useful at the Ministry! God, why didn't he have a daughter? He would have been brought to his knees before she ever got to Hogwarts._

Narcissa smiled at him and then turned back to Blythe, "And, I personally think a paper on all the things Hermione has done and achieved is an inspired idea."

Blythe seemed to accept Narcissa's answer and breathed a sigh of relief. But, then she turned to Hermione and didn't look her in the eye when she asked her next question.

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes, Blythe?"

"Well, um, I didn't really get to ask you yet if I could. You know, write a paper on you, I mean. But, would you mind? I'll make it really good, I promise. And, you can even check it to make sure I get everything right. But, I'm not like, using you or anything. I really do like you. A lot. And, you writing to me has been the best thing ever! I kinda think of us as like friends, you know. I mean, I know I'm too young to really be…"

_Oh man, can my face get any more red? Sheesh. This is so embarrassing. Are there other girls like this out there? Who think I'm this great? Wow. Am I that famous really? I mean, I know people know me, but Harry's really the one who…Jeez! How has he dealt with it most of his life? I'm uncomfortable with one girl! Okay, this needs to stop.  
_  
Hermione stepped forward with a nervous laugh and hugged Blythe to interrupt her rant, "Of course, you can, honey. And, it never entered my mind that you would use me. Now, if that's settled, can I show you where the washroom is and where you and Narcissa will be sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah, okay," Blythe smiled in relief.

But, her smile grew in size when Hermione took her hand and said, "And, just so you know, I only let my _friends_ sleep over."

"Oh!" Blythe said happily. And, then Hermione saw Narcissa's look of shock followed by a pleased smile.

_Oh, crap! I didn't actually mean her, too. Don't even glance at Lucius! Draco, wipe that smirk off your face!  
_  
Draco smirked, "Shall we go then?"

Hermione nodded and led the way through the rest of the apartment on the way to the bedroom she had set up for them. She was too busy talking about the items they passed to notice Narcissa's soft murmur.

"Very compassionate. A good quality for a future mother."

Neither man commented, but both raised matching brows at the thought. Lucius' in slight derision and Draco's in concurrence.

"And, this is your room for the night," Hermione continued unaware. "If there's anything you need, just let me know. And, Narcissa, I can change it to just one bed for the rest of the week after tonight. Is it okay?"

Narcissa smiled warmly, "It's charming. Just like the rest of your flat. No need to change a thing, and I'm sure Blythe and I will be fine together."

Draco added, "Yours is the bed on the left, Mother. I've already put your things in the closet. Blythe, your dress robes are in there as well, but I put the rest in the chest of drawers."

Hermione led the way back to the living room and turned on the television out of habit.

"What is that thing?" Lucius demanded.

"It's a television, Father," Draco laughed a little. "It's for viewing news, shows, and sporting events. Kind of like a radio with pictures. I found it quite disturbing at first, too, but I've come to enjoy it."

When his father looked at him in disbelief, he added proudly, "And, Hermione's charmed it to show Quidditch matches all over the world. Let's see if there's one on now."

Hermione blushed and tried not to laugh when Lucius looked over at her. The look on his face was comical, a mix of begrudging respect, shock, disappointment (that she again did something right), and continued confusion at the talking box in front of him. He looked like he was trying to understand a particularly difficult riddle.

"Blythe, Narcissa, how'd you like to help me prepare our supper?" she asked as she turned to escape his piercing stare.

Both women happily followed her from the room, leaving Draco with his father.

Draco continued to switch channels until he found what he was looking for, "Ah, here we are. It's the Appleby Arrows against the Wigtown Wanderers. Arrows don't stand a chance, there seeker stinks."

Draco tossed the remote onto the coffee table and looked back at his father. Lucius still stood in the same spot and looked as though he didn't quite know what to do. Since he had never seen his father looked so confused, Draco got a little worried.

"Father? Father!"

Lucius' eyes finally focused as he looked at Draco.

"No need to shout, Draco," he admonished.

"Sorry, but uh, can I refill your drink?"

Lucius seemed relieved to have a question posed to him that he understood, "Yes, thank you."

Draco stood up and grabbed up their glasses, "Okay then. Have a seat. I'll get them."

Lucius sat, but stayed silent and still as he stared at the television screen. When Draco put the drink down in front of him he took it up and drank deeply.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Lucius sniffed, "Of course," before taking another long drink. He pushed his hair out of his face as he relaxed back into the chair a little, "The last hour has just been a bit…well, let's just say I am very glad I didn't have a girl…all that screeching and whining. No wonder Stanford is a bit off."

Draco laughed as his father continued, "And, all these muggle contraptions. How can you stand it? There's no purpose to them when you have magic."

"Some of them are actually pretty fun," Draco answered. "Like the television."

"She really charmed this thing?" Lucius asked in disbelief as he looked back at it.

"Yes, sir, a couple of weeks ago, for me. Mione isn't really much of a Quidditch fan," Draco said with a tender smile. Then he chuckled, "I think she did it to keep me busy while she writes her lessons."

"Oh, well that's…" Lucius couldn't bring himself to compliment Hermione out loud, so he just let his voice fade out. Then he looked at the television again and asked, "So, the Wigtown Wanderers 120 to 90. Looks like a good game."

In the kitchen Hermione was trying to show both women how to make a salad without magic.

"But, wouldn't it be faster if we just…" Blythe motioned with her hand as if she had a wand.

"That way you won't cut yourself," Hermione readjusted the knife and red bell pepper in Narcissa's hand before she answered Blythe, "First of all, you can't do magic outside of school yet. And, second, we aren't in any hurry. I like to do it by hand. It can be very relaxing and gives you a kind of feeling of success."

Narcissa sliced the pepper very slowly and carefully as she added, "Besides, cooking is a useful skill. One could find themselves without house elves one day and then what would they do?"

Hermione showed Blythe how to use the carrot peeler and said, "And, it can be fun. Wait until I show you the chopper. It's a great way to release aggression."

Blythe still looked skeptical, so Hermione said something she knew the young girl would understand, "And, between just us girls, some people, like boy people, like when you cook for them. It shows you cared enough to do something special for them, even if you only really know how to make one meal and a dessert."

Blythe looked like she had been let in on a secret of the universe and settled in to peel and chop her carrots. Hermione glanced over at Narcissa and even though she didn't look up from her slicing, Hermione saw her tiny smile and nod.

Hermione had decided on a very simple meal, since they'd all had a large meal at the reception. It was also something she thought they could prepare without too much trouble once Narcissa and Blythe got the hang of chopping and slicing.

When all the preparation was done, she showed them how to mix the salad fixings together in a bowl and then place it on the plates. Next, she showed Narcissa how to open the soup cans and heat it up. Hermione impressed upon her the importance of not touching the hot stove or pot, while stirring the soup. Blythe got to use the microwave and make the rice. Hermione talked her through how much water to use and how to use the fork to separate the grains. While they got busy, she laid out the salmon filets for broiling. When both stopped to stare at her in admiration and a little envy, she gave them each have a shaker and let them season the filets under her watchful eye. As she talked Narcissa through the use of a potholder and ladling the soup, she put the filets in to broil.

Narcissa was positively beaming in joy as they left the kitchen to announce that supper was ready. And, through dinner there was no lack of conversation as both she and Blythe told Draco and Lucius what parts of the meal they were responsible for. Between bites they talked about all the wonderful new things they'd learned and how much fun it had been. Hermione laughed off their praise of her teaching skills and Draco praised the food and their new skills endlessly. Only Lucius remained quiet as he sampled his dinner.

When the meal was over and everyone sat back to sip their tea or coffee Lucius finally spoke.

"Narcissa, I must admit that was quite good. I enjoyed the soup immensely. And, the rice was very…well cooked."

Narcissa and Blythe both smiled at his compliments, but Draco stared at his father until he added, "The salmon was also satisfactory, Ms. Gr…Hermione."

"Thank you," she murmured quietly. Then she brightened and said to Blythe and Narcissa, "Now's where the magic comes back in."

With a flick of her wrist the table was cleared. With another her dishwasher came on. And, with one last wave, small bowls of apple sherbet, Draco's favorite, appeared before everyone.

Conversation turned back to the wedding and reception until the meal was over. Then, with an air of one escaping an awful business meeting, Lucius announced it was time for him to leave.

Draco stood beside Hermione, one arm wrapped around her, "I will see you on Saturday."

"I look forward to it," Lucius answered with a small bow. Then he turned to Blythe, "A pleasure to see you again Mistress Zabini."

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy," she curtsied a little.

Then he turned his head to look at Hermione, "Thank you for…the evening. I enjoyed the television. And, you have a…quaint little flat."

_I wonder if it physically hurts him to compliment me?  
_  
"Thank you. And, I am…glad you came."

_There, you freak. See? It's not so hard to be cordial!  
_  
He nodded once and then moved to the fireplace where Narcissa waited for him.

"I'll owl you tomorrow night. Try to have a good week without me," she smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hermione just barely kept her jaw from dropping as Lucius turned human for a moment while saying goodbye to his wife. His entire being became softer and more approachable then she'd ever witnessed.

He leaned into Narcissa and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. Then he said in voice meant for her, but heard by the others in the room, "No, I won't. I'll miss your laugh, my pretty one."

She laughed a soft laugh, "I love you, my handsome husband."

"And, I you, Cissa."

Then, as if he'd just recalled his audience, he stepped back and straightened his face back into his normal look of 'I smell something awful here,' effectively ending the odd, but sweet moment. With one last glance at his wife and then his son, he disappeared with a shout of "International, Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor" in a flash of green fire.

_Ewwwwww. Now, I need a memory wash or something. I wonder if you can obliviate yourself. That was an image I never needed to see! Oh, crap, straighten your face, remember Blythe! Narcissa's looking! Shit shit shit. Straight face straight face straight face.  
_  
Draco laughed softly at the look on her face and rubbed his hand on her back. Then he turned to Blythe and asked, "So, how about some more TV?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next morning Draco and Hermione talked quietly in their room about their plans for the day. As it was the 4th of July neither had to work, so they could escort Narcissa and Blythe around New York. When they realized they wouldn't be alone for a while, they started to use the time for more pleasurable pursuits. But, Hermione jerked away from him when his mother called out her good morning through the door.

"Relax, love. She won't come in," he whispered against her skin. Then he leaned back and called out, "Morning, Mother. We'll be right out."

"I never thought about how weird this would be," she sighed.

"What?"

"Sharing a bed with you with your mother less than twenty feet away," she laughed. When he laughed at her she kissed him quickly and slid out of bed, "Come on, get up, before she blows something up in the kitchen."

The morning passed quickly and a lot more easily than Hermione would have expected. Narcissa had taken to the television and had to be pulled away from her intense concentration on a talk show.

They walked around New York City and the Draco and Hermione showed them all their favorite places. Narcissa spent a lot of time staring and looking shocked, but pleased. Her favorite part being the elevator ride up in the Empire State Building. She had seen an elevator before, of course, but never one that ran without magic. Too see Hermione's earlier explanation about hydraulics and electricity in person, made her positively giddy. Several people looked at her weirdly when she clapped her hands in joy and said, "Oh my, but these muggles are inventive!"

Blythe was just excited to be with them and see everything she could. With Hermione as her personal hero, she had studied muggles and their lifestyles for the past five years. She wasn't shocked by what she saw, as much as she was thrilled to finally see how much of her studies had been true. The only issue she had all day was when a cute boy had walked by and whistled at her. He'd called her a foxy mama and she'd laughed. She hadn't meant to insult him; she was just happy to see another muggle truth. He was insulted though and called her a bitch before storming off. She hadn't expected that particular result and started crying. It took Hermione quite a few minutes to calm her down, while Draco tried to ignore the whole scene and Narcissa, who had been engrossed in her perusal of a jewelry store, kept asking what had happened.

That evening they returned to the apartment and Draco and Hermione introduced the two of them to food delivery and pizza as they watched the fireworks explode overhead from the windows. Soon it was time for Blythe to leave. None of them were prepared for the scene that ensued.

Blaise and Beth had called her earlier to say goodbye and Blythe had been perfectly calm as she packed her bags and talked with Hermione in the bedroom. Hermione had levitated her bags in front of them and moved to the fireplace and then Blythe had lost it.

"I…I…don't wa…wan…want t…to…go," she wailed and threw her arms around Hermione.

"Oh, Blythe, don't cry," Hermione sighed as she patted her back.

"But, I…I will…mi…miss…you," Blythe cried and buried her head in Hermione's neck. Her next words were muffled, but they all understood them, "I'm so lo…lone…lonely at home."

Draco stepped forward and placed a hand on Blythe's shaking shoulder, "What do you mean, B Girl? You have plenty of friends."

Blythe stepped back from Hermione and wiped her eyes as she looked up at him, "No, D, not re…really. Not any more. Most everyone's s…sto…stopped coming around this su…sum…summer. They all have boyfriends and s…st…stuff. And, with Blaise and you g…gon…gone, I…I just…"

Then she launched herself at him, "Don't make me go back."

His arms closed automatically around her, but he looked over her shoulder helplessly at Hermione and Narcissa.

Narcissa moved closer to them and said softly, "Blythe, darling, how about you come over and spend time with me now and then this summer? I'm alone a lot, too."

Blythe stepped back from Draco and nodded a little, "Okay, thank you ma'am."

Hermione smiled softly at Blythe, "And, you can of course come back later in the summer and visit us again. Blaise and Beth said they wanted you to come spend time with them, remember. Plus, I still expect to receive my letters from you."

Blythe sniffled, but smiled nervously at the three of them, "Okay, thanks. Sorry about crying all over you, you must think I'm so silly."

Draco hugged her with one arm, "Nah, never, don't forget I always told you you were a snot-nosed brat." When his joke had the intended affect and she laughed, he continued, "Now, time to get home before your parents start to worry. You were due ten minutes ago."

After a promise to write as soon as she could, she hugged both Hermione and Draco and then smiled and nodded at Narcissa, before she flooed home.

All three adults stood silently staring into the fireplace, each relishing the quiet.

Narcissa interrupted the quiet to mutter, "Thank goodness I had a boy."

Draco and Hermione both laughed and the three moved to relax on the sofa and chair in the living room.

It was later as they got up to go to bed that Narcissa asked, "So, what are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Dinner and a show," Draco answered, his hand on Hermione's hip. Then he smirked, "I think you'll like it. It's about a witch."

Narcissa nodded and tried to hold back a yawn, "Oh yes, Hermione told me some things about it. Bad, Evil, something like that."

"Wicked," Hermione corrected her with a smile as she leaned tiredly against Draco. "Are you sure you'll be okay all day here alone?"

Narcissa had reached her room and looked at the two of them, "I am a full grown witch, my dears. I think I can manage a few hours alone. Plus, I have the tevelision to watch."

Neither corrected her and Draco moved over to kiss his mother's cheek, "Right. Night then, Mother. Sleep well."

"You, too," she responded and then looked to Hermione. "See you in the morning."

Hermione was amazed to realize how comfortable she had become with Narcissa in such a short amount of time. She decided it was because, when not with Lucius, Narcissa was a lot like Draco.

"Good night, Narcissa," she murmured with a nod.

After a long day of walking around and then dealing with Blythe, neither was in the mood to do much more than undress, and fall across the bed for a much needed sleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **serpentsmiles, Dana-Zabini, Chocolate Covered Cherry, auscorpiotiger**, **Princess of the Saiyans 16, j2poet,** and **hiddenstarz**.


	27. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it. 

**Chapter 28  
**  
"And, don't forget, I put everything you need on the top shelf of the refrigerator. I know you are a fully capable person, but please don't try the stove or anything until I get back, okay?"

Narcissa nodded at Hermione, "Dear, you really shouldn't worry so much. I will be fine. Now, go, before you are late to work."

"I'm sorry. Okay, I'm going. You remember how to use the phone like I showed you? And, I put the numbers right beside it. Promise you'll call if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes," Narcissa laughed. "But, you do remember that I am a witch? Even without a house elf, I can conjure up anything I need. Now go."

Hermione blushed because in her worry, she had forgotten that little bit of reality, "Okay. Sorry. Again. I'm leaving. Bye. See you at four."

Narcissa smiled and waved goodbye as Hermione apparated away.

With a laugh to herself she conjured a cup of tea and reached for the remote, "Now, how do I find that talk show? I so wonder which young man was indeed the child's father."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Has she called you?"

Draco laughed at the worry in her voice and shifted the phone to his other ear, "No, Mi. I'm sure she's fine."

"I can't even concentrate," she sighed. Then she laughed at herself, "I just keep having all these horrible visions of getting home to a burnt down or blown up apartment building."

With a grunt he said, "Well, that actually makes two of us. I actually arrested a guy today and instead of listening to his story, I started telling him about Mother being all alone in our place."

"Oh, Draco," she laughed softly.

"Yeah, it was quite embarrassing," he admitted. "Especially when my partner interrupted to say we weren't there for a therapy session."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," he sighed. "So, you want me to call her?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her on the phone, "Would you? I'd feel better just knowing she's not getting into anything."

Draco laughed and she asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just imagining the look on her face if she snooped and saw what was in the top drawer of your bedside table," he chuckled.

"Oohhhh," she groaned. "She wouldn't would she?"

"Relax, love, your toys are safe. Mother's not one to look into other people's private things."

She grinned at the word toys and teased, "My toys? Who was the one reminding me we needed to recharge some batteries the other night?"

He laughed and then said, "Okay, let me give her a call to check on things. I'll let you know."

"Thank you. Love you," she answered.

"Love you," he said back.

Nothing bad had happened as Narcissa had spent the entire day engrossed in the television. When Hermione got home she got to hear about almost every second of the shows Narcissa had watched. She was highly amused to hear Narcissa go on and on about how strange it was to have a show called _All My Children_ that seemed to have nothing to do with children. By the time Draco was due home from work, the two were gabbing like old friends as Hermione filled Narcissa in on the life and times of the people of the fictional town of Pine Valley.

"But, how did you manage to keep up with it all?" Narcissa asked. "With school, The Fall, University, and well, everything, how did you keep track?"

"Well, there are magazines and such and there's a recording device called a VCR that lets you record shows and watch them later."

A short while later, Narcissa was so engrossed in trying to figure out how to get Lucius to accept a television and VCR in their home, that she barely greeted Draco when he apparated home. He smiled at her when she simply kissed his cheek and mumbled, "Must remember to get that eleclickty installed somehow. Maybe he won't notice."

Draco then listened to the two of them for about ten minutes before he shook his head and went to change.

Dinner was uneventful, but the show was a slightly different matter. Draco and Hermione had both spent time explaining muggle theater to Narcissa and then given her a brief synopsis of the show, so she would know what to expect. Things had been fine until the intermission. Hermione and Narcissa went to the washroom to freshen up and Narcissa had shocked several women into silence with her little speech.

Initially, their conversation had been quiet, but then Narcissa had blurted out quite loudly, "I just don't understand why muggles think we're like that. I mean, honestly, green?! How trite! No witch worth her salt would go around looking like that!"

Hermione had glanced around to see several people staring at them and tried to remind Narcissa to be quiet, "Narcissa, maybe we should…"

"And, what's with those wires and such? All they had to do was get a real witch, for goodness sake. It wasn't even realistic. That poor girl doesn't even know how to properly sit a broom!"

Hermione's face was flaming as she took Narcissa's arm and led her quickly past the gawking women.

Draco saw her and asked, "What happened?"

Narcissa seemed to finally realize her mistake and laughed a little in embarrassment, "Well, I might have spoken a little more loudly than I intended in there."

Hermione finally relaxed enough to laugh with her, "Your mother just told a room full of women that Elphaba can't sit a broom properly."

Draco looked shocked at first, but then laughed with them. "Good thing most muggles don't believe in magic."

The next two days passed in much the same way, except with different activities in the evening. On the night Draco took them to have dinner and play games at _Dave and Buster's_, Narcissa was more thrilled to get to put on her first ever pair of jeans and look around, than play any games. But, they eventually got her to join in the fun.

On Friday morning as she left for work, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that Narcissa was up to something. It wasn't anything she said or did, but more the look in her eye. It reminded her of Draco's look when he was trying to surprise her. But, as she couldn't think of anything to make her worry, she left and bid the older woman a good day.

As she walked back into her classroom after lunch, she found out what Narcissa had been up to that morning. Hermione stood in the doorway and blinking rapidly in hopes that she was having a vision.

Narcissa stood by the windows talking animatedly to the school principle and the teacher Hermione worked under. She gasped when she heard her boss speak.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, you do us an honor just being here. Your generous offer of a donation that large is simply amazing. I can't thank you enough."

Narcissa smiled benignly at the short, balding man, "It is the least Lucius and I can do, with our dear Hermione working here."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but before she could announce her presence, Narcissa continued haughtily, "We understand she is still doing her training, but I am sure by the time the new school year starts, she will have a classroom of her own."

"Of course, of course," he answered while nodding rapidly. "We love her work here with the children. She is a blessing to have. And, our school has never seen such a high number of requests for admittance."

Hermione could take no more and stepped into the room. She tried to keep her voice polite as she said, "Hello, Mark, Mr. Hadley. Narcissa, I didn't know you were coming by today."

Narcissa smiled a little and said, "I thought I would surprise you, my dear. I remembered Hadley here from back when we were in school together and thought since I was here, we could catch up. We just had a lovely lunch. Then he brought me here to see the facilities."

"Oh, well," Hermione's mind raced with all the things she wanted to say, but she smiled politely and answered, "That's nice."

Mr. Hadley smiled at both of them and gestured to the door, "Shall we, Mrs. Malfoy? It's time for the children to get back to their lessons and I want to show you the rest of our facility."

Narcissa nodded regally at him and then turned to Hermione, "I will see you at your apartment later then. Have a lovely day, my dear."

Hermione held her smile and nodded back to Narcissa and Mr. Hadley as they left the room. She then turned to see her immediate boss staring at her.

"What, Mark?" she asked uneasily.

He looked at her for a moment before he shook his head, "You never mentioned that you had friends with that kind of influence, Hermione. You always seemed to want to earn your place here."

"It's not like that. I didn't know she was coming here. I would never do something like that, buy my way in!" She glanced at the door Narcissa had left through and added softly, "I just don't think the Malfoys know any other way to do things."

Mark nodded and accepted her answer, "She must be one powerful woman. She had Hadley eating out of her hands."

Hermione groaned, "How long was she here?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "I got here just before you did and only heard her suggesting, strongly, that you succeed quickly here."

"Great! Now, I need to find another position," she sighed unhappily.

"What? No you don't!" he said to her.

"Mark, no matter what I do from here on out, everyone will believe any successes I have were paid for."

Mark smiled at her, "Hermione, no one who has ever met you would doubt you worked for and deserved anything you've gotten. Hell, woman, you helped save our world!"

"You almost did," she reminded him.

He had the grace to flush a little, "Well, it was a bit of a shock with her standing there being all demanding and regal and beautiful all at the same time, was all. I know you would never be that kind of person. And, so does every person who works here."

She still looked doubtful, but she nodded.

"Okay, so let's get back to class, shall we?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"But, Narcissa, that's just not the way things are done here!" Hermione tried to explain for the third time.

"Fine. I apologize for upsetting you," Narcissa finally conceded. "But, I honestly don't think there was any damage done, Hermione. Hadley already respected your work, as he should, and he knows what a boon having you work there is to his school. So, I don't really see the harm in making sure he gives you everything you deserve."

Hermione was at a loss. There was no way to make Narcissa understand that money and threats were not the way to go. She had spent too much of her life living and believing a certain way and just couldn't understand Hermione's distress. Hermione decided to let it drop. She wasn't upset any longer really, as no one at work had acted differently around her. And, truth be told, a tiny part of her was secretly pleased that Narcissa would go to bat for her, even if she had done it the wrong way.

As it was her last night with them, Hermione helped her pack all the things she had bought throughout the week, and personally charmed and shrunk the new television and VCR for easy flooing. She still wasn't sure how Narcissa planned to explain them to Lucius. And, how did she plan to get new tapes?

When Draco got home they shared a light dinner and went to the movies. Narcissa seemed to enjoy herself immensely and giggled like a school girl every time she reached into the popcorn box, ate a few pieces and then licked her fingers, before cleaning them neatly with a napkin.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Hermione filled Draco in on the events of her day and he promised to have a talk with his mother. He then proceeded to put a silencing charm on the room and smirk at her.

"It's been forever, I need you, Mi," he said, his head buried in her chest, his tongue seeking her nipple.

She laughed softly, her hand burrowing into his soft hair, "That's what you said last night."

"Forever," he moaned against her fevered skin.

Neither had another coherent thought for a while after that.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

It was very early the next morning when Draco stood in front of the fireplace, pulled Hermione close, and gave her a slow, thorough kiss. She stood in her bathrobe and slid her hands up his chest and into his hair, to hold him close. This was the day she had dreaded, the day she would spend alone with Narcissa. They were to bake cookies for Narcissa to take home with her that evening. Meanwhile, Draco would spend the day with his father, handling family business and getting some errands done. They planned to meet at Harry and Ginny's for dinner and then they would stay the night there before going to see her parents Sunday. Last, they had to pick some things up at Diagon Alley before they returned home.

Hermione felt like she was giving up her lifeline with him going and leaving her alone and held on tight during the kiss.

He broke if off and smiled gently down at her, "Stop worrying."

"I know," she whispered back. "We'll be fine."

As it was only four in the morning, neither expected, nor noticed Narcissa step out of her room to join them.

Hermione's eyes flickered back to his still wet lips and then back up to his eyes. They darkened slightly as he lowered his head back to hers. Both got lost in the kiss and Hermione felt a familiar thrill slide down her spine when his hands slid from her waist to cup her bottom and pull her up against him.

Narcissa didn't want to see much more, so she coughed quietly to alert them to her presence. She laughed softly when her son shot her a look, and Hermione reddened and let her head drop to Draco's chest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I didn't want to miss saying goodbye," she chirped brightly as she crossed the room to them.

Hermione stepped back to let her have her goodbye with her son.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the week," Narcissa said as she looked up into her son's face. "I truly enjoyed spending time with you two."

Draco looked down at his mother and saw in her eyes the love he'd always known from her. "I'm glad you came, Mother. It was…fun."

"Fun. What a word for such excitement, but appropriate, I guess," she laughed. Then she looked to Hermione and back at him before adding thoughtfully, "I needed some fun in my life, as did you. And, I am glad you have finally found some. You grew up much too fast, my son."

Draco didn't want his goodbye to his mother to be a sad one, so he strove to lighten the moment, "What's done is done. You must let it go, Mother. We have. Now, you need to concentrate on only three things today."

Narcissa nodded and smiled up at him, "And, what pray-tell are they?"

Draco laughed, "First, not burning down the building as you learn to make those cookies of yours. Second, relaxing and having fun with Hermione, and last, figuring out how to explain the TV and VCR to Father."

When Hermione laughed behind her, Narcissa turned and reached out a hand to her, pulling her into their tight circle.

"Now, now children, I know how to handle my husband. I just need to get Hermione here to show me that charm she used to make it play Quidditch matches."

Hermione smiled at her, "Consider it done."

Draco leaned forward and hugged his mother, "I should get going. Father expects me at 9:30 London time. I will see you in a few weeks, Mother."

"Tell your father I will see him tonight," she hugged him back. "And, don't tell him about the other things."

"I won't," he promised. Then he tugged Hermione's hand until she fell against him, "Love you. See you tonight at Potter's."

"I love you, too. Have fun," she smirked up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her one last time and winked, "You, too."

Both women stepped back as he smiled at them and flooed away.

Hermione stifled a yawn and looked over at Narcissa's expectant face. She stopped her sigh as realized she wouldn't be going back to bed.

"How about some coffee or tea before we get started?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded, "That sounds lovely. May I heat the water?"

Hermione laughed at her enthusiasm and gestured toward the kitchen, "By all means. Have at it."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and quickly cleaned the dust off of his body. He left his overnight bag near the fireplace and then went in search of his father. Knowing his father as he did, he went up the stairs to his father's private study.

As he neared the door, he heard his father's voice snap from inside, "Took you long enough. Are you going to stand there all day or come in?"

Draco rolled his eyes once before he straightened his face and his shoulders and pushed the door open to step into the darkened room.

"I apologize for being a bit late," he said in way of a greeting.

His father didn't look up from _The Daily Prophet_, but waved a hand at the small table of tea and biscuits, "No matter. Have a cup. We have a few minutes still."

Draco moved to the tea and made his cup. Then he sat down in the chair across the desk from his father and looked around.

_He just can't let go of it all, can he? Who on earth would keep all of these awful books after all that's happened?! And, why in his study for all to see? The Ministry could come at any time and…No, they wouldn't. That time has passed. It's just him and his friends, I guess. They can't leave it and move on. It's his history, I know, but must he display it as if he's proud of it? I hope he doesn't still study them. Man, am I glad Hermione never saw this room. How did I live like this for so long?  
_  
He shuddered at the thought of her reaction and glanced back at his father. He blinked to see his father watching him intently.

"Allowing our emotions to show now are we?" his father asked with a slight sneer. "Must be the company you keep."

Draco automatically and habitually cleared his face and his mind before he answered, "Mother said to tell you she would see you tonight and would bring cookies."

He had the pleasure of seeing his father's face contort in disgust for a moment before his impassive look once again slid across his features.

_Now, who's showing emotion? ha ha ha  
_  
"She's serious about this laboring in the kitchens then?"

Draco nodded and allowed a smirk to form, "Serious as an Imperious. I would dare say excited even. You, Father, have lots of sweets to look forward to in the future."

Lucius shook his head slightly, but then glanced at his watch. He stood and beckoned Draco to follow him.

"May I ask what exactly you have planned for the day, Father?" he asked as he stood and put down his tea cup.

Lucius continued from the room and said over his shoulder, "We have several meetings scheduled. And, we are going to be late if you continue with these tedious questions. So, to expedite things, we are headed to Gringotts, then to Barrister Simmons, followed by lunch with the Parkinsons. Afterward, I promised your mother I would take you to buy new formal robes as yours, according to her, are out of season."

He stopped his long strides to pin his son with a glare, "Any more questions?"

Draco had plenty of questions, chief amongst them, why lunch with the Parkinsons, but the look on his father's face stalled them. "No, sir."

"Good. Now, we must get to the apparition point. We are due at Gringotts at ten."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"And, when it says t s p, I use the little spoons and when it says t b s p, I use the big ones." Narcissa answered.

Hermione smiled at her and nodded, "Exactly! I think that's it. Are you ready?"

"I am," Narcissa nodded.

Hermione stood to wash her hands and heard Narcissa move to follow her. When both had cleaned their hands, they got to work on the first two batches of what Hermione assumed would be several batches of cookies. It was several hours later when Hermione realized the day had passed with ease.

_This has been fun. There's that word again. Tee hee hee Narcissa is a very interesting woman. Who knew? I sure as hell wouldn't have guessed it. I mean, all week, well except for that stunt yesterday, she's been fine. I certainly understand more about how Draco ended up the way he did. She's bright, reserved, but warm, and when she lets her guard down, quite amusing. I don't think we'll ever be as close as she wants, but today has been a leap toward me calling her at least an acquaintance. If only she didn't have to go back to that awful, horrid man. Wait! No. Then she would stay here. NOT! Ha ha I just don't get what they see in each other. I mean, how different can he be when they're alone that she would stay with him, hell love him, after everything he's put his family through. What am I saying, Draco's the same way. He still loves his father after everything. But, Narcissa could sure do a lot better than that freakish git! Well, maybe the sex is good…UGH! I DID NOT just think that about him! Ewwwww Oh crap, is she talking to me?  
_  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Narcissa laughed, "I asked what was going on in that head of yours. You were very deep in thought and your expressions were changing so quickly you made me curious." 

"Oh, well, uh, I was just thinking about how much fun this week has been with you," Hermione said truthfully.

But, she felt her cheeks flame when Narcissa smiled, but said, "Not near the end you weren't."

Hermione glanced around the kitchen for something to do to ignore the question. They had finished the last of the cookie dough, cleaned up already, and the last batch of cookies were in the oven. In the end she found her eyes resting once again on her someday, possible, mother-in-law, the other woman's expression open and questioning, and couldn't hold back her question.

Her eyes dropped away and her hands twisted together in her lap as she asked softly, "Why did you stay with him?"

Narcissa looked at her for a moment before she decided the question was asked without malice. She saw the girl's nervousness at having asked the question, but admired her inquisitive nature and directness. For this one person, the question deserved an answer. But before that she had some of her own.

"Let me ask you this first. Why did you forgive Draco? After all he did to you, all our family put you through. You still let him into your life and forgave him. Why?"

Hermione shrugged and looked at Narcissa, "I honestly don't know. I mean I know why I finally forgave him, but why I even gave him a chance I'll never know. If anyone had asked me the day Draco and I met again if the two of us could ever happen, I probably would have hexed them into oblivion once I was done laughing. But, that night, there was something about him. He was different, more open. It was in his eyes. And, he apologized. Over and over again. Before I knew it I loved him. The forgiveness came first, but the rest fell into place so quickly after that, it's hard to tell when it wasn't there."

Narcissa prompted, "So, you forgave him for love?"

"I guess, kind of," Hermione nodded. "I never really hated him. I didn't like him all that much, that's for sure, but there was never any real hate on my part. And, I remember wanting to talk to him after everything that day in the Great Hall. I don't know why, but I did. I saw the three of you and I almost approached you. You looked so sad and scared, Narcissa, and Draco so lost and confused. Even after all he'd done to me, to my friends, it made me hurt for him to see him so broken."

"I wish you had approached us that day," Narcissa sniffed, a tear escaping in memory. "What stopped you?"

Hermione's eyes flashed, "Malfoy!" Then she remembered to whom she was talking, "Sorry. But, as much as I felt badly for the two of you, the look of pure, unadulterated hatred in his eyes stopped me cold. I guess that's why I keep wondering why. You and Draco are so different from him. Yet, you both stay with him. I just don't understand it."

Narcissa reached across the table and took Hermione's hand.

"I know your past with Lucius, with us is…tumultuous. And, I understand that a relationship between the two of you will always be difficult, but you will do it, for the same reason I stay. The same reason Draco comes home now and then. The same reason you forgave a person who didn't really deserve forgiveness. Love."

Hermione's gaze met Narcissa's as she said, "I love him. He can be hard, sometimes cruel, often a bit…let's just say snappish to the world, but not to me. Never to me. That's not the man I know, live with and love. That's his shell, but not who he is. I know you and your side lost many after The Fall, but the man I married, and raised a child with, lost everything, his entire identity. Every belief he had was destroyed, every pride smashed, even his own son turned on him. You will never know the meaning of broken until you have seen a once too proud man, crumble at your feet in despair and loss. I know you don't believe it, I can see it in your eyes, but trust me, Lucius has feelings. He hurts and bleeds like any other wizard. He just doesn't let others see it. Ever. Just me. And, sometimes, Draco. He can't let anyone else in. That would be the final thing to break him. For someone to see how truly broken he still is. They would pity him and that is something he refuses to accept from anyone, even me. He lost his pride, a vault or two of his family money, his stature, and in many ways his self worth. But, as long as he acts like nothing is changed, then to him, everything is okay. The man you know is not who you think he is, Hermione. And, that man is the one I love. Very much. The one I chose and choose to stand by until we die."

Hermione looked away uncomfortably, but nodded her understanding. "Thank you for telling me."

Narcissa smiled at her and said, "Thank you for listening to me. There's never been anyone else I felt I could trust enough to tell." When Hermione looked over at her, she added softly, "I do so like you."

Hermione smiled, "I like you too, Narcissa."

"And, just so you are prepared for it, I should add, one day, should you give Draco a child, you may be added to Lucius' list of people who get to see him with a little less control. He is quite feverish for a Malfoy heir, you know."

She laughed out loud at the look of shock mixed with fear on Hermione's face. But, before either woman could comment further, the stove's timer interrupted them and both women jumped a bit at the sound. Hermione forced herself to relax again and turned the conversation back to baking. Narcissa allowed the change and they shared more laughter as they finished the baking and wrapped the cookies for Narcissa to take with her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

**Author's Notes –   
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Snowdove30, DanRadcliffe5666, dracoshott28, DodgerMcClure, hugsnkissz,** **AustereBlackCat, DevilsAngelNeko, **and **Bitter-Sweet-Love62**.


	28. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29  
**  
Draco's day was much different. He spent a good deal of it shocked into silence, too upset to speak, shouting at his father in disgust and disbelief, or so angry he had to bite his tongue to keep his comments to himself.

The start of it had been the meeting at Gringotts. Draco had assumed he was accompanying his father to move some of their funds around. He had done so many times in the past, and always dreaded the long process. The goblins didn't trust the funds to be moved magically, so they manually moved the money from vault to vault, recounting it on each end. It took forever and as the Malfoys had 23 vaults in Gringotts alone, could take them half a day if Lucius had a lot to move.

Draco was struck dumb when he heard his father announce that he did indeed want to transfer funds, but not to another vault. His father explained that he wanted half of the money from the Black family vault #2564 and half from Malfoy vault #1635 to be exchanged into muggle money and transferred to account #78574938 in the American Bank of Wizards in Draco and Hermione's names. He listened in shock as his father explained that his wife had set up the account the day before, so all should be in order.

It wasn't until they stood outside in front of the bank an hour later that Draco finally found his tongue.

His voice was quiet, but forceful as he said, "Father, I can't believe you just did that? Do you have any idea how much money that is!"

Lucius looked down his nose at his son, nodded once and answered, "I did as your mother asked, Draco. Do you have some objection to accepting your family's money?"

"No, but Father…."

Lucius started down the steps as he asked, "And, is there something wrong with your mother wanting to make sure you can live comfortably, in the manner you choose?"

"No, that's not the…" Draco began, but was once again cut off.

They reached the street and Lucius stopped to stare into eyes so like his own, "Well, then I suppose this is about her? Why should she have an objection to sharing your money, when she shares everything else with you?"

Draco knew no way to explain it, but he knew Hermione would not be pleased with the situation.

"Father, I am sure Hermione will be very thankful of your generous offer, but she is rather independent and well, she may see this as, well, as a way of paying her to…"

Draco was shocked to see his father's face cloud in derision and what seemed to be insult, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, we are most certainly not buying the chit for you! We are simply showing our acceptance of this situation. Your mother feels you should have more comforts open to you and this will allow that. If Hermione Granger can't accept your family's money, then she can't really accept you, now can she?"

There was no good answer to that and Draco knew it. He thought over the millions of dollars his parents had given them and knew that in their own way, this was them showing not only acceptance, but in his father's case, love for him. He also knew Lucius kept bringing Narcissa into the conversation as a way to cover his own part in the entire thing. It touched him to know that regardless of how his father felt about his choice of partner, he accepted it. He accepted them.

"You are right, as always, Father. I was being ungrateful and I do apologize. And, I thank you. I am sure Hermione will be delighted, as well."

Lucius' face didn't change, but his snort gave away his thoughts on the matter.

"Come. We are already late to see Simmons."

Draco started to ask what they needed to see a lawyer about, but his father had already walked briskly away toward the building next door.

As soon as they entered the building a pretty young witch hurried over to them.

"Misters Malfoy, welcome. Barrister Simmons is ready for you. Please follow me."

She turned and led them to an elevator where she pressed a button and they moved sideways across the building to come to a stop in front of Simmons' outer office.

"May I take your cane, Mr. Malfoy?

At his look, she backed up a step and stuttered, "Oh, okay, I'll just announce you then."

Draco almost allowed a smile as he watched her trip backwards across the room to the lawyer's door.

Minutes later they were seated comfortably in the barrister's office.

"Is everything ready to be signed Simmons?" Lucius asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Oh yes, just as you asked. We have all the papers here for you and young Master Malfoy to sign."

"Well, let's get this done then. We have a lunch meeting in half an hour."

"Of course, of course, let me just get a quill," the nervous man said. "There you are."

As Lucius bent over the papers to make sure everything was in order, Simmons seemed to let out a pent up breath now that the man's cold eyes were off of him. He turned to the younger Malfoy.

"If I may say so, Master Malfoy, you are looking well."

"Thank you, Barrister Simmons. I am quite well. And how are you and your lovely wife?"

Both men chose to ignore Lucius' indelicate cough. The picture on the desk of Simmons and his wife showed a little toad of a women who reminded Draco of Dolores Umbridge with black hair.

"She's fine as ever, thank you for asking. Away for the week, visiting her family in…"

"I think everything is in order," Lucius interrupted. "Draco, sign here, here, here and here, so that we can go."

Draco was used to following his father's orders, but had been taught better than to sign his name to anything he hadn't read. He slid the papers in front of him and began to read. The more he read, the more his face drained of color. By the time he was done, he looked much like a ghost as he stared in horror at his father.

"I can't believe you thought I would sign this!" he hissed at his father.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at him, "Draco, there is absolutely nothing wrong with…"

Draco cut his father off as he stood up. There were so many things wrong with it, that he couldn't think what to say first.

His smoothed his face and kept his voice as calm as he looked at the lawyer, "Barrister Simmons, I will need some time to read through these thoroughly before signing. I assume you have another copy."

Simmons nodded as he stared at the young man, whose eyes had, in an instant, become exact copies of his father's.

"Well, then. Thank you for your time. We will see ourselves out."

Not another word was spoken between the men until they stood in the lobby once again.

"Draco, I…"

"Washroom," was all Draco said. They turned and walked to the washroom where Draco cast a locking and silencing charm as he stared at his father.

"How could you!" he finally exploded.

"Now, you listen here, you ungrateful, little…"

"No!" Draco said over his father, "This time you will listen and hear me well for this is the last time I say this."

Draco straightened the papers he had balled in his fist and began.

He ripped off the first page and waved it at his father as he said loudly, "If and when Hermione and I get married, it will not be for political or monetary gain. For us, nor for you! And, you have no right to dictate that she leave teaching to work in the ministry after our marriage."

"Draco, your mother and I feel…"

"Don't you dare!" Draco roared. "Do not bring her into this. I know she wouldn't have had any part of this."

He ripped off the second and third pages and continued, his voice gaining strength with each word he bit out.

"And, if you ever suggest that Hermione might be unfaithful to me again, I will personally see you feel the pain of it."

"Listen, Draco…"

But Draco had already thrown the first papers to the floor and balled the remaining few in his hand as he spat, "And, hear me clearly when I say that my future children will be of no concern to you, EVER, if you try to pull this lowly shite again! To suggest that there would be greater worth and wealth given to boys over girls and magical over non-magical, when they would be your own flesh and blood is ridiculous, rude, disgusting, and insulting! I didn't see a preference for blondes over brunettes, Father. Or, did I miss that along with eye color! I know you have no love of Hermione, but I thought you gave a shit about me!"

"I was only trying to protect you," Lucius sighed.

"No, you were not! You were purposely aiming to hurt and humiliate Hermione. Look me in the eye and tell me this travesty of a legal document would have been drawn up had I fallen in love with a pureblood witch!"

When his father merely stared at him, Draco continued, "I thought not!"

Both men stared at one another for a long moment, before Draco dropped the remaining pages and set fire to them. Lucius watched the pages burn and disappear and then looked back at his son. Draco was so angry his hands shook slightly and his breath was ragged. Lucius hadn't seen him lose control of his emotions like that since the day the Ministry had shown up at their door. The loss of control in his son he could deal with. The anger he could take. But, the look in his eyes, disbelief, insult, rage, and most of all hurt, he couldn't. Above all, he loved his son.

"Draco, listen to me," he said quietly in a voice Draco hadn't heard in a long while. It was filled with sorrow, apology, and just a touch of shame. Things Lucius very rarely showed outside of the privacy of his bedroom with his wife. His heart skipped a beat when his father added, "Please."

He knew how much that one word cost his father and nodded for him to continue. He watched his father's eyes slide away from his as Lucius' head lowered slightly.

"I lo…love you. And, I want nothing less than the world at your feet. Things have not always been easy for you. For us. I know my incorrect choices led to some rather…difficult years. But, through it all, I only ever wanted you to be happy, powerful, and successful. To you that document was an insult, but that truly was not my intent. I thought it a good way to better secure your future that is all. I know you are with Ms. Granger, and I believe it to be a rather permanent arrangement. What you saw as a punishment of sorts for having a non-magical or girl child, I saw as nothing more than additional praise for having a magical boy to carry on the Malfoy name. I did not look at it from your point of view, nor hers. For that I…I do apologize."

Draco stared at his father in shock. In one speech he had managed to say everything Draco had ever wanted to hear. He had proclaimed his love, admitted his stupidity in siding with Voldemort, and apologized, something Draco had never heard him do. Not even to Narcissa.

"Father, I…," he finally managed.

Lucius straightened his back and lifted his chin once again, "Say nothing. It is done. We will forget it happened."

Draco nodded and his father turned to the mirror to straighten his robes, "And, although I will only say this to you, I have come to have a sort of…respect for her. She's a very capable witch, who has chosen to not stand in the limelight after all that happened, and despite the circumstances of her birth, seems to be a perfectly agreeable person. She's pretty enough to be at your side and has finally proven her intelligence in choosing to be with my son."

Draco had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping. He almost asked if his father was under some curse, but stopped himself.

"Thank you," he said quietly instead.

Lucius met his son's eyes in the mirror and allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his features for a moment. Then with a nod, he put his façade back on and swung toward the door.

"Will you please lift these infernal charms," he demanded haughtily. "We are late for our lunch."

"Of course," Draco answered and then followed his father out of the door.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hermione laughed with Narcissa at a story about Draco's first potty experience. Even as a small child his privacy had been precious to him, and he had refused to go with others staring at him. His stubborn streak had landed him in St. Mungos with belly pains as he held it so long he had passed out.

Narcissa laughed at the memory, as she munched on her small fruit salad, "It's funny now, but just imagine how it feels to rush a two year old to the hospital and then explain he's there because he won't go to the bathroom. Quiet scary and embarrassing, I assure you. They doubted both my sanity and my mothering skills!"

"I believe you," Hermione giggled. "You poor thing."

Narcissa glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Oh poo! It is time. I promised Lucius I would be home by three. We have a party to attend tonight and he wants to spend some alone time together before we have to go."

Hermione didn't stop the wrinkling of her nose, but laughed, "Too much information, Narcissa."

"Oh, I am sorry, dear, but just imagine you and Draco in twenty years. I can't believe you would let the passion fade."

"Okay, stop! I am not talking about this with you," Hermione said as she blushed to her roots.

Narcissa looked shocked, "Why ever not? We're becoming friends and girlfriends talk about such things."

"Yes, we are becoming friends, and I am very glad of it. And, we can talk about almost anything, but this. You're his mother! I don't talk to my own mother about things like this, and I surely can't talk about him with you, Narcissa."

"Such a prude," Narcissa tsked with a laugh. "Okay, I will let the subject drop for now. Now, get your things and let's go."

While Narcissa was headed home, Hermione was going straight to Harry and Ginny's. Draco would meet her there.

In front of her fireplace, Hermione smiled warmly and returned the hug given to her. Her eyes opened wide in shock when Narcissa leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. And, she felt her eyes tear when Narcissa spoke quietly.

"I am very glad Draco found you again. Thank you for loving my son. And, thank you for this week. I think I needed you in my life, Hermione, almost as much as my son did. Good bye for now my new friend."

"Goodbye, Narcissa," she answered softly with a wave as Narcissa stepped in and disappeared in a flash of green.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Honestly, guys," Hermione smiled as she sipped her tea in the Potter's living room, "it was actually kind of nice."

Ginny laughed and pulled her feet up under her and settled in closer to her husband on the sofa, "I just can't picture it. You and Narcissa Malfoy…friends. Blows my mind completely."

"I have to say, I agree, Mione," Harry nodded as he put his cup down and put his arm around his wife. "It's weird to say the very very least."

Hermione shrugged and laughed, "I know. It's weird for me, too. I think she's lonely for female companionship. And, she seems to honestly like me. Of course, I know half of it is that I'm with Draco, but we spent a lot of time alone together and she's actually very nice. And, she's honest. I didn't expect that. Actually, she's too honest sometimes, but whatever. It was nice. She can be a bit much in her exuberance about everything sometimes, but it's oddly endearing."

"So, what about Malfoy?" Ginny asked. There was no need to ask to who she meant. The sneer on her lips confirmed that she was referring to the father.

"Still an ass," Hermione shrugged. "But, he seems to at least tolerate me now. Freakish, insensitive, controlling, egotistical, pain in the ass."

Ginny laughed, "Tell us how you really feel, why don't you?"

Hermione grinned at them and then burst out laughing.

Harry finally asked, "Okay, what's the joke?"

"I was just imagining the conversation where Narcissa explains to him that they have to have electricity installed in the manor."

Ginny and Harry looked at her in confusion, so for the next few minutes she filled them in on Narcissa's new addiction to American soap operas and talk shows. When she got to the part about having shown Narcissa how to charm the TV for Quidditch games to win Lucius over, Ginny doubled over in laughter.

Harry had been laughing, too, but then his eyes drifted over to the TV set as it played quietly providing them with background noise. "Mione, can you do that to ours, too?"

Ginny added, "Yeah, that would be so cool!"

And, Hermione nodded, but rolled her eyes at them playfully. She would simply never understand her friends' fascination with the game.

For the next few minutes she told them more about her week. She had just finished telling them about Narcissa's visit to her job when Draco apparated into the room. He looked around at everyone as he moved toward Hermione.

"Hi, Draco," Ginny smiled.

Harry nodded, "Draco."

"Hello, Harry, Ginny," he smiled. Then he reached Hermione and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "Hey you."

She smiled up at him, "Hey. You're late, what happened?"

Before he could answer, the boys, having heard the pop, ran into the room and jumped on Draco.

"Hi, Mr. D!" yelled Teddy. "Are you ready?"

Draco reached down, pried a screaming Albie off his leg, put him on his hip and then stooped down to look into Teddy's anxious face. "Ready for what Teddy?"

"You promised to show me how to beat Daddy at Wizard's Chess, remember? I already set up the board."

Draco smiled at him, "No, I didn't forget, but I just got here. Maybe we can wait until I've had a cup of tea and said a proper hello to your parents first, okay?"

Teddy looked disappointed, but nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

He didn't like to see the boy look sad and figured he knew a way to cheer him up. It was hard to look serious with Albie jumping up and down on his side, but he kept his face straight.

"But, guess what?" Draco said softly as he leaned in conspiratorially.

"What?" Teddy mock whispered.

"You remember my big secret?"

Teddy's eyes flew to Hermione before he turned back to Draco and nodded. Then he said quickly, "I haven't told anybody."

Draco ignored Harry's attempt to cover his laugh with a cough and smiled, "You were a very good friend for keeping my secret. Thank you. But, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I told her."

"You did!" Teddy shouted. He then put his hands on his little hips and shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry, Mr. D."

Draco looked at him in confusion, but was beat to the question by Hermione, who had been trying to hold back her laughter at the whole scene, "What for Teddy?"

"Because, now all you're going to want to do is kiss him and stuff, like Mommy does to poor Daddy. And, that's icky."

Harry laughed, "Well, Teddy, Daddy doesn't mind all that much. And, I'm pretty sure Drac…uh, Mr. D will be okay with it, too."

Teddy looked unconvinced, but nodded, "If you say so." Then he turned to his younger brother, "Come on Albie, let's go play until Mr. D. is ready."

The adults watched the boys leave and only when they heard their bedroom door shut, did they let the laughter out. Harry accioed Draco a cup of tea and sat back to hear more about their week.

Hermione and Draco shared the telling of the story. Ginny and Harry found themselves laughing at the stories, but also watching the easiness and comfort between the two. For Ginny it was a nice thing to see. For Harry it was unnerving as usual, but also nice and a bit reassuring. If he was going to put his friendship with Ron in jeopardy over it, it had better be real.

Hermione sat comfortably next to Draco and carried on their conversation, but she also watched him out of the corner of her eye. Something was wrong, not that he did anything specifically, but she knew him and felt it. She saw it in the tenseness of his eyes, the grip he had on his cup, and the way he held himself. As she carried on their laughing conversation she wondered what had happened with his father to upset him.

With the understanding girls have with one another, she silently let Ginny know they needed a moment alone.

Ginny stood and stretched, "Mmmm, I need to go put dinner on. Be back in a few. And, Harry, would you check on the boys, please? They've been too quiet."

Harry nodded and got up, but seemed reluctant to leave Hermione and Draco alone. First, it was rude to leave guests alone, and second, he still didn't fully trust Draco. He was coming to like him slowly, but he still wasn't completely comfortable leaving the man alone in his house.

Hermione laughed up at him, "I promise we'll be good. Go check on the boys, Harry."

He had the decency to blush a little, but laughed, "Be right back."

As soon as Harry disappeared around the corner, Hermione put a silencing charm on the sofa and turned to Draco, "What's wrong?"

Draco laughed at her perception and leaned over to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart he sighed, "I needed that."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer the question. What happened today? You're tense."

"There's too much to tell you in the few seconds we have left before Harry comes back to keep watch over you. But, I'm okay. It was just a long day. I'll tell you all about later tonight, okay?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly and put her hand to the side of his face.

He leaned into her hand with his eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath. Then he turned his head and kissed her palm, "I'm much better now, love. Thanks for worrying about me, though."

"I love you," she shrugged.

"Thanks for that, too," he smiled at her.

"I never realized how weird that looked," Harry's voice interrupted them.

They jumped a little and looked over at him. He stood with his arms folded across his chest and leaned against the doorjamb smiling at them.

Since they looked confused by his statement he laughed, "Seeing two people having a silent conversation in ones living room and hearing nothing but buzzing, is strange indeed."

He saw Hermione's, "Oh!" and then the buzzing stopped.

"Thanks," he laughed, "I don't think I've ever been on the other side of that before."

"Sorry about that," Hermione said.

Draco looked uncomfortable and Harry still wasn't used to seeing him with emotions. It unsettled him, so he thought it best to let it go. "Gin?" he called.

Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen, "Yes?"

"Dinner ready? I'm starving," he whined.

She shook her head at him, but looked to Hermione, "Soon. Wanna come help me set the table Mione?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed Draco's thigh before she got up to join Ginny in the kitchen.

Harry watched her go and then looked to Draco. "You guys okay?" he asked softly, not meeting the other man's eyes.

Draco looked startled by the question, but swallowed his initial snarky retort. He still wasn't quite used to Harry being nice to him or being nice in return. It was strange learning to have friends, other than Blaise, after so long.

"Better than ever," he finally responded after a pause. "I just had a long day and she was…sorry about shutting you out in your own home."

Harry accepted the apology with a nod, but felt he needed to ask, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Draco again looked at him oddly and shook his head, "No, but thanks, Harry." Then he looked away and sighed, "Just spent the day with dear old dad and argh!"

Before Harry could say anything Draco jumped to his feet and started pacing as he began to spill the whole story. He hadn't planned to confide in Harry. It just happened; he just needed to get it off his chest. And, Harry was just in the right place at the right time and got to be his audience. And as Harry listened to his ex-enemy describe his day, he realized he never really knew the Malfoy family the way he thought he did.

"He wanted her to do what!" he interrupted Draco's rant on their time in the barrister's office.

"I know!" Draco said as he plopped back down on the sofa. "That was my reaction. But, wait, it gets better."

Hermione and Ginny had been down the hall in the kitchen talking when they heard Harry yell. They both jumped up and ran out to see what had caused the commotion.

They arrived in time to hear Draco say, "So, if that wasn't bad enough, he just stops like nothing happened and tells me it's time to go have lunch with the Parkinsons!"

"You saw Pansy," Hermione said from the doorway, her voice filled with understanding and just a little fear.

Draco turned to see Hermione and Ginny standing together in the doorway and nodded. He held out his hand to her and she walked toward him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the worse part of the day. You missed all the good parts of the story," he laughed a little.

Harry shocked himself when he asked, "So, what happened when you got there?"

_My word! I am actually asking Draco Malfoy about his day with his father? When did this happen? When did I start to give a flying fig about him? Or, his screwed up relationship with his family? When Hermione began to I guess. Who would have thought we would all end up like this?  
_  
"So, we sit down and they're all there. Even Pansy's brother." He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and took her hand, "Yeah, I was pretty shocked, too."

Ginny growled at the thought of the Parkinson family, but interrupted him to say, "Hold on, I want to hear this, but dinner's ready. Come on, we can continue this in the dining room."

Draco got up when everyone else did and headed to the dining room. He glanced over at Harry and it hit him.

_I am almost __**friends**__ with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass. How the hell did this happen? When? When I fell for Hermione. Shit! Next thing you know, I'll be playing cards with the Weasel. But, it did feel good to talk to someone about things. I can't believe I just let it all pour out like that though. I must be more stressed out than I thought. I've never done that with anyone other than B and Mi. Wow. Well, in for a penny, as they say.  
_  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **gingerkisses9, katertot84, darktwistedpoet, Pamela, Fozzy-Floozy, Wylde Tygress, nikkiMac20, nelygirl, sarabara8692, l3lueclipse**, and **grumpy grizzly**.


	29. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it. 

**Chapter 30  
**

They all sat down and Ginny waved the food in front of them. Draco continued his story as he filled his plate.

"So, anyway we sit down and everyone's pretty silent; like they're waiting for something. Before I can ask what, the waitress comes to take everyone's orders. When she leaves, it goes back to quiet and since I was already pretty ticked off with the whole day I finally asked what we were there for."

Draco paused to take a sip of his wine and then continued his story.

"No one said anything for a minute, and Pansy's parents were glaring daggers at Father. He was his usual self, so I didn't have a clue what was going on. Finally, Pansy stands up and asks if I'll come talk to her for a moment in private."

He felt Hermione tense beside him and saw Harry's eyes harden a little, but it was Ginny's gasp of, "Oh shit," that he actually acknowledged.

"My thoughts exactly," he said and saluted her with his wineglass.

"Did you go with her," Hermione asked. She tried to keep her voice light, but he heard the worry in it and saw her pushing her potatoes around her plate.

_He didn't cheat on me. He wouldn't! Not with her. Not with anyone. He loves me. He wouldn't cheat on me. He wouldn't chea…Damn! When did I get so insecure?  
_  
Draco turned his head to give her a reassuring smile and he saw her shoulders relax a bit.

Then he looked back at Harry and Ginny across the table, "At this point, I just wanted the day to be over and get out of there. So, I figured if this was part of the plan, if there was a plan, I would go with her and get it over with. I stood up and followed her, thinking we'd go to the bar, or outside, but no. We walked straight past the bar, to the office behind it."

"How'd she know it would be okay," Harry asked as he bit into his chicken. "What? Do they own the place?"

Draco shook his head, "No, but it's a friend of theirs, and apparently they had set it up before hand."

"Trap," Ginny mumbled around her peas.

Draco nodded, but laughed again, "Yeah, but since I pretty much figured it was, I wasn't caught off guard. Well, not too much."

"What do you mean, not too much?" Hermione asked.

_If she touched him…I'll kill that little slut! I will rip her hair out strand by greasy strand! And, then I will hex her face onto her ever growing ass!  
_  
Draco decided to let Hermione off the hook and turned to face her. He took her hand in his, "Okay, first, Mi, nothing happened. I wasn't back in the room with her for a whole five minutes, okay?"

When she nodded slowly he continued, "But, by not too much, I mean, she shut the door, transfigured the office into a bedroom and started to strip."

Harry choked on his spoonful of potato, "She what?!"

Ginny gaped, "That bitch!"

And, Hermione simply blinked at him and waited for the rest of the story.

Draco looked back at the other two and finished, "Yes. Apparently, we were promised at birth. Not that anyone felt I needed to be told about it until today. Explains why she always hung on me in school though. She knew. This whole lunch was to break our engagement and that's why her parents were so pissed off. Father had told them the agreement needed to be broken and they needed to all be there to witness it."

"You were engaged to her?!" Ginny asked her voice soft in her disbelief.

Hermione wasn't as worried about the engagement as she was about them being alone together, "So, she started to strip, and…"

"She got as far as her shirt and had started on her skirt, when I finally realized what she was doing. When I told her to put her clothes back on, she collapsed in tears. Then she explained that this was our last chance. All I had to do was have sex with her and then the agreement couldn't be dissolved. She practically begged," he shook his head sadly.

Harry couldn't control his tongue when he asked, "Wait. You never slept with her back in school?"

Draco barked a laugh, "Hell, no! I didn't sleep with anyone at school. But, who was I to ruin the very fertile imaginations of all the girls at Hogwarts?"

Ginny actually looked sad when she asked, "So, the Slytherin Prince, wasn't also the Slytherin Sex God? Bummer."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny!"

"What?" she answered. Then she blushed as she admitted, "Lavender, Luna and I had some good talks speculating about his, uh…skills, back then."

"Ginevra Weasley Potter," Harry gasped. "You actually talked about THAT about HIM?!" Then he recalled two things; that he no longer hated Draco and the man was in the room. "No offense."

Draco laughed, "None taken." Then he too looked at Ginny.

Ginny's face matched her hair as she answered, "Well, you were a world-class, evil, hateful prat, but you were still sexy as all hell."

Hermione laughed at her friend and asked, "Where on earth was I during all these grand discussions?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't know if you remember, Mione, but you disappeared as fast as possible whenever our girl talk turned to sex."

Draco chuckled and looked at Hermione. Her face matched Ginny's when she mumbled, "Oh yeah."

Harry laughed at her and asked, "You didn't want to talk about sex, so you came and hung out with me and Ron instead? What does that say about us?"

"Loads, Potter, loads," Draco laughed.

Harry made a face, but laughed with him.

Hermione finally interrupted the laughter, "So, Draco, Pansy is half naked, crying and begging you to have sex with her, and…?"

He laughed a little at her very narrow focus on him being alone with Pansy, "And, I left."

"What?" she asked in complete surprise.

He raised a brow at her, "You thought I would stick around?"

"Well, no, but you just left her there crying?"

"Do you remember Pansy at all from school?" he asked with an incredulous look.

"Fake tears, huh?" Ginny said around a bite of chicken.

Draco nodded, "Exactly. By the way, this is really good, Ginny."

"Thank you," she smiled. Then she turned to her friend, "Come on Mione, you're not slow! She figured if stripping didn't get him, then the tears might."

Hermione looked from one to the other and sputtered, "But, why? She knows we're together. And, you said they were there to end it."

"Unless she could change my mind," he answered after a sip of his wine.

Harry shook his head as he forked more peas, "Still after the galleons, huh?"

"And, the snitch once again goes to Potter," Draco laughed.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione said. "I can't believe she would stoop that low. She was practically selling herself!"

Draco looked at her, but Ginny laughed, "You really don't remember her from school at all, Mione. Sounds like the same old Pansy to me."

Hermione blushed a little, but picked up her wineglass and looked at her friend, "Well, I was too busy studying and getting ready for a war to be as obsessed as some with Draco's love life."

Harry seemed to realize something finally, "Hey, wait! I thought you were only interested in me in school!"

Ginny laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I love you honey, I always have, but," she pointed over at Draco, "he was hot!"

Draco sat back in his chair and lifted his glass in a silent cheer to Ginny. Then he looked over at Harry and smirked, "Man, I love an honest woman."

All four laughed and Draco finished telling them how he had come out of the office/bedroom to find the Parkinsons and his father waiting in silence. Before he could tell them what had happened, Pansy had stormed passed him, eyes dry, and demanded the papers. Without another word her mother had pulled the long scroll from her bag and placed it on the table. Draco had stayed standing, only wanting to hurry and be done with it all, and Lucius had performed the spell to dissolve the union. Then, with a prick of both his and Pansy's fingers, and a drop of each of their blood on the parchment, it had shriveled and burned in front of them.

"Union dissolved," he finished triumphantly.

"Thank goodness," Hermione smiled into her wineglass.

Ginny laughed, "Hermione Malfoy, you've been the Other Woman all this time!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably just jealous that I got him," Hermione laughed. Then Ginny's slip of the tongue hit everyone.

Harry and Draco choked on their food, and Hermione gaped at Ginny, "Did you just call me Hermione MALFOY?"

Ginny sobered, blushed and announced to Harry that she needed to get the boys fed. Without looking at the others, Harry said he would take care of Jamie and fled the table with her, his laughter following him out of the room. Hermione and Draco watched the pair run from the room and then looked at each other.

"That girl," Hermione laughed nervously into the silence.

Draco leaned back and smirked at her, "I don't know, has a nice ring to it, I think."

Her jaw dropped a bit as she stared at him, but he simply stood, gathered his plate and glass and walked towards the kitchen. When he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink, before he disappeared through it.

Hermione sat there for a minute longer, trying to force her mouth to close. Then, when no one came back in, she too went to help clean up. Thankfully, the boys provided enough distraction that the previous conversation could be ignored for a while.

The boys finished their dinners quickly and soon everyone was back in the living room with dessert. As promised, Draco sat down with Teddy to play a game of Wizard's Chess. Teddy made Harry turn his back on them, as he didn't want his father to know his potential secret to beating him. And, Albie sat on Hermione's lap, his hand fisted in her hair and his tiny body drooping as he fought falling asleep. Harry, Ginny and Hermione talked about Ginny's family and kept an ear on the conversation at the chess table in the corner.

Harry almost laughed out loud when he heard Teddy say, "But, how can I beat him like that?"

"Well, if he's not paying real close attention, he won't notice your bishop sitting over here threatening his queen. And, if he does see it, you still have your rook ready to take out his King."

Harry turned his head slightly and saw his son's look of concentration. He also noticed, with a little shock, the soft smile on Draco's face as he watched the boy look at the board. Harry made a mental note to look out for that move in future games with his son, and promised himself he would let the boy win at least once.

After the boys were put to bed, the adults sat around and talked about their lives, the wedding the previous week, the things Draco and Hermione had done with Narcissa during the week, and then what they had coming up. It was during that conversation that they planned for The Potters to come to New York for their birthdays. Since they were only a couple of weeks apart, it didn't make sense to have two parties, or to only really celebrate one. They figured by going to New York, they could share their birthday with friends and let the kids see Ron and Snoop, as well.

Since Hermione and Draco had had a very early morning it wasn't long before they, too, were ready for bed. Ginny set them up in a spare room and Harry helped Draco bring their bags upstairs. Hermione said goodnight to both of them and set off for the bathroom. Draco thanked them for a really nice evening and waved goodnight as they left and shut the door behind them. He was asleep, fully clothed, on the edge of the bed, before Hermione came back. She laughed to herself at his awkward positioning, but then smiled softly as his sleeping form. She hated to wake him, but he needed to get out of his clothes, at least. When he stumbled sleepily down the hall to the bathroom, she climbed into bed and waited for him. She couldn't keep her eyes open, but didn't allow herself to sleep until she felt him crawl in beside her.

When his hand slid across her waist to rest just under her breasts, she mumbled, "Love you. Night."

She felt him breath, "Love you, too, Mi," into her hair, before she allowed sleep to claim her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Downstairs Ginny leaned back against Harry and sipped her tea as they stared unseeing at the television in front of them. Except for the droning of the news, and the crackle of the fireplace, the house was quiet.

Harry sighed heavily and she turned her head to look up at him, "What are you thinking?"

"I think I like him," Harry said softly, his voice filled with awe. "After all these years, and all we've been through, I find it amazing to say, much less feel, but there it is. I, Harry James Potter, actually like Draco Malfoy."

Ginny giggled softly at his look of confusion, "I know what you mean. I sure as hell never dreamed I would sit down and have a civil meal with him, much less have him sleeping with my best friend in my guest room."

His chest shook under her back in a silent laugh and she added with a grimace, "I can't believe I called her Malfoy!"

"Did you see the look on her face?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed. "If I hadn't been so mortified I might have teased her about it."

"Yeah, you were pretty red in the face," he laughed. "How did that shoe leather taste?"

She laughed at his 'foot in mouth' joke with him, but then asked slowly, "Did she look almost hopeful to you, around all that shock?

"Yeah, she did," he nodded. Then he almost whispered, "So did he."

Ginny smiled at him and remembered her question from earlier in the day, "So, what did Draco tell you earlier? Before Hermione and I came back in the room."

Harry began to tell her about Draco's day with his father.

"So, they're super uber rich and Hermione doesn't know?" Ginny asked after a pause. The she winced a little, "She's going to kill him."

"I know. And, he thinks so, too. But, he has to tell her, right? It's not like he can hide it from her forever. And, like I told him, she'll get over it."

"How much did they get?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't say," Harry lied, with only a little guilt. He was pretty sure Draco hadn't meant to share that much with him, and he didn't feel quiet right telling Ginny about it. "But, there's more."

He then told her the rest of what Draco had said. He found himself tensing again when he told her about the contract, but was distracted by having to stop Ginny from jumping up to go find Lucius and kill him. He quickly told her the end of the story and she relaxed again and smiled, "Good for Draco."

They were quiet for a moment and Harry sighed again, "He really does love her, doesn't he? It's not just a trick to get his family some sort of redemption."

Ginny turned to face him and nodded, "I think he does. Are you okay with that?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder and looked up, as if seeing the couple above them, "I am, surprisingly. But, it's still a very weird thing to realize I've accepted. Part of me kept thinking Ron could possibly be right."

"I think part of you was hoping he was right," she said looking into his green eyes with a bit of sympathy.

Harry looked at her and reached out to run a hand down the hair framing her face, "I know it sounds wrong, but yeah, I guess I was. Not that I wanted Mione to get hurt, but it was too hard to swallow that he had really changed that much. A Malfoy without all those prejudices is just plain unheard of, you know."

She nodded in agreement, and asked, "But?"

"But, talking to him today, seeing his anger over what his father tried to pull, and then seeing them together…I don't know, it just feels like it's right. And, strangely enough, I really enjoyed spending time with him today. They're good together."

"Yeah, they are," she sighed. "I wish Ron could step back and see it."

"He will. Eventually, at least. He's backed off some, so maybe now he just has to see it keep going."

She laughed, "Yeah, maybe after they're married with a houseful of children, he may start see it's not some elaborate hoax."

"You're dad's not helping, you know?" he said looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked and sat up away from him. "What's he doing?"

Harry shrank a bit under her glare and confessed, "He and Ron have been having Draco tailed for the past month or so, trying to find something to justify Ron's feelings that he's right."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Shhhhh!" he admonished. "Calm down."

"How could they?!" she hissed.

Again he looked away, "Well, he and Ron came to me about a week after the party and told me about it."

"And, you didn't see fit to let me know about it?"

"I'm sorry, but they asked me not to, Gin. I didn't want to keep it from you, but they made me promise. And, honestly, I didn't see any harm in it, just in case, you know."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pulled away from him and asked, "So, what changed that you decided to spill it tonight?"

"I said I was sorry, okay. And, well, I guess I feel a bit guilty about it now; what with getting to know him better." He darted a glance at her angry face and added contritely, "The good news is he's clean. They haven't found anything on him."

"I could kill all three of you," she said as she glared in his direction. Then she got up to pace the living room. "So? What? Did you three expect to catch him in something and then confront Mione with it? What the hell did you think that was going to do?!"

"I wasn't the one tailing him," he defended himself.

"No, but you were in on it as just as much since you didn't try to stop it! And, answer me! What was the expected outcome of all this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess they figured they would catch him and then prove to Hermione that they were right."

She looked incredulously at him, "And, they didn't think she might be just as upset with them, as with him? Damn, men are stupid!"

"Hey!"

But she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "She's going to kill you if she finds out about this. And, I pity you three if Draco finds out! Hell, I may help them strangle you!"

He had the decency to blush, "Well, I'm calling it off anyway."

"You better! Just wait until I talk to them about this!"

He jumped up to grab her arms and stop her pacing, "No, hon, you can't. First, like I said, I wasn't supposed to tell you. And, second, you saying something will blow it up and out of proportion. Let me just talk to them and end it, okay?"

When she just looked at him, he added, "Please, Gin?"

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she answered, "Fine. But, I want it done by tomorrow night. And, you are now the one responsible for getting it through their thick heads to lay off! I'm done trying. I'm going to take a bath!"

He watched her flounce away and called out, "Want some company?"

She turned and pinned him with a look that made him want to disappear before he mumbled, "Oh, okay, never mind."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hermione woke the next morning very slowly. Part of her brain registered that the feelings coursing through her were no longer a part of her dream and that they probably shouldn't be doing that in Harry and Ginny's house. That part tried to get her to open her eyes and stop things. But, the other part of her brain reminded her that it felt really, REALLY, good and that shut up the first side.

She heard his soft moan as he moved over her, and smiled dreamily as he slid into her.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly.

"Morning," he whispered against her throat. "Took you forever to wake up."

"Oh, sorry, but I was having the best dream," she sighed and ran her hands down his back to grip his butt and urge him on.

He continued his deep, slow strokes and lifted his head to watch her face, "And, who was in your dream? You were moaning and seemed quite excited."

"Just some gorgeous, sweet guy, with dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes," she teased. Then she arched her back as he hit the perfect spot and moaned, "He…you…incredible."

"Oh really," he laughed, his lips and tongue teasing her earlobe. "Incredible, huh?"

"Mmmm," she answered. Then she panted as the feelings pooled in her stomach, "He did the most amazing things with his tongue."

"Like this?" he asked and kissed her thoroughly.

His tongue mimicked his hips, as he hit her aching nub perfectly, and increased his speed a fraction to send her over. Only when his name was wrenched from her lips in a succession of low groans, did he allow himself to finish.

With a satisfied smile, she finally opened her eyes, "But, since he seems to have left, I think I'll keep you. You're not so bad, either."

Draco laughed from his collapsed position on top of her and turned his head a little to nuzzle her neck, "Good, because I would hate to have to fight anyone for you in this condition."

When she heard movements outside the door, she asked, "You did remember to put up a couple of charms, right?"

He laughed and rolled off of her to pull her close, "What do you take me for? A novice?"

"No, but I know how carried away you can get," she giggled.

"Well, then it would actually be your fault if I forgot, wouldn't it?" he teased.

"Yeah, right," she laughed. "What time is it?"

He ran a hand slowly down her body and shrugged, "I don't know, but I think that was Ginny we just heard. I haven't heard the boys yet."

"Accio watch," she called out and grabbed it when it flew across the room into her waiting hand. "Ugh."

"That early, huh?" he laughed.

"No, that late," she answered. "We need to get moving. Ginny will never let me live this down."

He laughed at her as she scurried out of bed, her face red, "Mi, I am pretty sure neither Ginny nor Harry are going to think too hard on what we may have been doing in here. And, it's only 8:30. Relax."

She stopped her hurried movements and sat on the bed heavily, her blush deepening, "I can't believe we just did that! In Harry's house! I feel..."

Draco laughed a little evilly and came up behind her, "Kind of naughty? A little bad girlish?"

When she giggled, he added, "The good news, is neither of them would believe you capable of it, so stop worrying."

She leaned back and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Maybe not Harry, but Ginny most certainly would. And, she'd probably ask for details."

"So, are you going to tell her how I took advantage of your delectably warm little body?" he asked with a smirk. Then he kissed her naked shoulder and slipped his hand around to tease her breast as he added, "I can always give you a bit more to tell her."

She laughed and moved away, "No, I think I will keep my bad girl ways to myself, thank you very much. Besides, she seems to have thought about you and your sexual prowess quite enough."

He pulled her back against him and pushed her hair out of his way as he attacked her neck once again, "Well, Harry seems to make her happy, and she sees us as married already, so maybe she'll get over her crush on me someday soon."

Hermione cringed at the reminder and mumbled, "Sorry about that, by the way."

He stopped to look around at her face, "Mi, what the heck are you apologizing for? I thought it was funny."

She nodded, but wouldn't look at him, "It was, but, I didn't want you to think that she and I…that we…"

"Oh stop," he laughed. Then he kissed the back of her ear, "I told you. I thought it had a nice ring to it. Still do."

He was off the bed, in his robe, and out of the door to go to the bathroom before she could respond. But, she giggled to herself when she glanced at the mirror and saw her large smile.

"I guess I do, too," she said into the silence.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **larisse, Kathleen Burnette, ProgressiveCannibalism, FlameCobra19, spidergambit, brooklynsam3, arkenstone2003, mrivera,** and **AiRFiRe**.


	30. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works

**Chapter 31  
**

A short while later Hermione and Draco entered the kitchen together. Ginny was feeding Jamie while Harry was finishing up his breakfast with the other two boys. Neither seemed to suspect anything, for which Hermione was grateful, but both she and Draco could tell something wasn't quite right between the couple. They were being too polite to each other. Ginny airily brushed off Hermione's concerned question and got up to get them some food. The four adults settled for listening to the chatter of the children and ignoring the tension in the room. Finally, Harry could take no more of the looks Ginny was shooting at him and said he needed to run an errand. When he got up to leave Hermione kissed and hugged him, and Draco shook his hand. Harry then called out a brief goodbye to his wife and children and apparated away.

They both looked to Ginny to see what was going on, but she put on a smile and said nothing. Not long after that, Hermione said they needed to get going. Her father had gotten tickets for the four of them to a matinee showing of a new play and they didn't want to be late. With a slew of hugs and sloppy childish kisses from Albie they said their goodbyes and left to finish their weekend.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

That night Draco and Hermione fell out of the fireplace together, laughing happily. Their visit with her parents had been fun and light; something they both needed after the past few weeks. Her parents provided her with a sense of family and home. And, for Draco, it gave him feelings of ease and acceptance that he'd never known. Most every relationship he'd had in the past had been for gain or protection. With Hermione's family he didn't feel the need to showoff or be a Malfoy. They only wanted to know Draco, the man who loved their daughter, the man her mother kept teasing was going to provide them with grandchildren, and he reveled in being that person.

"Shhh, listen," Hermione said into the quiet living room.

Draco went on instant alert and reached out to pull her back, "What?" he whispered.

She turned her head and smiled at him, "Relax, just listen."

He looked at her weirdly and then glanced around the room. Nothing seemed amiss. "I don't hear anything," he finally commented.

"Exactly! Nothing!" she crowed. "We are finally, completely, totally alone!" She turned in a circle and did a little happy dance, her butt wiggling at him. Then she fell across the sofa giggling to herself.

He shook off the tension in his shoulders as he realized there was no danger and shook his head at her. "Okay, crazy."

She poked her head over the sofa to look at him with a wide smile, "Come on, Draco. You know you're happy, too."

He put the bags he'd been holding down and leaped over the sofa to land on her.

"Mmph."

"Woo hoo!" he shouted in her face and then started to tickle her softly.

She laughed and pulled his head down for a quick kiss. But, they soon loss themselves in it and his tickling fingers began to slow and slide over her sides.

When he pulled back to look at her happy face, he grinned back, "Okay, so I'm happy, too. I've missed being alone with you."

"Me, too," she sighed.

They took a few minutes to enjoy the peace and serenity and then prepared for bed. Each ready to get back to their normal lives.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next couple of weeks passed quietly for them, for which each was very grateful. Draco found his life very changed from only a few months earlier, but he liked it. About a week and a half after they'd gotten back, he'd been sitting in the living room watching a Quidditch game and had grumbled to himself over a bad call. He called Blaise to commiserate, but found he and Beth had gone out. He'd really wanted someone to talk to about it and without giving it too much thought, he had picked up the phone, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and called Harry. Only after the game was done and they hung up did he realize how easy it had been. Hermione kept a beatific smile on her face most of the rest of the day, but had refrained from teasing him about it.

She and Ginny had talked about it though. And, she had admitted to being so happy, she could barely see straight half the time. Even when they fought about normal couple things, or daily life stresses it was so normal and easy that Hermione didn't let it get to her. They never stayed angry with each other long, and making up was always a lot of fun.

She too, found her life changed. For starters she got regular owls from Blythe and Narcissa. Blythe's letters were always full of boys, how much she missed school, her boredom, and random facts about Hermione's life that Blythe found fascinating. Hermione reminded herself to remind Blaise to make sure the girl got to come back and visit before school started.

Narcissa's letters were entertaining and enlightening. She and Draco shared an afternoon of laughter over Lucius' reaction to the TV and VCR. He had at first, of course, demanded she return those "infernal muggle contraptions." And, then Narcissa had explained about getting electricity in the manor and he had blown a gasket. He had apparently blamed Hermione for all the changes to his family and cursed her very existence for over an hour. When he had calmed considerably, Narcissa had reminded him about being able to get 24-hour Quidditch matches, and he had done a 180. He had demanded the room be wired immediately and asked her what was taking her so long to complete such a simple task. The next problem had come a few days later when Narcissa had turned the set on and tried to perform the charm Hermione had shown her. She had put the emphasis on the wrong syllable and the VCR had started to smoke, as the TV smoldered. A distraught Lucius had thrown a freezing charm over the whole thing and suggested Narcissa contact a person who knew the charm correctly before trying again.

Narcissa had been overjoyed that Lucius had asked for Hermione, even in a roundabout way, and asked them to come immediately. She hadn't wanted to go, so Draco suggested they send a patronus instead, for which Hermione thanked him repeatedly that night.

Thursday night, a few days later, Hermione was closed up in the second room grading papers and Draco finally got to spend some time with Blaise. Beth had signed up for a dance class and left him alone and Blaise had asked Draco to come over and keep him company.

"Damn. He really thought you'd sign it?" Blaise said in shock. "I always knew your Father was crazy, but is he also suicidal?"

Draco laughed. It had been a relief spilling it all to Harry, but this was his best friend. Blaise knew every moment of his life growing up, he knew all that Draco had been through and all the things Lucius had done. He knew Draco. Talking to him was normal and natural. Draco had held back some of it from Harry, but with Blaise, he could tell everything.

"I know. It was all I could do to not kill him on the spot."

"What did he say?"

Draco took a sip of his firewhiskey and then leaned back against the sofa with his eyes closed, "You'll never believe it, B. Not in a million years."

"What? Did he all of a sudden proclaim his unwavering love and support?" Blaise joked.

"Got it in one," Draco said and then opened his eyes to see Blaise choke on his drink.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He told me he loved me. After almost twenty three years B, he finally said it."

Blaise sobered and sat forward to look at Draco closely. He knew how much Lucius' lack of approval and always checked emotions had scarred Draco. "You all right?"

Draco looked at Blaise for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, I think I am. It was really weird, but in a kind of good way, you know? I mean I always guessed he did, but to hear him actually say it was…anyway, there's more."

He told Blaise about the lunch meeting and Blaise expressed his shock that Draco had been betrothed to Pansy their entire lives without his knowledge.

"What did they expect to happen if they didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Well, according to Father, they never thought we would make it out of school without falling for each other."

"Yuck!" Blaise shuddered. "You and Parkinson?"

"I know, but if you remember, she did seem to really like me, so it wasn't too farfetched."

Blaise looked at him, "And, of course, she knew all along, right?"

"Oh yeah," Draco answered. "And, I am sure I looked pretty good to her with all that potential power."

"Don't forget the Malfoy fortune," Blaise added dryly.

"Yeah," Draco laughed a little. Then he sobered and sighed, "I still haven't told Mi about our new bank account."

"When do you plan to?" Blaise asked with a brow raised.

Draco laughed into his cup, "I was thinking sometime around our fiftieth anniversary."

"Well, I hate to agree with your father about anything, but he was right about that bit."

Draco looked at Blaise in question, "What bit?"

"Look, D, you know I love that girl, but she's not stupid. She has to know that getting with you comes with more money than even she could ever calculate in that big brain of hers. What he said about her accepting you means accepting your money is kind of true. Sorry, but it is."

"Okay, then you tell her," Draco sighed. "It's not the money, so much as the lack of choice in the matter. She's going to hate my parents even more for just making decisions for us like that."

"She'll get over it."

"I know, but I'm just not ready to fight about it, I guess. And, anyway, there's more. I haven't told you or anyone else what happened before I left."

Blaise listened until Draco got to the end of the story and asked in awe, "Are you gonna use it?"

Draco nodded, "I want to…soon. But, I don't know if I should."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. That's for sure. Mione's adversion or Lucius' pride. You poor bastard."

Draco rolled his eyes, laid back against the sofa again and sighed, "Thanks for your help, arsehole."

"Any time, buddy," Blaise laughed. "I'm here for you."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The end of the first week of August Hermione and Draco finished straightening the apartment and waited for their friends to arrive. The Potter family was coming to celebrate Harry and Ginny's birthdays. But, since Snoop's was the day after Ginny's, she too had been added to the celebration. The party would be at the loft, since it was bigger, but most people were flooing to the apartment first to see her before heading over. They couldn't go to Ron and Snoop's as they had stayed at Beth and Blaise' the night before to help get things ready. What had started as a small get together had blossomed into a huge party. The entire Weasley family was going to attend, as were some of Snoop's family and friends. Draco had arranged to have an entire floor of a nearby hotel for everyone to stay in, and avoided answering when Hermione had asked how he'd done it.

She reminded herself to ask him about it again later as she fixed the candles on the mantle one last time. When she turned he was staring at her butt again, a thing she'd gotten used to over time. Then his eyes slid up to meet hers.

"Come here," he said with a smile as he crooked his finger at her across the room.

She smiled, but shook her head, "No. You come here."

He gave her an evil smirk as he advanced on her from across the living room. The look in his eye was hot enough to melt her on the spot and she leaned back against the mantle to wait for his assault. When he stood in front of her, she felt her body sway toward him. She felt, rather than saw, his hand come up as she stared into his eyes and shivered in anticipation of it sliding up her body. Just when she thought she could hold her breath no longer, he finally leaned down putting his lips within her reach.

"You have some soot on her butt," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," she sighed in expectation. Then his words registered, "What?!"

He chuckled and reached around her to brush the dirt off of her, "I said you had soot on your beautiful butt. It was obstructing my view." When she laughed and tried to wiggle away from his patting hand, he added, "No matter, all better now."

Hermione noticed that his hand hadn't left her, and raised a brow as his other reached around to join its match on her other cheek.

"Did I have dirt there, as well?" she asked cheekily.

He shrugged, "Can't be too careful, can we?"

She laughed against him as he pulled her closer, "We have guests coming any minute, remember?"

"I know," he answered. Then his smirk appeared as he slid his hands up her body, slowly melding them together, "Just getting one last good feel for the day."

She would have laughed if he hadn't turned his head at that moment and captured her lips. She sighed in contentment as his lips massaged hers casually and put her hands on his slim hips to hold him there. He opened his lips to deepen the kiss, but they were interrupted by the chiming of her fireplace bells, announcing the arrival of the first of the guests.

They stepped away from the fireplace just as Ginny stumbled out, holding Jamie tightly against her chest. Draco jerked forward to catch her before she fell and she rewarded him with a smile as she grabbed on to his arm.

"Thanks."

"Any time," he smiled back.

Hermione joked, "You can let go of him anytime now and remember your best friend is in the room."

Ginny laughed with her and leaned forward for a hug. Hermione took Jamie and started to uncover the well-wrapped child, as Harry stepped out holding Albie.

"Hey Harry," Hermione called. "What about Teddy?"

Harry shook hands with Draco and then grimaced as he answered, "Hey, Mione. He's coming with Molly.

Ginny wiped the soot off of Albie and laughed, "He's not talking to his father right now."

Harry threw her a look and mumbled under his breath. Draco sat down on the sofa and caught Albie, who had launched himself at him, and laughed, "Trouble?"

Before he could answer Molly and Teddy fell through together. Molly was red in the face and holding a struggling Teddy.

He pushed away from her shouting, "I wanted to do it myself, Grandma!"

Molly harumphed and proceeded to clean the squirming, whining child. When he was clean he pulled away and went to sit on the window seat, his tiny arms folded across his chest.

Hermione had watched the whole thing with her mouth slightly open. She turned to Ginny in question.

Ginny's voice was low as she shook her head, "Someone thinks he's old enough to floo on his own."

Molly joined them at the bar with a harassed look on her face, "That child is going to be the death of me!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Ginny said. "But, he's growing up."

"Yeah, well, he's worse than Bill was at that age!"

Hermione laughed and looked over to see Draco and Harry talking quietly. They were laughing over some shared joke and then Draco put Albie down and beckoned to Teddy, who dragged his feet as he walked over to the two men. She couldn't hear what was said from across the room, but she saw the little boy shake his head once, then nod twice. Finally, his little shoulders drooped and he looked at his father and she saw him say he was sorry. Harry looked at Draco in a bit of surprise, but opened his arms to his son.

Hermione smiled at the scene and thought what a good father Draco would make someday.

"And, then the blast-ended skrewt took him away," Ginny said loudly into her ear.

"What? Who?!" Hermione said in surprise.

Molly and Ginny both laughed, and Molly said, "Stare at that boy any harder, Hermione, and you're going to put a hole through him."

"I can't help it," she smiled.

Ginny laughed, "So, where is this hotel place we're staying at tonight?"

"Only a couple of blocks," Hermione answered. Then more to herself than them, she said, "I still have no idea how he plans to pay for all of them though."

Molly and Ginny looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Molly finally laughed, as Hermione's statement had to have been a joke, "I'm sure he can find some pocket change to turn over into muggle money."

"Yeah, but on his salary…even if you add in mine, which he didn't, I just don't think he can afford…" she shook her head.

"Mione?"

"Mmm?"

Ginny laughed a little, "You do know who you're dating, right?"

"Draco," Hermione answered, confusion about the question clear in her voice.

"Malfoy," Ginny added.

Molly nodded, "As in Malfoy of the European Malfoys. As in heir to the Malfoy fortune."

Ginny laughed, "You can't possibly have let that teeny weeny factoid slip your mind. He's got more bloody money than everyone in this room put together a thousand times over! Of course, he can pay for the rooms. Hell, he could probably buy the whole hotel."

Hermione shook her head at them in horror, "No. That's his father's money!"

"And, in all those years that he stalked the halls of Hogwarts telling anyone who would listen about all of HIS wealth, it didn't dawn on you that he just might get some of his father's money?" Ginny asked in abject shock.

Hermione shook her head wordlessly as the truth of it crashed over her. Both women watched her face lose all of its color and they looked worriedly at each other.

Molly then put her hand on Hermione's and said softly, "He's still the same man, Mione."

"No. I mean, yes, I know he is…it's just…he works, hard…everyday, and I thought…I mean, I assumed…I guess I kinda forgot that he's a Malfoy."

"Breathe," Ginny commanded. Then she smiled at her friend, "While it's endearing that you are so naïve sometimes, it doesn't change the facts. Fact one, he's got more money than you'll ever be able to count. Fact two, you love him. Fact three, he loves you. And, fact four, if you marry him, even without your own considerable fortune, you'll be able to buy and sell my ass twice over, and believe me, Harry's no slouch in the money department."

Hermione blushed, but was saved from comment as more people began to pour out of her fireplace. In quick succession people tumbled out of the fireplace and into each other. Harry and Draco got up to help people right themselves and the noise level rose as the rest of the Weasley family arrived.

Hermione watched Draco smile at a very pregnant Angelina, happily greet a flirtatious Fleur, and laugh over something with Charlie and his wife, Cynthia. Then she noticed him stiffen and step back a bit as Percy stepped through, carefully avoiding being bumped by his father, who came through last. She didn't know which man made him more uncomfortable; Arthur who he knew disliked and mistrusted him, or Percy who had been instrumental in putting him in Azkaban.

She moved across the room and placed her hand on the small of his back and felt him immediately relax against her. But, she noticed the smile on his face was still a bit forced. She rubbed his back a little as she called out over the din to ask if anyone wanted a drink.

Several orders were called out and she made her way through them, Draco's hand in hers, to fix the mix of juices, sodas, and other drinks. He helped get the adults' drinks together, as she fixed the large number of children their various requests. She heard music start to play from the radio and looked over to see Arthur, George and Percy crowded around it. She wondered what they were discussing, but her attention was soon pulled away as she started answering the calls of the many children asking for their drinks, some grumbling at how hungry they were, too. It was so reminiscent of her classroom, she felt herself putting on her McGonagall face.

Draco noticed and before she could call them to order, took the tray of drinks from her and laughingly offered, "Hey guys, why don't you give Aunt Hermione a break. Come see what we put together for you!"

They had worked together to turn the spare room into a play room for the day, and charmed it to twice its normal size. Molly, Fleur and Ginny followed to see where they were going and Hermione laughed at seeing her manly, refined and often restrained boyfriend being jumped on by the six excited children.

The noise level in the living room had gone down a fraction when she went back to finish the drinks.

"He's really good with children," Angelina commented from the barstool she reclined against. "I never would have guessed it."

Cynthia leaned across the bar to grab a can of soda, "Was he really that bad back then?"

Hermione laughed, "Worse than you could imagine." She quickly floated the drinks to their owners and turned back to the two laughing women.

Hermione glanced around and saw Harry talking to Bill and Charlie on the sofa. She heard the word Quidditch and shook her head with a laugh.

Cynthia took a sip of her drink and asked, "So, everything's okay between you two?"

"Perfect," Hermione answered without hesitation. Then she noticed the look that passed between the other two, "Why do you ask?"

Angelina shrugged, "I would've thought he would be mad longer. I mean, being tailed by your father and Ron couldn't have sat well with him."

Neither noticed Hermione's face drain of color, for the second time in under and hour, as Cynthia nodded, "That's why I asked if he was really all that bad back then, if he's handling it so well now."

Finally, Hermione's shock got through to Angelina. She closed her eyes a moment and then asked, "You didn't know, did you?"

Hermione's eyes flew from her face to Mr. Weasley's. "Please tell me you're joking," she whispered harshly.

Both women looked sadly at her, and Angelina with a voice tinged in sorrow said, "Oh, gods, Mione. I'm sorry. We thought you knew."

"And, it's over. Harry made them stop," Cynthia added quickly. "Ginny told him…"

"They knew?!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone turned to see a red-faced Hermione and the shame-faced looks of both Cynthia and Angelina. No one knew what had caused Hermione's outburst and they waited to see what had happened. It was into the silence that Ginny and Molly stepped back into the room, their laughter sounding very loud in the room.

Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Hermione's face, "What? What happened?"

"How could you?!" Hermione exploded as she advanced on the younger woman.

"How could I what?" Ginny gasped as she took a step back from the angry woman.

But, Hermione turned to face Harry, "And, you!" Then she turned her head to pin Arthur with a harsh stare, "And, you!"

Arthur was the one to realize what she upset about, "Mione, dear, we just wanted to make sure you were safe. We didn't think…"

"Exactly!" she bit out. "You didn't think! You and Ron, both. I knew you didn't like that I was dating Draco, but to stoop to this! Spying!"

"Arthur, you didn't!" Molly squeaked in horror.

His face reddened and then flushed, "Molly, Ron and I…"

Molly stepped forward, her hands on her hips, "You spied on him?!"

"No, only him," he said, as if that made things better. "And, Harry suggested we stop, so we did."

Ginny felt Draco behind her, but didn't turn around. She wanted to make sure they both knew her part in it. And, that she was on their side.

"Mione, listen to me, please."

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny. She saw Draco's pale, angry face behind her friend and wanted to cry. He had just come to think of them all as friends. The betrayal on his face made her gut twist.

"I promise you on our friendship that I didn't know. Not until the weekend you two stayed with us. That's when I found out."

Things fell into place for Hermione, "That's why you were fighting."

Ginny let out a relieved sigh, "Yes. I wanted to strangle them myself. All of them. Ron and Dad for doing it and Harry for letting them.

"Gin, I told you…" Harry started to say, but was cut off by his wife.

"You let them!" she hissed, angry all over again. "Mione, he did make them stop that day. That's why he left so suddenly." Ginny then reminded herself that it wasn't just Hermione who needed explanations. "After you two went to bed that night, we talked. Harry realized how much he liked Draco. And, he told me how happy he was for the both of you. How good you are together. Then he admitted to feeling guilty about everything Dad and Ron were doing."

Draco's eyes met Harry's over Ginny's head. Harry looked so sorrowful, apologetic and guilty that Draco swallowed some of his anger, not all, but some.

Ginny continued to speak to Hermione, but she knew she had the attention of everyone in the room, so she said her next words with care, "I will not speak for Harry, it's his job to apologize for himself. But, please know, I love you, Mione. And, I'm starting to really care for Draco, too. I would never be part of something that would hurt either of you."

Hermione saw Draco's eyes close as he drew in a calming breath. She saw some of the pain had left his face and looked at Ginny, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mione, we're talking about my father, brother and husband! And, no matter how wrong they were, I couldn't do that to them. I did what I could. I had Harry put a stop to it. But, honestly, think about it, if you were in my shoes, what would you have done?"

Draco took the small break in their conversation to step forward. He placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder to silently accept her plea for forgiveness and thank her for her loyalty and acceptance. Then he moved past her to Harry.

Hermione still fumed, but knew it wasn't really her fight.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. Truly," Harry said. He looked at the man in front of him, who he was coming to think of as a friend and sighed, "I know this puts us back a step, and I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am. My only excuse for letting it happen is that Hermione means more to me than you will ever know. I knew your history. I knew what you used to be capable of. And, as much as I wanted to believe you had changed, I couldn't let myself completely."

Draco held himself stiffly as he asked, "So, what did they find out, Potter?"

Harry's face flushed a bit at the use of his last name, but he held Draco's stare, "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"What?" Draco asked, his eyebrow high.

Harry sighed, "Draco, I might not have stopped it, but I didn't condone it, either. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that." Then he looked over at Hermione, "Or, yours."

Draco seemed to contemplate Harry's words for a moment. The only sounds in the apartment were the shouts and laughter from the children in the other room, and the soft sniffles from Cynthia and Ginny. He looked over at Hermione and saw the anger and sadness on her face. He knew it was for him, and that helped him with his next answer. He looked back at Harry.

His voice was forceful, but soft as he said, "I am going to trust you, Pot…Harry. I am going to trust that you wouldn't lie about this, maybe to me, but not to Hermione. I am going to trust that you will have them destroy whatever it is they found. I don't know or care what they may or may not have seen over the past few months. I am going to TRUST you, Harry, to trust me. This ends here."

He looked at the other occupants of the room as he continued to speak. His voice whipped out over the gathering, not loud, but as forceful as if he'd yelled. "I know who I was, who I am and what I did. And, I paid for it, dammit! It is time for all of you to move on." Then he looked at Arthur, "You didn't just invade my privacy, Weasley, you invaded Hermione's. With the history between your family and mine I could almost understand, even commend, you on your actions against me. But, I will not, because your biggest crime wasn't spying on me, it was hurting her! I want you to look at her. Look at her! You did that. YOU and that idiot ass you call a son! In all your investigations of me, did it never occur to you that she was there, too? That you were spying on the person you claim to love as a daughter!"

Arthur Weasley looked into the brown eyes of the woman he had watched grow up. He still saw the young girl she had been; the girl he had hoped would grow old with his son. He had seen that look of hurt and betrayal on her face many times during their school years, and more so during and after The Fall. But he had never been the one to put it on her face. He didn't care about Malfoy's feelings, well, not too much, but the father in him crumbled as she looked back at him one tear sliding down her flushed cheek.

"Mione, I…I'm," he stuttered.

Ginny stepped away from her mother and looked at her father, "I think you should go back home, Dad."

"But, Gin, your birthday party and…"

She shook her head at him and looked away.

He turned to look at the rest of his family and saw the looks of shock and disappointment on their faces. He turned to look at Harry and saw the younger man look away from him. Last, he turned to his wife.

"Molly, I…"

"Just go home, Arthur," she said tiredly, refusing to meet his gaze. "We'll talk when I get back."

With a resigned sigh he moved slowly across the room to the fireplace. Then with his back to the room he said, "I want you to know, the rest of my family had nothing to do with this. They knew nothing of it until today. It was just Ron and me. And, as insufficient as it is to say now, I do apologize. I didn't want to hurt you Hermione. I would never want that. I'm so very sorry I…we did. And, Draco, you should know, we found nothing. You were…clean. I apologize to you, too."

Draco crossed his arms, his face impassive, "I don't care what you did or didn't find, Weasley. I want it all destroyed. Gone. I will not have our personal life out there for just anyone to find and exploit. Then, just maybe, I won't press charges."

Hermione looked at Draco and for the first time saw the boy she'd known in school. His anger was evident in his sneer; his body held rigidly in protective haughtiness at the insult shown him. Only his eyes showed the hurt. Had she glanced around the room, she would have seen that everyone else saw it, too.

Arthur nodded. His face wet from his silently shed tears he turned to look back at Draco and opened his mouth to speak again. Draco stopped him.

He looked at the older man and saw his tortured sorrow. His voice was soft, but confident, as he said, "I am not my father, Weasley. His sins are not mine. You need to get used to that. But, I do protect what is mine as fiercely as he does. And, whether you want to accept it or not, that now includes Hermione. It is your decision from this point forward. It ends now…or never. Your choice."

Arthur nodded once, "It ends now." With one last glance around the room at his family, he stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

In the silence that followed, no one moved. They all stared at each other, unsure what to do to move forward. Finally, Draco took a breath and let it out slowly, breaking the tension.

Harry took a chance and stepped forward, "I really am sorry. I should have stopped it."

Draco fell back on the comfort of sarcasm, "Yes, you are sorry. But, one thing has nothing to do with the other."

Angelina giggled a little at the comment, and everyone else followed her lead. The laughter was nervous, but needed.

Draco smirked a little at his own joke, but still needed time to let go of some of his anger. He knew the people left had little if anything to do with it. And, he believed Harry and Ginny's story. But, he didn't need the looks of sympathy. He just needed time to himself. "I'm going to check on the children."

Hermione stepped forward. He smiled a little, but he shook his head at her and kept walking.

When he disappeared into the playroom, she turned to face the room.

Cynthia wailed, "I am so sorry, this is all my fault!"

Charlie put his arm around his wife, "Cyn, no."

"No, it's mine, I shouldn't have said anything," Angelina added on a hiccup.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "I should have…"

Hermione shook her head, "Stop. All of you, most of you did nothing wrong. And, those who did," her eyes went from Ginny to Harry, "have explained themselves. I actually somewhat understand why it was done. I don't like it, I don't appreciate it, but I…we will get past this, I'm sure. Now, Bill, George, could one of you turn the radio back on please. It's too quiet in here. I'm just going to go get some snacks from the kitchen."

She turned to walk to the kitchen, but Ginny's quiet voice stopped her.

"Mione?"

She knew what Ginny was asking. She needed Hermione to say she was forgiven. Hermione wasn't yet ready to absolve Ginny, so she didn't turn to look at her as she said, "I need a minute, Gin. Just give me a minute."

When Ginny didn't reply, Hermione went into her kitchen and shut the door. After taking a breath, she placed a silencing charm on the kitchen and sent one to her bedroom. With a then muffled pop, she stood next to her bed and waited for Draco to come to her. She didn't wait long before he stepped into the room quietly.

"How'd you…" he asked in surprise.

She sent him a "duh" look and then walked across the room to him. When she stood barely an inch from him, she looked up at him and whispered, "I am so sorry."

He let out a harsh laugh, "What the hell for? You didn't do anything. It was your damn friends."

"I know, but, I feel like…"

He pushed away from her and paced the room, "Stop with the martyrdom, Hermione. This wasn't your fault, and you will not take on their damned guilt!"

She jumped a little when he snapped at her, but he continued, "Hell of an agent I am. Being tailed and I didn't even know it. The sad thing is I should have expected it. I'm surprised Father hasn't done it to you. If only Weasley knew how much like Father he is, he'd curl up and die. And, Harry…he…ARGH!"

Draco fell back across the bed with his arm flung over his eyes. "This new friends shit sucks!"

Hermione almost laughed, but she held it back and sat on the bed next to him, "The reason I said I was sorry, was because I know Harry being a part of it hurt you. I know you felt…feel betrayed. And, I am sorry for that."

Draco lowered his arm and looked at her. Then he reached out to slide his hand down her face, his thumb caressing her lips, "He did it for you."

She nodded, but could think of nothing to say.

"As, Blaise would have done for me."

She looked at him in confusion and he continued, "I can forgive that kind of loyalty, Mi. I'm barely upset with Ginny or him anymore. It's the fact that I have to go spend the afternoon trying not to kill that red-headed asshole in front of his family that I am trying to swallow."

She smiled softly and leaned down to give him a kiss before she straightened and smirked, "No worries there, love, his family may do it for you. Now, you ready to go back out there?"

He nodded and sat up. She stood and started to move away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of him.

She looked down at him, "Draco?"

He smirked and put his hands on her hips to pull her between his legs, "What do I get for being such a forgiving person and giving the Potters another chance?"

She giggled, "What is it you want?"

He quirked a brow and leaned forward to lift her shirt and kiss her stomach. She put her hands in his hair and enjoyed the sensation of his tongue swirling over her belly button. But, when his hands moved up to cup her breasts, she stopped him. "We have A LOT of people just outside that door, remember?"

He squeezed once as he nodded, "Okay, but you owe me."

"And, I always make good on my debts," she smiled before she leaned down to give him one last kiss.

She removed the charms she had set and together they went back to the living room.

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **DiandraM, sweetalk979, arkenstone2003, ProgressiveCannibalism, Pyra-Vamp-Chick, frostywatermelon, truester, environmentALY,** and **steph85**. 


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 32  
**  
"Finally!" Ginny shouted across the room at them when they left the bedroom. Everyone was running around wildly from the kitchen to the bathroom and back to the kitchen, congregating around the sofa. Since everyone was speaking at once, they had to piece together what was happening.

…Angelina…  
…the stress of…  
…all the shouting…  
…water broke…  
…someone with the children…  
…no time…  
…need more towels…  
…George…  
…coming here and now…  
…sorry about the couch…  
…get her to the hospital…  
…any minute now…

"She's having the baby now?!" Hermione said in shock. "Here?!"

Draco was calm itself as he stepped forward and said, "Okay, everybody relax. And, back up!"

The command in his voice made most everyone jump and do what he'd said.

Only Molly, the panicked grandmother-to-be, stood in his way, "She needs a doctor!"

Draco nodded and looked her in the eye. "Mrs. Weasley, we're going to get her to St. Martiniques as soon as possible, but for now you need to let me help her."

When she didn't move, he reminded her, "I'm trained for emergency situations like this. She's going to be fine."

Molly looked into his eyes and nodded as she stepped to the side.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, looked Angelina over quickly, and then glanced up, "Mione, send a patronus to the hospital and see if they can get someone here quickly. She's too far along to move now. Ginny, sorry about your party, but I think we'll be a little late. Can you call Blaise and let them know what's happened?" Without waiting for either to answer, he looked back down at Angelina, "You're going to be fine. Just trust me."

She laughed a little around her pain, "Who would ever have thought I would believe Draco Malfoy when he said that."

He smiled at her joke and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very worried George next to him.

"Is she okay?" he asked softly.

"I was just going to check on that. Why don't you hold her hand and let me see where we are?"

George looked at his wife and then back at Draco. With a nod he moved to sit next to his wife's head and hold her hand.

Draco cast a shield to give Angelina some privacy and went to work. The rest of them stood around the shield and listened to the voices and sounds from the other side. Each face was etched with worry, and many hands were being wrung when they heard Draco's command to push, Angelina's elongated scream and George's encouraging, "Come on baby, you can do it!"

They all jumped when a doctor and two nurses popped in just as the baby's first cries were heard.

With a broad grin, Draco dropped the shield and relinquished his spot to the professionals, before he handed the baby to the nurse.

He turned to a shell-shocked George and a beaming, but tired, Angelina, "Congratulations on your son."

The room erupted in cheers and cries and Draco cleansed himself quickly before he uncomfortably accepted several hugs and kisses, as the family swarmed them. The doctor had placed the baby on the coffee table and erected another shield around them as he and one nurse examined the child. The other nurse attended to Angelina.

The nurse waved her wand one last time over Angelina to alleviate any remaining pain, and then stood to smile at Draco. She reached out her hand to shake his, "Mediwitch Cooper. You did a great job, sir. I just need to get some information from you, if you don't mind."

Draco nodded and she flicked her wand one more time to make a clipboard and quill appear. "Name."

He smiled down at Hermione, who leaned against him, her face beaming in pride, "Draco L. Malfoy, badge number 74582."

The nurse looked up sharply, "You're not a doctor?"

He laughed, "No, ma'am. First year agent."

"Wow," she smiled at him. "How many of these have you done?"

"First one," he laughed. "I guess the training took."

She laughed with him, but Angelina sat up and caught his eye, "That explains it."

He looked at her, "Explains what?"

She laughed at the look of defensiveness on his face, "Why you didn't remember to use a pain relieving charm, Malfoy. I must be the only witch in history to have had a natural birth!"

"Oh, man, I knew I was forgetting something," he said truly chagrined. "I'm so sorry, Angelina!"

She leaned back against George and closed her eyes, "George, honey, looks like we have a free babysitter whenever we need one, huh?"

George nodded and smiled at her, still lost in his swirling emotions, "I'm a dad."

Angelina laughed and Hermione smiled at the couple, "Congrats, guys."

George reached out to take his son from the doctor, "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thanks to that young man, you had a perfectly normal, if a bit painful, delivery. But, we still would like to get the two of you to the hospital for basic observation, okay?"

A few minutes later Hermione had vanished all the remaining mess and the room had emptied by half. The medical staff, Molly, Percy, Charlie, Cynthia, George, Angelina, and new baby Ian, had all gone to the hospital.

Ginny and Fleur went to check on the children and tell them what had happened, while Harry, Bill, Draco and Hermione collapsed onto the chairs and sofa. Hermione accioed one of the bottles of champagne she had planned to take to the party and glasses for everyone. When the girls joined them again they toasted to the new life.

Draco leaned against Hermione and sighed, "I can not believe this day."

"I know," she smiled. Then she reached out, took his hand and felt it tremble in hers, "Are you okay?"

He nodded with his eyes closed, "Wow. Just…wow. Makes all that other shit kind of insignificant, you know?"

Harry smiled a little, "You did a great job, man."

"Thanks." He opened his eyes, looked over at Harry and Ginny and laughed, "I freely admit it now, I've never been more nervous on the job before."

Ginny sat on Harry's lap with a soft smile on her face, "Well, you wouldn't have known it. You were totally Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected."

"You ver amazing," Fleur nodded as she reentered the room.

Bill laughed, "Let's see if you're that calm when it's your turn though."

The others laughed with him, but Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. He took in her smiling brown eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows, pert little nose, and beautiful mouth with its full lower lip. When her eyes turned to his, he imagined those eyes in a tiny face and smiled.

"I think I'll be fine," he said softly.

Hermione smile softened and she leaned over to kiss him lightly, "Yeah, you will."

The other two couples smiled at them and then at each other.

The comfortable silence was broken when two pops were heard behind them.

Snoop took in the scene and said with a smile, "Party cancelled, I guess."

Beth leaned against Blaise, still dizzy from her side-along apparition, but a wide smile on her face, "Sounds to me like the party was here."

"Congrats on your first child, D," Blaise joked. They all laughed as he sat down and accioed glasses and another bottle, "So, how was it?"

Draco laughed, "Messy, loud, scary as hell, and cool as shit!"

Everyone laughed and toasted again. Blaise suggested they go back to the loft and bring the food over, since it was getting late and the food would go to waste. They also had to stop the other guests from coming. Harry and Bill offered to help Blaise and Draco go get the food and the four of them flooed away.

Beth and Snoop then demanded to hear everything that had happened. Neither expected the story they got, and by the end Snoop was ready to kill Ron. When the men apparated back into the room, they heard Snoop screaming, and saw Hermione laying back against the sofa with her eyes closed, and Ginny and Fleur nodding.

"What did we miss?" Blaise asked the room at large.

Draco, having heard the names Snoop was using to describe her husband, knew what they had been discussing.

"Come help me set this up in the kitchen, B. I'll fill you in."

When they came back out, Blaise's face was stony, but he understood Draco's feelings and kept his mouth shut. His eyes spoke volumes though as he glared at Harry. Harry understood and nodded at the unspoken message. Only then did Blaise relax a bit.

Snoop had downed three shots of firewhiskey before she had calmed down enough to be coherent. After that she had started to cry as she apologized over and over to Hermione. As soon as Draco entered the room, she turned her apologies on him.

"Georgina, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, okay?" He was very uncomfortable around crying women and didn't know what else to do, so he pulled her into a hug and patted her back awkwardly, "Stop crying, please. We're not upset with you. Stop, okay?"

She sniffled and stepped back from him with a nod. Then she smiled a watery smile up at him and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I do plan to kill him slowly and very painfully when he gets back from the hospital."

He smiled down at her, "Thank you."

Harry and Bill went in to the play room to gather the children for lunch. Fred, Charlie and Cynthia's oldest, came out dragging his baby brother, Remus. Bill carried his twins, JeanMarie and Shelley, and Harry carried Jamie, as Teddy and Albie ran in front of him. Hermione conjured a table and chairs for the children and high chairs for the smaller ones, and placed plates in front of them. Ginny took Jamie and gave him a bottle as all the adults settled in to eat, as well.

When the food was cleared, Hermione clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and then pulled out her wand. "I know this isn't how it was planned, but it still feels like a party to me, so…"

The children cheered when she flicked her wand and balloons and confetti rained down on them. Then with another more elaborate wave, a large sheet cake appeared on the coffee table, the candles already lit.

"Time to sing," she laughed.

They sang and cut the cake. Music played loudly and several people danced to it with the children, as they enjoyed their impromptu party. Due to the loud music, they didn't hear the pops as the Weasley family started to apparate back. But, their presence caused a stir, and more food and drinks were conjured. Charlie and Cynthia checked on their children, while Percy imperiously filled everyone in on what had happened at the hospital. Both Hermione and Snoop wondered at Ron's absence.

Charlie filled them in when he said to Snoop, "He's back at The Burrow. I explained that I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come over here and he thought he should go check on dad."

Hermione thanked him quietly and moved away. Snoop looked up at her brother-in-law with a sad attempt at a smile.

"Why does he do these things, Charlie?"

He shook his head at her, "He's always acted first and thought much, MUCH, later, Georgie. He's a hothead and often an idiot, but he's my brother. What he did was awful, but he did it for loyalty, for love. He did it, however misguided the decision, to try and protect Hermione. Try not to be too hard on him, okay?"

She nodded and smiled wickedly up at him, "Regardless of what I said to Draco, I promise not to kill him. I'll just hurt him really badly."

He laughed as she made her way across the room and stepped into the fireplace.

"Dammit, Ronald, what more proof do you need? You had that man followed for almost two solid months!"

"I know, but, Dad, he's…" Ron sat at a chair in the kitchen, his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Snoop stepped into the doorway, "You apologize until your nose falls off. And, then you start all over again!"

"Honey," he said as he jumped up.

"Hello, Georgie," Mr. Weasley said weakly from his chair. "I guess you heard."

She sidestepped Ron's outstretched arms and leaned back against the counter with a heavy sigh, "Oh yeah. I got an earful. How could you two do that to her?"

Arthur looked down at his hands as he mumbled, "We didn't think about it like that."

"I was only trying to make sure he didn't pull anything on her, hon. I didn't expect it to turn out like this." Ron shook his head, "I don't know how I'm going to make her understand."

Snoop looked at the two men, "I don't know what to tell you. I can't believe you stooped this low. I feel like I've been living with a liar. A man I don't know."

When Ron lifted his head quickly to look at her, she continued with tears in her eyes, "You didn't do this to protect Hermione, Ron. You weren't looking to keep her from getting hurt. You purposely set out to find something to prove yourself right. You wanted to hurt Draco and you wanted to be right. You were willing to invade the privacy of a person you love, just to find a way to punish Draco for being with her. I don't know how you…I just can't understand you right now, Ron. And, I can't be near you anymore tonight. You two hurt and betrayed Draco, Hermione…and me. Every day that you didn't tell me about this and stop it, you lied. And, I can't look at you. I just came to tell you to stay here for a while. The fireplace will be closed. The wards will be up. I love you Ron, but I can't be with you right now."

She turned to walk out of the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm, "Georgie. Honey."

She pulled her arm away and cried, "No!" and continued to the door. When she reached it, she said softly over her shoulder, "I'll call you tomorrow. We'll…talk."

He came up behind her, but didn't touch her. "Can you forgive me? Please, can we get through this?"

She nodded and shrugged at the same time. She couldn't speak, her throat was too clogged with the sobs she tried to hold back.

Arthur said from behind them, "We'll fix this somehow."

With another nod, she fled the room and they heard her shout out their home address.

Ron looked back at his father, despair etched on his face, "Oh gods, Dad, what have we done?"

Two days later Draco sat at his desk during his break, thinking about how he was going to tell Hermione about their new bank account. He had come up with a few ideas, but he discarded each one when he envisioned the fight at the end, and Hermione kicking him out of her life. He knew the longer he waited the worse if would be; he risked someone else telling her about it before he did. But, he just didn't feel like getting into yet. Not until he had a good plan.

His mind kept going in a circle. First, he would be sympathetic to her feelings, remembering that she had good reason to want nothing to do with his family, or their money. Then, he would get defensive. As both his father and Blaise had pointed out, it was his money, too. And, if she loved him, then she needed to accept that he came with money and responsibilities. Then, he would swing back to sympathetic. Hermione hadn't by any means grown up poor, her parents were dentists after all, and she now had a lot of her own money, but she wasn't used to and didn't like the responsibility and formalities that came with his family's money. Then, back to anger…well, she bloody well better get used to it, she was going to marry a Malfoy!

This, of course, led to a goofy smile and a few minutes of daydreaming. Then, back to the beginning.

He was stuck in his mind's never ending loop when the intercom on his desk beeped and the front desk secretary's voice broke through.

"You gotta visitor here up front, Malfoy."

Draco pushed the button, "Be right there. Thanks."

As he left his desk, he straightened his robes. He didn't know who would be visiting him in the middle of the day and didn't want to look sloppy. He pasted on a polite smile and turned the corner to enter the lobby.

The smile dropped into a sneer, "What do you want?"

Ron turned to face Draco and stepped back at the look on the pale man's face. He automatically lifted his hands in surrender as he hurriedly said, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, Malfoy. I just need to talk to you."

"I'm working," Draco said as politely as he could manage. Ron's actions had caused a stir amongst the officers standing nearest them. "Whatever you have to say can wait."

Ron glanced nervously at all the agents and aurors who stood ready to back Malfoy, their hands clearly on their wands, and cleared his throat nervously. Putting his hands in his pockets and then quickly removing them, he asked, "Um, look Mal…Dra…Draco…we…I mean, I…look, can we just go somewhere? Five minutes, that's all I ask."

Draco's sneer became even more pronounced. He wasn't about to give in to Ron's request. He knew it wouldn't take him more than five seconds to lose it and kill him.

His voice was low and controlled, his eyes molten silver in his anger, "Weasley, you have two seconds to get the hell out of my sight, before I…leave now!"

Ron started to speak, but thought better of it and backed away a few steps. Then, with one last glance at Draco, he turned and left.

Draco's anger stayed with him the rest of the day. By the time he got back to the apartment, he was raring for a fight.

Unbeknownst to him, so was Hermione.

He popped into the apartment and called her name. When he heard her moving around in the kitchen he began his story as he flung his robes on the bar.

"You won't believe who had the nerve to show up at work today! Weasley, that ass! He came in and actually thought I would give him five minutes of my time so that he could…"

He stopped when he saw her in the doorway. His first thought _Man, she's beautiful when she's angry_. The next, _Dammit! What now?!_

"What?" he asked, his body frozen under her frigid stare.

"I guess the all powerful, rich as Croesus Malfoys didn't take into account something as simple and _MUGGLE_, as the daily mail!" she sneered.

He backed up a step as she advanced slowly on him, "Mi? What are you talking about?"

"Forget a little something, Malfoy?" she sneered in his face as she waved an envelope at him.

He snatched the envelope out of her hand without looking at it, "Would you just tell me what the hell is going on!" he sneered back.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Read the return address and take a damn guess!"

American Bank of Wizards  
P. O. Box 556677  
New York City, NY 10101

"Crap," he said as he finally understood. He'd spent hours trying to find a way to tell her, fearing the entire time that someone would blow it for him. And, then he'd been beaten to the punch by something as simple as a monthly bank statement.

He closed his eyes and tried to think, but the low hiss of her voice made him snap them open.

"Look at me! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mi, love…" he began as he reached for her.

She jumped back from him and tapped her foot, "Don't you 'Mi, love' me, Malfoy. Start talking!"

Suddenly, all the anger Draco had held all day, rushed back to the surface, "What? What do you want me to say, Granger? Can't you read all of a sudden? It's a bank statement!"

"I know it's a bank statement, smartass! Why does it have my name on it? And, what the hell is with that sum?!"

He pushed away from her and paced to the window. When he turned back to her, his face was impassive, "Well, my darling, we all powerful, RICHER than Croesus, Malfoys call that money. You may have heard of it. Galleons, sickles, knuts. Or, should I translate it into muggle for you?!"

She glared at him and he was reminded of the look on her face way back in third year. He prayed she would not try to hit him again.

He braced himself as she slowly made her way across the room to him, "Don't try to be a condescending ass again Malfoy; you don't pull it off well any more! Why is MY name on a bank statement with so many zeroes on it that it looks like there's holes in the paper? And, why is the first transaction a transfer from THEM?!"

He snarled at her, "THEM happens to be my parents. The same ones you entertained here a few weeks ago!"

"Stop trying to change the subject," she screeched. "Why?!"

Ron's visit was completely forgotten as he raged back at her, "Okay, how's this?! My PARENTS thought it would be nice to give us something to make things easier. They were trying to show US how they are okay with everything. They were trying to welcome you, dammit. What are you so angry about?!"

"What am I angr…are you joking?! Welcoming me. Yeah, right! I will not be bought by the Malfoys! I'm not some dumb little bimbo that's impressed by money being thrown at me!"

"I know that!" he shouted. "And, I told Father that when I found out. That's why I didn't say anything about it. I knew you'd go over the edge about. Miss High and Mighty Granger, too good to accept anything from anyone."

She stepped back from his anger, but fisted her hands at her sides, "Don't you dare, you snake! This isn't about me. This is about your damn family trying to control me. And, I will not allow them to…"

He snapped at her, "Dammit, no one's trying to control you, Hermione!"

"Not yet," she fumed. "Just wait! First, they try to buy me with this. The next thing they'll be telling me where I am _allowed_ to work! And, how my children should…"

The conversation he'd had with his father came back to him, so he interrupted her, "Mi, stop."

The anger was gone from his voice and that in itself surprised her enough to jerk to a halt.

He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes when he continued. "Look, I don't want to fight about this. I've already had this fight a hundred times in my head and I'm tired of it. There's nothing you can say that I didn't say to Father, and there's nothing either of us can do to change it. The money's ours. We can use it or not. OUR choice. They aren't trying to buy you or control anything."

_Any more,_ he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes to look at her, "They just don't know any other way to show their acceptance, okay?"

He watched her turn away and sit heavily on the couch. He waited for a response.

"Malfoy money," she said to herself with a shake of her head.

"I am a Malfoy," he reminded her.

She winced, "I know."

"Gee thanks," he muttered darkly as he turned to face the window. "Father and Blaise both told me the same one thing and I just now realized how true it is. You need to face the fact that I am still Draco MALFOY. I may not be the same selfish, childish, person I was, but I am still a Malfoy. That means I have responsibilities, obligations, a hell of a lot of money, and my family to answer to. If you want me, then you have to accept all of me. It's your turn to bend this time, Hermione."

She looked up at his stiff back. But, before she could think of what to say, he apparated away.

She blinked at the spot where he'd stood and slammed her fist against the sofa. She quickly accioed the phone and began to dial Ginny's number. Before she got to the last number she punched 'End.' Ginny would listen to her, and maybe even sympathize for a moment, but then she would turn practical, as always. She would point out the same things Draco had and Hermione wasn't in the mood for that. She thought about calling Beth or Snoop, but neither would really understand. They didn't share the long history or the pain of the memories. Normally, she would have called Harry or Ron, but she didn't feel right sharing this with Harry. And, there was no way she was calling Ron.

She needed someone to talk to who would listen to her side of things. As was now her habit, she left him a note before she stepped into the fireplace.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she stepped out on the other end.

Her mother came running down the stairs, "Hermione?! Baby, what's wrong?"

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it:** gingerkisses9, Dreamshade, Miss November June, MataHari1989, dedanaan, darkmistress16, belle vie cheri, **and **oufan**.


	32. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works

**Chapter 33  
**

"…told me I needed to bend and then he left."

Julie Granger hugged her daughter closer and handed her another tissue, "Left?"

Hermione nodded and blew her nose as she leaned against her mother on the sofa. Her mother had listened to her rant, provided sympathetic noises along the way, and held her tightly.

"I guess he went to Blaise's."

Julie looked at her daughter's face and saw misery. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?" her mother asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

She pulled away a little and took her daughter's hand, "Just what I said. What do you want? From him. From them. From this relationship."

"I don't know, Mom. I…I love him, I do. And, I want us to be happy together…forever. I want to have his children, Mom. I can see our future and it's perfect. Beautiful. But, his parents…"

"Are part of who he is, honey. I know there are things you've kept from your father and me about all that happened back then. But, I remember your stories about him. About them. And, I know they're part of the reason you had that scar."

"Hooray for plastic surgery," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes. But, as I was saying, I know you have a rather…harsh history with his family, but you also had the same with him. You forgave him. You made him a part of your life, your friends' lives. You proclaim to one and all that he's changed and that they should trust you in that. You have convinced everyone to believe you, to accept him as he is now and to forgive the past. But, when he asks you to do the same, accept a part of his life, you can't. That's not fair, Hermione. You have to let go of his past, too. And, that means forgiving his family, too. Not forgetting, but forgiving. Why can't you do that?"

"Mom, it's not that easy." Hermione pushed off of the sofa to stand by the window. Tears slid unchecked down her face as she spoke, "I know Draco's not the same person he was. I know him. I live with him and I see it every day. And, I love him more every moment. But, his parents…no, his father, like I told you I actually like Narcissa, I think I'm beginning to understand her…but Malfoy. He can be so cold, heartless, and just…just mean. He was…so evil and hurtful back then. I hate hate hate to admit it, but in some ways, he still…scares me. I don't want him to know it. I can't let him see me like that. I have to stand strong to prove that I belong with his son. He hates me, Mom. Like no one else ever has. But…but I think he at least has some respect for me. And, for Draco's sake, I don't want to lose that. And, whether it was the intention or not, I feel like he'll see me as needy. Like I need their money to be happy with Draco. Like I have a price. I can't let him think that. He would see it as a weakness, more proof that we don't belong together. Mom, help me please, I don't know what to do. If I don't accept it, Draco thinks I'm rejecting him, which I'm not. I would never reject him. But, if I do take it, Lucius sees me as weak and what little ground I've gained will be lost."

Draco's soft voice startled both women, "You don't have a weak bone in your body, Mi. And, he knows that."

Julie turned to look at Draco and saw the same misery in his face that she'd seen in her daughters. He attempted to give her a smile as he stepped forward to greet her. But, he looked so sad, that she did the only thing the mother in her knew how to do. She stood and gave him an encouraging hug.

"Thanks," he whispered; his eyes still on Hermione's.

Julie saw that neither knew what to say to breach their gap, so she took matters in her own hands.

"Okay, you two. Come over here and have a seat."

Hermione's eyes stayed on Draco's as she moved across the room to the chair across from her mother. Draco took the one next to her. Neither spoke.

"Okay, so here's what I think," Julie said into the silence. "You two have a history that can't be ignored or compartmentalized. You've addressed some of it, and that's good. But, if you also want to have a future, you have to come to terms with the rest of it. Draco, you need to acknowledge the pain your family caused my daughter. Not just your part in it, but your parent's. They need to, as well, I think. None of you can really move forward until you address and lay to rest that history. And, Hermione, you need to fully accept the implications and responsibilities of what you've chosen. Draco didn't choose his parents or his history. And, you can't blame him for it. It's not fair to him."

Julie waited a moment for them to accept her words before she continued, "Draco, you are an extraordinary young man, and I have grown to love you, but it is time you stop hiding who you are like it's something dirty. Being rich and having a long family history, good, bad, indifferent, isn't exactly a crime, you know. You made your life your own. You've made your own choices. It's time to start taking pride in that. Stop apologizing for being who you are. Hermione, you're my angel and I love you more than my own life. But, I also know you too well. Since you were eleven years old you've been striving for acceptance. You've spent your entire life trying to prove something to someone. First, to those who questioned your abilities because of your father and me. Then the rest of the magical world because of your friendship with Harry; always trying to prove that you were good enough, smart enough. That's what this is, too. You trying to prove to Lucius Malfoy that you're good enough to be with Draco. But, baby, you need to stop. He'll accept it or he won't. It's not up to you. Just as you want him to accept you for you, you need to accept Mr. Malfoy for who he is. You don't have to like him, but you need to try to start accepting him. And, try to remember that the only two people who need to believe you are good enough to be together, are the two of you. Hermione, you have to believe it, honey. Not him. Not me, or Dad, or any of your friends. You have to stop trying so hard to prove yourself to you."

"She's right," Draco said softly. "You need to believe in you, Mi. I do."

She nodded and reached for his hand, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"And, I shouldn't have said some of the things I said," he smiled a little.

Julie looked at the two of them and stood up, "I'm going to leave you two to talk. I think it's past my bedtime, anyway."

She stepped forward to hug and kiss her daughter, "Good night, you two. Hermione, call me tomorrow, okay?"

Hermione hugged her mother tightly, "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, my angel."

Then Julie turned to Draco as he stood, as well. She reached up to cup his cheek, "You're a good man now, Draco Malfoy. Remember that."

He nodded and she pulled him down to kiss his cheek, "Good night."

"Night, Julie. And, thank you."

The pair watched her leave and then turned to each other. Both of their mouths opened and closed, each unsure of what to say.

Hermione made the first move by stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. Laying her head on his chest, she heard the strong beat of his heart and her world righted itself again. She felt his arms go around her to pull her closer and heard his deep breath. When he leaned down to put his nose in her hair, she smiled, knowing his world was a little better then, too.

"I love your mom," he whispered.

She laughed softly, "She loves you, too."

He smiled into her hair and then leaned back to look down at her. "Can we go home and talk?" he asked softly.

She nodded and they walked to the fireplace together. When she landed, he was there to catch her. Together they walked to the sofa, squinting against the bright light of day streaming in the windows. It never failed to amaze either of them how the time difference between the two places could be so extreme.

"I'm sorry I left like that," he said when they sat on the sofa facing each other. "I just went to Blaise's."

She smiled, "I figured. And, I'm sorry for reacting like that. I guess Mom was right. I'm trying too hard. I need to stop thinking about what he'll think of me."

"And, I shouldn't have kept it from you," he said and shook his head. "That money's been eating at me for weeks. I should've just told you and gotten it over with."

She reached out to take his hand. She stared down at his fingers for a moment and then intertwined them with her own. "You need to know, this isn't about us. I wasn't rejecting you, Draco."

"I know," he sighed. "But, what do you want to do?"

She looked away for a moment, her fingers playing with his, before she answered, "We keep it. But, just as an 'in case' kind of thing. That way, I don't feel so weird about it, and they get what they want."

Draco tried to make her smile, "You know, most women wouldn't be flipping out about someone giving them this much money."

It worked, "Yeah, well, I'm not most women."

He brought her hand up to kiss the back of it, "No, you are most certainly not, for which I am extremely grateful."

She smiled sadly at him, "So, we're okay?"

"Of course," he answered with a nod. "But, in the interest of full disclosure, there's more you need to hear."

She stiffened a little, but didn't pull away, "Is it bad?"

He rolled his shoulders and looked away, "Some of it. But, I want you to hear it from me and not anyone else."

"Who else knows?"

He glanced briefly at her and then looked away again, "Harry, Ginny probably, and Blaise."

"Okay," she nodded. "Out with it."

Twenty minutes later he completed his story of his outing with his father. He then sat with his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor, while he waited for her reaction.

Hermione had held her tongue, even when she wanted to scream at him, and heard him out. She looked at his profile and knew he was waiting for her to lose it. But, she didn't feel like he had expected her feel. She was strangely calm. He had fought his father for her and in the end, Lucius had backed down. She couldn't imagine him saying the words 'I love you' to Draco, but she believed Draco believed he'd heard it. She realized as he'd recounted their conversation and spoke for her, that in some ways, she had been as prejudiced to his father as he had been to her. Her mother had been right; she hadn't really forgiven his whole past. She had separated his life into three areas; him in school and during the war, him as part of the Malfoy family, and finally him with her. She knew she loved Draco, but she had never really taken into account that, regardless of how Lucius might feel about her, he loved his son, too.

He looked up in surprise when she simply asked, "So, how'd you leave it with him?"

"Well, uh, we talked some more, and then he gave me…and uh, we talked. We're fine. We always are. When I left things were back to as normal as ever."

She had seen his face flush for a moment and heard his slip, but chose to let it go for a moment.

Her hands trembled in his as she said, "Okay, sticking with this full disclosure thing, there's some things I need to say that you may not want to hear. But you need to hear them in order to understand what you heard me say at my parents' house. Something I had hoped you would never know. Why I am so…so afrai…why I fear your father. And, why I had so much trouble going home with you."

"Okay," he nodded. He purposely cleared his features to show no emotion. This was something that had been bugging him since he had heard it. His father had been very powerful, yes, but still scary? He just couldn't understand why she would be so scared of him. And, her fears of his childhood home had never made sense to him.

"Before I begin, I have to ask, why don't you ever talk about what happened seventh year?"

He looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? We have talked about it."

"No," she shook her head. "We've talked about all that happened in school, before Professor Dumbledore... and everything after The Fall, but you never really say much about what happened to you that last year. Why not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. Then his face clouded for a moment before he said, "I guess because I don't remember all that much. I remember the sadness, pain, fear and confusion, but I must have blocked it out or something because it's all just a blur."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she asked, "You really don't remember me, us all, being there at your house, that night?"

"What? No. What are you talking about?" He asked sharply. "I think I would know if you had been at The Manor."

She shook her head and her gaze softened, "Not if someone didn't want you to remember."

He looked at her in alarm, "What? Who would want to…why? What are saying?"

"I don't know, Draco. But, so much happened that year and you don't have one memory of it…"

He glanced away and tried to recall what had happened before The Fall. He had no recollection of Hermione ever having been in his home before their trip there the month before. But, her earnestness told him she was telling the truth. He felt his breath hitch as he realized his memories weren't clear. There were general feelings, but no actual memories. Nothing really came back to him after his flight to safety with Professor Snape.

"What happened?" he asked his eyes wide and worried.

Hermione shook her head at him, "I don't know. I have some theories, but I don't know."

"How did I tell the Ministry anything back then, if I don't remember anything?" he asked, his voice rising in his panic. "I sure as hell didn't spend a month in Azkaban for almost killing Dumbledore!"

Hermione placed her hand on his and tried to keep him calm. "Listen to me. We will get this figured out. But, for now, let me tell you what I remember. What caused all of this."

He nodded stiffly and looked at her warily.

With a heavy sigh she began, "There's a lot I haven't told you. That I know you don't know. Things I don't think your father would have mentioned. I…I may talk in circles for a bit, but let me get it out. I've never really talked about it all to anyone, so it may not make complete sense. Harry and Ron were there, so there was never any need to talk about it with them. Ginny experienced a lot of it, too, so again, there was no need to say anything. And, my parents…I just couldn't worry them like that. Plus, they would have pulled me out of school and I couldn't let that happen. Harry needed me. See, I'm doing it already, talking in circles."

Draco reached out to take her hand, but thought better of it. Whatever she needed to say, she had to get out in her own time, in her own way. And, he needed to let her do it. He wanted answers to fill in the now huge memory gaps he hadn't noticed before. He pulled his hand back and put it in his lap. "Take your time."

Hermione nodded and went to stand by the window. Looking down at the city street she reminded herself that the past was over. She was no longer a powerless, scared child facing a larger than life enemy and his oh-so-great Dark Lord. She didn't even realize it when she began to speak softly. But, Draco listened and took in every word she spoke.

"Everyone feared Voldemort. We would have been stupid not to do so. I saw the affects of his sick cause numerous times growing up, but unlike Harry, I never had to face him, to really see him, until near the end. No, the embodiment of Voldemort to my young mind was Lucius Malfoy. He was the one I saw each time things went so horribly wrong, each time someone I cared about was hurt or killed. The year I was petrified, he was everywhere. First, he and Mr. Weasley fought in the book store before school. I had never seen a real fight in person. I mean, you see them on TV and stuff, and you see kids in scuffles, but I had never seen two adults with such anger before. And, the look on his face…such hatred. Then, I was petrified right after I figured it all out. Who was it that caused it all? Lucius Malfoy. He gave Ginny that damned diary. Whose name ran circles in my mind as I lay there unable to move? Lucius Malfoy. Every time I saw Dobby beat himself for some imagined flaw it was in the name of Lucius Malfoy. Then, fourth year Cedric died. And, I know, logically, that Voldemort was the one who did it. But, honestly, when Harry told the story later, all I heard was your father's name. He taunted Harry along with the others. He proudly stood by that maniac and let a young boy die and Harry be tortured and tormented."

She paused, laughed sadly, and shook her head, "You were mean, Draco. You were rude, proud, loud and all kinds of wrong. But as much as you wanted to be feared and respected, you were in so many ways a non-entity. You didn't know real evil. You couldn't ever be that evil, no matter how much you thought you wanted to be. Lucius Malfoy embraced it. I know that sounds melodramatic, but it really isn't. When I say he was there for every awful thing that happened, I also mean to me. Unless he's told you the truth, I am pretty sure you were never made aware of what happened at the Ministry. All you knew, or so you said, was that he was sent to Azkaban for having followed Voldemort while trying to regain The Prophecy. And, that's true, but again, for me, it was Lucius, not Voldemort that took up my focus. He would have cheerfully killed the lot of us, Draco. He wanted to. He…he tried to. When the Order showed up and started fighting, he turned that rage on them. But, that was nothing compared to the night at the Manor when Bellatrix half killed me with that Sectumsempra, he…he watched…and laughed."

Draco had listened and tried to see things as she had seen them, tried to remember. But, when she got to that point he interrupted her, "The Manor? What? How? She couldn't have…I know what that curse does, remember? I have the scars to prove it. Maybe you just imagin…"

"No," she cut him off with a shake of her head. "Accio journal."

Her journal came from its hiding place to her hand. She opened it and took out a set of photos.

She looked at the images and shuddered. Then she straightened her back and looked at him, "These are pictures of my scars. They were taken by the muggle doctors my parents paid to remove them."

Draco searched her eyes as he slowly reached out to take the images from her. He noticed his own hand shaking, but took the images and looked down. He saw the angry, disfiguring scars that covered her side and lower torso. Pain rippled through him as he remembered the feel of that curse. He closed his eye to hold back a tear that threatened to fall at the thought of her taking it.

"It was just dumb bad luck I suppose, but when it happened, I was spun around to face him. His was the last face I saw clearly," she began again.

When he looked up, her eyes were unfocused and she seemed far away, lost in her memories.

"It took all summer and four different surgeries to get rid of them all. Sometimes the pain of it hurt as bad as the curse itself. And, the whole time, I saw his face. His hatred. Heard his laugh. Lucius Malfoy's downfall was the only thing that got me through that summer. Knowing he couldn't hurt anyone I loved or…or me… again, kept me sane."

With a calming breath she reminded herself that she was a powerful, respected, accomplished witch. She was safe. She was whole. And, he was just another wizard from the losing side. He was no longer able to hurt her. Lucius was nothing more than the father of the man she loved and the only person she had yet to get over completely.

Her voice was again quiet as she continued her memories aloud, "You know, that final year, before The Fall, I barely saw you. We were searching for the Horcruxes, I don't know where you were or what you were doing most of that time. But, we did see each other up close twice. Once at school, the night Vincent Crabbe died, and again at your house."

He interrupted to ask, "How did he die?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" she sighed. When he blanched and shook his head, she answered, "It was near the end of the war. The three of you ambushed us in the Hogwarts' Room of Requirement. Crabbe went insane with rage, he just lost all control and tried to kill us. Then, I don't know how, he conjured the Fiendfyre to kill us, but he didn't know how to stop it and then it got out of control. We all got out. He didn't. Harry saved your life that night, Draco."

Draco felt so many things at once he could barely think, "Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, "He's Harry."

Draco snorted a half-hearted laugh, but immediately sobered, "And, my house?"

He watched her face drain of color and her eyes drop away from his before she stammered, "You don't want to know."

While a part of him believed her, he couldn't stop his soft demand, "Tell me."

She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself in subconscious protection, "We were caught by Fenrir Greyback and taken to the Manor…"

As she slowly retold the story of the horrors of that night, Draco had a flash of memory and then said slowly, "You were badly scratched and bruised when you came in. And, Potter looked…deformed."

Hermione nodded.

"I remember, sort of. I know I was scared. I felt sick. I remember wanting to run from it all. But, I don't remember why though." He focused on her again and asked, "Tell me the rest."

Hermione nodded and told him the rest of her torture at his father's hand. Her voice shook as she whispered the last of the story and then she took a breath and said, "So, now you know why it was so hard it was for me to go back there for you. You didn't seem to understand and I couldn't, no wouldn't, explain it to you. I know now that you don't remember the horrors of that night. But, then I just… And, I needed to go back there. I needed to prove that I was complete; that in the end I had won. That he couldn't hurt me any more. I needed to see the manor for what it was, a large house, where evil things had happened, but good had finally won. A house, nothing more."

She finally focused her eyes back on his face, "I think I would have broken completely if you had tried to show me the other places below the first level or if that room had looked even remotely the same. I kept telling myself to be strong; that it was over. And, you helped me."

Draco's face was swamped in misery and pain. He couldn't process everything and he didn't remember most of what she had talked about. He slowly realized he really didn't remember most of that year. To know that he had had a part, no matter how small, in her excruciating torture made him want to scream in horror. In order to maintain his sanity for the moment he focused on Hermione. If all she had said was true, and he believed every word, she had every right to be afraid of his father and his home. And, he had callously, even though he didn't know it at the time, forced her back there and forced his parents on her. He could barely process the truth of his father's actions towards any of them back then. And, to know that Hermione, the person he'd come to love above all others, had bared the brunt of it, shamed him to his core on top of everything else.

"Yeah, right," he said as a tear finally escaped. "I selfishly asked you to go back to the one place you didn't… gods, Mi, I'm so sorry."

"No. You didn't know," she said and kneeled in front of him. "Oh, hon, don't cry please. I didn't say all this so you could be sorry. I just wanted you to know…to understand why it's been so hard for me to accept him as part of you."

"How can you even look at me?" he said as he stood and moved away from her.

"Because I love you," she answered. "You're not that same boy any more. And, because, you are not your father. I think that's part of why it was not so hard to forgive you; because I don't see him in you."

"How could he have done all of this?" he asked in anguish. "And, why wipe out my memory of it?"

She walked over to him and turned him to look down at her, "I don't know. No one can answer that but him. But, and here's the part I am just figuring out…he's changed, too, I think. He's paid for some of his actions. He even may be sorry for them, not that I'll ever know for sure, but I believe he is."

"How?"

"Because, he loves you Draco. He wants you to be happy and have the life he couldn't. Maybe that's why he obliviated you. He wanted you free of it. He is proud of you for making your own choices. You just told me about the contract and his explanations. And, as much as I didn't want to see it, to acknowledge it, that's not the same person who terrorized me. Not even close. Mom was right; it's time I start to forgive. I know I won't ever forget it all and I don't know if I will ever be able to be fully comfortable near him, but I can try. I can heal. I thought I had, but… Today, when you said you were a Malfoy, too, it hit me. In order to hold onto it, my pain, anger and fear, I had separated you from him. He's Malfoy, you're Draco. It was his money, his test. I couldn't see it as anything else; you weren't even a part of it. But, I'm trying to change that. And, I promise you, I'm okay now, well mostly, with all that happened back then. I am. But, I haven't let it go as much as I thought I had. I guess the money today was just the final straw."

"Mi, I'm so sor…" he tried again.

But again she cut him off, "No, Draco, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She stepped closer and took his hands in hers, "Because I haven't been fair to you. I haven't been honest with you. I didn't really accept you for you completely. I fell in love with you with conditions, on my terms, but I never let you in on what they were. I'm sorry."

"So, where does that leave us?" he asked. "Is it over?"

She looked up at his sad, lost eyes and tried to smile, "No, I hope not. It leaves me more whole, more healed, more forgiving. You, more knowledgeable, more understanding, I hope. It leaves us knowing each other better; understanding each other better. Closer to each other, not further apart. And, now that you know some of it, maybe you can ask some questions and get the rest of your answers."

"Do you want me to go over to Blaise's for the night?" he asked as he looked away from her.

"No, why?" she asked.

He shrugged, "So you don't have to think about this any more for a while. So, you can have some peace."

"Draco, look at me, please." When he did, she saw the confusion in them and hurt a little for all he was going through. "I love you, Draco LUCIUS Malfoy. Nothing today has changed that. Believe me. I have peace. I have you."

Draco couldn't speak. He didn't want to fall apart on her; she'd been through enough. But, he needed her to understand how much her words meant. So, he pulled her close and held on tight. For a while, they just let the quiet, and their hold on each other, do some healing.

The next morning Draco got up and left for work as usual. He kissed her goodbye, but his smile was forced. He didn't call her during lunch like he normally would, and when she called him he didn't stay on the phone long. That night he worked late and when he finally got home, claimed to be tired and went straight to bed. She understood that he needed time to think things through, so she let it pass.

By Friday, she had spent a week watching him take on his father's shame, wallow in his anger, and get lost in his confusion and couldn't take it any more. She called Blaise.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

It took Blaise a lot of cajoling, a little bribery, and finally a few threats, before Draco agreed to meet him for a drink after work. When they found a table in the corner of a dark wizard's bar, Blaise charmed the area for silence and poured the first shots. A few beers and half a bottle later, only two shots of which had been had by Blaise, Draco finished his story.

"So, you really don't remember any of it?"

"No, nothing," Draco answered. "And, on top of it all, I don't get why he would do this."

Blaise shook his head as he thought back, "But, you did remember it. You confessed everything to Potter. And, we talked about it in your cell a few times. Hell, man, you're the one who told the Ministry what happened to Ms. Burbage in your drawing room. They wouldn't even have known if you hadn't…"

Draco's gaze sharpened as he focused on Blaise, "What? What happened to her?"

"Oh D," Blaise sighed. He didn't want to be the one to make Draco relive that horror, too.

"What happened Blaise? Did I…did…"

Blaise stopped him immediately, "No! You would never…they did. They tortured and killed her in front of you, but you…"

Draco saw Blaise struggle with his words, but remained silent. He needed to know what had happened.

"You wanted to stop them, but you didn't," Blaise sighed. "You were torn apart by it, man."

"Why did he do this to me?" Draco asked more to himself than Blaise. But, Blaise answered.

"I don't know. But, you should find out."

Draco nodded and tossed back another shot.

"No wonder Mother tore down that side of the house and rebuilt it," Draco mumbled.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, she started on it the day you got out of Azkaban. Right after you told her you couldn't go back to that house and came to stay with me. I remember she was crying when you and she came out of the room together."

"I don't remember that either," Draco shook his head. "Dammit, it's all gone. I still lost, didn't I, B? After all this time, I thought I had gotten away from it, that damn war still took everything from me. My memories, what little respect I still had for my father, and now Hermione."

Blaise took the drink from Draco's hand, "You haven't lost her, man. She's still there. And, she's worried about you."

Draco looked at him for a moment and then looked away before he shook his head sadly, "I just don't know what to say to her. How can we ever get back what we had, now that I know all of this? I don't even know ho she can stand to look at me. And, she'll never see me as anything but my father's son."

"Draco, I'm horrified by it all. There are no words to describe that kind of wrong. I can't believe I looked up to him. Wanted to be just like him."

"I know," Draco sighed, his misery clear on his face.

Blaise leaned forward, "But, do you think that changes how I feel about you? Does this make us any less brothers?"

"What?! No!" Draco said as he sat up. "This isn't about us. It's about Hermione and how she…"

"How she's worried sick that you are working up to leaving her."

"No, B, she…"

Blaise cut him off again, "She has spent the last few days kicking herself for having told you the truth."

"It's not her fault," Draco mumbled.

"No, it's not. But you're making her feel like she should have kept her mouth shut," Blaise shot back. When Draco winced, Blaise softened his voice, "It's not your fault, either. Mione knows that. She doesn't blame you, but if you don't get your ass home and deal with this, you're going to drive her away. And, she'll go, just to protect you, to keep you from hurting anymore. She loves you, man."

Draco sat back tiredly and lowered his head, "I can't believe this is all so screwed up."

"It's not too late, D," Blaise reminded him. "Just go home and talk to her."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

That same night at The Burrow a small family meeting was called.

"Hi, Molly," Snoop said as she stepped out of the fireplace and hugged the older woman.  
Molly helped her brush the soot off of her clothes and smiled, "Hi, honey. Come on in. Everyone's in the kitchen."

Snoop nodded but asked, "Who's everyone? I thought I was just going to talk to Ronald."

Molly smiled a little, "Well, it's not everyone, so no worries. Angelina and George are home still getting Little Fred used to his new home. Ginny and Harry already talked to Arthur and Ron and they have made their peace, so they stayed home, too. And, I think Ginny's still upset with herself for telling Angelina and Cynthia what was going on. She feels like everything that happened is all her fault."

Snoop huffed, "I told her the other day to stop blaming herself. None of this is her fault!"

"I know dear, but you know Ginny. Everything that goes wrong in the world is somehow her fault. I think it has a lot to do with being the youngest and the only girl. The boys always put everything on her growing up. I guess she just got used to taking the blame."

Snoop laughed a little, "Boy am I glad I was an only child." Then, she realized they were close to entering the kitchen and sobered, "So, who else is here?"

"Well, there's Arthur and Ron, of course," Molly sighed. "And, Percy's here, though I have no idea why. And, Bill and Fleur are still here with the children, so we have a pretty full room."

Snoop closed her eyes for a moment and tried to shake off the feeling of wanting to run from them all. She had grown to love the Weasley family as if it was her own, but their habit of clearing the air as a group was a bit wearing. She had grown up in a small family, and as an only child, there hadn't been the opportunity to have large family discussions. She didn't quite hate it, but she still wasn't used to it.

Before she could take a full breath Molly pushed the door open and in silence everyone turned to face them.

"Uh, hello," Snoop said with a small, forced smile. Everyone called out soft hellos, but it was Percy who stepped forward with his hand extended formally.

"Hello, Georgina. It is good to see you again, even under these circumstances. I trust you've been as well as can be expected?"

Her eyes flicked across the room and fell on Ron before she answered distractedly, "Yeah, you too, Perc."

She never saw Percy wince at the nickname though, because Ron stood and moved around the table to stand in front of her.

"It's good to see you," he breathed softly, his eyes drinking her in after a week of being without her. "You want to go outside to talk?"

Snoop saw the sad, drawn, tired look on his face and battled back the urge to touch him in comfort. She and Hermione had talked at length about the situation and she knew how her best friend felt about everything. But, she loved Ron with everything she was and even with all of his quirks, bad habits, and hard-headedness, she knew in her heart she'd already forgiven him. She just needed to hear him explain it all to her and apologize for the pain he'd caused.

Ron watched her staring at him and thought for a moment he'd truly lost her. He felt an ache in his chest and panicked at the thought that he would have to live without her. Before she could turn him down, he fell to his knees, grabbed her hands and started talking.

"Georgie honey, please. You have to know I didn't mean to hurt Hermione. Or you. Or anyone, really. I don't know what I was thinking, except that I had to protect her. I know I was stupid. And, I know now, I guess, that he's not planning anything. I never found anything that…um, I mean, I get it now. He really does care about her, I guess. But, you have to understand, honey; he's a Malfoy. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but it was reason enough for me to at least check on him. I know everyone else was able to just sit back and wait, to see if he pulled anything, but I couldn't, Georgie. I just couldn't. I love that girl so much and I know how much she wanted to find love. And, she deserves it. But, I felt like I had to at least try and protect her. I couldn't let her fall for his tricks too. And, I know Mione's smart and careful. I know she is. And, I do trust her. But, I couldn't see any way he could have changed so much. I know it's been years. And, I know the war changed everyone, but he's…it doesn't matter. I made a mess of things. I know it. And, I am so sorry I hurt you, Georgie. I know I have to make it up to Hermione and him somehow, but please tell me I haven't lost you over this. Oh gods, honey, I've missed you so much and I love you and I am so, so sorry. I swear I will fix this. Just let me come home. Please, baby, I need to be home with you. Forgive me please."

Snoop didn't try to stop the tears that slid down her face and she kneeled down beside him and let him hold her. When he stopped shaking against her and she felt she could speak around the lump in her throat she whispered, "Let's go home and talk, okay?"

No one tried to stop them as they walked out of the kitchen together. And, they all stayed quiet until they heard the sounds of the fireplace die down.

"So, I guess this family meeting is cancelled?" Bill asked with a short laugh to try and break the tension.

Percy nodded, "Well, I guess I will be going then. Good night, everyone."

Everyone said goodbye to him and he apparated home. Bill helped Fleur out of her chair and started from the kitchen. But, when they reached the door he looked back at his parents.

"Mom, I think it's time you took a page from Georgie's book." With that he led his wife from the room and left Molly and Arthur alone.

Molly crossed her arms and stared at the swinging door.

"Mol, come on," Arthur sighed heavily. "It's been a week. I'm an old man. I can't keep sleeping on Ron's old bed. And, I have said I was sorry a million times this week. What do you want me to do?"

She looked across the table to her husband and lowered her arms to the table. "I don't know, Arthur. I'm not even angry with you much any more. I just still can't believe you let your history with Lucius Malfoy lead you to something like this."

"I know," Arthur nodded. "I don't know what it is about that man that pushes every button I have. I knew it was wrong. Even when Ron suggested it, I knew it was wrong. But, in my head, all I could think was that I was finally going to be able to make him pay for all the pain he caused this family."

Molly leaned forward, "But, it wasn't him you were spying on. It was Draco. And Hermione. What did you think you were…"

"I don't know," he interrupted and put his head in his hands. "And, now I can't even think of all the justifications I gave myself, Mol. I was just so caught up in it and didn't let myself stop to think about the damage I was doing. I don't know how I will ever get Hermione to forgive me. And, Draco, hell, Ron and I confirmed every bad thought he's ever had of this family, I guess. I don't know if I will even get the chance to make him understand how sorry I am."

Molly finally relented and stood up from the table. With her hand held out to him she said, "We'll figure this out, Arthur. You'll apologize for a start and then we'll take it one day at a time from there. You will just have to prove what a good man you can be. Now, let's go up to bed."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes –  
****  
**Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

**ummaagumma** and **brooklynsam3** I am sorry that I can't answer your reviews, but I do love them!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Bluetiger94, dracosblondiegirl, WickedCharm, twilightfan123, cool091688, limapickle, Miss Marie101**, **Athene Saile,** **Lover of Bad Boys,** **TheSlayerettes, svt,** and **Felix-samma**.


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 34  
**

"Mi?" Draco called when he apparated home later that night.

"Hi," she called from the second room.

He went back to the room and opened the door. She sat in the desk chair, her back straight, her face tight, her smiled forced. It was the too bright eyes, evidence of her recent tears, that tore at him.

"Did you and Blaise have fun?" she asked her tone overly cheerful.

"We talked," he said as he crossed the room to her.

When he got close she jumped up and moved around the desk. She was halfway out the door when she answered, "Oh good. It's been a while since you two had a night out together."

He followed her into the living room as she continued her chipper chatter, "How are they doing? Did he get that job he was talking about? I know Beth was excited for him, since he seemed to really want it and she said he…"

"I love you, too," he interrupted.

She stopped, but didn't turn, "What?"

He went to her and put his hands on her tense shoulders. "I said I love you, too."

He felt her deflate under his hands when she asked, "But?"

He stepped in front of her to force her to look at him, "There are no buts, Mi. The other night, you told me you loved me. I never said it back. I realized that tonight. So, I'm telling you now, I love you, too."

She nodded and looked away, "And?"

"And what? What do you think I'm saying?"

"Nothing," she said as she stepped back from him. "It's just, if you want space, you know, time to get away from here, from me, to get some perspective or whatever, I understand. I won't stop you. And, I won't get all silly and cry or anything. I know you can barely stand to look at me after all I said, and I understa…"

Draco grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. His lips were on hers, devouring her, trying to express all the things he couldn't say. When he pulled back to gasp for air, he rushed to say, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. That's all I'm trying to say. Well, that and I'm sorry for being such an ass for the past few days."

Tears she tried to battle back trembled on her lashes when she asked softly, "You're not leaving me?"

"No. Not unless you want me to go," he answered just as softly.

She shook her head and asked, "We're…okay?"

He smiled a little and pulled her close, "We're okay."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Later that night after they had talked for a while longer, she remembered something from their last conversation.

"Draco?"

When he turned his head to look over at her, she asked, "What did your father give you back then? Before you left and came over to Harry and Ginny's?"

"It's…it's not important. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She saw the way his eyes darted away and back and pressed him, "Tell me. I promise to not get overly upset."

"I don't think this is really the right time," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"We've had a long, hard week. You don't need any more stress just yet," he answered sadly.

"I'm stronger than you think," she reminded him.

"I know, Mi, but can't we just forget it for tonight?" he almost begged.

"Show me," she asked softly.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go," he said softly, his voice tinged in sadness, his head in his hands.

"How what was supposed to go?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, "Hold a second."

She watched his graceful strides into the bedroom and wondered what he could be getting from there. She hadn't noticed anything amiss in the bedroom, so whatever it was had been well hidden. She felt a shiver of fear run through her and almost called out to tell him never mind. He came back before she could though. Her eyes flicked down to his hands and she saw they were empty.

Draco came back across the room and saw the barely concealed fear in her eyes. He smiled at her, retook his seat and took her slightly shaking hands in his.

"Mi, I love you very much. And, what my father gave me, well, I wasn't sure you would ever want to see. Actually, I should probably still wait, but I don't see how things are going to change any time in the near future, so tonight's as good as any."

He watched her take in a slow breath, but her eyes never left his, so he kept going.

"Stop looking so scared, love. It's nothing dark or evil," he laughed a little. "It's just I didn't think you would like the implications, especially now. You see, it means a lot to my family. Hell, it means everything. My mother and father gave it to me to give to you. And, as much as I wanted you to have it, two things stopped me. First, I thought you might not want it, for what it represents, and second, well, uh, I…we..."

Hermione was intrigued and worried. He was so serious and nervous that she felt herself shaking. Willing herself to be strong, she said, "Draco, just tell me what it is already."

He laughed nervously and ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands, "I'm getting there, Miss Impatient." He blew out a breath and continued, "The second reason is that it may seem too early to you. But, after this week, I think, no, I know this is what I want. Hermione, I love you more than I ever thought it possible for me to love another person. And, I know this is the worse possible time to do this. I know it is. You'll probably think I'm insane, but I'm not. In all honesty, I think we've been getting here for most of our lives. I don't know how I got lucky enough to be here with you, I know I don't deserve it, but there it is. I don't have to look anymore, I'm home. You're it for me, Mi. Marry me, Hermione Jane Granger. Let me be home for you."

Hermione didn't try to stop the tears that slid down her face. She felt her smile all the way to her toes and felt herself nod. She tried to answer, but all she could do was hiccup through her tears. With one last try, she finally forced "love you, too," past her shaking lips.

He smiled softly her and reached out to wipe the tears off her face. Then, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small box he'd received from his father. He looked at her as he opened it and watched her tear up again.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He nodded, but was looking at her, not the ring. "I meant what I said. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. But, you don't have to accept this ring. We can pick out another if you want."

With a shaking finger she reached out to touch the edge of the simple diamond ring. "Why would you ever think I wouldn't want it?"

He took it out of the box and held it between his fingers, "Because it's not just a simple ring, Mi. It's the Malfoy Engagement Ring. Another Malfoy tradition passed from father to son. And, I don't want you to feel like…"

"Stop," she admonished as she placed a finger on his lips. Then she slid her hand over to cup his cheek, "Tell me about the ring please?"

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "This ring has been in our family for eleven generations, passed from father to son."

She looked at the simple gold band and the shining stone in the center in surprise, and then back up at him, "What? How? It looks brand new."

He laughed softly at her look of shock, "Well, that's part of the magic, if you choose to take it. But, first I want you to understand what it means, you taking this ring. Why it's so important to my family. To…to him. For him to give this to me for you, means he believes you up to the challenge of being a true Malfoy wife and mother. If you put this on, you seal us both. You see, each bride adds their own charm to it when she puts it on, ones that they and all future Malfoy brides and grooms must accept and/or meet. I said before the ring has been in the family for eleven generations, but you should know only seven brides have chosen to wear it. Taking this ring means you are willing to accept the challenges they put in our path until the day it passes on to the next. Even then, the magic stays with us. Mi, I want you to hear me and believe me when I say, I will understand if you choose to let it pass to the next, especially after this past week, as long as you still say yes to me. Anyway, no one knows the full truth of it, it's been too long, but it is said that failure to adhere to any one of the charms could mean anything from severe and continuing pain, to loss of limb, to death. If you accept this ring, you accept for both of us, so I'd understand if you don't want it. I will accept whatever decision you make. And, either way, believe me when I say I know you would wear it well."

She nodded and swallowed. Her eyes flicked down to the ring and she wondered how something so innocently simple in looks could hold such power. Then, she looked back at Draco and asked, "What are the current charms?"

He smiled at her, "The first charmed it with bravery in the face of adversity. You, my sweet Gryffindor, have that to a fault and I'd like to think I have finally proven myself somewhat. The next, strength of body and character, again, we excel. Apparently, the next knew we were coming along. She added sharpness of wit and undeniable intelligence. I assume the next had some issues with this, as she added fidelity. Should either of us stray, we would be punished for it. Again, there seems to have been an issue in a past Malfoy marriage as the next added both passion and honesty. Knowing my parents as I do, I don't think passion has ever been a problem of theirs, and I think they've proven that omissions of fact and little fibs don't count. I think it's just outright lies for the sake of harming the other which would result in whatever punishment the ring sees fit. My great grandmother had the easiest of lives it seems. She, as had the others before her, married for wealth, privilege and title, but she was happy in her choice and only added backbone to stand for one's beliefs. The last was my mother. When she put on this ring, she knew its magic, but she didn't know my father very well. Their marriage was arranged and she didn't really talk to him all that much until the day he brought her this ring. Not knowing what she faced with my father she chose loyalty to each other. She wanted to ensure they stood by each other, no matter what they faced in the future. She was a scared sixteen year old girl and she knew she didn't want to have to stand alone. You have seen their unbending loyalty to one another for yourself."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at the ring held between his fingers and thought of all it meant. Of the promises she would be making for both of them if she took it; of her own fears and newfound growth, as well as her old wounds.

_How did we get here so fast? This is soooo not how I saw this week ending! Bravery, strength, wit and intelligence, fidelity, passion and honesty, backbone, and loyalty. And, it's all up to me._

Draco tried to control his breathing and stay calm as she looked at the ring. He didn't want to pressure her either way, but his own nerves were stretched very tight. For the first time, of his own free will, he was _willingly_ allowing someone else to make a decision that bound him for life. And he wanted it to happen. He wanted her to choose him.

Hermione's eyes finally came up to meet his. He stopped breathing as he waited. She didn't make him wait too long.

"I get to add love and forgiveness," she whispered with a smile as she moved her finger forward into the ring.

He reached out with his other hand and pulled her head to his. As soon as their lips met they saw a spark shoot from her finger. They jumped back in shock and watched as a light blue mist poured from the ring and slowly engulfed them. It felt warm and soothing. As it circled them, they heard a light chant of the words she'd promised and smiled at one another. Last, they felt a tug on her hand and a then a bright light shot out, lighting the whole room. The power of it knocked them both back and when all stilled they looked at each other and laughed nervously.

She licked her lips as she sat back up, "Well, that was…"

"Interesting," he finished for her as he pushed his hair back off his face.

She smiled at him, "I guess this means we're engaged, huh?"

He nodded, slid closer and said softly, "Thank you. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know. But, I think we can manage all those things," she laughed softly. Then she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, "I know we ca…the ring!"

He had seen her eyes widen in shock and smiled as he pulled her hand down to see the ring.

"That's the rest of the magic," he laughed. "I did mention it wasn't just a simple ring."

Hermione nodded mutely and stared at the ring on her finger. What had been a very simple ring was now a new thing all together. The simple gold band had shrunk to fit her finger exactly. The simple solitaire was now a larger emerald-cut diamond, surrounded by alternating small diamond and emeralds. The ring had also widened and changed to house channels of diamonds down the sides.

She continued to stare at it as she sighed, "It's exactly what I would have chosen."

He smiled and leaned closer to inspect the ring, "Wow. I knew it changed when Mother took it off, but I didn't know it could look that different."

"I can't believe this is the same ring she was wearing," Hermione laughed. While Narcissa had worn the ring it had been larger, more elaborate, even a bit gaudy to Hermione's eye. It had been a sign of their power and wealth.

He laughed, "I like it better now." When she nodded he said, "It's supposed to be inscribed, too. What's it say?"

Hermione slid the ring off, but took note that it still felt like it was on her finger. She shook her head slightly and lifted the ring to the light.

_HJG & DLM Love-Forgiveness Forever  
_  
"Very nice," he smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed.

They leaned in and kissed again. She put the ring back on her finger, slid her hand into his hair and turned more into him. He slid his tongue in to enjoy the taste he'd missed all week and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled against her lips when he felt her unbuttoning his shirt and moved his hands from her hips to pull her shirt up. They pulled back slightly to rid each other of their tops and then fell back into their kiss with contented sighs. Both felt it had been too long. Both felt at peace for the first time that week.

A shiver of joy ran down Draco's spine as he finally realized she was going to be with him forever. The need for her pulsed through him and he moaned against her lips, "Mine."

Happiness, completion and need all flowed through Hermione as she ached for him.

Draco reached back and unclipped her bra and she wiggled out of it, their lips never parting. But, both jumped in surprise when the chime on her fireplace sounded. Frozen in shock, neither moved as Narcissa stepped out with a wide smile on her face.

Her face registered her shock as she said, "Oh my!"

Her voice propelled Draco to action and he turned his body to shield Hermione from his mother's view.

"Narcissa!" she squeaked.

"Mother!" he asked as calmly as he could.

Before she could answer, Lucius appeared and stepped out of the fireplace. His eyes swept the scene quickly and his gaze fell on the couple.

Hermione's initial shock disappeared in a wave of embarrassment and she fell off Draco's lap and dove for her clothes, "Shit shit shit."

Draco quickly stood in front of her in an attempt to cover her, "Father!"

Hermione dashed from behind him to run to the bedroom. He heard the door slam and looked back at his parents.

In his dazed and surprised state he could only sputter, "What are you…why are you…"

Narcissa stepped forward with a laugh, "Put your shirt on darling. And, stop stuttering."

He nodded dumbly and picked his shirt up off the floor.

Lucius moved to the bar and took off his outer robe. His face was a bit flushed in his own embarrassment as he said, "We apologize for the interruption, but we were at a party when your mother said Hermione had accepted the ring. We left immediately."

Narcissa nodded happily, wiggled her fingers, and reached up to kiss her son's cheek, "I felt it." Then she stepped back and headed to the back of the apartment. "Now where'd she go? Hermione," she called as she went.

"Mother, please. Let her…" Draco began.

Narcissa cut him off happily, "Pish tosh. No need for all this silly embarrassment."

She was gone before he could stop her and with a resigned sigh he glanced back at his father. Lucius appeared to be giving his nail beds a thorough inspection as Draco straightened his clothes. When he again looked over at his father it was with new eyes, as he now saw Lucius partially through Hermione's eyes. And, the need to know the full truth propelled him to whisper a harsh, "Legilimens!"

Lucius was caught by surprise and glanced up in time for the spell to wash over him. His initial instinct was to block his son's attack, but something in Draco's eyes gave him pause. With a heavy sigh he let his memories be carefully picked through by his son.

Draco was very specific in his searching. He didn't meander through all of his father's memories, but dove straight at the ones he most needed to see. He found the one with Tom Riddle's diary and moved forward from there.

Lucius watched in dawning realization and when it flashed in his mind he remembered laughing when Bellatrix's spell sliced through Hermione. It was knowing that Draco now saw this memory that caused him to end it. With practiced ease he shut down his mind to his son and stared back at the eyes so like his own. The horror and disgust in them would have buckled the knees of a weaker man, but Lucius simply inhaled sharply and looked away from his son.

"How could you?" Draco hissed. The pain of the truth made him ache for all of them; for Hermione who'd had to suffer it, Lucius who had to live with it, Narcissa who had been dragged into it, and himself. He ached for the young boy who had so worshipped a person capable of those kinds of atrocities and had patterned himself after the man for most of his young life. And, he yearned to strike out at the loss of the rest of his memories.

Lucius did not look at his son as he said in a voice that carried quietly across the room, "We cannot change our actions of the past, Draco. We can only learn to accept them, hope to gain something from the knowledge of them, and then move on. It can't be undone."

"But, Narcissa, I…" Hermione whined from the hallway, ending the men's conversation.

"Come on darling. This is a time for celebration," Narcissa almost grunted as she tugged Hermione from the bedroom.

Hermione struggled fruitlessly against the hand on her arm, surprised by his mother's strength. She was mortified that they had caught the two of them like that and really didn't want to see Lucius Malfoy again so soon. But, with one last harsh pull on her arm, she found herself back in the living room. Her eyes immediately went to Draco's, but then against her will they were drawn to his father's. When his grey eyes met hers, she had to refrain from whimpering in embarrassment and just a trace of fear.

Lucius was just as uncomfortable. _After all, it isn't every day I see my future daughter-in-law half naked on top of my son. Nor is it everyday that I am reminded that only a few years ago I would have easily and cheerfully ended her life._ He swallowed his discomfort and cleared his throat. Then, he looked away from her reddened face and smoothed his features.

His voice was as cool as ever when he said, "Ah, you're back. Good. Now, Narcissa, can we can get this thing done?"

Draco found his voice when Hermione stood next to him and put her hand in his, "What thing?"

Narcissa answered happily, "We have to complete the charm process, of course."

Both she and Hermione had felt the undercurrents in the room, but both refused to acknowledge them. Whatever Draco and Lucius had discussed or fought about could wait. Narcissa wanted to celebrate something good for a change. And, Hermione didn't want to think about what could have been said between the two men in her absence.

"There's more?" Hermione asked. She almost slapped herself for bringing everyone's eyes to her and dropped her eyes back to the floor.

"Just one more thing. I was sure I told Draco about it. But, oh well," Narcissa answered and shrugged her elegant shoulders.

Draco shook his head, "No, you didn't mention anything after the changing of the ring, Mother. So, what more needs to be done?"

Lucius straightened away from the bar and began, "One final spell. Ms. Gra…ahem…Hermione, by accepting that ring you've chosen to…"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Let me see it," Narcissa demanded.

Lucius tutted at the interruption and Hermione stepped back in surprise when Narcissa reached for her hand. Then she remembered what they were there for and put her hand out for inspection. When Narcissa oohed over it and began chattering about the differences, Hermione realized this was the first of many people who would do so and finally relaxed a little and grinned at her.

_I'm engaged! To Draco Malfoy. Oh my lord! How on earth did this happen? What a week! Eeeeeeeeee! I love love love that man! I have to call Ginny and Harry! Oh, and Beth, Snoop and R…. No, don't think about that right now. And, I need to pick a dress. Should I go with strapless or sleeves? And, when? Is the end of autumn too soon? Well, I really do want a winter wedding. It would be so pretty and…  
_  
"Mi," Draco said in her ear, as he gave her a little shake.

She jerked and looked up at him, her smile wide, and her eyes slightly dazed, "Huh?"

"Stop planning the wedding and pay attention," he teased with a laugh. "And, Mother, give her hand back, please."

When Draco turned back to his father his grin faded, "You were saying?"

Lucius snapped at Narcissa, "Woman, would you stop fiddling with that ring and come do your duty!"

She smiled at Hermione's hand one last time, patted the back of it, and then went to stand next to her husband. When she reached him she admonished, "Really, Lucius, calm yourself. This is a joyous occasion, remember."

He sighed heavily as if the entire ordeal was costing him his sanity.

"As I was saying," he said to the three of them. He was so exasperated that he didn't even stumble over her name as he continued, "Hermione, by accepting that ring you've chosen to promise to become part of a long standing tradition of pride, excellence, and family. It is now my duty…and honor as the senior surviving Malfoy male to finalize that promise with this last spell. Both of you, come kneel before me."

Hermione's brain immediately rebelled against both his order and getting any closer to him. But, her heart told her to follow Draco's lead. With his height, his bearing and cold, grey eyes, Lucius was an imposing figure, even with his hand lightly holding his wife's. Hermione was proud of herself when she was able to keep her back straight, her chin high and her hands from shaking as she took her position on the floor in front of Draco's father.

Draco took both of her hands in his and when she looked at him, he held her gaze. He knew she was nervous and uncomfortable, but he was proud to see her look as sure and in control as ever. And, he was moved by her strength. He knew it took all she had to kneel before a man she detested and feared. He closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the feeling of knowing that she did it for him.

Lucius and Narcissa removed their wands from their robe pockets and lowered them to their joined hands. The lights in her apartment went out, even the fire place darkened, and a strange, yet peaceful, quiet swamped them all. When the tips of the wands touched the ring a light shot out of it again and formed a circle around the four of them. Lucius' normally low drawl, took on a soft, enchanted sound as he completed the ritual.

**From this day forth may it be known  
That this magical couple is one.  
Let the power of this ring  
Join them together  
And, protect them from all under the sun.**

With the past charms in control and in place  
We add yet one more to its power  
When the words are intoned  
And, added to those  
Let them, as one, never cower.  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger please speak your choice?

She was slightly startled when he said her name, but was sure in her answer when she looked up at him, "Love and forgiveness."

She saw him smirk in a way so reminiscent of Draco's that her jaw almost dropped.

"And, do you promise before us, your intended, and the spirits of the witches and wizards that came before you, to embrace, live with, and abide by the laws and powers of the ring?"

"I do," she answered as she nodded. When Narcissa sniffed softly and wiped a tear away with her other hand, Hermione had a thought. Her eyes flew to Draco's.

_Wait! This isn't the wedding is it? This isn't how I want my…  
_  
She saw Draco shake his head a little and felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance.

_Thank goodness!_

She smiled a bit to let him know she'd gotten the message.

"And, do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept the choice of your future bride?"

His voice was strong, "I do."

"And, do you promise before us, your intended, and the spirits of all the witches and wizards that came before you, to embrace, live with, and abide by the laws and powers of the ring?"

"I do."

Lucius nodded in pride at his son before he continued.

**From this day forth may it be known  
That this magical couple is one.  
Let the power of this ring  
Join them together  
And, protect them from all under the sun.**

So, as it is said  
So, let it be done  
  
They removed their wands from the ring and reality whooshed back in on them. Hermione squinted against the now brightly lit room and Narcissa and Draco both jumped a bit. The normal sounds of the apartment and the street below, sounded extremely loud after the dreamy, quiet of the spell.

Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then he turned to his parents, "Is that all?"

Lucius nodded, "My congratulations to you both. You will, of course, keep us informed of any plans."

"Of course," Draco agreed for them both.

Narcissa reached out to hug Draco, "I am so very happy for you, my son."

Draco smiled at his mother and ran his thumb over the back of Hermione's hand at his side, "Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa then turned to Hermione with tears in her eyes, "As Draco's mother, I am extremely pleased with his choice of you to walk by his side. As a witch who wore it, I am very proud of you for your strength in accepting the ring, as well as your choice of charm. And, last, as a woman who knows very well our shared history, I…I thank you for accepting the Malfoy name as your own and for your forgiveness."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly at Narcissa's statement, but she nodded and accepted the light hug and cheek kiss.

"Now, we shall leave the two of you alone to, ahem, continue your celebrations," Lucius said with another slight smirk.

_This is so surreal! Am I taking his name? Gotta give that some thought. Hermione Malfoy. Ha ha ha Gods, Ginny is going to die when she hears this! Where was I? Oh yeah! Hermione Jane Malfoy. Hermione Granger Malfoy. Hyphenate it? Ugh. No. Hmm.  
_  
They moved to the fireplace, which had relit itself at the end of the spell, and Lucius put his hand on Narcissa's back to allow her to go first. Hermione noticed a few looks go between them and then Lucius' nod. Narcissa took the offered floo powder, called out the address and was gone in a flash. But, Lucius turned back to face them and his eyes met his son's.

"Draco, I know you and I have not seen eye to eye on many things in the past. And, I have no reason to believe that things will change in the near future, as you are even more strong-willed than your mother. I have made my choices, my own…mistakes. I will not apologize for them again. You have also made your own choices. But, most importantly, you are my son and I am proud of you and the decisions you've made. I support and accept your choice."

Hermione felt the shudder run through Draco when he answered stiffly, "Thank you, Father."

She was surprised to see Lucius look at her. She stared back at him as he spoke.

"We have been enemies and adversaries, Hermione. Our views differ in ways too numerous to count. I…today…acknowledge being part of things in your past that we would both rather forget. But, as of today, you join my family and I am sure you understand how much that means to me, above all else. I know we will disagree again in the future, as that is our nature, but for tonight we put that aside and I welcome you. You, Hermione Granger, have proven to be an extraordinary witch. My son has chosen well."

As these were the very last things she had expected him to say, Hermione sputtered her eyes wide and disbelieving in her flushed face, "Oh! Um, I mean, thank you."

Lucius nodded and bowed slightly to them both as he too stepped into the fireplace. With one last glance at Draco, he disappeared.

Draco and Hermione stood in silence for a minute as the events of the past half hour played in their minds. Then, Draco turned to look down at her and laughed a little, "Promise me you'll remind me in the future when this happens to us, that we need to give them an hour or so."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '****

Author's Notes – Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!  
  
**Mika** I am sorry that I can't answer your review, but I do thank you for it. I loved reading it!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Linley Morgan, carmelandmilkshake, Hikari Aijuntani, Rachel EditsTheSadParts, Dreamshade**, **jamy21**, and **unvdzeyes**.


	34. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works

**Chapter 35**

  
Hermione let out a relieved giggle and moved away to accio two glasses and a bottle of wine. When she had them in hand she filled them both and handed one to him.

"To us," she smiled.

"To us," he answered with a nod of his head.

Both took a small sip and then moved back to the sofa.

Hermione was quiet as they stared at the fire. Draco watched her think; knowing what was plaguing her.

"No, I didn't tell him to apologize," he said softly.

"What? I wasn't going to…okay I was going to ask that," she smiled a little. "But, I was also going to ask if you thought he really meant it. I mean, he didn't really apologize. He just admitted to the past vaguely."

"That's an apology from him," Draco laughed dryly. Then he sobered and looked back at the fire, "I used Legilimens on him."

Hermione didn't look at him, but nodded. "I assume he knows Occlumency?"

"Of course," Draco answered absentmindedly. "But, he didn't even try to block me. Not until the end."

Hermione breathed out a slow breath and put her glass on the coffee table. "So, you saw."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said as she reached out to take his hand.

He finally turned to look at her, "For what?"

"No one should have to see someone they love like that," she said sadly as she shook her head.

He looked back at the fire, "Gods, Mi, you were so…"

"Not me," she interrupted him. "I meant no one should have to see a parent they love do those things. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, of course, but, I'm also sorry you had to see him. It makes it more real for you to have seen it."

"You are too…good, you know that?" he asked softly as he ran his hand down her cheek.

She smiled a little and shook her head, "No, I'm not. I am having all kinds of thoughts about him and what he did. What he's done to you. But, I can't keep living it over and over again. I have to let it go if I am really going to move forward."

He closed his eyes against the images that played in his head. But, with his eyes shut they were all that much more vivid. With a harsh cry he opened them again and leaned forward to drop his head into his hands.

Hermione knew he was tortured by what he had seen in his father's memories, as much as what she had told him. He needed to banish these horrors if he, too, was to move forward. He also needed to find out why his memories had been taken.

"You need to talk to him," she said as she reached out to rub his back with one hand.

"I know," he groaned. "But, what do I say to him? Damn, I could barely look at him tonight."

"It's still new, Draco," she reminded him. "He and I have had years to come to terms somewhat, with it all. You need time."

He shook his head, still not looking at her, and rubbed his temples, "I don't know if I will ever be able to wipe it out."

"You won't," she answered flatly. "But, with time the memories will fade, I promise."

He nodded, but didn't look up.

Hermione stood in front of him, "Look at me."

He looked up at her and smiled a little.

"I'm okay," she nodded. "We're okay."

Again, he nodded, but looked back down at the floor.

"Draco," she said softly, "see me."

He looked up to see her vanish her clothes. His jaw dropped a little and some life came back to his eyes.

She moved closer and sat down on his lap, straddling his thighs, "Feel me."

He nodded as if in a trance and put his hands on the sides of her thighs.

She smiled a little, "If I wasn't okay, would I feel like this?"

She took one of his hands and traced it up her body to rest on her breast. She felt his fingers flex slightly over her hardening nipple, as he felt her heart beat strong and sure under his hand.

She continued, "If I wasn't okay, would just looking at you do this to me?"

She took his other hand and moved it to the juncture of her thighs. She held back her moan when again his fingers flexed, this time against her wet heat. She was determined to get him to think about something other than his father's memories and her pains.

With a flick of her hand, his clothes disappeared. Then, with a small grin she replaced the apartment's privacy charms, so they wouldn't be disturbed again. His smirk was her reward.

"If we weren't okay, would you have that?" she smirked down at him as her hand ran over his length slowly.

He closed his eyes on a moan and arched a little into her soft hand. She smiled fully.

"If we weren't okay, would I do this?"

Lifting herself slightly, she settled over him and slowly lowered herself onto him. She released a soft hum of satisfaction as he filled her, but kept her eyes on his when they opened to stare into hers.

"We're better than okay, Draco, we're in love and engaged," she smiled at him.

He arched up as he held her body tightly to his and finally smiled, "Love and forgiveness."

"Forever," she sighed as she felt the waves building.

"Mine," he said and pulled her head down to his for a kiss.

She breathed in his scent as his tongue swept in to claim hers. And, moaned softly as he guided her hips against his own.

Each sigh and moan was a balm to his battered soul; each pull of her warm, welcoming body, a massage to his shattered emotions. When she finally collapsed against him, his name ripped from her throat, he felt less torn, more whole. And, as he emptied himself, his release was complete.

"I…I love…you," he panted.

"Mmmmm," she answered and rubbed herself against him happily satisfied.

He chuckled softly and held her close, "My beautiful, brave, strong lioness."

She kissed the side of his neck and smiled. Then she yawned and stretched, "I think it's time I take my fiancé' to bed."

He ran a hand slowly down her body from her neck to her stomach and was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up at her soft smile and said, "Thank you."

She tilted her head slightly and nodded.

He continued, "I know it's going to take time, but knowing you're okay helps a lot."

"I am," she assured him. Then she grinned and joked, "I didn't even balk much at kneeling in front of him."

"No, you didn't," he said with a smile and a shake of his head. "But, I saw the desire to run clearly on your face."

"But, I didn't run," she laughed. "Bravery, strength, backbone and loyalty, all in one action. See, I deserve this ring!"

"Yes, you do," he laughed and slid a hand through her hair. When he released the end, he watched the tip curl around her nipple and saw it tighten. The smile slid from his face to be replaced by a look of want. Reaching up he pulled her hair over her shoulder on the other side and arranged it to his liking, with her breasts poking through the shield of her hair.

Hermione watched him work and sighed as his hands splayed across her chest to caress her. She was about to remind him that they should go to bed, when she felt him start to harden inside her again. She gasped and tightened herself around him. He looked up at her and smirked. Then he pulled her back against him and moved her hair out of the way to lick and kiss his way across her shoulder and up her neck to her very sensitive ear. He smiled against her skin when he felt her hips jerk against his as he slid his tongue around her lobe slowly.

"Ooooh," she groaned softly. Then she slid her hands into his hair and pulled his head back so she could brand him with a heated kiss. As he started a new slow rhythm under her, she rewarded him with little licks and kisses along his face and jaw. His pace quickened when she reached the spot below and slightly behind his ear.

Just as he felt her start to tighten around him he slowed the pace a bit to slow them down. She grunted in loss, but grabbed his shoulders in surprise when he held her hips tightly to him and stood up. Her eyes flew open as he moved slowly across the room; each step sending her up a little before dropping her back down on him.

He smiled as he pushed the door to the bedroom open and moved to the bed. His body was reaching its limit. Each step had been a thrill and a torture for him. Her heat and warmth surrounded and pulled at him. When he lowered her onto the bed, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, he let himself go.

Hermione gasped at the new, more ferocious pace, but held on tightly as her body reached for release. She barely heard her name whispered repeatedly like a chant in her ear, as she sighed his name and allowed the waves to crash over her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"They're off," she yelled back to Draco from the kitchen the next morning.

He looked up and out of the window from the office in the back of the apartment. He smiled as he watched the ghostly figures drift away quickly from the window. He finished paying the bills he had sat down to pay and got up to join Hermione in the kitchen.

He walked up behind her and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. "You know, Blaise and Beth are still going to find out first. I don't know why you didn't just call her."

Hermione put her head back to look up at him and smirked, "Well, Mr. Smartypants, I actually thought of that, too." She pecked his lips and then turned back around to continue fixing their breakfast. "I charmed the patronuses to arrive at each location at the same time."

Hermione's desire to tell her friends about their engagement at the same time had led her to the idea of using patronuses to spread the word instead of owls or phone calls.

He smiled, laughed a little, and shook his head at her. Then, he reached out to take down plates and glasses, "Well, how long does that give us then?"

"About ten minutes," she laughed. "I already opened the fireplace, so they can floo in. I just hope the rest don't all try to apparate into the same spot."

"Or, floo," he smiled. "I can just see Ginny, Harry, and Molly all trying to get out of the fireplace at the same time."

When she turned and placed the food on the table he asked, "So, what did your parents say after I got off the phone?"

"Just more of the same," she smiled softly in memory. "But, Mom also said she knew this was coming. Apparently, she and Daddy had a fight so big they almost broke up when they were dating. Then, two days later, they were talking about eloping while they picked out her ring."

"So, what time are they coming?" he asked as he poured syrup over his pancakes and cut them with his fork.

Hermione giggled at the memory of her mother screaming in the background while she spoke to her father, "Well, Mom was packing already, and Dad was going to call the office to make sure someone covered for them. So, I would guess about half an hour."

"That's just weird," Draco laughed.

"What?"

"You're very muggle parents flooing somewhere. They're just so…normal. It's kind weird to think of them and magic in the same thought," he smiled.

"Well, you should have seen me trying to get them in it the first time," she laughed in memory. "They both trusted me, but Mom was convinced her clothes were going to catch on fire. Dad was worried about what would happen if the fire went out while they were in it and they got stuck somewhere. I had to get Ginny and Harry to come over so we could take turns practicing with them going back and forth to their house. We wasted so much floo powder that day."

They laughed together and continued to eat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before he reached for her hand and looked at the ring shining on it.

With a sigh he asked, "Now, that you've had some time to think about it, did you want to go pick another one?"

Hermione pulled her hand back possessively, "The magic is done. And, no, I don't want another one. Do you not want me to have it?"

"Mi, no!" he shook his head. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to keep this one."

Hermione stood up and came around the table to sit on his lap. She punctuated her words with scattered kisses, "I don't feel obligated, Draco. I feel lucky. Loved. Happy. But, not obligated. Okay?"

"Okay," he smiled and held her chin so he could kiss her properly. Then his hands went to her waist to hold her there, "So, we still have about five minutes before the troops arrive. What to do…what to do."

Hermione laughed softly and leaned closer, "I have an idea."

Just as their lips touched again, they heard the fireplace bells chime and then a loud pop in the living room.

"Damn," Draco muttered. "That was quick."

"Let's see who got here first," she laughed and stood up. Taking his hand she led him into the living room.

They both stopped in shock at the sight before them. The room was an explosion of colors, fabrics, and sewing accessories.

"What the hell is all this?" Draco demanded.

The two helpers, a young man and woman, jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the boxes they held in their arms. The lead seamstress straightened in surprise, but smiled at them happily.

"Oh good, you're up," she twittered. "Mrs. Malfoy said not to wake you. But, since you're already awake, we can get started."

Draco groaned in realization, "Mother."

Hermione blinked stupidly at the woman and her assistants. "Get started with what?"

"Your dress and robes of course!" the woman giggled. "There are so many styles to choose from, it could take ages to find the right one for you. And, then there's the color scheme and the dresses for your attendants. Do you know when they will be available for their fittings? And, what colors are you interested in, that will give us an idea of where to start. Of course, some things are just out, with your coloring and all, but…"

Hermione eyes popped as she listened to the woman go on and on, barely breathing between her rapid fire sentences. She had barely processed that she was engaged and now this woman was demanding answers to questions she hadn't even thought of yet.

"Wait," she interrupted, "Who are you? Narcissa sent you? Why?"

The woman paused in her diatribe her mouth still open on her last words and looked lost. Then she smiled and laughed.

"Oh, darling, I am so sorry. I didn't introduce myself or my assistants. I am Madame Zendall, and these are my assistants, Aiden and Crystal." She bowed a little and motioned for the other two to follow her lead. Hermione's eyes flicked over to the two of them and watched as they dropped into a deep bow and curtsey.

"This is ridiculous," Draco huffed. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "I should've known she would do something like this. I'm sorry."

Hermione was still in too much shock to have any real feelings about the situation yet. She simply nodded and turned back to Madame Zendall.

"Why did Narcissa send you?" she asked.

"Um, aren't you getting married to Master Malfoy?" Madame Zendall asked, her giddiness fading a bit.

Hermione nodded dumbly as everything fell into place finally.

"Wait! You're here to help me with wedding plans?!" she squeaked.

Madame Zendall let out a held breath and smiled again, "Exactly! Now, why don't we just…"

"No! Wait!" Hermione said as she backed up from the woman quickly and slammed into Draco. "Oomph. We just got engaged last night, I can't start planning anything yet. I don't even know what I want and…"

DING (Beth) DING DING (Harry and Ginny) POP (Blaise) DING (a short woman) POP (Snoop) POP (Ron) DING DING (Molly and Arthur)

Most everyone stumbled over the many boxes and yards of fabric to hug and congratulate the couple. Arthur and Ron hung back and moved to stand near the living room window. Meanwhile, the sewing group stared in awe at the numerous famous people who had just popped into their midst.

Congratulations!  
I knew it was coming!  
She really is the real Hermione Granger!  
Let me see the ring!  
Is that Harry Potter?  
What is all this stuff?  
I can't believe our little girl is so grown up.  
And, Ron Weasley! That must be his sister! She married Harry Potter.  
What does it feel like to have snagged the wizarding world's most eligible, rich bachelor?  
My goodness, it's gorgeous, Hermione!  
Who are these people?  
Yeah, and there's Ron Weasley over there.  
Take care of her, man.  
Welcome to our family!  
Wow, that must have cost a fortune!  
I'm so happy for you!  
So, she took the ring?  
How did you propose? Did she say yes immediately?  
Is she with them?  
Yeah, what did he say?  
Did she make you suffer?

Draco and Hermione stood back to back and gaped at all the questions being fired at them. Then Draco held up a hand to stem the tide and looked down at the woman to his right. In the silence everyone's eyes followed his.

He raised an eyebrow, "Who, may I ask are you?"

The little woman smiled a sickly sweet smile and held out her hand in introduction, "Ona Tagly, _Daily Prophet_. The floo was open, so I…"

Hermione drew herself up and glared at the woman, "Get out!"

Ona backed up slowly toward the fireplace, but continued to ask questions. "Just give me something. Anything! This is huge news. How did you propose? Did she say yes immediately? What did your parents have to say about you marrying a muggleborn witch, no matter how famous?"

Draco's low growl stopped her rush of questions. He stepped forward, but Hermione stopped him. She then walked slowly toward the woman, her look fierce.

"You want a headline? How's this? Lowly reporter, Ona Tagly, found obliviated, drooling on herself in Hyde Park, after trying to Skeeterize the engagement of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

By the time she finished she was nose to nose with the woman. Ona took a step back and bumped up against the fireplace. "Are…are you…threatening me?"

"No, of course not," Hermione said very sweetly, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "I am just saying if you print one word of what you heard or saw this morning, I will make what I did to Rita look like child's play!"

Everyone in the news world knew Hermione and Rita Skeeter had a past. No one knew exactly what had happened, but it was widely known that Rita refused to print a word of news good or bad about Hermione Granger because of it, without her express permission. There was a lot of speculation about what she could have done to the older witch, but since neither confirmed nor denied any of the rumors, they continued to grow.

Hermione smirked at the suddenly pale faced witch in front of her, "Now, I think you were about to leave?"

Ona nodded silently and reached for some floo powder. Before she could throw it in Draco stepped forward, "Hand it over."

The young reporter sighed heavily and took off the rose broach recorder on her chest. With a look of regret she handed it to him. She looked ready to ask another question, but Hermione raised an eyebrow and effectively shut her down.

"Sorry to have interrupted," she mumbled. Then with a shout and a flash of green flame, she was gone.

Draco looked down at Hermione and she smiled back at him.

"What the hell did you do to Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron burst out laughing at the shared memory. Then, when several sets of eyes turned on him, Ron sobered and looked down at the carpet, his hands shoved in his pockets.

A tense silence filled the room for a moment before Arthur stepped away from his son and approached them. He and Ron were uncomfortable, but neither could bring themselves to stay home. Even if on the periphery, they wanted to share this with her.

Arthur's faced flamed red as he faced them, "I know you, two probably don't want me here, but I wanted to say congratulations. I will leave, but I couldn't not be here. She's like my own daugh…" He cleared his throat and looked at Draco somberly, "I am so very sorry for what we, I, did to you. I have no right to ask your forgiveness, but I am sorry, Draco. You are a good man and I know you two will be very happy together."

Draco nodded slowly. He wasn't a Weasley family fan, but he didn't like seeing the normally jovial man, so broken and sad. Before he could formulate an answer though, Arthur turned to Hermione.

"Mione, I will do everything in my power to earn back your trust someday. I know it was wrong, but my only excuse is my love for you. You're part of my family. Please know that I am as happy for you today as I was for Ginny. I am so proud of the woman you have become. And, I just want you to be happy. I love you. Congratulations on your engagement. Both of you. That's all I came to say. I'll go now."

By the time he was done, both he and Hermione had tears sliding down their faces. She stepped forward and took his hand, "Don't go."

He looked at her, his chin trembling. She stepped closer and looked up at him. "Yes, you hurt me, but we will get past it. Okay?" When he nodded, she continued, "Stay. This is a big day for me and I need my family with me."

He fell against her and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he whispered in her ear, "Thank you. Thank you."

She pulled back and smiled softly up at him. "Thank you."

Draco then stepped forward and held his hand out to the older man, "New beginning."

Arthur nodded and smiled a little as he shook Draco's hand. Then in his happiness he pulled Draco in for a hug. Draco's startled gaze flew to Hermione, who winked and giggled at him. Arthur pulled back and smiled at the two of them. Then he reached out a hand to Molly who came over with tears streaming down her face.

"Can I finally see the ring now?!" she demanded.

Everyone laughed and the tension melted away for most of them.

Madame Zendall and her assistants had stayed quiet throughout both exchanges. She now looked at the women in the room and began calculating.

"So, Ms. Granger, are any of these young ladies your bridesmaids?"

Hermione had forgotten the seamstress' existence and groaned at having been reminded.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Damn, Mione, you have a seamstress already? How long have you two been keeping this a secret?"

"We didn't. We weren't. Narcissa sent them this morning," Hermione sighed.

Harry shook his head and leaned down to hug Hermione, "Well, congrats hon. I'm happy for you. But, since it looks like this is about to get super girly, how about we guys kidnap Draco for a while?"

"Thank you!" Draco almost shouted. Then he looked at Hermione, "Sorry. Um, uh, do you want to me to stay or something?"

She almost laughed out loud at the slightly panicked look on his face. "No, you go have fun." Then she stepped closer and leaned up to whisper, "Thank you for what you said to Arthur."

He smiled and said in a low voice, "Anything for you," and leaned down to kiss her.

The catcalls, whistles, and joke gagging broke them apart. Draco smirked at the room, while Hermione blushed and laughed.

Draco, Blaise and Harry all gathered their things to apparate to Blaise's loft. But, Draco noticed Harry look back at Arthur and Ron, and stopped. He couldn't bring himself to do it, as he still wanted to throttle then redhead, but he nodded to Blaise. He knew Blaise would know what to do.

Draco disappeared with a pop, his slight sneer evident to everyone in the room. Blaise stared at Harry for a long moment before he said, "Weasleys. You two coming?"

Arthur stepped forward with a grateful smile and took Harry's arm for the side-along apparition. Ron looked surprised and a bit scared. He looked around at all the wedding paraphernalia, at the faces of the women in his life, and last at Hermione, who refused to look at him. He didn't know which choice was worse, joining the men and risk getting beaten to a pulp by Draco, or stay and risk being hexed and then cursed by Hermione.

With a nod, he moved across the room and silently took Blaise's arm. He sighed heavily when he noticed Harry wouldn't make eye contact. When they disappeared, the remaining occupants of the room continued to stare silently at the now empty space where the men had been.

Finally, Madame Zendall cleared her throat softly, "Maybe this isn't a good time. We can just…"

"No, it's not. But, since you're here, and I'm sure Narcissa is paying you a small fortune, why don't you get the measurements you need. We aren't discussing styles or colors or anything else yet, just measurements. You can get the men's information later, I guess." Hermione turned and introduced the group.

"Ladies, this is Madame Zendall, and her assistants, Aiden, and Crystal. This is my Matron of Honor, Mrs. Ginny Potter, and…"

"Really?!" Ginny squealed as the realization that she had fully been forgiven hit her. She then jumped up to hug Hermione, "Thank you!"

"Of course, dummy," Hermione hugged her back. "You've been my best friend forever."

Then she turned back to the seamstress and her assistants, "And, these are two of my attendants, Mrs. Beth Zabini, and Mrs. Snoop, I mean, Georgina Weasley."

Both women smiled and hugged her.

"And the other attendants?" Mrs. Zendall asked.

Hermione answered, "Just one, but she doesn't even know about the engagement yet. I will make sure she comes to see you as soon as possible."

Last, she indicated Molly and said, "This is Mrs. Molly Weasley, one of the two mothers of the bride."

"Oh, Hermione," Molly cried and engulfed in her in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Hermione tried to talk, but could only gasp, "MwowyIcantbweeve."

Molly pulled back a bit and cried happily, "I can't wait to talk to your mother."

DING DING

"That's probably her now," Hermione smiled.

"Made it!" her father exclaimed as he fell out of the fireplace.

Hermione ran across the room to jump in his arms, just as her mother tumbled out.

"Where's my baby?" her mother squealed. "Let me see this ring!"

Everyone crowded around again and oohed over the ring. Then Molly asked where Draco had purchased it. Hermione made them wait for the story while she introduced her mother and father to the seamstress. Then she asked them to move their sewing equipment and things to the study. Once they left, she placed a silencing charm on the room and conjured up drinks for everyone. Finally, she sat down to tell the story.

She didn't give them all the details of the night, but even her abridged version made most of them ooh and aah at the romance and magic of it. Ginny gasped twice during her story; once in horror at the thought of Hermione kneeling in front of Lucius, and the second time in shock at his parting words.

When Hermione reached the end of the story, she smiled at the soft sniffles from both mothers. Then she looked around at her friends and family and sighed, "And, this morning he still offered to exchange it for another one."

"That's so sweet, Mione," Beth sighed. "You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Hell, no!" she laughed. "The way I see it, I've already earned it."

They all laughed and saluted her with their glasses. After Hermione removed the silencing charm Beth and Ginny went to the other room to get measured first. The mood was light and the women enjoyed each other's company as they started to talk about general plans for the wedding. And, Ginny, Snoop, and Beth reminded her of pitfalls she could fall into, based on their experiences. After her story, her father had called Draco to see where the men were and soon after he had nervously stepped back into the fireplace and left to join the other men.

As the other woman toyed with colors and fabrics, Molly pulled Hermione aside, "Um, dear, I don't mean to cause trouble or anything, but, uh, they wouldn't hurt Ron, would they?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
**  
Author's Notes – Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!  
**  
**ATTENTION -** **nevertooold**, if you are reading this please review here, so that I can contact you. HPFF seems to have gone silly and is no longer itself, and I don't want to miss any new stories you post. Also, I was hoping you would help beta (give me ideas) for my next story.  Just let me know. Thanks! 

**brooklynsam3 ()** thank you for the review!! Sorry I can't answer you.

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **jensworld, Fundamentally Sane**, **legand-babe**, and **gothpiper**.


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 36  
**

When they arrived at the loft, Draco and Blaise got drinks for everyone and then moved away to talk. Harry and Arthur sipped their drinks and made general conversation about the weather, sports and the children. And, Ron sat off by himself and stared into his drink.

He looked over at the other men in the room and sighed heavily. With one last look at his glass he threw it back and stood up.

"Malfoy," he called out.

Everyone stopped speaking and looked at Ron in surprise. Draco didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron cleared his throat and stood straighter. He glanced briefly at his father and Harry before he spoke to Draco. His voice was gruff with pent up frustration and depression, so he spoke quickly to get it all out.

"Look, the reason I came to see you at your work that day was to apologize. I mean for what Dad and I did to you. To both of you. It was wrong and low and stupid. I shouldn't have done it and it was my idea. I was just so worried that you'd…I should have trusted her more. I should have…anyway, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I know you hate me, and you have every right to, it's not like you're my favorite person, either. But, I miss her. It's like a part of me is gone. I'm missing important parts of her life and I can't handle that anymore. She had to go to that awful place all alone and…oh…um, you see, uh I need her, Malfoy. I can't keep going like this. I can't have her hate me. I just can't. I know you have no reason to help me, but I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you'll get her to talk to me again. Just to let me explain. Or, try to. I know you two are toge…together. I accept it. Mostly. As long as she's happy and treated like she deserves, even if it's you who…ahem, anyway, congratulations, by the way. And, I won't stand in your way. Not any more. I just want her happy, it's all I've ever wanted for her. I just never dreamed you'd be…and, um, I know it's stupid to ask, especially after what I…well, if you could just think about it. Thanks. Congratulations again. Make her happy. She deserves it."

Before anyone could blink, he apparated away. Harry stood quickly and looked as if he wanted to follow his friend. But, when he realized he didn't know where Ron might have gone, he sat back down heavily on his chair and looked over at Draco and Blaise.

Arthur glanced quickly at each of the men and then back down at his drink. He knew both he and Ron deserved the upset and anger thrown at them. But, he also knew how much his son hurt because of his fighting with Hermione. He hated seeing Ron so lost. He thought of going to Ron's apartment to see if he had gone home, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He knew it was cowardly, but he really didn't want to bear the brunt of Draco's anger at Ron so soon after starting to be forgiven.

Draco stood perfectly still. Part of him was in shock at all Ron had said, and part was angry that Ron dared ask him a favor of any sort, after what he'd done. He stared at the spot where Ron had been and willed the man back into the room, so he could pound him. He would feel so much better afterward. Then, maybe, he would listen to what Ron had to say. He opened his mouth a few times, as if searching for something to say, but his mind was a blank.

Blaise blinked a few times at Ron's abrupt departure and then turned to look at the looks on the other men's faces. Harry's showed concern and worry, Arthur's simple sadness, and Draco's anger, frustration and disbelief. Then he recalled the look of defeat on Ron's. The wide mix had an odd affect on him and he started to chuckle. When all three turned to look at him in shock, he doubled over in outright guffaws.

"Blaise, man, what the hell?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked up at him and tried to regain control, "So...sorry, D, bu…but…so funny…your faces…thought Weasley was…gonna cry on you…ridiculous fight…idiot redhead…protecting her from you…"

Draco gaped at him like he'd lost his mind.

Blaise's laughter finally started to die down and he took a few deep breaths to control himself.

Harry shook his head and smiled a little, "You okay there, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

Arthur spoke softly from his seat, "You were right though."

When everyone turned to look at him, he blushed a little, but continued, "I mean, about Ron wanting to protect her. Hermione, I mean. Not that I'm saying he's right, but he loves her and…"

"I think we get your meaning," Draco cut him off.

The silence stretched a little before Harry asked, "So, are you going to talk to her?"

Draco opened his mouth to sneer a retort, but realized he didn't have an answer. He tossed back his drink and accioed the bottle before he looked back at Harry.

"The sickest part of all this is I understand why he did it," Draco shocked them all by saying. He shook his head and refilled his glass, "I have a lot of reasons to hate that jerk, but this isn't actually one of them."

"Wait," Blaise interrupted, "what?"

Draco looked from one man to the next and sighed, "B, tell me this, what would you and I have done if say, out of nowhere, Harry, a few years back, had shown up out of the blue and started dating Blythe?"

Blaise shrugged and answered easily without thought, "Beat the living shit out of him and ship her out of the country." When both Draco and Harry looked at him with raised brows, he realized what he had said, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Draco answered tiredly. He leaned back and slumped down in his chair as he closed his eyes. "I can't really fault him for reacting the way he has. Not completely. He was always an idiotic hothead, and the one button I could always push in school to send him over, was to insult or anger Hermione. She was hard to anger, and Harry was the more controlled one most of the time, but I knew I could always get a rise out of Weasley by just calling Mi a…that asinine name. I just thought he would be over it by now."

Blaise nodded, but said, "That still didn't give him the right to pull that shit on you guys."

"I know, B," Draco sighed. "But, honestly, I wouldn't even have gotten so bent, if he hadn't hurt her so much."

Harry leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, "Ron tends to act first, second and third, and then think. I know it's assbackwards, but Arthur and Blaise are both right. He did it to protect her in his own way. He figured a little surveillance would prove him right, but if it didn't, no harm no foul. I'm not saying he was right, but that's how Ron thinks."

Arthur nodded, "He really is sorry, Mal...Draco. Maybe you could try to help him talk to her?"

Draco remained silent in thought as he swirled his glass. Blaise looked at Harry and held up the bottle, silently asking if he needed a refill. Harry held up his glass in answer.

Blaise levitated the bottle to Harry and sat back down to look around the room. As always, his humorous side took over, "Some congratulatory party, you guys."

All three laughed a little in response, but then Draco's cell phone rang and surprised them all enough to jump.

Draco read the screen and smiled into the phone, "Hey Rich…I can barely hear you, what is all that noise…oh man, I'm sorry…of course you can. We're over at the loft…I'll give you the address, but you don't need a cab, you can floo over, remember…but it's so much faster, Rich…good, just say Zabini Loft New York City and you'll be here…put some extra floo powder in your pocket just in case you…no, no, I don't think anything is going to go wrong, Rich…okay, see you in a minute or two."

Draco hung up and looked at the three men who all seemed to be holding back their laughter. Blaise, as usual, was the one to let it flow.

"Never thought I'd see the day, D." He laughed out loud, "You giving a muggle flooing directions and moral support."

Before he could answer, Hermione's father stepped out of the fireplace and looked around tentatively. They all watched him breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the men sitting there.

"Made it," he said proudly.

Draco stood up and walked forward, his hand outstretched, "Of course you did."

When Rich reached him, he pulled Draco into a hug, "Congratulations. She's positively beaming."

Draco tried to control the flush of embarrassment at the hug, and stepped back a little with a grin, "Thanks. I'm pretty happy myself."

The clearing of a throat reminded both men that the others were present.

"Oh, sorry. Richard Granger, this is my best friend and Best Man, Blaise Zabini. B, Hermione's father."

Blaise stepped forward and shook the man's hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Granger. You have a most perfect witch for a daughter."

Rich laughed and then realized only Harry got the joke. "Sorry, son, in my world, calling a young woman a witch isn't really a compliment, but I know what you mean. And, yes she is, so thank you."

"Good to see you again," Harry said as he stepped forward to give Rich a one-armed hug.

"You, too, Harry. How are the boys?"

"Great. Bill and Fleur have them for the night, so Ginny and I could be here. How's Julie?"

Rich looked at Draco and smiled, "Almost as happy as my baby girl, thanks to him."

Draco blushed a little again and smiled.

"Arthur, long time, no see," Rich continued as he moved forward to shake hands with him.

"I know," Arthur smiled. "We need to arrange a time to get together again soon. You still owe me a chance to watch you change your car lubrication fluid."

Rich laughed, "Oil, Arthur, change the oil. And, I still can't believe you think it would be fun to watch."

Draco laughed, "It's messy and disgusting. Why on earth would you want to watch that?"

"What do you know about changing oil in a car, Draco?" Harry teased on a laugh.

"I watch TV," Draco said with a self-deprecating smile.

Blaise laughed and turned to Hermione's father, "Mr. Granger, would you like a drink?"

"Call me Rich, son. Mr. Granger is my dad. And, sure, what've you got?"

Blaise and Rich moved off to the bar, and Draco, Harry and Arthur were left standing staring at each other.

Draco looked Arthur in the eye and watched the man's gaze drop to the floor. He hated that he felt actual guilt at a Weasley's discomfort. He looked at Harry and saw him looking sadly at Arthur.

With a heavy, put upon sigh, Draco said, "Fine. I'll talk to her, okay. I'm not forcing her to do anything, but I will tell her what he said."

The look of gratitude on Arthur's face almost made Draco grimace, but he held his face in check.

Harry held back his wide smile of approval, so as to not push Draco. Instead he took out his cell phone and said, "I'm going to call over and let Snoop know he left. She may want to go look for him."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Later that afternoon the group, minus Ron and Snoop, went out to an early dinner to celebrate Draco and Hermione's engagement. Hermione had asked how thing had gone for them and Draco had said fine, but that he would tell her more later when they were alone.

Her mother and Molly sat together and discussed all the things they felt needed to be included in the wedding. Molly also tried, as tactfully as possible, to answer Julie's questions about her soon-to-be in laws. Arthur and Rich caught up on each others' lives and talked about grandchildren. The younger couples talked about the engagement and then started to discuss different aspects of the wedding. That was when Hermione turned to Blaise and Draco.

"I have a question for you two."

"What is it, babe?" Blaise smiled at her as Draco turned to look at her.

"I was thinking, I've got Ginny, Beth and Snoop to stand with me. I know Draco is going to have you, but I was wondering if you would mind if I asked Blythe to be there, too. She's like Draco's family, too. What do you think?"

"She's gonna freak," Ginny laughed.

Blaise nodded and answered, "Yes, she will. Thank you, Mione. I think it's a great idea. But, it's D's choice."

"Brilliant idea," Draco nodded. Then he leaned over to peck her on the lips, "Thank you."

Beth asked, "So, if she is going to be on Draco's side, will she be wearing a suit?"

Draco laughed, "No way. I'm not standing in the way of her and dress robe shopping. She'd kill me."

"A serious shopper, huh?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

Blaise groaned, "Like no other. I swear she can stay in one stupid dress shop for a whole day deciding on one outfit."

Everyone laughed and then Draco turned to Harry, "Actually, I was kind of going to ask the same kind of thing, Harry."

"What? If I was going to wear a dress?"

Draco smiled and shook his head, "No, smartass, if you would stand up with us. I know Mi would want you there. And, I do, too."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione smiled.

"I would be honored," Harry answered and reached out to shake Draco's hand.

"But, what about Ro…" Ginny started to ask.

Silence followed her question.

Hermione finally cleared her throat and fiddled with her napkin as she answered, "Gin, you know I want him there. I never imagined my wedding without him, but he…he wouldn't come, much less stand with us."

Draco sighed heavily and glanced at Harry. He clenched his jaw a little before he said, "Actually, I believe he would. If you want him there, ask him."

Hermione looked at him in question, but decided to wait until they were alone to find out more about what had happened at the loft. "Well, we can discuss it later."

She then shook herself a little and said, "So, back to clothing." The men groaned playfully and the girls laughed.

"Why can't we talk about something interesting, like the food and cake? Or, even better, that garter bit," Draco asked with a laugh.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and relaxing with each other. Draco was pleased to see Blaise talking easily with the other men. He didn't know how it had happened, but in the space of only a few months his entire world had changed. A part of him had always felt a little guilty about dragging Blaise into his problems; into his life. But, as he sat and looked around the table, he realized all that pain had brought them here. He was happy. He loved and was loved. And, he had more real friends than he'd had in his entire life. All thanks to the woman who sat next to him and wore his ring.

Hermione saw the pensive look on his face and put her hand over his on the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her and nodded, "I can honestly say, I don't think I have ever been better."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Love you," Hermione called out to her parents as they flooed back home.

Draco stood next to her and they leaned against each other heavily in exhaustion.

"Are you as tired as I am?" he asked with a low laugh.

"Oh yeah," she answered around a yawn. "I am going to sleep like the dead."

He stepped back and stretched as he pulled off his shirt, "That makes two of us. Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday. We can sleep in."

Hermione pulled her top off as she walked toward the bedroom and laughed, "As long as your mother doesn't send us anymore gifts."

"Yeah, remind me to send her an owl tomorrow about that," he grunted as he kicked off his shoes.

Hermione sat on the bed and removed her shoes as she sighed, "Don't be too hard on her. She was trying to be nice."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Draco asked only half joking.

Hermione just pulled a face and continued to get ready for bed.

"You are too nice sometimes," he said shaking his head as he put his clothes in the hamper. "She's going to take over if you aren't careful. If there's one thing Mother loves, it's planning a huge party."

Hermione stripped and reached for her bathrobe, "Well, it's my wedding, so she'll have to step back a bit, but I don't mind her being a part of it. You're her only child. She's going to be involved, Draco."

Draco headed into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He called back, "OUR wedding, love. Just don't let her push you into things you don't want. She can be a tad manipulative."

Hermione entered the bathroom with a laugh as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail to wash her face. She teased, "Being related to the former Prince of Slytherin? No way!"

He made a face at her in the mirror and finished brushing before he spoke again.

"Weasley apologized to me."

Her eyes flew to his in the mirror and she asked, "And?"

He turned to look at her, his face blank, "And, he wants to talk to you."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and turned to finish at the sink in silence. She then turned off the water and took the towel Draco held for her.

As she headed back to the bedroom she said, "Start from the beginning."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_Hello Blythe,_

I was very glad to hear about your third date with Todd. You still haven't explained how you were able to meet him in Muggle London. You know I love you, hon, but you have to remember to be careful. I know you think he's nice, but all this sneaking…it worries me. And, you have to start thinking about whether or not to tell him about you being a witch. Make sure you keep your wand with you at all times. I know you aren't supposed to do magic outside of school, but I know the Ministry would understand if it's for protection, just in case. Okay, enough of me acting like your mother. Ha ha ha Sorry, I'm just protective of my friends.

So, I have news. Draco and I are engaged. It happened two nights ago. And, I promise to tell you every detail when I see you, which I hope is sooner than later. I'd like to take you to lunch at least when you get your measurements done for your attendant's dress. I'm thinking it will be muggle dress code as so much of my family will be there, so your mother might want to accompany us. (giggle) Oh, did I forget to ask? Sorry about that. Will you please do me, and Draco, the honor of standing with us? You are the sister of his heart and my friend. It wouldn't be the same without you. The only decisions so far are that we are getting married back there at home, the attendants are you (I hope), Ginny, Harry, Beth, Blaise, Snoop, and (brace yourself) possibly Ron, and there will be no pink or orange used. Ginny insisted. ____

Once I know more about what on earth is happening with Ron, I will let you know. All I know right now is he's sorry and he apologized to Draco yesterday. I have a lunch planned with him today, so we shall see what that brings.

Anyway, please owl me back when you have made your decision on if you will stand with us. I pray you say yes. Draco does, too. Take care of yourself.

Your friend,  
Hermione

ps. Please try to avoid any reporters for a while, okay?  
  
Hermione sat back and reread the letter over before sealing it. She smiled to herself as she thought of Blythe's reaction. The younger girl would quite probably squeal herself hoarse.

"All done?" Draco asked as he poked his head into the study.

"Yep."

Draco shook his head and smiled, "We'll probably hear her answer all the way from here."

Hermione nodded and laughed. Then he moved across the room to lean on the desk and look at her. He put his hand on hers and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Thank you again for doing this. It means a lot to me. She's…she's…"

Hermione smiled softly up at him, "Family."

He nodded, "Yeah."

She stood and leaned forward to give him a hug, resting her cheek on his chest. They stood in companionable silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"So, do you know what you want to say?"

She didn't need to ask about what. It had been hovering over them all morning. The night before he had explained what Ron had said and his own feelings on it. She had listened and remained very quiet. Part of her was elated that Ron had finally come around. But, another part was still saddened and angered by the whole thing. Even in his acceptance of them, Ron had been unforgiving to Draco. She knew she would forgive him, but she still wasn't sure what she would say to him at brunch.

With a shake of her head she moved away and took up the letter to Blythe. She placed it in a fireproof tube and left the room.

Draco sighed and followed. He had a lot on his mind, too, as he was going home to speak to his father. He needed the truth. He needed answers.

As he looked across the room at Hermione he knew she needed to figure out how she felt about everything with Ron, and he didn't want to push her. But, her continued silences all morning, on top of his own stress, were bugging him. She usually expressed every thought and feeling she had; to see her so withdrawn bothered him. And, it renewed his anger with Weasley. Even in his apology he caused trouble.

He watched her set the letter tube in the fireplace to floo it to Blythe. He smiled at her ingenuity. She had explained a while ago that since most of her letter correspondence had been to her parents, she had never needed an owl. So, she devised the floomail method for the few times she had to correspond with the Ministry or anyone from back home. He wondered for the hundredth time why someone else hadn't thought of it before.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel, I guess," she said, interrupting his thoughts. She kept her back to him, her eyes on the dying flames. "I love him, Draco. But, he hurt me in more ways than one. And, I know he didn't so much hurt your feelings as your pride, but he still hurt someone I love in his zeal to be right. You don't know him really, but he's one of the best people I know. He's been a significant part of my world for most of my life and he's honestly a good man. I don't know what I'm going to say exactly, but he has to know he was wrong. He has to know his apology stunk, no matter how much he meant it. He has to know that you aren't going anywhere. And, he has to REALLY accept that. I know you two will most likely never be friends, but…"

She was interrupted by his snort and shot him a look over her shoulder, her brow raised, "You have to try, too, you know."

"I know. Sorry." he sighed. "Go on."

"Well, friends or not, you two are going to have to spend time together, get to know each other, get over each other. I love you both and I never want to go through this again. He has to know all that. And, he has to apologize to me."

Her voice trailed off and he tilted his head to the side as he asked, "You've already forgiven him, haven't you?

She heard the mix of derision and laughter in his voice and shrugged. Then she moved away from the fireplace and sighed, "I don't know. I'm still upset with him, but I just want this over. I want to be happy and have him be happy for me. In a perfect world, this goes away like it never happens and you and he are the greatest of friends…"

"Keep dreaming," he muttered with a short laugh.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Well, I said in a perfect world, love."

He smirked and leaned down to peck her lips lightly, "When are you leaving?"

"No time like the present, right?"

She picked her cell phone up off the corner table and dialed the number.

Draco leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms as she paced away. He listened to her end of the conversation.

"Hey…well, I wanted to come over, but I didn't want to interrupt you two if…ewww Snoop! Stop. I don't need that picture in my head…yeah right, so anyway, can I pop over?...No, I think it's time…yeah…no, you should stay…well, okay if you're sure, but…I know, but it's your flat and I…fine, but only a half hour or so, okay?...No, we should be done, one way or the other, by then…okay, see you in a while then. Thanks…what?...oh, okay, I'll tell him…will do…buh bye."

"Tell me what?" he asked as he came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips and his chin on her head.

Hermione turned to flash a grin up at him, "Snoop said to tell you thank you and that I should, uh…give you something special for being so forgiving."

"Oh, she did, huh? Any ideas come to mind," he leered down at her.

"One or two," she giggled. "But, first, I have to deal with Ron."

He sobered for a minute and looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "You know that perfect world of yours is never going to happen, right? Not completely."

"I know, but if you two can be at least civil, I'll be happy."

He nodded slightly, "That I can do."

"Good." Then she reached up to smooth the worry lines from his brow, "Are you sure you want to do this today?"

Draco closed his eyes and leaned into her hand as he nodded. Then he sighed, "As you said, no time like the present, right?"

"But, Draco, he…"

He shook his head, eyes opening, and interrupted, "No. I have to get this done. I can't keep avoiding it. I need to know why…how he could have done all that. And, why after everything was over, I had my memories stolen. Everything is finally coming together, Mi. I just need to close this last door, you know?"

She nodded and leaned forward to pull him close, "What if he doesn't give you the answers you want?"

"Well, I will never know if I don't try. He let me see it, so he knows it's coming. I gave him time, but I need answers now."

She nodded against his chest and took a breath. Then she tilted her head to look up at him, "Are you coming back home tonight?"

"I plan to. Depends on how this talk goes, I guess. But, I will call you later and let you know, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

They pulled apart long enough to gather their things and then met back in the middle of the living room. In silence they came together; their kiss one of love, support, and hope. Without another word he stepped back and moved to the fireplace. When he stood floo powder in hand in the fireplace, he nodded once and blew her a kiss. She smiled back softly and shut her eyes to apparate to Ron and Snoop's. The last sound she heard was his strong voice calling out the Malfoy Manor address.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes – Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!  
**  
**brooklynsam3 ()** thank you for the review again!!

And, a warm welcome to the story and additional thank you to the following for adding my story, or me, as a Favorite, or setting an alert for it: **Isiss2868, hpotterbookworm, maquel666** (Glad you found it!), **tiggator,** and **mandigrrl**. 


	36. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works

**Chapter 37  
**

Hermione opened her eyes as the squeezing feeling left her and they met Ron's. He stood in the doorway of the living room leaning against the wall. In the silence they looked one another over.

She saw sorrow, anger, hurt, and hope in his gaze. He saw pain, anger, hope, and tiredness in hers.

"I'm sorry," he began as he took the first step, literally and figuratively.

She held up her hand to stop him and stepped back from him a bit. "For what?" she asked.

"For everything," he answered, clearly frustrated. When she merely looked at him, he ran a nervous hand through his hair before burying both in his pockets.

"Okay fine, for having him, you guys, tailed, for being a general pain, and for not letting you live your life the way you wanted to."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Is that all?"

"What more is there?" he asked as he stood straighter. "I know you want to hear that I'm sorry for not giving him a chance, that I should have trusted you more, that I fully accept that you and Malfoy are together. Is that want you want me to say?"

"No, Ron," she sighed. "I don't want you to say anything you don't feel. I want to hear what you have to say honestly. Then I want you to listen to me. This doesn't all just go away today with an 'I'm sorry'. I just hoped we could at least talk."

He nodded and went to sit on the sofa. With a gesture from him she sat across from him in a chair.

At her nod, he sighed and looked down at his own clasped hands, "I am sorry, Hermione. Truly sorry for causing you pain. That was never my intention. I just wanted to…hell, I don't even know anymore. I was just blinded with rage that he dared touch you after all he'd…I was just blind, I guess. Even as I watched it happen, him fall in love with you, I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Even when Harry talked to me about it, I…it was just easier to hate him and look for something, anything to keep you from him. Georgie and I have talked a lot about it, you know? It really wasn't jealousy. It wasn't that I didn't…don't want you happy. I do. More than anything. You deserve so much and I just couldn't see him as the person you'd choose to…But I do now. Mostly. I know I should be sorry that I reacted the way I have and did what I did, but I can't be. No, don't get mad, just listen, okay?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded briefly, her eyes flashing, but she kept her mouth shut and let him finish.

Ron cleared his throat and continued, "I will not be sorry for trying to protect you, for trying to keep you safe. I won't be sorry for loving you so much, respecting you so much, that I only want the absolute best for you. I won't be sorry for checking on him to make sure he didn't hurt you. I won't. But, and here's the part you need to really hear, Mione, I am truly sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that my protection and love was and is so absolute and so intense that it caused you pain. I am sorry that I allowed my own feelings to get in the way of what should be a perfect time for you. Yesterday was one of the hardest days of my life. I knew you were happy, loved and respected, as you should be. I knew you wore that ring because you wanted to and not because you were coerced. And, I knew that what should have been one of the happiest days of your life was marred by me and what I've done to you in the name of love."

He watched her eyes lower and saw the shuddering breath she drew, and waited until she looked back at him before he finished.

"I am sorry for the past few months. I missed you. I missed us. I know you love him and he…he loves you. I don't know how things ended up here and I feel like I have missed so much of what's been going on with you. You have no idea how much it has hurt to hear about your life second hand from Georgie. I wanted to be there for you when you went to that house for the first time. I wanted to hold you when you two fought and tell you that everything would be okay. I never wanted to be on the sidelines of your life. And, it kills me that my own actions made it so.

"I love you so much. And, I want to be back in your life. If that means making nice with Malfoy for the rest of our lives, I will, because there is nothing, no one, more important to me. You were my first love, my girlfriend, my first girl who was a friend, my protector, my support…my everything. I may not be in love with you anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't love you more and more each day. Oh don't cry, please. And, please say you forgive me. Let me have my Mione back."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hello?" Draco called out as he stepped from the fireplace.

"Draco?" his mother called. He could hear her hurrying from the stairs.

"Hello, Mother," he answered as he made his way from the room.

Narcissa drew up short, one hand on her heart, the other on the railing. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," he answered. He took the last steps to her and gave her a brief hug.

Narcissa took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. The alarm had rung to let them know someone "approved" had flooed into the manor. As the only people who were approved to do so were Lucius, Draco, herself, and as of Friday night, Hermione, she had panicked that something had happened to Draco for either to come unexpectedly.

"Okay, darling. I am happy to see you, of course, but what brings you here? I mean, you didn't say you were coming when we spoke Friday night."

Draco led his mother down the remaining steps and into the sitting room as he spoke, "It was kind of unexpected. And, I didn't decide to come until this morning. I apologize for startling you."

"Oh dear, I am fine. And, I am so pleased to see you again so soon."

Draco smiled softly as his mother drew her feet up under her on the sofa. Most of the world saw only the proper, pretentious, straight-laced, pureblood wife she let them see. But, with him, she could be herself. He realized belatedly he had missed these quiet times with her.

"And, I am very happy to see you again, Mother. How are you?"

Narcissa smiled at her son as he took her hand gently in his. It was a rare gift to have him home voluntarily, and one of which she didn't want to waste a moment.

"I am doing very well. My son is happy. And, I love my daughter-in-law-to-be more each time I see her. She sends me the most lovely letters every once in a while. Does she tell you?"

Draco nodded and she continued, "Well, good. I had lunch with the ladies yesterday and told them about your engagement. I thought Mrs. Parkinson was going to choke on her watercress. It's bad of me, I know, but it was so nice to finally get that woman's goat. She's been planning your wedding to her horrid daughter for so long and I had to put up with it. It was finally my turn to have the last word."

"So, was anyone actually happy for me?" he chuckled.

"Well, of course, Baina Zabini was just thrilled. More, I think, because she felt she was 'in the know' than because of your engagement to Hermione, but still she was happy. Where is she anyway? Why didn't she come home with you?"

Draco leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "She felt the need to go make up with the weasel."

"Oh, darling, you aren't jealous are you?" Narcissa asked as she reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"What?! No. It's not that, Mother." He shook his head and relaxed his arms as he took a breath. "Nothing like that. It's just the thought of playing nice with that arse for the remainder of my life…ugh!"

"But, you will," Narcissa said knowingly.

He sighed and nodded, "I guess I have to, don't I?"

Narcissa laughed lightly and reached forward to ring for tea and cakes, "Well, marriage is, if nothing else, compromise, darling." When the elf appeared she ordered them a light snack and turned back to her son. "Think of it this way, you are better off than most. You like her parents and her family. And, from what you've said they like you. And, you have learned to tolerate and even like most of her other friends. Not liking only one isn't so bad."

"I know," he sighed. "There's just something about him that makes me want to pummel him into the ground."

Their snack and drinks appeared as Narcissa's tinkling laughter spilled out. She sat forward to add cream to her tea and for the next few minutes they talked quietly and comfortably together. He told her of the day before and the dinner they'd had to celebrate. She told him about the party they had attended and more about her lunch with the other ladies of her circle.

When the tea was drunk and the cakes nothing but crumbs on the plate, Narcissa leaned back and looked at him more seriously.

"So, Draco, tell me the truth. Nothing is wrong and no one is hurt. You and Hermione are still happy. As much as I would love to think you simply missed our little talks, I know something else made you come here today. What is it?"

Draco looked over at her, "I have missed our talks, Mother. But, you are right, I did come for other reasons."

When she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I need to speak to Father."

"Is this about the tension between you the other evening?" she asked softly.

Draco nodded and said, "There are some things I need him to explain; to make me understand."

"This is about his decisions and actions during your school years, is it not?" Narcissa asked her eyes fixed on the teacup in her hand.

She felt more than saw his nod and drew in a sharp breath, "I don't know if he is ready."

"What?" Draco asked more harshly than he meant to. "What does he have to be ready for, Mother? He wasn't the one hurt. He wasn't the one who almost died! He isn't the one who has to live with…"

"Yes, he is!" Narcissa interrupted as she lunged to her feet. Draco's shock kept him quiet as she paced away and then back. "He has to live knowing he lived, and even enjoyed, that life. He has to live with knowing he is responsible for so many senseless deaths and evil, evil…he has to live each day knowing that his son betrayed him, no matter for good reasons or not, you did and he knows it. He knows his actions put you in more danger than he ever could have thought possible and he has to live knowing that you could very easily grow to hate him the more you learn. He has to wake up each and every day and know that his life will never be the same. That his beliefs were not only shattered, but so very wrong. He also now has to live with knowing that he took part in activities that nearly took his future daughter-in-law's life."

Draco stared at his mother as if he had never seen her before. She had never spoken with such passion, hurt or vehemence about the past. And, he had never heard her defend Lucius like that. He watched as tears slid down her face and she wrapped her arms around herself, as if cold.

She didn't look at him as she continued, "He will never let you see it. He barely lets me. But, he hurts, too, Draco. He lost everything. Everything, but us. And, he knows he was given another chance. He acts as if he doesn't care, like nothing has changed. But, you don't see him. Alone. So alone. He makes sure no one sees it, the loneliness, the confusion, the pain, the fear… He has changed. He is not the same person he was then. He can barely bring himself to think of all the things he did, much less speak of them. You have to understand that. You need to give him more time, Draco. Please."

Draco shook his head, "I hear you, Mother, but no. Why should he get more time? Why should he get to hide his feelings away and pretend it didn't happen? Why doesn't he have to face the proverbial music like everyone else?"

"Because he's Lucius Malfoy," she responded, as if that answered everything.

Draco almost smiled at her answer, "Your loyalty is commendable, Mother, but this is something he and I both need. I ran away from it all. He pretends it never happened. But, neither of us can keep going like this. One thing I have learned from Blaise and Hermione, even Harry and Ginny, sometimes, no matter how much it hurts at the time, you have to let it out. I need answers and he needs to talk. It is time. Things were done to me, Mother. And, I have a right to know why!"

"But, he…" she began.

"He thinks his son should come to his study," Lucius interrupted, startling them both with his sudden appearance.

Narcissa stepped toward her husband, "Lucius, maybe you should…"

He shook his head to stop her, but smiled a little at her as he spoke, "No, Cissa. He's right. It is time."

Narcissa stopped and stared at him for a moment before she seemed to wilt a little and nodded. Then she looked from father to son, at a loss as to what to say. With an aggrieved sigh she stepped over to Draco and spoke softly to him.

"Try to remember it was long ago. Keep Hermione's forgiveness in mind and don't forget we love you."

Draco nodded and squeezed her hand before she walked over to Lucius.

She kept her back to Draco as she spoke just as softly to her husband, "He loves you, too, remember that. And, I love you and trust you in this. No matter what."

When he closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded, she turned back to Draco. "I love you so very much, my little dragon."

"And, I you, Mother."

Matching eyes watched her walk gracefully from the room and then they heard her open and close the front door. They knew she would go sit in the garden a while to clear her mind.

Finally, turning his eyes on his son, "Shall we?"

Draco nodded once and moved to follow his father from the room.

When they entered the room Draco once again glanced at all the items in his father's study.

"Why do you keep all this?" he asked. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he was even more surprised to hear his father answer.

Lucius heaved a sigh and sat in his chair. He looked at his son and then around the room. It was time for some truths.

"Those who forget the past, are doomed to repeat it. I will not allow myself to forget all that has transpired. I will never again allow myself to fall prey to the desires of others. These…artifacts remind me."

Both men then stilled as they thought how to begin.

Draco took the first step, "You heard what I said downstairs to Mother?"

"I did."

"Then it is time for those answers," Draco stated as calmly as possible.

Lucius looked him in the eye, "You will have to be more specific."

Draco stared at his father for a moment. So many questions crowded his mind he didn't know where to begin. It had taken them a long time to get to a place where they could enjoy each other's company again. They had finally reached a comfort between them that didn't rely on Lucius' demands or Draco's subservience. He thought his actions after the war had been understood and forgiven. To hear all the things his mother had said stalled his tongue. As angry as he was, his love for his father crept in. He wanted to rage, to scream. But, his respect, although tarnished, was still there. With a heavy sigh he sat forward in his chair and looked at the man he had once wanted to emulate.

"Make me understand how," he finally said.

"How what, Draco?" Lucius stood and moved to his window to stare out as he spoke. He started softly, but his voice grew as the bitterness took over. "How could I follow the commands of deranged, half-blood, power-hungry, mad man for most of my adult life? How could I let my need for more; more power, more money, more everything, blind me to what was right? How could I stand by and let children be tortured and die and think it was somehow justified? How could I take part in it gleefully? How could I put your life in jeopardy time and time again? How could I make you to live the life I forced on you? How could I let your mother live like that? How could I almost lose everything before turning back? How can I live each day knowing my son betrayed me?"

Draco sat up straighter in his chair as his father rounded on him, his eyes blazing, "How could I still believe to this day that I, you, all of us of pure blood are still somehow better? How can I still hate Potter? Look at what he has reduced me to! How can I look you in the eye and know what you think of me and my choices? How can I look your intended in the eye at all when she was there for some of my lowest… How can I show no remorse to those who feel I wronged them? How can I…"

Draco surged to his feet, "Father, stop!"

Lucius' upset was so complete he couldn't stop, "No, you had these questions and many more I am sure. I thought you wanted answers! Well, let me tell you, there are none! None! Don't you think I have asked these questions time and time again? Don't you think you're mother has thought to try and get them? How, you ask. I ask you the same. How, Draco, can I do anything but what I am doing? I have not forgotten. But, as you so eloquently put it, I pretend! I pretend I don't abhor what my life has become. I pretend I understand how you could turn from us as you did. I pretend to understand how I somehow still respect you more for it. I pretend I don't see the looks of contempt, fear, and pity from everyone I pass! I pretend! And, I hope one day that pretense becomes reality. I pretend I live in a time when the past is just that. I can not change it. I can not undo it. I can not unmake the decisions I made. I do what I can today, now. I wake up each day and try to remember that I have a wife and son who mean more to me than anger, remorse, vengeance or grudges. I wake up and swallow the 'what ifs' and go about my day trying to do as you have done, put the past where it belongs and live my life! What other penance do you have for me? What else would you have me do?"

Draco stared wide-eyed at his father. Nothing his father had said had answered one question, but he still felt he had many of his answers. Lucius had not forgotten. He, like everyone else, had changed. He felt remorse. He felt pain. His pride was his only shield.

When Lucius turned away to calm himself, Draco sat back down and looked down at the floor. Even with all that had been said, he still needed one more answer.

Lucius finally turned and looked at his son, "I know you think you deserve answers, and maybe you do, but I don't have them. I can't answer for you, or Ms. Granger, things I can't answer for myself."

Draco was quiet a minute more before he asked, "Does Mother know I was obliviated?"

"Yes."

Lucius' short answer gave him pause, but he plowed ahead, "Why? Why did you do it? I had already given you up. I had already spent my time in Azkaban. What good did it do to erase my memories after the fact?!"

"I can not answer those questions," Lucius said as he looked back at the window.

"Can not or will not?" Draco demanded, once again coming to his feet.

When Lucius turned back to face him, Draco noticed for the first time, the sorrow in his eyes, "I can not."

"Why not?" he asked loudly as he slammed his fist on his father's desk.

Lucius looked from his son's fist to his face and sighed, "Draco, it was not I, who made that choice. Nor was I the one to do the deed."

"What are you saying? You let someone play with mind and you don't even know why it was done?!"

"They were not playing!" Lucius spat at him as he leaned into his son's face. "It was done for your own good!"

"How the hell could wiping away moments of my life be for my good?! Who could think that…"

"I could," his mother's voice washed over him.

At the same time his father moved from behind his desk, "Cissa, no."

Draco turned in abject shock to see his mother standing in the doorway with tears sliding down her face.

"Mother?"

"Your father was not aware of it until after the fact," she confessed, her eyes slipping shut. "I just couldn't stand to know you were going to have to live with all of that. When I came to you that last day in Azkaban you were so lost, so…gone, I couldn't take…I just couldn't let you live with all of it. It was my decision, Draco. My actions. I loved you too much to allow you to remember all the things you had seen."

Draco sank back into the chair and stared from his father to his mother. His voice was choked when he tried to speak, "But…"

Narcissa moved forward to kneel beside his chair and take one of his hands in hers. Her eyes were red, her face blotchy, but her voice never wavered, "I was careful, my little dragon. I made sure to only remove the most horrid ones, the others I just left a bit hazy. I know you may hate me for it, but I have lived with these memories. And, I have watched your father live with them. I know what they have done to us. I know how they eat at you until you want to cry, scream and lock yourself away. I just couldn't let the one person I loved more than my own life live that way. I did it for you, my son. Because I love you and I would do anything to make you happy and keep you safe. I knew the day could come when you would find out, and I knew I risked much in doing it, but I'm your mother. It was my duty to protect you in any way I could. It's all I could think to do to help you become whole again. I am not sorry I did it, but I am sorry for your hurt. I must also confess to planting the suggestion that you move in with Blaise afterward. It was not that I didn't want you home, Draco, it was all I wanted. But I couldn't allow you to see this place as it was. I couldn't risk it. I knew there you would be able to begin again. I knew Blaise and his family would help you heal. And, even if I lost you forever, you would be whole again."

Narcissa fell back on her heels and lowered her head. She looked defeated. In the silence that followed Lucius moved forward and kneeled to help her up, but Draco stopped him as he fell to his knees beside her.

He looked from one pair of eyes to the other and said the only thing that came to mind, "I don't hate you. Either of you."

His mother's eyes misted again as she reached for him and asked hopefully, "So, you understa…"

"No," he said softly as he backed away from her hand. "I don't understand anything right now. I need time to…to…I need time."

He stood and moved back from them as they stood slowly together. No one spoke as they stared at one another, the truth he had been seeking still ringing in the room.

With a heavy sigh he said, "I will return, but for now I need to go."

They nodded and as one moved to the side to allow him room to pass. He shook his head and thought of a place where he could think, where he could find peace and support. With this place in mind, he turned to apparate. His last view was of his father's normally stoic face, saddened, and his mother reaching out to him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"And, now he's upstairs sleeping up in your old room," Julie said softly into the phone.

Hermione sat crosslegged on the bed in their bedroom and cried. Draco had sent her a patronus earlier to let her know he was okay, but that he still needed some time and would be back later. She had paced the floor wondering what had occurred and when he would be back for almost three hours before her mother had called. The story her mother told had made her ache for him.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked when Hermione had been quiet a long while.

"I guess," she said. "Is he?"

Draco had gone to the only place he could think of where he felt he could get perspective and be understood. A part of him had wanted to go straight home to Hermione and forget all of it for a while. But, he knew that would be too much like running again. He needed to face it. He needed to talk about it. He needed someone who could listen and maybe help him understand it. When he had stood facing his parents, knowing he needed to get away, the only place that came to mind was Hermione's parent's house. Next thing he knew, he was in their parlor, a sob escaping his throat, and Julie was hugging him tightly. After alleviating their initial fear that something had happened to Hermione, everything poured out. He spoke of his parents, school, Dumbledore, Snape, the Fall, and his life afterward. He told them of his time in Azkaban and his running away from it all. They were made privy to his feelings for each member of the Zabini family, Hermione, the Potters, and the Weasleys, even Ron. He eventually came around to his conversation with his parents and their confessions.

Julie and Rich had listened, offered sympathy, and held their feelings in check as the man before them broke. When his story ended, Julie held him and the three talked. They helped him sort out his feelings as best as they could, and they offered him want he had been seeking, understanding. Julie gave reason and sense to Narcissa's actions. Rich helped him understand what a father would do for their child. He came to realize that Lucius' desire for more, was also a desire of more for him, as his son. The Grangers unconditional love and support finally let Draco find his equilibrium and gain a sense of peace, but the day had drained him.

When Julie took him upstairs and put him to bed to "get some rest from what has been a very long day" he smiled a little. They were not his blood. They didn't share a history with him. And, they now knew all he had done and somehow still opened their home and hearts to him. He knew where Hermione got it from. He knew what 'family' meant.

Her mother sighed into the phone, "He will be okay, honey. I think he just needs some quiet and some time. I'll wake him in another hour or so and send him back, okay?"

"Okay, but…" Hermione began, only to stop and stare at the ring on her finger.

"But, what?"

She moved the phone to her other ear and asked, "But, what do I do? Or say, when he comes home?"

"He asked me to call you so you wouldn't worry. I am sure he knows you well enough to know that we would have discussed things. All you can do, hon, is be there. Hold him if he needs it, cry with or for him, and let him know you aren't going anywhere. Follow his lead and your heart."

Hermione sniffled and blew her nose again before she said, "Okay. Thanks, Mom. For him and for me."

"I love you," her mother answered.

"And, I love you."

"So, what happened with Ronald?" her mother asked.

When Hermione finished her story, Julie had expressed her happiness that Ron was finally coming around. And, Hermione confessed to her how weird things still were, but that at least she now had hope.

"I just don't know what else to say to him, Mom," she sighed. "He apologized and I know he meant it, but I just don't think he really understands the damage he's done."

"Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes," Hermione answered as she plucked at the coverlet under her. "But, I just don't know how long before I can forget it, I guess."

"What did you say to him before you left?" Julie asked.

"That we would eventually be okay. That I forgive him." Hermione paused and laughed at little, "That he would have to start accepting Draco and making nice like a big boy."

Julie laughed, "And, how'd he take that?"

"Normal Ron fashion," Hermione laughed. "He snorted and started to spout off, but Snoop gave him a look and he just shut up. She certainly has him wrapped around her finger."

"That's something I'd like to see," Julie smiled. "Every time that boy was here during the summer, I wanted to ring his neck after only a few minutes of his stubbornness. I never understood how you put up with it."

"Me neither sometimes. Especially fourth and fifth year." She laughed in memory and then sobered, "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What can I do to, well I don't know, make them be friends sounds silly and I know it can't be done. But, Mom, I can't live the rest of my life with them at odds."

"I hate to say it Hermione, but you may have to. There are many people in this world we like, some we tolerate and others that we will simply never get along with. I'm afraid Draco and Ron have too much dislike between them to ever learn to see past it."

"But, they can't stay like this forever!"

"Don't worry, they won't. They're men, honey, so they will continue to crow at each other, and try to one-up one another. But, they both love you, so they will also learn to grin and bear each other for longer and longer lengths of time."

Hermione harrumphed and Julie laughed, "You know how your father feels about my brother, Kenny?"

Hermione grinned and mimicked her father's voice, "Can't stand that sod. Damn know it all."

"Exactly," Julie laughed with her. "After almost thirty years they still can't be in the same room for more than three hours before they start to argue like children."

"So, that's what I have to look forward to?" Hermione sighed dejectedly.

Julie smiled, "Well, honey, it used to be only an hour."

When what Julie had said filtered through, Hermione smiled and laughed. "Well, they are already up to an hour, so there's hope."

They spoke for a short while longer before Hermione said she needed to go.

Before they hung up Julie asked, "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, my angel."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes – **Every read is a treasure, every review a gift. And, I thank each and every one of you!

With only two chapters to go I would like to thank each and every one of you who have stuck through this with me. Your reviews have made my days brighter and knowing that a large number of people have read it, has made me smile. I loved writing it, but knowing others have enjoyed it has been such a gift. Thank you!

An additional thank you to those who gifted me by clicking on the link to add me or my story as a favorite; **Krmells** and **gem.babe**. 


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**Chapter 38  
**

(beep beep beeeeeeeeeep)

Over an hour later Hermione ran to her cell phone and flipped it open, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just really tired, you know?"

"Yeah," she answered. Then at a loss for what to say, she remained quiet.

He listened to her breathing on the other end for a moment and then asked, "You spoke to your mother?"

"Uh huh, she called to let me know where you were."

Draco sighed into the phone, "Did she tell you everything?"

"Well, um…"

"It's okay, Mi. I knew she would. It'll save me time catching you up later, I guess."

She heard the exhaustion and sadness in his voice and venture, "Draco, do you want…"

"Not now, okay? I still need to go back there and straighten some things out."

"Alright. But, you know I'm here for you right? And, I love you."

"Yes, I do. And, I love you."

"Okay," she sighed feeling useless.

"I will be coming home tonight," he told her.

"I'll be waiting," she answered. "Do you want me to call Blaise and have him be here?"

"No. I just want you," he shook his head. "I'll call him when I…I just want to come home and be…"

At his frustrated sigh, she cut him off, "It's okay, Draco. Breathe."

When she heard him take a sharp breath and then another, she imagined him running his hand through his hair and smiled a little. "Now, go fix the hair you just messed up, take care of business, and come home to me."

He chuckled as he took his hand down from his head, "I love you. See you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay," she answered softly. "Bye."

"Bye."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"I just don't know how to thank you," Draco said again as he adjusted his robe.

Rich shook his head and reached out to give his hand, "I told you, son, none of that. You're now family. That's what we do."

Draco shook his head in amazement once more before leaning down to accept Julie's kiss.

"Let us know you got back safely, okay?" she said as she adjusted his robe around his shoulders in a motherly way he found endearing.

"I will, Julie. But, it may be a couple of hours. I need to return to the Manor," he sighed.

Julie just leaned forward and hugged him before stepping back, "I'm glad you came to us, Draco."

"I am, too, Julie, very much so."

They watched as he straightened his robes once more, then his back, and finally his face, and stepped into the fireplace. When he disappeared Rich turned and looked down at his wife.

"He's come a long way from that git that used to torment our baby girl, huh?"

"Yes, he has," she answered with a thoughtful smile. Then it faltered, "I just hope he…"

Rich interrupted as he took her hand and walked away from the fireplace, "He's strong, Jule. He'll be fine. Plus, he has Hermione."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and brushed his hand over his hair. No sooner had he lowered his hand than he heard footsteps and straightened to face his parents.

"You've returned," his father said in lieu of a greeting.

He met his father's gaze for a moment before he lowered his eyes to meet his mother's. While his father's face was impassive, allowing no emotion to come through, his mother's was the complete opposite. On her face he saw love, compassion, sorrow, regret and bravery. She also stood braced, one foot slightly in front of the other, as if ready to take on whatever he might throw at her.

With a sigh he stepped forward to breach the gap, "Yes. I wanted to finish what was started."

At the word finish, Narcissa seemed to wilt a little next to Lucius who, regardless of the look on his face, straightened a bit more defensively.

"I am not staying long, but I didn't want to leave things as they were. If I've learned nothing else, it's that things left alone tend to fester."

Narcissa nodded slightly for him to continue, but Lucius only shifted a little and placed his hand on her lower back.

Draco tried to smile a little to reassure them. "Look, I don't pretend to understand all that happened back then. I don't know how you made the choices you've made. I won't even try to guess anymore. I know there are no easy answers, no matter how the question is posed. But, I also know you both did what you felt was right at the time. That you did it for us, for me. I don't know if I will ever…"

His voice trailed off and he looked at his mother for a moment before he continued, "A mother's love saved Harry Potter. Molly killed Aunt Bellatrix for her child. Julie's love kept Hermione going despite all that was thrown at her. They all did what they thought was best for their children, no matter the consequences. Today, Julie helped me realize that I should expect no less from my own mother. I love you, Mother. And, I am not sorry you took those images from me. I don't know where I would be now if you hadn't."

"You…you will forgive me?" she asked as she took a tentative step toward him.

"It is done," he answered with a small smile. It widened considerably as she moved across the final space and took him in her arms.

"I love you so much, my son," she whispered, her voice choked as she held back her tears.

He moved back a bit to look down at her, "And, I love you, Mother. That has never wavered."

She nodded and a tear slipped down her face. But, the smile on her face gave him hope that one day they would be okay again. With that thought, he turned to his father.

Lucius stepped forward, his chin high, his face stoic. Only his eyes betrayed his torment, "I don't expect your forgivene…"

"But, you have it," Draco said, cutting him off as he moved to stand in front of his father. "You said yourself, nothing can be undone. There is no going back, only forward. Maybe now, we can all work together to make our pretences our reality."

Lucius inclined his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Draco held out his hand, "To use Hermione's words, love and forgiveness."

Lucius accepted his hand and shook it once before uncharacteristically pulled his son into an awkward one-armed hug.

Draco stood stiffly at first, but he finally relaxed and returned the embrace briefly before stepping back from Lucius.

Narcissa stepped between them and said to Draco, "It's time for supper. Will you join us?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod. Though he wanted to go home to Hermione, he knew his family, as dysfunctional as it was, needed his time and presence if it was to ever heal. "I just have to make a call."

"Please tell Hermione hello for us," Narcissa smiled in understanding. Draco returned the smile and nodded as he left the room to make his call.

Dinner was a subdued affair, but their many years of practicing ignorance of the obvious got them through. By the end they were speaking less formally with one another, and Narcissa had relaxed enough to suggest it was time to meet Hermione's parents. He initially tried to dissuade her, but when she told him quietly that she wanted to meet the woman to thank her, he relented. Lucius' exaggerated sigh of, "Oh lovely, more muggles," had them all smirking at one another.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When Draco finally stepped out of the fireplace and into their apartment, he found it dark, the only light coming from their bedroom. He shrugged off his robes and followed the soft music he heard to where he knew Hermione waited for him.

When he stepped into the doorway, he saw her laying against the pillows, a book in her hand, tissues at her side, dressed in a long deep green silk nightgown. He also noticed the soft smile on her face and the way her eyes glowed in the semi-darkened room. Without a word she held her hand out to him and he moved across the room to her.

Hermione saw the relief and happiness battling with the stress and sadness in his eyes, and did as her mother told her to do. She followed her heart. He didn't need more conversation. He needed love, time, and support. She would give him all three.

He fell across the bed and grabbed her close, resting his head against her heart. She felt him breathe deeply against her and stroked his soft hair with one hand, while hugging him close with the other. When he raised his head to look at her, she smiled at him and leaned down to press her lips to his.

It was a kiss of love, of healing, and he relaxed in her embrace. Soon though, he needed more and deepened the kiss, raising himself above her to press her back into the pillows. With a contented moan, he pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, while his hand slid up her side to cup her breast through the soft material; its peak resting against his palm. He smiled against her skin as he felt her shift under him to push herself closer. In response, he moved his fingers to tease her nipple, squeezing and twisting just enough to have her release a puff of breath above his head. He lowered his head further to nuzzle her other side, and felt his inner chill warm when she moaned and fisted his shirt in her hands.

Hermione was determined to let him set the pace, but this slow exploration was a surprise. She had prepared herself to be ready for whatever he may have needed. She had thought he would be more demanding and aggressive in his need to purge his day. With a soft groan, she felt him pull back to look down at her. She watched as he trailed a hand from her neck to her hip, his eyes now dark with desire. He met her gaze for a moment before he leaned forward to kiss her again, his tongue immediately seeking hers.

Draco wanted nothing more than to please the woman who had shown him what true strength was. If not for her, neither he, nor his family, would be where they were now. Going all the way back to his school days, she had been what drove him to do better, be better. Even in his desire to crush her back then, she had stayed strong. It staggered him yet again to realize that that strength now supported him.

As always he wanted to make her sigh, make her moan. He wanted her to cling to him in her need for release. But, the look in her eyes told him she understood that tonight was not about her, but him and what he needed. And, what he needed was to be inside her, feeling her holding him tightly both inside and out. With a mental chant they were both naked and he was moving to cover her.

He was surprised to see her shake her head with a small smile. He let her push him back onto the pillows as she lifted herself over him and took him in her hand. She leaned forward to kiss him softly as she slowly lowered herself onto him. His hands immediately went to her hips to hold her there for a moment and he smiled against her lips when her arms reached around him to pull him closer.

She broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses along his jaw and back to his ear, even as she gently rocked against him. He slid his hands up her back and then back down to her rear to force himself further into her warmth. As her lips teased his neck, her breath tickled his ear, and her breasts massaged his chest, he felt the remaining tension drain away. It was replaced by lust and desire. He understood that she was trying to do the work, to allow him to just enjoy, but he needed more.

With deft movements he moved them until she was under him, her head almost hanging off the bed, her throat exposed to him. When she wrapped her legs around his hips and he felt himself sink further into her depths, his need took control. With a deep groan he set his teeth and tongue to her neck, even as he increased the speed of his hips against hers. When she broke under him, his name a whisper on her lips, mingling with the soft music playing in the background, he felt each pulse and it spurred him on.

Hermione opened her eyes as the orgasm ripped through her to see the look of adoration and determination on his face. Before the tremors that shook her could begin to decrease she felt him begin to pound harder and faster as he strove for his own release. With each deep stroke she felt her own response building again. She could do little else but hang on and pull him as close as possible. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he relentlessly drove them forward. He spoke the first words she had heard from him since his arrival and it sent her over again.

Draco felt the end nearing and tightened his hold on her. "I love you," he said softly before he found release. Grinding himself harder against her, he emptied himself into her and purged the confusion of the day away.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next morning found them both struggling to get up and ready for work. Neither was really ready to face the world, but they knew they couldn't stay tucked away forever. Draco had just stepped out of the shower when the tapping was heard at the window in the living room. He heard Hermione open the window and poked his head out to see who had sent a letter at that time of morning.

Hermione turned her head to Draco and looked to be in shock.

"What is it?" he asked coming more into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A howler!" she breathed. "Who on earth…"

Draco sighed heavily, placed a silencing charm on the apartment and said, "Well, open it, love. It'll only get worse the longer you wait."

"Me?!" she exclaimed stepping back from the now smoking letter, "Who said it's for me?"

Draco shrugged and almost whined, "Does it matter, Hermione? We're both going to hear it anyway and I'm dripping wet over here."

With a sneer she stepped forward and opened the letter, dropping it quickly as a loud scream almost shattered their ear drums.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! OH MERLIN! OH MERLIN. HERMIONE REALLY? REALLY?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'LL BE THE BEST ATTENDANT EVER, I SWEAR! I CAN'T WAIT! HA HA HA HA Sorry, about the howler, but I couldn't think of any other way for you to know how happy I am! Thank you! I'm going to write you right now! Give D a kiss and hug for me. Bye."

They watched in silence as it shredded itself and became nothing but ashes on the window sill. Then Hermione turned to look blankly at Draco for a moment before they both burst out laughing, now fully awake.

"I told you we would hear her from here," he laughed.

"Man, I love that child," Hermione gasped, as she clutched her sides.

Soon after, they finished getting ready, gave each other a quick kiss and left to start their days.

At lunch he called, as usual and they chatted about their days so far. He remembered to tell her about his mother's request to meet her parents. And, then to distract her from the conversation he asked her out on a date.

"Huh? A date?" she sputtered. "Why?"

He laughed, "Do I need an excuse to take you out?"

"Well, no," she laughed back, "but it's not an anniversary or anything."

"No, but with all that happened this weekend, gods, can you believe it's only been one weekend? Anyway, with all that's happened since Friday, we haven't had time to celebrate."

She smiled in memory and purred softly, "Oh yes we did. Three times, if I remember correctly."

He smirked as he answered, "Be that as it may, I still want to do something."

She pictured his smirk and smiled, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this Indian place one of the guys here told me about, Shaan's. It's in midtown. And, then I was thinking about finally doing that bowling you mentioned a while back. We never did go."

"Wow, you remember that?" Hermione asked in pleased surprise.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Later that night, they entered the apartment together still arguing playfully.

"It was only one point, Mr. Smug."

"Well, I still won, so you have to pay up."

Hermione put her things down on the countertop, "I still say you cheated on that one roll. We said no magic."

"I don't cheat," he said as he pulled his shirt off.

She raised a brow at him from across the room, and he mumbled with a small smirk, "Well, I didn't cheat tonight."

"Yeah, right," she laughed as she headed into the bedroom.

He followed and admired the view as she undressed, "You just don't want to pay up."

"Why can't we call it a tie?" she pleaded.

He stepped over to her and pulled her half naked body flush against his, "It has to be done either way, love."

"I know," she sighed and kissed his naked chest. "I just hoped for that extra month, if I won."

"No such luck, Granger," he teased. Then he leaned down to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. When he pulled back she was flushed and smiling. "Think of it this way. The sooner it's done, the sooner it's over."

Her smile fell as she sighed, "I know, I know."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next morning he sat at the kitchen table and reminded her it was time to fulfill her end of the bet.

She looked at him pleadingly one more time, but he just shook his head. Then she shot him a huffy look, but nodded.

With a heavy sigh she dialed the number and waited.

"Hi, Wendy. Are either one of them free?"

He laughed when she crossed her fingers and scrunched her face in hope. He knew the receptionist at her parent's dental office had answered in the affirmative when her face fell.

"Hi, Daddy…yes, everything's fine…yes, he's okay…well, I kind of need a favor…the Malfoys want to meet you two and…I wouldn't be too sure of that…no way, absolutely not, they can come to the house…whenever you want I guess…well, you can't exactly call them on the phone, Dad…floo, I guess…like I showed you…Friday's fine for us, but I don't know what plans they may have. They might have another engagement or…Yes, I'm sure she will, but…Dad? Dad?…Oh, hi, Mom…yes, to get to know you and Dad, I guess…I'm sure it was Narcissa's idea…no, they wouldn't do anything like that, Mom…I know what Molly said, but they…they did okay in our apartment…I don't know…I don't know…just food, Mom, they're not the King and Queen for goodness sake…I don't know, clothes?...I'm not being smart, Mom…okay, sorry, but seriously, you can wear whatever you want, it's your house…fine, probably a top and skirt…No, Draco will not be in a tie…no, you don't need to go shopping for this…but, you haven't even confirmed that they can come Friday…yes, but…yes, but…fine…yes, use the floomail envelopes I put in the desk…okay…okay…he sends his love, too…okay, talk to you later…love you too…okay…bye Dad, love you too."

She hung up and glared at Draco as he chuckled into his cereal.

"I'm glad you found that amusing."

"Yes, I did, thank you," he answered with a smirk. "I find it hysterical that your mom can out talk even you."

She made a face and took at bite of her breakfast sandwich, "Let's see how funny you think this all is when your mother inadvertently insults my mother or something, then Dad gets all angry and your father ends up trying to hex him."

"Ever the optimist," he laughed. "Relax, love. At worse or best, depending on how you look at it, they hate each other completely and my parents apparate home. Then we never have to do this again."

Hermione nodded hopefully, and then a look of horror crossed her features, "What if…nevermind."

"What if?" he prodded.

He laughed when she shuddered, "What if they actually get along and want to do it again?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The week passed quickly for both of them, and much to Hermione's chagrin the Malfoys had been free to have dinner at her parent's house that Friday.

"Come on, already," Draco called from the living room. "We're going to be late."

She called out, "I'm coming," as she contemplated changing for the fourth time.

Draco sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He hadn't wanted to play into her worries all week, but he was rather tense, too. All of the horrors Hermione had predicted were nothing compared to his. He knew what his Father could do when angered, and he knew how cutting his mother could be when she wanted to be.

When he heard clothes rustling in the bedroom, he put his hands on his hips and called out, "Keep this up and my parents will get there before we do."

Hermione came out of the bedroom at a dead run.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Draco stepped out first and reached back to catch Hermione as she stumbled out. They reached out to wipe each other off, but froze when they heard voices in the other room.

"Oh shit," Draco muttered as he quickly charmed them clean and grabbed her hand.

He only grunted and continued walking when he heard her mumble, "Now, who's worried?"

They entered the room and stopped at the sight before them.

Lucius and Narcissa sat on the sofa, both dressed in muggle clothing, but looking elegant nonetheless. And, Hermione's parents sat across from them in the matching chairs, dressed for a dinner party. Each had a glass of something and Julie and Narcissa were laughing. Lucius looked mildly amused and Rich smiled at the room.

Julie noticed them first and rose from her seat. Lucius, out of habit, shot to his feet, and her father quickly followed.

"Oh, good, you're here," Julie said as she crossed the room to them. Hermione forced a smile and hugged her mother. Then Draco leaned into the hug she gave him and greeted the room with a smile.

Hermione, who felt she'd stepped into an alternate universe, couldn't tear her eyes off his parents. She didn't miss the look on either face when her mother hugged Draco, and moved forward a little to instinctively protect her mother.

Her father came forward and gave her a quick hug and kiss, before slinging his arm around Draco's shoulders and bringing him further into the room.

"What can I get you to drink, son?" Rich asked.

Hermione didn't miss the matched raised eyebrows on his parents' faces at her father calling Draco son.

"A brandy would be nice, Rich, thank you," Draco answered as he leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Mother, you look well."

"Hello, my darling. Thank you. Hermione, how are you, dear?" Narcissa smiled at them both.

"Fi…fine, Narcissa. Thank you," she nodded.

Lucius reached out to shake Draco's hand, "Draco."

"Father."

"And, Hermione. You look lovely," Lucius continued as he turned to her and bowed slightly.

There was an awkward moment when she just stared at him before she came to her senses and inclined her head at him. "Thank you."

"Well, we were just telling the Malfoys about when you used your magic for the first time," her father said as he came back over with drinks for the two of them.

"Oh, Daddy," she sighed.

Everyone took their seats and Lucius actually chuckled a bit, "Quite a temper you had, blowing up a…what was it again Grang…Richard?"

"Our oven," her father laughed.

Narcissa giggled, "You must have really wanted those cookies."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red, and her mother admonished with a light laugh, "Oh, stop being embarrassed, honey. You were three years old. And, it's not as if we can tell that particular story often, now is it? It's not exactly your normal temper tantrum story."

Narcissa leaned forward and said to Julie, "It was in our home."

Hermione grinned that the heat was off of her, just as Draco groaned. His mother happily shushed him and launched into a story about him scaring a horse to death by making it fly, after his father had said he was too young to ride a broom on his own.

They looked at one another and sighed heavily. It seemed their parents were getting along just fine. Narcissa and Julie kept up a steady flow of conversation as they had their drinks. And, Lucius and Richard eventually struck up a conversation about the failures of the Ministry compared to the failures of the current English administration.

When Julie led the way into the dining room, Narcissa commenting on her beautiful pieces of art, Hermione finally felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

Draco trailed behind his father and Rich and felt her grip on his hand lighten, "Guess we were worried for nothing, huh?"

"Yeah," she answered, "they've barely spoken to either of us."

He laughed, "Well, your mom did ask your permission before she pulled out your baby pictures."

Hermione grimaced, "True, but she could've waited for my answer."

Dinner was much the same as their parents shared stories of Draco and Hermione's lives as children. They both noticed that both sets of parents tacitly avoided talk of their years at school or the year after, and seemed content to let it rest.

Hermione watched as Lucius took part in the conversation as needed, and didn't appear rude in any way. He also spent a good deal of his time simply taking in his surroundings. The only break in the casual flow of the conversation came when their parents started arguing over whether the wedding should be held at the Manor or at her family's church. Neither Draco nor Hermione could get a word in as Lucius and Rich extolled the virtues of each venue and explained again and again their reasons for wanting it at their place of choice. Finally, Narcissa ended the discussion by announcing they would simply have to have two weddings. The first would be held at the church followed by a modest reception for her family and some of their friends. The second would be held at The Manor for all of the witches and wizards of the Malfoys acquaintance and any friends and family Hermione wanted to attend. Her imperious tone settled things and no one thought to argue with her. Draco and Hermione simply gaped at their parents as they launched into more discussion on the specifics of the now two weddings.

No one looked at the two of them or consulted them in the least. And, Hermione was sure she saw a look of triumph on Narcissa's face, as well as the infamous Malfoy smirk on Lucius'. She was pretty sure the reason he had stayed as calm as he had through the talks was that this had been pre-planned on their part. When she tried to interrupt to voice her opinion and concerns, he had turned his head to look at her, read her thoughts and winked. Actually winked. Her shock clogged her throat.

By the time her mother finally served dessert, Hermione had a tension headache. A week of worry, followed by the shock and relief of seeing the four parents getting along, topped by Lucius' calm and (eerily for her) pleasant manner, made her feel a bit sick.

Draco wasn't faring much better. He wasn't the least bit shocked to see the Grangers acting as they did, but his parents threw him for a loop. He had seen his parents at their best and at their worse. While he was pleased to see them seeming to enjoy themselves, he had stayed on alert for the slightest sign that his father was ready to blow. He'd actually had his wand in his hand under the table when their fathers had begun to argue venues. He hadn't even realized how stressed he was until his mother had ended the argument and he'd released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The rush of oxygen back into his body had left him so lightheaded that he'd barely registered the decision to have two weddings.

The end of the evening couldn't come too soon for either. So, when his parents stood to leave, they did their best to help usher them out, as politely as possible.

When they apparated out of the room Julie smiled and laughed, "I just don't think I will ever get fully used to that."

"I know what you mean," Rich laughed. "So, did you two have a good time?"

Hermione voiced what they were both thinking, "Oh, now you want our opinion on something?"

"Oh you," Julie laughed as she went back in to clean up. "I don't know what we were worried about, they were perfectly agreeable people. And, that Narcissa is a riot."

Hermione tried again, "Mom, Dad, about the two weddings thing…"

Rich patted her on the shoulder as he headed to the kitchen and laughed, "At least I won't have to pay for them both."

"But, maybe we should rethink…" Draco tried to add.

Only to be cut off by Julie, "The colors? Absolutely. I am sure Lucius was joking about black and silver."

Hermione and Draco stared at her in silence as she followed her husband into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

"Tell me this is all a bad dream," Hermione finally said with her eyes closed.

Draco laughed softly and answered, "Well, no one will be able to say we weren't properly married."

He laughed louder when her eyes popped open and she stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. Before she could formulate a thought he had followed her parents.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Author's Notes – **I thank each and every one of you! You have all made this experience worthwhile. I love you all for it. Thank you!

An additional thank you to those who gifted me by clicking on the link to add me or my story as a favorite; **xXnarutofan22Xx,** **sylphides, Cribellate,** **Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, **and** AnneM. Oliver.**


	38. Chapter 39 The End

Chapter 39

**Last Disclaimer**: Many thanks to JK Rowling for her wonderful works. They are hers and hers alone. I have only borrowed her characters for a while and built my own little fantasy around them. There is no pay involved for me in doing it.

**And, one last set of Author's Note**s –

I can not believe the responses I got from this story. I am truly touched. You all have made me feel such happiness and pride and I will never be able to thank you enough. Each person that read it and every person that reviewed it made this experience more than worthwhile and I love you alfl for it.

Several people have asked if I plan to do a sequel…not yet. Sorry. I am sure these two may call on me to tell more of their story (and, Beth and Snoop may have more to share), but, as yet, they are happy with where things are now. BUT, I am indeed writing another story. It may take a little while to get out, as I'd like to have most of it done before I start posting and risk leaving you all hanging.

With the next story I am going to try to go back a bit. The new version of these characters have introduced themselves to me, so here's what I know so far….

it is Dramione and just after the war when they all return to school

Pansy and Draco are betrothed, Ron and Hermione are a couple, Harry and Ginny are back together

Narcissa is much darker and more bitter, Lucius is no more, the Grangers are alive and well, but won't be seen often, and several other students we know will appear and be a large part of the story

The questions…What do you do when all you believed in is gone, all you worked for is no more, and everything you knew has changed? Where does that leave you? Who does that make you?

It's current working name…_Pansy's Plans for Draco Malfoy_

And, finally…**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart!

**Chapter 39 (The End)  
**

They declined to stay at her parents house for the night and returned home instead, both immediately feeling the tension drain away. Alone, they talked more about their evening, their parents, and their upcoming weddings. Once the shock had worn off, they decided it was the best solution for all concerned and would cause the least stress on their friends and family. They figured if they kept their heads and some semblance of control, between the two of them, they would be okay. They would have to agreement on when their actual anniversary would be though.

As it was still early in New York when they got home, Hermione called Beth and asked if they could come over. Beth agreed and they apparated over to the loft.

"Hey guys," Blaise smiled from the sofa. "Have a seat."

Beth turned in his arms to look over at them, "Hey! So? How was it?!"

Hermione walked over to them and kissed Beth on the top of her head before plopping down in the chair across from them.

"Awful. Horrible. Scary. Endless," she moaned.

Blaise raised a brow and turned to Draco, "Oh man. Who said what and who got hexed?"

"Nobody," Draco laughed. "Mi just can't get past the fact that they got along."

Both faces showed surprise and Beth choked on her drink, "They did?!"

Hermione still looked disgruntled when she nodded, "Yes, they did. That means they will want to get to know one another better. Mom and Narcissa were giggling and laughing to themselves, and Dad and Malf…Lucius found a mutual dislike of government. It was horrific."

Draco smiled even though he nodded in agreement, "I don't see them being fast friends, but at least my parents won't hex the Grangers. I admit though, it was quite unsettling. I kept waiting for Father to lose it. Especially when they argued about…"

"What?" both Beth and Blaise asked when he stopped talking midsentence.

Draco looked at Hermione as they hadn't discussed telling anyone yet. He was relieved when she sat forward to explain.

"Well, guys, how would you feel about getting all gussied up for us twice?" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Blaise looked at her blankly, but Beth seemed to understand and jumped to the edge of her seat, "Two weddings?! Oh, you poor thing."

"Gee, thanks," Draco laughed. Then he noticed Blaise had turned to look at him for answers. "Well, our fathers started arguing over where the wedding should be. It was getting quite heated actually and I was prepared to throw out shield charms all over the place, when Mother announces, as casual as you please, that we will just have to have two weddings then."

Beth shook her head, "However will you get through planning two weddings, Mione?"

But, before Hermione could answer, Blaise asked in shock, "Wait a minute! Lucius Malfoy, THE muggle hating Lucius Malfoy _argued_ with her father? He didn't, you know, force the issue?"

Draco laughed, "I know. I was a bit shocked, too, but…"

"They planned it," Hermione sighed.

Beth looked at her sharply, "What do you mean? Who planned what?"

Hermione told them of seeing the looks on their faces and then her little mental interaction with Lucius. Draco pushed his hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Beth looked affronted on Hermione's behalf, and Blaise leaned back and chuckled.

When they all looked at him he shrugged, "Sorry. That's just more like the Lucius I know."

For a while they talked more about the evening and the upcoming wedding plans that had been decided without their approval. Finally, Beth yawned for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes and Hermione thought they should leave.

"Beth, honey, we'll go."

Beth shook her head, "No, you guys. Stay. It's just…"

Her eyes flickered to Blaise's quickly and he shrugged at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and back at their friends when Beth squealed and gave Blaise a quick kiss.

"On three?" he laughed down at her. She nodded happily and looked back at Hermione.

Hermione looked back in confusion as Blaise counted down. Then her confusion turned to joy when they announced, "We're pregnant!"

"No way!" Draco exclaimed and jumped from his chair to give Blaise a one-armed hug of congratulations. They pulled back and smiled at each other before glancing over at their other halves. Both were babbling happily at each other as tears streamed down their faces.

Hermione then seemed to remember Blaise and jumped up to hug him, too, "Wow! Congratulations!"

Draco leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Beth's cheek. As they all sat back down, Draco asked the first question. But, before the couple could answer, his question was rapidly followed by Hermione's barrage.

"Blaise Zabini, someone's dad. Does your family know?"

Hermione sat forward, "When are you due? How long have you known? When were you going to tell me? Does Snoop know?"

As if on cue, Hermione's cell rang with Snoop's ring. Both women laughed and Beth said, "It's like she has ESP or something!"

"Does she know?" Hermione asked again before answering the phone.

Beth shook her head, just as Hermione said, "Hey Snoop. What's up?...over at Beth and Blaise's loft…about an hour ago…no, I was going to call you later…what? What's up?...I guess, hold on."

She pressed mute and said to Beth and Blaise, "She wants to come over. And, she sounds kind of insistent."

"Well, she has to find out sooner or later," Beth giggled.

Hermione smiled and pressed unmute, "Come on over…Snoop? Snoop?"

She jumped about a foot when two loud pops sounded behind her.

Ron and Snoop popped in and stood near the group on the sofa and chairs, smiles adorning both faces.

Draco stiffened at the sight of a Ron, but held his tongue as Hermione moved to hug them both. "Hey. What was so important? Is everything okay?"

Ron nodded happily, but Snoop screamed, "I'm pregnant!"

Hermione's shock made her stare from one to the other for a moment before she launched herself at them.

"This is not happening!" Beth squealed and joined the group hug.

"What do you mean?" Snoop asked pulling back a little to look at her friends.

Blaise stepped up and put his arms around Beth as he laughed, "What she meant to say was join the club."

The initial look on Snoop's face was comical, but her shock quickly turned to giggling happiness, "We're going to have babies together!"

Blaise leaned down to kiss Snoop on the cheek, "Congrats."

"Thank you, Blaise. You too!" Snoop laughed happily.

Ron decided to make the first move and stuck his hand out, "Congratulations, Zabini."

Blaise looked at his hand for a moment before he slowly raised his and answered, "You, too."

Draco stepped into the circle, his mind reeling with all that had happened in the span of only a few minutes. The shock of it all mixed with his immediate jealousy that it wasn't him making that announcement, had kept him silent at first. Then he remembered his and Hermione's own news and pulled Hermione close to his side.

"Well, that makes two babies, or more in Weasley's case," he grunted when Hermione dug her elbow into his side, but continued with a smirk, "and two weddings."

"Two weddings?" Snoop asked looking from one to the other.

Draco nodded, "Seems our parents couldn't agree on one venue or the proper procedures, so we're doing it all twice."

Hermione looked at Snoop and nodded, then looked up at Ron as she said, "So, that means you all have to do it once at my family's church and then again at the Manor."

She watched him inhale deeply and close his eyes for a moment before he looked at her once again, nodded and smiled down at her. "As long as it's what you want, I'm there."

Those were the words she'd needed to hear and she hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. As she looked up at him she smiled, "Thank you, Ron. I'm so happy for you."

They smiled at each other as if the rest of the room had disappeared.

"Can you believe we got here?" she asked softly as a tear slid down her cheek.

He nodded his head a little and wiped it away, "I knew we would, Mione. I told you a long time ago, we would find our happiness."

Together they said the words that had gotten them through the war, "When it's darkest, think of the light. When it's scariest think of a friend. When our worries and fears are finally at rest, we'll find our happiness together in the end."

They were brought back to the present when Beth sniffled, "That was beautiful."

Even Draco had been moved by the passion in Hermione's voice, "What's it from?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and stepped back from Ron, "It's just something the three of us made up when we were searching for the Horcruxes. It got us through a lot of scary nights."

He reached out a hand to her and she came to him with a soft smile on her face. When her hand was securely in his he took a deep breath before he looked Ron in the eye. "Congratulations."

Ron nodded, "Thanks."

"And, you, Georgina. I am very happy for you," he added with a real smile and a quick kiss on her cheek.

She blushed a little and laughed, "God, I love the way you say my actual name."

The six of them moved back to the sofa and chairs. The girls immediately launched into stories of how they'd figured or found out and how long they'd known. Blaise got up to get drinks for everyone and Ron stared at the floor as he slid his thumb back and forth over his wife's hand.

Draco helped answer their questions about their dinner with their parents and noticed that Hermione kept shooting glances at an uncharacteristically quiet Ron. He decided asking then would give him bonus points with Hermione and ease the bit of tension in the room. But, he couldn't resist a tiny dig at the man he still disliked so much.

"Weasley?" He smiled briefly when both Ron and Snoop looked at him, "Not the beauty, the beast."

Ron bristled a little and asked, "Yeah?"

"You aren't planning to stand up for us in those robes from 4th year, are you? I am sure you can afford something nicer now."

Ron looked at him in confusion for a moment, then his face reddened at the insult. But, just as he opened his mouth to retort he finally got the implication and looked at Hermione for confirmation. "You mean?"

She nodded happily and her hand tightened around Draco's in appreciation. Her happiness was so complete she couldn't even bring herself to admonish him over his tactics.

"Thanks," Ron nodded with a smile. Then he made a face at Draco, "I think I can afford whatever robes you have in mind Malfoy."

Draco just nodded and looked away from him to glance down at Hermione. She looked up at him at the same time and her smile told him he had been right. He knew the shag ahead of him that night was going to be more than worth dealing with the pain that was Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's mind reeled as she listened to her friends and fiancé talk around her. In the span of only a few months, her life had taken a turn so drastic she couldn't have dreamt it up if she'd tried. Her smile grew wider with each thought. Snoop, her first and best witch friend in the States had gotten her dream husband, and become Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Ron, one of the two brothers-of-her-heart, was happily married and going to be a father. She and Ron had started to mend the divide between them and he promised to be at least civil to Draco. Beth, her eternally single, middle class, muggle best friend, had married almost-as-rich-as-a-Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, reformed wizard playboy, and turned him into a goofily, loving husband and father-to-be. She, herself, had gained a good friend in Blaise, as well. And, in his sister Blythe. Even in Narcissa in some ways. Harry, Ginny, and the Weasleys had not only accepted Draco, but started to really befriend him. And, her parents couldn't have been more happy for her or liked Draco more.

Draco.

Her one-time nemesis and tormentor. Now, her friend. Her lover. Her fiancé. Her hope. Her future.

The next few weeks passed quickly for all of them. With the addition of the two pregnancies, Hermione's plans for a late winter wedding were derailed, as both women balked at being fat at the wedding, so she settled on late Fall. They would now be married in mid November and the fall colors, finally agreed on by everyone, would not only look great in their pictures, but the deeper shades of green, red and gold, looked great on Ginny. She was still amazed that the three mothers, with Molly included, had continued to get along, and, even in many ways bonded, as they created the two fantasy weddings.

In her kitchen Hermione hung up the telephone with her assistant and moved across the room to stir their pasta. As was often now the case, she found herself shaking her head in wonder at the turns her life had taken. Thinking back to only a few short weeks ago she recalled her conversation with the school's principle.

A few days after school began she went to his office to put in her request for the time she needed off for the weddings. He had instead surprised her with an unexpected job offer. With her history, knowledge and upcoming last name, the school board had decided they wanted to 'use' her to further promote understanding in the American wizarding community. As he had explained it, they wanted her to move into a more administrative role, but maintain her direct contact with the students, and had offered her a position in Counseling. She would be one of the lead counselors in the administration and help train the incoming personnel. It would be her job to help ensure that no child or parent felt they had no where to go, there was no where they fit in, or they were completely powerless to another witch or wizard. They knew she would need to start small, within her own school community, but they hoped she would soon grow the department and move it to the American Ministry, so it could extend to other schools, other communities, and then to the wizarding world at large. She had mentioned that it sounded a lot like social work. And, her boss had nodded in agreement.

_"There may be pitfalls in the muggle version of Social Work, but our hope is that with your intelligence, diligence, and honor, we can show a different way of things. Just imagine where Tom Riddle might have been had he had someone to lean on, depend on, talk to."_  
After more discussion, with him, Draco, her parents, and then Harry, the next day she had accepted the position and moved into her new office. As a thank you, she'd been granted six weeks off starting the last week of October for final preparations, her weddings, and then she would still have two weeks for their honeymoon, a yachting trip around the Greek Isles. While she hadn't been thrilled to give up her teaching position, and wondered at how much change she could actually make, she had quickly come to like the idea of counseling the students and their parents.

Hermione snorted, "While those sentiments are nice, Sir, Tom Riddle was an evil troubled child, who grew into a power hungry, homicidal maniac. No amount of talking to him as a child would have stopped that."

"I agree." he nodded, "But, what if there had been someone to at least notice it, track it, try to reach him, or possibly commit him? He might not have changed, but he wouldn't have grown to that level of power, as he could have possibly been stopped earlier on. He might have been seen as the sick wizard he was. He might have been a person to pity as they put him away in St. Mungo's, but he would never have become a person to fear."

Her reasons for going into teaching soon melded into her reasons to be a counselor. She would make a difference to the wizarding world on her own. Her success or failure would be on her shoulders alone; no Trio to hide within. The thought both thrilled and scared her. In the few weeks that she'd been doing the job, she'd already been overwhelmed. Students of all ages and from the various surrounding schools came to her for advice with their worries, future plans, and their fears that another like Voldemort would rise again. Them, she handled with a finesse she hadn't known she'd possessed, but their parents had thrown her for a loop. No sooner had word gotten out that she was counseling the students than her appointment book began to fill with those of the much older wizards and witches who, until then, had really had no one to talk to about the war, The Fall, and their own fears. With no other choice she'd had to hire a few more people, change her hours to accommodate her clients' and add on two group sessions for the adults who didn't want one-on-one sessions. It amazed her how fast life had changed. Again.

Hermione shook off her momentarily too-deep thoughts, and went over to stare out of her kitchen window as she went back to thinking about the upcoming weddings; which made her think once again of Narcissa. She had quickly realized Draco had been right to warn her of how controlling her Mother-in-law-to-be could be. She surprised herself by standing up to the woman on several occasions and smiled as she recalled her most recent argument with Narcissa.

_Narcissa sat on the sofa, teacup in hand, "And then you two will return and the reception can really begin."_Hermione giggled to herself and went back to her thoughts as she turned to finish putting together dinner. The only downside of everything was that Lucius now gloated over the fact that she had given up teaching and finally put "…that absurdly large brain to good use and would bring additional honor to the Malfoy name."

"I am sure I have already nixed that idea. It's not only old-fashioned, archaic, but it's also disgusting and embarrassing!"

Narcissa shook her head dismissively, "Still, so prudish. There's no need. It's tradition, Hermione. It's expected! And, I'm sure everyone will understand, dear."

"Exactly my point. No. We are not doing it."

"But, Hermione, darling…"

She shook her head and crossed the sitting room to look out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor, "No, Cissa. This isn't ancient times, for goodness sakes! Draco and I will consummate our union after our guests have left in the privacy of our own home, without witnesses or providing proof to the world."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm no brood mare! I gave in to your desire for the fidelity and purity portions of the ceremony. But, I will not have my sex life chronicled for everyone. End of discussion."

"Okay, but Lucius feels…"

Her voice failed when she saw the flash of anger in Hermione's eyes. Her husband and future daughter-in-law had called a truce to their on-going war, but that didn't mean either had come to like the other.

"Oh please, tell me how HE feels about Draco and I having sex upstairs in his home while all our guests surreptitiously glance at their watches to see how long we take."

"Well, he…I…okay, never mind. Let's get back to the discussion on the cake, shall we?"

Draco heard Hermione laughing to herself in the kitchen as he sat in the living room going over the list his Father had sent of the upcoming wedding guests. When he read 'Parkinson, party of four', he sighed heavily and put down the list. Closing his eyes he leaned back and thought over all that had changed in his life in the past few weeks.

He had very quickly come to realize that allowing Ron Weasley into his life and personal circle was both hell and heaven. There was nothing he could think of that would ever make him like the tall, red-headed, hot head. And, the more time he spent with him, the more he realized how different they really were. Both being purebloods, having attended Hogwarts, their friendship with Harry, and their love of Hermione, were all they seemed to have in common. It amazed him still that 'his Mi' had ever thought she was in love with the git. Ron was brash, often rude, and more often loud. He was a good friend to those he loved, but a pain in the ass to those he didn't. And, he didn't like Draco. They had maintained a level of civility that amazed both, but every so often one would say something to insult the other just to check that that they were still on the same page with their mutual dislike. It wasn't optimal, but it worked for them. And as he had admitted to himself, and to Blaise, it made his friendship with the Potters easier, and his life with Hermione absolute bliss.

_"And, then the ass mumbled under his breath only an ex-Death Eater would want a masked ball as an engagement party."_Draco laughed to himself and sat back up to look at the list. Only three weeks to go and the first of their weddings would take place. There really wasn't much for him or her to do, as their parents had practically taken over. He and Hermione had talked about it and come to the conclusion that with only a few minor demands on their own part, it was easier to let their parents have their way. Both sets wanted the very best for their only children and seemed to want to one-up the other set, so things for him and Hermione went relatively smoothly as they only had to agree to lists presented to them, and show up on time to fittings and tastings. He smiled at the memory of their last cake testing.

Blaise snorted into his drink and shook his head, "That sounds like the weasel I know."

"Bloody jerk," Draco mumbled and looked over at his friend. "I thought Father was going to blast him into the next room."

"I can't believe I missed it. I was only gone about two minutes," Blaise chuckled. "When I walked in I just saw Weasley Sr. practically sitting on his son, Harry holding you back and Lucius with his wand drawn. Kinda sorry I interrupted, actually."

Draco looked out of the window to where his Father strolled with Rich as he showed him the grounds where the wedding would take place. He knew Rich had suggested it as a way of helping his father get a chance to calm down and Draco appreciated Hermione's father all the more for it. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Harry talking quietly, but emphatically, with Ron and Arthur.

"She'd better REALLY appreciate this, dammit," he sighed as he threw back his drink and looked back at an amused Blaise. "What B?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy…whipped by the Gryffindor Virgin Perfect Princess. Never thought I'd see the day," Blaise chuckled and then easily sidestepped the punch Draco had thrown at his arm.

"Shut up," Draco laughed. "You're one to talk. I heard all about you apparating all over the States in a panic a few nights ago, looking for fresh cranberries for one small craving. It was described to me as 'soooo sweeeeeet'."

"Jerk," Blaise grimaced. "Anyway, we were talking about you."

Draco's eyes had slid away to focus on nothing as he said, "Well, I will admit it makes dinners with Harry and Ginny easier. And, it is nice to have Mi happy. She's so much lighter, freer, and her smile is fuller. She's even more open in bed and…gods, what am I doing?!"

Blaise let go of the laugh he'd been holding in, "Sounds to me like your waxing poetic about your fiancée and her happiness, D. Like I said, whipped!"

"Whatever! I'm man enough to admit that she's powerful enough to be scary as shit when she's pissed, so a happy Hermione is a happy me. If I have to put up with that ass to keep her that way, so be it." Then he smirked and winked at his best friend, "Besides, she LOVES to thank me for it properly."

_They sat in a small parlor of a confectioner's shop with Rich, Julie, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Beth and Blythe. The owner bustled around them as several workers brought cake after cake out for them to taste. Each was presented with a picture of what it could look like and a slice for each of them to taste. They had already tasted sixteen cakes when Hermione had hit her limit._When he thought back over how they'd shared the cakes the next night, his thoughts turned to the pretty witch one room away from him. With a slow smile he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but I just can't decide," Hermione shook her head. "I think my tongue is dead from all of this."

Draco laughed, "I know what you mean, love. Even I can't take anymore sweets tonight. Rich, Julie, how about we try this again next weekend?"

Her parents had started to nod, but been interrupted by Ginny. "Why don't you just pick the ones you know you like best? Then you can take a slice of each home to taste at your leisure. That's what Harry and I finally did."

Beth had laughed, "I guess Blythe and I are the only ones enjoying ourselves."

"Yeah, if you leave now, I won't get to try the Triple Chocolate Death cake!" Blythe cried.

Blaise slung one arm behind her chair and said, "I think we can arrange to send you home with a whole one of your very own, right D?"

"Of course, B-girl, go tell them to wrap it up for you."

The owner had readily agreed to wrap up the remaining cakes for them and to give Blythe hers 'on the house'. Rich had made everyone laugh when he'd mumbled, "Oh, he'll give us one free, will he? How magnanimous of him. Like he's not going to add that to the bill for the ten of whatever you two decide on."

Soon after they had returned home with three large shopping bags of cake and put them away for tasting the next day.

"Hey, Mi," he said softly as he stopped in the doorway with a grin. "Busy?"

Hermione turned from the cabinet and saw him in the doorway. The look on his face, they way he stood there, reminded her of the first time they'd been really intimate with each other and she felt desire slide down her body.

"Not too busy," she answered with a matching grin, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he returned as he moved slowly across the room. "I was just wondering if you could help me out with a little problem."

Hermione glanced down his body and then back up at his eyes quickly, before she smirked, "Not so little, I assure you."

"Well," he drawled as he boxed her in against the counter, "I will admit it's getting bigger by the minute."

Before she could answer him, his lips captured hers and his hands grabbed her hips to pull her tighter against him. She released a groan of need when he pulled away and tilted his head; unerringly moving to the spot near her ear which never failed to weaken her knees. Before she could forget and lose herself in him she placed a freezing charm on the food and flicked her wand at the stove to turn it off, before tossing the wand on the counter behind her.

His hands skimming over her breasts and his lips and tongue sliding along her neck made it difficult to speak, but she tried anyway, "Draco, maybe we should…"

"No. Here. Now," he sighed as he stepped back and lifted her shirt over her head. "I want you so badly, Mi."

The desire in his voice was as evident as the bulge pressing against her stomach. She shivered at both. "I want you, too, but shouldn't we…"

Her voice trailed off as his tongue swirled around her nipple. One of his hands played with its twin while the other hand moved her sweatpants down to her knees. When he could go no further without pulling away, he lifted her onto the counter and yanked his tee shirt over his head.

"What is it with you and the kitchen?" she giggled as she kicked her pants off of her ankles.

He kissed her before he answered with a shake of his head, "No idea, but there's something about you in this one that drives me crazy."

"Aren't you in a mood all of a sudden?" she sighed when he went back to nipping at her chest.

"I was just thinking…mmm you taste good…about that night we…have I told you how much I love your navel and that delicious smell of yours?"

"Draco!" she blushed. "About the…oh gods that feels good…about the night we what?"

Draco paused and looked up at her with a smirk, "About the night we tested all those cakes." Then he leaned back down and kissed her right knee, "I really enjoyed the one that was here." Switching to the other leg he licked her inner thigh and moaned, "The chocolate one that was here was really nice, too." He moved his face to hover over her intimately and sighed happily, "But, I am glad we ultimately chose the creamy, vanilla one. I can't wait to taste that one again."

Hermione jerked against him when his tongue slid into her folds. One of her hands held on to the counter while the other slid into his hair, holding him there. Seeing his blonde head between her thighs was still as much a turn on for her as what he was doing with his tongue. Her eyes slid closed as he licked slowly closer to where she most wanted him. One of his hands moved up her thigh and his fingers joined in with his tongue in hurrying her along. She felt herself moving closer to her breaking point and whimpered as her hips moved in response to him.

"So close, so close…Draco, I…mmm…Draaaaaa."

He moaned in appreciation and felt her spasm around his fingers as he continued to press his tongue to her. When her legs fell against the counter and she took a deep breath, he ran his tongue over her one more time before standing back up.

She opened her eyes, smiled at him softly and practically purred, "Well, I don't think that helped with your problem, but I think I know something that will."

He leaned in to kiss her once more as she grabbed the band of his sweatpants and she slid off the counter. Lowering them and herself all the way to the floor, she smiled up at him. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Draco chuckled, stepped out of his pants and sat back in one of their chairs. She followed and leaned over to kiss his muscled thigh as her hands slid higher to squeeze him.

"Have I told you how much I love you, today?" he asked on a groan.

She moved higher to lick her way up his length and answered with her lips hovering over him, "Once or twice."

He tried to speak, but as her lips closed over him and she sucked him in, he could only moan and watch. He loved to watch her. The pleasure on her face, the sounds she made in the back of her throat, the partial smile, and the feel of her pleasuring him with her mouth and hands all brought him closer to the edge. But, he didn't want to end it like that.

Before he lost the ability to stop her, he gasped, "Mi, stop. Too close. Need you now."

Hermione sighed, licked him one more time and thrilled at the tremor that ran over him. Moving slowly she kissed, nibbled and licked her way up his strong stomach, across his wide chest, and stopped for a moment to nip at his tiny nipples. His hands slid into her hair he impatiently pulled her up higher.

When their lips were inches apart, he grunted, "Play later, shag now."

With a soft smile she leaned forward to kiss him hard as she raised her hips over him. She felt him at her opening and lowered herself just a little, allowing him to barely enter her. She almost laughed at his frustrated groan and moved to kiss his neck and shoulders as she finally gave them both what they wanted. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, inch by agonizing inch. When he filled her completely, she felt her own thrill and covered his hands with her own on her hips as her head fell back and her eyes closed once more.

Draco saw the look of pure bliss on her face and almost lost it before he reined himself back in and took control. With a grin, he murmured a levitation spell that had her floating, his grip on her hips the only thing holding her down.

Hermione's eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of weightlessness and she saw the devilish look on his face. With a slow smile she wrapped her legs around the back of the chair and slid her arms around him to hold him close.

He moaned softly when her chest caressed his and whispered, "Time to fly."

She felt him lift her slightly and lower her back down, their groans mingling at the full body friction. Too soon the feeling of floating, the release of her own control, and the sensuous sliding had her clinging to him, begging him to go faster…harder…deeper.

He complied as he struggled to hold out long enough for her to shatter first. With the second cry of his favorite sound, "Draaaaaa," he let himself go. He held her tightly to him as he plunged as deep as he could, letting her pulsing walls milk him dry.

"I love you," he whispered against her heaving chest as his heart raced and he shook with the tremors of his release.

"I love you, too," she breathed heavily and placed a kiss on his shining hair before turning to rest her cheek on it.

Hermione smiled to herself as he rested against her chest and he took deep breaths to cool down. She loved that she had the rest of their lives to enjoy moments like this. Their future was filled with hope and love. Their future was filled with promise. Their future…he would find out soon...

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
_  
"I couldn't agree with you more. It is amazing what love and forgiveness can do. And, because of that, it is now my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_  
**The End**

The kiss was soft, sweet, warm, and full of love. The cheers of their family and friends were muffled sounds to their ears as the reality that they were finally complete rushed through them both.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"And, we love you, Mr. Malfoy."

"We?"

She hid their hands behind her flowers and placed his on her still flat belly.

"Yes. Me and our future."


	39. And in closing

Hello

Hello. Thank you one last time for reading the story, your great reviews, and all the kudos.

Just so you know, I honestly don't have an epilogue or a sequel for this, as the characters haven't given me more to say.

But, here's what I do think...

**Beth/Blaise** - They have three children, girl-boy-girl. All three have some magical abilities, but only the youngest girl will go to a magical school to further her abilities. Their son uses his abilities to get girls and is very smart. And, the oldest girl, at heart a Slytherin, uses her abilities to get in and out of the trouble. They are all lovely, happy, children and love spending time with their parent's friends' children. And, they think it's super cool that they can get to and from Draco and Hermione's manor on the edge of London via the fireplace. It's their favorite place to visit, because Draco took a part of their grounds and installed both a practice quidditch pitch and an ongoing carnival with every ride imaginable. The youngest daughter has a crush on Snoop and Ron's son.

**Georgina/Ron** - They are happily married after getting through their rough patch and have also stayed in the States, although they go back and forth to visit his family and friends quite regularly. Their only child, a boy, has his mother's inquisitiveness and his father's looks, although his hair is a bit darker. He spends all his time reading the book his Aunt Hermione gave him, Hogwarts, A History, in preparation for the day he goes. And, although he won't admit it out loud, he wants to be in Ravenclaw. He is very good at sports, and is a rather adapt quidditch player, but he would honestly much rather read. Being from such a large family, Ron didn't want more children, and Snoop was more than fine with that.

**Lucius/Narcissa** - As a couple they are as strong as ever. Lucius has softened a bit more, but maintains his edge. He now allows himself one day a month to have a two-hour debate with Hermione over one event from their shared past, as a way of helping them both heal. He dotes on all four of his grandchildren, but his unspoken favorite, is the only boy, who has given him a chance to do the things he never got to do with Draco as a child. Narcissa has gained some weight and looks less skeletal and more motherly, and she is finally happy with her life. She loves being a grandmother and spends a lot of time with Jane as they lunch, babysit, or talk on the muggle telephone Hermione insisted they install. Both love they fact that Hermione and Draco moved back to London, so the children could be closer to their grandparents. But, even more, they love that they now have real discussions and spend time with their son.

**Rich/Julie** - They are more than happy to have their daughter living closer, and enjoy spending time with their grandchildren. Rich has begun to enjoy the rare times he spends with Lucius at family events, as he enjoys the man's biting humor. They spend a lot of time with Narcissa, as she has embraced the learning of all things muggle. When their third grandchild was born, they retired from working at the various locations of their dentistry practice, to devote more time to helping their daughter and son-in-law. Rich enjoys his standing early Saturday morning meetings with Draco, as the younger man learns how to play golf.

**Draco** - He joined the British Ministry aurors and works closely with Harry. They are not partners, but often get each other's opinions on cases they are working on over dinners at one another's homes. Their purchase of joint quidditch boxes for all home games kept the tabloids in stories for weeks. Draco and Ron still don't like each other, but maturity and the ability to keep their conversations solely focused on their shared interests, has made things go more smoothly than either would have believed. He loves Hermione more each day and enjoys bragging to others about her success.

**Hermione** - She expanded her counseling practice until there were offices all over the country, and counselors in most every specialty. When they moved back to London she expanded her practice there and has offices in both muggle London and Diagon Alley. She loves Draco and finds a new reason to like him almost every day. She likes to tell everyone she meets how great he is in his auror position and how fast he is rising in the ranks. She also hopes after their fifth child is born to be able to convince Draco that he doesn't actually need his own quidditch team.

**Draco/Hermione** – why, the lived happily ever after. Of course!

While I send out hugs of appreciation to everyone who has read this story, I must send additional thank yous to the following people for their words of encouragement, praise, and support. I do so love you all!

AiRFiRe, Alana x, AmyMataHari1989, AnneM.Oliver, aquaimp, arkenstone2003, AshleeSlyhterinPrincess, Ashley, AustereBlackCat, babiijorx0, bLondpierogi , boarding-las, brooklynsam3, cemicool, -chelsea, Chocolate Covered Cherry, Cry LaVey , Da BeSt, Dana-Zabini, DaOnLeeSam, darkmistress16, dedanaan, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, DodgerMcClure, dracosblondiegirl, dracoshott28, DragonFyre , Dreamshade, Elizabeth, environmentALY, Etherealspring, EvryflvrLisha, fashnprincess , FlameCobra19, Fnicks-Gurlz, Fozzy-Floozy, gingerkisses9, ginnyginny, GoddessVampAngel, grumpy grizzly, herextoxreview, hiddenstarz, hpfann03 , hugsnkissz, Isabella Heart, Isiss2868, j2poet, Jenn, jessicasheckler, jessirose85, Jullsy, Katytiggator, kazfeist, kittycat30 , krmells, Krystle Lynne, LadyKnightSusan, LadyVoldemort87 , LaniB , LeftInnoceneBehind , LillyFan78, limapickle, Little Toaster, Lover of Bad Boys, luvhp , luvhp , MalfoysMistress1, maquel666, Mari22Ana, mariecke, mary, MataHari1989, May, mazatrix isstrange, Me, meankitty69 , Melantha Malfoy , Miah, miahdrake , MiaRWeasley, Mika, Miss November June, MissDitzy, MusicalCatharsis, -my-favorite-nameKristin, nelygirl, NutsAboutHarry , oufan, Pamela, PiNK FluRO xX, ProgressiveCannibalism, purplepanties, Rachel EditsTheSadParts, RyGirl824 , sarabara8692, saynomore15, sheedy , Sheila, sheldane, SlytherinPrincess , snapefan2007, SoftObsidian74 , SolarGuardianChick, spikeecat, sweetalk979, SweetandSour246, swfap88, sylphides, tiggator, truester, ummaagumma, violingrl07, waffenmac, xcheerios, x-Lazart-x, xXnarutofan22Xx, yourlastregret, yoyen007


End file.
